Quand l'oiseau trouve enfin sa place (Overhaul x oc)
by Naoneophron
Summary: Nao est une jeune femme qui a perdue toute confiance, ayant peur de son alter mais également des autres, elle va apprendre à s'ouvrir à nouveau face à la rencontre de yakuza. Sûr d'elle, elle finira par plonger dans des vices qu'elle même se bloquait.
1. Chapter 1

Un autre coup parti rencontrant la joue gauche de la personne qui ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, les liens en métaux lui interdisait de bouger, et si elle osait ne serait-ce que bouger un peu, elle savait que les marques seraient marqués davantage. Quand la main toucha sa joue, sa tête tourna sur le côté alors que le bruit résonna et que son petit gémissement plaintif franchi ses pâles lèvres fines.

L'attaché regardait le mur froid à ses côtés, ce mur bouffé par la moisissure. Elle grimaça en pensant à toutes ses bactéries, à la saleté de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait, au comment elle s'était retrouvé ici, à cet abandon, à ce regard non désolé de la seule personne en qui elle avait encore confiance. La jeune femme soupira alors que la voix masculine de l'agresseur retentit, brisant le silence aussi glacial que pouvait être les murs.

-Vas-tu enfin être obéissante et parler ?!

Son regard orangé glissa sur le sol sale avant de se lever lentement vers son interlocuteur. La jeune femme sentait sa joue piquer, elle avait mal, mal partout, aux jambes, au ventre, au visage mais elle ne montrait rien hormis les hématomes présents, le sang qui séchait à divers endroits, elle se contentait de sourire, sourire c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Pas un sourire innocent, sincère, enfantin. Non. Un sourire amusé, voir même provocateur. Il pouvait la frapper, elle pouvait avoir mal mais, rien ne serait aussi douloureux que ce qu'elle ressentait en son intérieur. C'est toujours avec son sourire qu'elle répondit d'un ton lasse mais, sur l'arrogance:

-Ce n'est pas dans mes capacités ça. Au lieu de vous défouler, cherchez directement. Ce que vous pouvez être..idiot.

Un grognement suivit d'un autre coup résonna à nouveau. La rouquine l'avait mérité. Elle souriait encore rendant l'agresseur fou qui fini par en venir aux lames. Elle tressaillit sentant cette lame entrer en contact avec sa peau mate, le sang chaud qui se découla de sa cuisse ne l'apaisait guère, elle allait vraiment finir par se vider de son sang.

Son calvaire prit fin, quelques minutes plus tard, son tortionnaire en avait marre, il devait faire une pause. Il quitta les lieux, laissant la jeune femme blessée, dépourvu de force à force de s'être débattue, seule. Elle était quasi plongé dans le noir, seule une petite lumière était resté allumé et la lumière de l'issu de secours servait d'éclairage. Elle posa sa tête contre le mur froid en soupirant, fixant le haut plafond les yeux mi-clos. Elle pensait. Au comment elle s'était retrouvé bêtement ici.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle était juste entrain de lire un de ses nombreux livres chez cet ami qui l'hébergeait avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte, qu'elle ne se décide à ouvrir, qu'on lui demande à voir ce fameux ami, ami qui avait prit fuite entre temps passant par l'escalier de secours. Ce qui la mise dans le pétrin, sûr qu'elle était proche de ce dernier, ils n'avaient pas hésité à l'emmener après qu'elle n'ait reçu un coup à la tête. Ce coup lui valut une magnifique bosse qu'elle avait encore.

À son réveil, elle était déjà ici, attachée de façon à ce qu'elle n'utilise pas son alter, de toute façon, elle ne le ferait pas. Elle avait assez blessé avec.. Puis elle avait vu cette homme coiffé d'un chapeau, son regard cendré et son air colérique qui la scrutait au loin avant qu'il ne s'approche lui disant qu'elle était leur otage, et qu'elle ne serait libre que si elle parlait. Cependant, la demoiselle ne souhaitait rien dire, simplement parce qu'elle ignorait le crime qu'avait commis ce soit disant ami et qu'elle ne savait pas ou il se trouvait. C'est ainsi qu'avait commencé sa séance de torture.

Les jours s'étaient écoulés, combien ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne comptait plus. Elle ne voulait même pas revoir le soleil. Elle voulait juste être tranquille, qu'on la laisse dans son coin, qu'on l'oublie.

Un frisson la parcouru, la faisant revenir à la réalité, elle avait oubliée la douleur pendant son instant de songe.

-Bordel..le chauffage ils ne connaissent pas ici.. ragea la jeune femme qui glissa son regard vers la grande porte du hangar.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle était surveillé par des sbires. La rouquine s'en fichait, elle gigota légèrement pour mieux placer sa jambe blessé. Finalement elle ferma à nouveau les yeux pour se reposer un tant soit peu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi sur un matelas, ni allongé d'ailleurs, elle devait toujours dormir assise. Elle était rarement debout également ce qui embêtait la jeune aux cheveux mi-long.

Finalement, elle dormit trois petites heures, avant d'attendre patiemment le levé du soleil qui éclairait un peu mieux le hangar. Elle dû attendre deux autres bonnes heures avant de revoir son tortionnaire "préféré" comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Eudes ? Freudes ? Dommage, elle avait oublié. Elle le regarda d'un air désintéressé alors qu'il prenait une chaise s'asseyant en face d'elle.

-J'imagine que tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ?

-Bien vu Sherlock..j'aurais voulu te faire une accolade pour cette bonne réponse..mais..je suis encore attaché. répondit-elle non sans ricaner.

Cherchait-elle à mourir ? Elle n'en savait rien mais autant qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire au lieu de causer. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps le premier coup qui heurta sa joue encore rouge par les coups d'hier soir. Elle cracha sur le côté se rendant compte qu'elle s'était mordu, le goût métallique du sang se répandait maintenant dans sa bouche, c'était horrible pour la rouquine qui voulait vraiment se nettoyer mais encore une fois on le lui refusait. Et elle était sur qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, elle était sur de même pas réussir à se lever si jamais elle avait une possibilité de fuite.

Avec ceci, elle n'avait pas écouté ce que lui avait dit l'homme en face d'elle, homme qui fut plus outré par l'explosion de la porte du hangar. La blessée posa son regard fatigué sur l'amas de poussière mais plus particulièrement sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Des hommes masqués..génial, apparemment c'était Halloween. Elle poussa un autre soupir. Alors que l'agresseur se leva prit de panique s'avançant tout en bégayant.

-V-Vous ici...je..ne m'y attendais pas..

-Cesse de gaspiller ta salive, le temps est écoulé. On t'avais demandé une chose, une seule et tu ne l'a pas respecté.

-J-Je..Nous avons eu des complications ! Un voyou s'est permis de prendre notre marchandise sans ça, on ne peut rien faire..Je..J'étais actuellement entrain d'interroger sa complice ! répondit-il aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

-Inconvénient ou pas..on devait recevoir la marchandise, tu as échoué, vous avez tous échoué, vous en payer les conséquences.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin des mots d'un des hommes aux masques de la peste que des coups de feu débutèrent tirant sur les sbires de Freudes ? Eudes ? Non, elle n'avait toujours pas son prénom en tête. Éloignée de tout ça, elle assistait à leur mort. Voir ses tortionnaire mourir c'était...beau. Trop beau pour la rouquine qui gardait un regard neutre sur cette scène qui en aurait fait hurler plus d'une. Elle avait cependant mal aux oreilles avec le bruit des armes à feu, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Et encore moins quand on s'approcha d'elle. Elle bailla seulement alors que la seule personne non masqué et qui en plus était assez vieille indiqua aux autres de baisser leur armes.

-Vous ne me tuez pas ?..Pourtant l'autre cinglé à bien dit que j'étais la complice du connard. lâcha la jeune après de longues minutes de silence pesantes.

-Tu aurais été sa complice, tu ne l'aurais pas insulté à moins que ce ne soit qu'une ruse petite.

-..Un point pour vous le vieux.

-Fait gaffe à tes paroles la ptite ! Tu cause pas au patron comme ça !

L'homme masqué couvert d'un long manteau noir venait de pointer son arme sur elle, visant sa tête, elle haussa un sourcil alors, que le vieux demanda à nouveau à baisser son arme, chose qui fut faite avec beaucoup d'amertume.

-Je suis censé m'excuser ?

Gros silence alors que le patron fixait la fillette sérieusement. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer encore une fois, elle n'était toujours pas effrayé, juste gênée d'être aussi longuement observé, elle en détourna le regard.

-Je suppose que tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire. Cependant, j'aurais des questions à te poser. La première étant ce que tu fiche ici.

-Le cinglé l'a dit, il m'interrogeait mais, vous êtes arrivés donc il n'a pas eut le temps.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? Pas de mensonge, je ne tolère pas les mensonges, si tu mens, je laisserai mes hommes t'abattre ou t'utiliser pour leur fin personnel.

Fin personnel ? Lesquelles ? La rouquine séchait sur ceci cependant, elle n'était pas du genre à mentir, et mieux valait ne pas mentir. Elle posa sa tête contre le mur en toussant légèrement.

-J'en sais rien..Je ne compte plus..une semaine ? Deux ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai faim. Et vous, pourquoi vous les avaient tués ? Ils vous devaient de la drogue ? Demanda la rouquine, la question lui brûlait les lèvres, elle l'avait enfin posé.

-De l'argent surtout. Répliqua un autre.

-Ah. Je vois. Vous êtes quoi une sorte de gang d'Halloween ? Loin de là de vous mettre en colère mais..je saisi pas.

Le vieux la scruta de la tête au pied un instant restant silencieux quant à cette nouvelle question posée, il finit par demander à ce qu'on la détache, à la surprise général du petit groupe présent. L'un d'eux se dévoua finalement sous le regard insistant du patron. Les chaines enlevées, la rouquine frotta ses poignets blessés avant de regarder à nouveau le vieux.

-Pour te répondre petite, nous sommes des yakuzas. Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire de tableau ?

-Non ça ira..merci je suppose..

-Humhum, il n'y a pas de quoi cependant ce n'est pas fini.

Il se tourna vers ses hommes mettant ses mains dans son dos.

-Vous deux, aidez là à marcher, les autres fouillez le reste et prenez ce dont nous avons besoin, nous rentrons.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna alors que la rouquine fut soudainement soulevé sans qu'elle ne puisse répliquer alors que les autres se mirent à fouiller les corps mais egalement les caisses sales présentes.

-Attendez je...

-La ferme gamine.

Elle tourna la tête vers le masqué qui venait de l'inciter à fermer sa bouche avant de regarder le sol. Dans quoi elle s'était encore mise ? Elle fut installé dans une des voitures noires présente devant l'antre ou elle y avait passé des nuits merveilleuses, c'est une fois installé et sur que personne ne la toucherait encore qu'elle ferma les yeux bercé par la conduite prudente.

À son réveil, la jeune femme n'était plus dans le véhicule, ni dans ce hangar miteux. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre. Elle avait pu le deviner en voyant l'armoire en bois se trouvant à sa droite, mais également face à la petite table de chevet. Elle se redressa sur le futon non sans grimacer de douleur, elle retira la couverture observant alors son corps seulement vêtue d'un haut long blanc qui devait sans doute s'arrêter aux niveau de ses cuisses, ce qui l'intriguait le plus fut qu'elle avait avait été soigné, elle pouvait le voir suite au bandage sur sa cuisse gauche et sur ses poignets. Lentement et difficilement, elle se leva se dirigeant vers la pièce d'à côté, qui n'était autre qu'une salle de bain, elle alluma la lumière avant de se diriger vers le grand miroir de la pièce, s'observant alors, elle leva son haut observant les bandages et pansements présents sur son corps, un détail la frappa, qui l'avait soigné ?! On l'avait aussi lavé ?! Ce qui signifiait qu'on l'avait vu nue ! Elle baissa de suite son haut mordillant sa lèvre inférieure gonflée par les coups, elle sortie de la pièce en boitant et fixa la porte se trouvant à sa droite, elle l'ouvrit doucement dévoilant un couloir éclairé et peu coloré. C'est vêtu de son seul vêtement qu'elle sortie. La rouquine ne tenait décidément pas en place non.

Boitant, elle observait les diverses portes qu'elle pouvait voir dans sa petite balade, en vérité, elle ne s'amusait pas à les ouvrir, elle voulait tomber sur la porte de sortie c'était ce qui l'importait ! Elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit des rires provenir d'une salle dont la porte était entrouverte, elle s'approcha doucement observant par l'entrebâillement. Elle y distingua trois..quatre..cinq..six personnes qui semblait discuter de missions toutes intéressantes, la rouquine avait du mal à comprendre leur mots, sont esprit était encore embrumés. Elle restait à les observer, ils était si...joyeux ? Elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient des yakuzas et pourtant.. Elle sursauta cependant quand une main attapa son poignet et qu'on la tourna violemment, elle fit face à un autre homme portant un simple masque noir, elle déglutit à la fois de douleur et d'incompréhension alors qu'elle fixait le ténébreux qui la regardait froidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Tu n'étais pas censé sortir de ta chambre.

-Je cherche..euh..

-Tch la ferme et suis moi. ordonna t-il avant de la lâcher commençant à marcher dans le sens opposé à sa chambre.

Elle couina légèrement avant de se mettre à le suivre difficilement ce qu'il pouvait marcher vite celui là, elle se retint de tout commentaire, peut-être qu'il la menait à la sortie ! Tant mieux elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester ici. Son petit sourire qui était apparu parti très vite quand il s'arrêta devant une porte où il toqua et où la voix qui accorda sa permission de rentrer lui parut familière. Le brun ouvrit la porte laissant la rouquine entrer pour éviter qu'elle ne fuit avant de refermer la porte.

-Je l'ai retrouvé dans le couloir à espionner les autres au lieu d'être dans sa chambre père. Lâcha le jeune homme.

-Je n'espionnais pas ! Je les écoutaient juste raconter leurs histoires..je cherchais la sortie de base. Répliqua aussitôt la jeune femme.

-La sortie ? Tu compte partir alors que tu n'es même pas rétablie ? Demanda le vieux qui venait de cessait de lire un de ses nombreux papiers.

-Je..oui ! Je n'ai rien à vous dire donc je suis libre de partir !

-As-tu au moins un endroit où aller ?

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, un endroit..non elle n'en avait plus mais peu lui importait à vrai dire. Elle se débrouillerait. Elle n'était pas une gosse de quatre ans ! Et elle avait à faire, elle devait avoir des explications. Son silence voulait tout dire et le big boss le savait très bien. Il joignit ses mains entre elles fixant la rouge qui avait baissé le regard.

-Petite, profite donc de cette hospitalité. Reste au moins le temps d'être rétablie, tu auras le temps de chercher où tu souhaites vraiment te rendre.

-Ce serait abusé de la gentillesse de yakuza. Qui me dit que vous n'essaierait pas de me tuer ou que je n'essaierai pas ?

-Tu es intelligente, je sais que tu ne te mettra pas des yakuzas sur le dos. Et pour notre part, on ne tue pas les personnes par plaisir, il y a des cas bien sûr cependant, ils sont tous au courant qu'ils ne doivent pas te toucher. Répondit-il.

Elle posa ses yeux sur le brun qui était resté de côté l'observant en silence, elle essayait de déceler si il y avait anguille sous roche pourtant, elle n'y trouva rien, ce fut pareil quand elle fixa le vieux...de la sincérité rien de plus. Elle se résigna, elle pouvait avoir une chambre le temps de se rétablir et cela lui laissait du temps pour trouver où aller ensuite, quoi faire...elle croisa les bras en grognant.

-..C'est d'accord.

-Une dernière chose, quel est ton nom ?

Son nom ? Il le voulait vraiment ? Elle roula des yeux avant de les reposer avec fierté sur son interlocuteur. Un sourire se dessina son son visage pleins de bleu et de pansements.

-Nao Neophon.

¤¸¸.•´¯'•¸¸.•.. Note de l'auteur ..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸¤

Bonjour, bonsoir cher petit citron !

Eh non je ne suis pas morte, et oui je commence encore une fanfiction mais celle-là elle sera tenue parce qu'elle est en rapport avec mes oc uhuh et aussi sur le bo kai. =q=

Ça fait un moment que je me tâte à l'écrire et la poster et..le moment est venu !

Comme d'habitude, tu peux me donner ton avis, il est important uhuh ça me permet d'améliorer mes écrits. :3

Sur ce que je ne t'embête pas plus et je te dis au prochain chapitre. eue/


	2. Chapter 2

Neophron, ce nom n'était pas inconnu au big boss, après tout, depuis un certain incident qui avait fait la une des années auparavant ce nom n'était pas passé inaperçu. Néanmoins, le vieux ne dit rien hochant simplement la tête.

-Jolie prénom, j'espère pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur toi petite.

-Je n'ai rien à dévoiler sur moi. C'est comme pour vous, je doute que vous vouliez dire à une parfaite inconnue blessée ne serait-ce qu'une part des choses que vous faites. La preuve étant déjà ce type qui m'a surprise alors que d'autres discutaient.

Le dit type plissa des yeux était-elle si peu effrayée par la mort qui se rapprochait rapidement d'elle ? Toujours est-il que le brun retenait ce "type". Il n'avait pas confiance en elle et tant qu'elle se comporterait ainsi il ne changerait pas d'avis, il allait faire un commentaire avant que le vieil homme ne le coupe dans sa lancée.

-Ce type a eu raison disons le, une parfaite inconnue qui se permet d'écouter aux portes des personnes qui lui donne hospitalité, ce n'est pas très..polie. Cependant je vais devoir te demander d'être plus respectueuse envers eux.

Le ton était calme et mesuré de façon à ce que la rouquine comprenne qu'il s'agisse d'un seul et unique avertissement, elle se tourna vers le jeunot avant de s'incliner.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser..la fatigue est encore présente. Je n'oserais pas attiser plus de colère. Déclara-t-elle.

-Tss..soit. Ordre ou pas, je te conseil de mesurer tes paroles je ne vais pas me plier à des règles si tu te permet de les enfreindres.

Ces mots dit, le brun sortit du bureau ayant sûrement à faire. La demoiselle l'avait regardé sortir tout en se redressant, elle se tourna vers le propriétaire du bureau qui n'avait pas sourcillé. En vérité, ce dernier essayait de comprendre le comportement de la jeune adulte se trouvant face à lui. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle personne être si directe surtout devant des personnes importantes, ce qu'il voyait aussi c'était que la jeune femme n'avait aucune confiance, normal dira-t-on mais, il voyait que cela touchait beaucoup plus la rouge se trouvant dans son bureau.

-Assied-toi j'ai encore quelques petites choses à te dire mon enfant.

Elle aurait tellement voulu refuser, retourner dans sa chambre et attendre d'être rétablie pour fuir malheureusement, elle n'était pas en état de courir, ni même de refuser, elle devait la vie au vieux chef alors, docilement, elle s'installa non sans laisser transparaître une grimace de douleur sur son visage neutre. Une fois assise confortablement elle commença une bataille de regard avec l'homme ridé, une minutes, deux, trois s'écoulèrent et aucuns d'eux ne voulaient s'avouer vaincu, ce qui faisait sourire le mâle des lieux.

-Tu es..têtue. Lâcha-t-il sans détourner son regard gris.

-..Vous l'êtes aussi le vieux..euh..monsieur ? Euh...c'est quoi votre nom ?

-"Le vieux" me convient parfaitement. Cessons cette bataille veux-tu ? Je voudrais parler du lieux ou tu te trouvais.

-J'ai déjà dit que je n'avais aucunes informations dessus. Râla-t-elle.

-Je te crois bien sûr, mais tu es sur de n'avoir rien laissé traîner là-bas ?

Laisser traîner ? Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de notre demoiselle, elle n'avait rien prit d'ailleurs ! Elle plissa les yeux scrutant le yakuza réfléchissant à ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Soudainement elle se leva faisant tomber la chaise ou elle était assise posant ses mains sur le bureau violemment tout en s'écriant:

-Bily !

-Oh..il a donc un nom..intéressant.

-Vous l'avez mit où ?! Rendez le moi !

-Commence déjà par te calmer, tu vas te blesser plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Ton oiseau est en sécurité, nous te l'amènerons quand tu seras de retour dans ta chambre.

-..C'est un vautour percnoptère pas un "oiseau". J'espère qu'il n'a rien ou je..

-Tu ?

La jeune femme s'était tue, détournant le regard retirant ses mains ganté du bois, elle vint frotter ses yeux fatigués fixant le cadre devant elle, ou une photo de famille était fièrement posée. Le yakuza n'insista pas voyant la rouquine si..fermé et calme.

-Petite, si tu souhaite dire quoique ce soit, ma porte est grande ouverte.

Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur le chef qui la regardait avait cet air si compatissant, elle secoua la tête. Il en était hors de question, il allait lui aussi abuser de sa confiance ? Pour faire d'elle son pantin ? L'avait-il fait avec tout ses hommes ? Elle n'en savait rien et cela ne la regardait guère, elle voulait juste être seule loin de ces êtres bourrés de noirceur.

-Je préfère mourir écartelé plutôt que de me faire encore avoir par de tels paroles. Je souhaites me reposer.

-..Soit, mais, ma proposition tiendra toujours. Il est important parfois de se confier.

Suite à cette entrevue, la jeune femme avait été raccompagné après qu'elle eut récupéré son vautour dans sa chambre. Elle y avait passer des semaines dedans refusant de sortir sauf pour que bily prenne l'air. Elle ne mangeait pas non plus avec les autres membres et ce malgré qu'on lui ai plusieurs fois demandé de participer aux repas de groupe. La seule personne avec qui elle parlait était le chef. Et encore, Nao avait beaucoup de mal à le cerner et ne souhaitait rarement parler d'elle. Les seules informations qu'il savait été que la rouquine avait un très bon niveau d'étude malgré qu'elle ait arrêté le lycée pour suivre les cours à domicile et obtenir son diplôme et qu'elle savait parler plusieurs langues, elle était fière de ceci, le hic étant le pourquoi avait-elle cessé d'aller dans un établissement scolaire ? Ce n'est qu'au bout de la troisième semaine que le vieux comprit.

-De l'harcélement dis-tu..?

-Humhum, faîtes pas l'étonné papy, c'est courant que les jeunes soient horribles entre eux. Tch...comment je fais pour bouger maintenant ?!

Le gris posa ses yeux sur le plateau se trouvant devant eux, il esquissa un sourire amusé alors qu'il fixait les pions de la rouge. Il avait en quelque sorte réussi à captiver son attention, comment ? En lui apprenant à jouer à certains jeu de société surtout le shogi, il l'avait également appris à son fils adoptif, pourquoi ne pas faire de même avec la demoiselle ? Et son esprit curieux avait fini par le demander. Il ricana légèrement, la différence entre le brun et la rouge sur ce jeu était qu'elle était très vite perdue dans les tactiques, ce n'était que le début il était persuadé qu'elle prendrait vite la main.

-Il faut que tu bouge l'autre pion à ta droite, cela te donnera un avantage lors du prochain tour. déclara-t-il en montrant la pièce désigné.

-Hum...je vois. J'en prend note. Au final..vous êtes pas si méchant papy.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, tant que tu respecte, tu ne crains rien. D'ailleurs, évite donc de rester enfermé dans cette chambre, montre toi un peu aux autres, ils ne vont pas te manger.

-Plus je suis loin mieux c'est. De plus, je suis entièrement rétablie c'est inutile de me montrer alors que je vais partir. Enchaîna la jeune aussitôt.

-Partir où ?

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que la rouquine fixait le yakuza bouger son pion, elle posa sa main contre sa joue en soufflant.

-Je ne sais pas mais..je veux partir loin d'ici. Trop de souvenirs m'empêche de rester ici plus longtemps.

-Les souvenirs sont parfois une force même ceux qui sont douloureux. Si tu pars, ce serait comme fuir et il n'est jamais bon de fuir. Tu vas te retrouver face à tes démons tôt ou tard et tu n'auras plus d'aide.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je fuis si je veux je n'ai rien qui me retient ici.

-Tu peux toujours créer de nouveau liens petite, ces liens créés, tu verras que finalement tu ne voudras pas les lâcher. Nao pour le peu que j'en sais, je sais qu'il n'est pas bon pour toi de partir si vite, tu es encore fragile. Dit-il avec son éternel calme.

-Je ne suis pas fragile, je sais me défendre.

Il haussa un sourcil visiblement peu convaincu avant de reprendre.

-Te défendre ? Tu as déjà peur d'utiliser ton alter, sait-tu au moins te battre à mains nues ? J'en doute.

-Je peux apprendre !

-Seule ? C'est inutile.

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer à nouveau, il avait raison mais elle pouvait toujours essayer, elle n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras.

-Si tu es si décidé à partir accorde moi au moins cette requête. Joins toi à nous ce soir pour le dîner. Tu auras ensuite le choix entre partir et ne plus entendre parler de nous ou..

Le vieil homme se tut préférant garder sa phrase en suspens captant l'attention de la rouge qui fronça les sourcils.

-Ou? Répéta-t-elle.

-Ou tu peux te joindre à nous. Finit-il par dire.

-Me..Moi ? Devenir comme vous ?...Papy..vous m'avez caché que vous fumiez. Lâcha la jeune femme.

Cette phrase eut l'effet de faire rire le vieux, ce qui dérangeait la rousse qui le regardait maintenant blasé.

-Arrêtez de rire c'est pas drôle !

Le yakuza finit par se calmer avant de la regarder toujours avec cet air si bienveillant.

-Je suis sérieux Nao.

-..ah. Mais..pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas de capacités pour le devenir.

-Tu apprendra. Je veillerai à ce que tu soit formé mais, si tu accepte note bien que tu devras un jour ou l'autre tuer.

-J'en suis consciente..J'ai jusqu'à ce soir pour y réfléchir ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Demain soir.

-Bien.

La partie de shogi se termina rapidement, la jeune adulte ayant encore perdue, elle avait fini par quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans le jardin, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et de se poser dans un lieu calme et paisible. Elle poussa la petite grille menant au jardin privé, personne n'était présent tant mieux pour la jeune femme. Elle observa le jardin qui laissait montrer une grande variété de plantes, la jeune femme s'approcha du banc blanc trônant en face d'une fontaine ou les oiseaux s'y posaient souvent, elle s'assit calmement fermant les yeux inspirant un grand coup avant d'expirer doucement.

Elle se sentait plus détendue, elle finit par ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, restant dans ses pensées, elle pensait à la proposition faites par le yakuza, faire partie de leur clan.. L'idée ne déplaisait pas à la jeune, en restant ici, elle pouvait apprendre davantage, elle aurait également un toît. Et à bien y réfléchir..elle pourrait finir par se venger..Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite se venger, de cette personne qui avait été son mentor pour les derniers mois qui s'étaient écoulés..elle voulait qu'il paye pour ceci.

L'heure du repas arriva bien vite et la jeune femme fut conduite dans la salle ou cela se déroulerait. C'est avec appréhension qu'elle mit un premier pied dans ce lieux si vaste, la table était fièrement dressée, avec le nombre exacts de couverts, la jeune femme sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, portant sa main gauche sur son gant droit elle était prête à le retirer avant de s'arrêter dans son mouvement voyant qu'il s'agissait du chef, elle soupira de soulagement avant de légèrement râler. Ce dernier n'y fit pas attention et l'invita à s'asseoir parmi les personnes déjà présentes toutes dévêtue de leur masques de la pestes pour une des rares fois. La rouquine reste figé un instant avant de finalement s'installer dans un endroit stratégique près de la sortie. Elle avait accepté de venir manger pas de rester parler, une fois son repas avalé, elle filerait aussi vite que l'éclair. Elle fixait son assiette encore vide quand elle sentit une présence s'installer à ses côtés.

-Tiens la miss daigne enfin montrer le bout de son nez. Lanca l'inconnu.

Elle posa ses yeux orangés sur la chevelure blanche du jeune homme qui se trouvait près d'elle, elle hocha simplement la tête n'ayant pas l'envie de discuter.

-Pas très bavarde...Mais bon, je me présent Hari Kurono.

-Nao Neophron. Ravie de faire ta connaissance Hari-kun.

-De même. J'espère pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec notre chère damoiselle rétablie.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blanc, un sourire sincère, amicale, la rouge en était déstabilisé, elle sourit nerveusement passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Eh bien..je tâcherai de faire du mieux que je peux pour répondre à tes attentes.

Le blanc plissa des yeux avant de ricaner légèrement laissant la demoiselle dans l'incompréhension. Il finit par se calmer posant son coude sur la table.

-On verra si tu y arrive, si tu échoue tu auras un châtiment.

-Un gage ?

-Oui, à moins que tu ne sois trop peureuse. Dit-il avec un air mesquin.

-Je relève ton défi mister au gel qui tient fort.

-Ne critique pas ma belle chevelure miss, tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

La jeunette ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer de rire face à la phrase du blanc. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'avait pu résister face à cette connerie plus grosse qu'une planète, bien sûr ce rire moqueur ne fit guère plaisir au yakuza qui fut "blessé" par tant d'indiscipline. Il fut rapidement calmé quand son assiette fut enfin servit tout comme la rouquine qui observait son plat avec envie, elle joignit ses mains ensemble lâchant un "bon appétit" avant de commencer à manger imité par les autres. Ce qui fut étonnant pour la rouquine c'est qu'elle n'eut pas vraiment de mal à discuter ce soir là avec le blanc, il avait su la mettre ne serait-ce qu'un peu à l'aise et elle avait accepté bien qu'encore réticente de répondre à quelques questions pas trop personnelles et elle avait oublié cette idée de partir tel une voleuse de cette pièce écoutant le récit du blanc quant à son intégration dans ce clan. Elle était captivé par l'histoire, comme dans son enfance, elle ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il lui comptait..

-Et c'est comme ça que j'ai fait la connaissance de Kai eheh bon j'avoue que le début était catastrophique mais maintenant tout est parfait !

-Je vois, c'était intéressant à écouter. Merci pour ce petit récit il est..inspirant je dois l'avouer.

Elle avait un petit sourire avant de finalement se lever.

-Je dois te laisser, il faut que j'aille parler au vi-au chef. Bonne soirée à toi mister.

-À toi aussi, n'hésite pas si besoin.

Elle le salua avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce. Le blanc qui jusque là souriait perdit rapidement son sourire quand il croisa le regard doré du brun, il se leva alors.

-Tu aurais pu raconter autre chose que ceci. Surtout à une inconnue.

-Ça va, elle ne va pas aller le crier sur tout les toîts et si jamais je la ferait taire. Déclara le blanc.

-Fais attention. J'ai pas confiance en elle.

-Je la surveillerai.

Le blanc finit par sortir à son tour de la pièce regagnant sa chambre. La rouge toqua trois coup à la porte du big boss, elle entra quand elle eut l'autorisation.

-Que veux-tu petite ? Demanda le gris haussant un sourcil.

-Je suis venue donner ma réponse.

-C'est cette soirée qui t'as fait changé d'avis ?

-On va dire..j'ai surtout réfléchi. Et..j'ai une dette envers vous autant la régler de suite.

Le vieux croisa les bras, restant silencieux, écoutant ce qu'avait à dire la jeune femme.

-Vous m'avez soignée, nourri, blanchi, un simple merci ne suffit pas. Pas pour moi en tout cas. De plus..vous avez dit pouvoir m'aider n'est-ce pas ? Alors..je suppose que je peux accepter de faire des sacrifices. Si la proposition tient toujours, j'accepte de vous rejoindre.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chef alors qu'elle arbordait un air sérieux et déterminé, il hocha la tête s'avançant vers la rouge.

-Bienvenue parmi nous Nao.

Note de l'auteur:

Bonsoir à toi,

Le chapitre deux à vu le jour rapidement, oui oui mais quand l'inspiration est là autant en profiter uhuh.

Je prend énormément plaisir à écrire ceci ^

Comme d'habitude tu peux me laisser ton avis positif ou négatif peu importe uhuh

En espérant que ce chapitre t'as plu je m'en vais de ce pas manger :D

Bisous uhuh


	3. Chapter 3

Journée bien paisible qui débutait, encore une fois, le soleil était bien présent dans le ciel bleu azur. Tout comme les oiseaux qui gazouillaient, rien ne pouvait perturber cette matinée si paisible. Même chez les yakuzas, c'était calme trop, calme même..sauf dans la grande salle qui était destinée aux entraînements. À l'intérieur, deux personnes s'y trouvaient, un homme qui avait un air sévère et une femme totalement essoufflée qui tentait encore une approche envers se dernier arme blanche en main. Comme pour les essais précédent, elle se fit violemment plaquer au sol échappant un couinement de douleur.

-Trop lente...tss ça ne va pas. Tu es trop tendu en plus.

-En même temps...tu viens de me demander de répéter ceci plus de...oh..je veux même pas ressortir le nombre... Lâcha-la rouquine qui haletait.

-Relève toi. On recommence les bases. Dit l'homme en la lâchant.

-..On peut pas faire une pause ?

-Négatif. Tant que tu te feras plaquer aussi facilement sur ce parquet tu n'auras le droit de te reposer que lors des repas et que la nuit pointera le bout de son nez.

La rouquine blêmit alors tout en se relevant avec difficulté, elle ramassa l'arme se trouvant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Si elle avait sū que ses entrainements allaient être aussi..intense, elle aurait demandé un clone d'elle même. En une semaine, la jeune femme avait été assigné à l'un des membres les plus aptes à la former. Elle était passé par tout type, la course matinale, les diverses techniques de défense, l'exercice qu'elle faisait en ce moment même qui se rapprochait du corps à corps, ce qu'elle évitait était l'utilisation de son alter et ça, l'homme l'avait compris alors pour les débuts il avait décidé de la faire toucher à tout notamment les armes à feu et ça, c'était l'activité préférée de la demoiselle.

Elle qui avant aurait refusé de toucher une seule de ses armes, elle s'amusait chaque soir à s'entraîner à tirer avec sur des cibles fixes pour l'instant. Le résultat était présent et positif, sur ceci, elle n'avait aucun mal depuis les trois derniers jours. Elle avait appris rapidement, le plus dur était le corps à corps, la miss ayant du mal à vouloir toucher son camarade par peur de le blesser et ce malgré ses gants. Elle ne voulait pas reproduire ce qu'elle avait fait par accident..

Un claquement de doigt la fit revenir à la réalité, silencieuse, elle se remit en position alors que l'homme donna le signal. C'était parti pour quatre heures d'entrainement. Et cela se répéterait dans l'après-midi la jeune femme pensait vraiment mourir sachant qu'elle allait avoir ce train quotidien pendant plusieurs mois.

Hormis les entrainements, la jeune femme devait aussi en apprendre un peu plus sur les yakuzas, suivant alors quelques "cours" que le grand chef lui même lui donnait. Elle n'avait pas encore assisté aux missions, n'étant pas encore prête elle les regardait souvent partir se retrouvant avec ceux dont elle parlait le moins et le brun, quand cela arrivait, la jeune femme allait elle même s'entrainer seule où partait dans un endroit ou elle était sur que personne ne la trouverait. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'entendre avec le brun ou même à s'ouvrir aux autres. La seule personne avec qui elle commençait à rire était Kurono. À quand remontait son dernier vrai fou-rire ? À très longtemps..pourtant avec le blanc elle n'avait aucun mal à rire de ses conneries. Elle avait certes encore du mal à parler sérieusement mais petit à petit elle sentait qu'elle pourrait s'y faire.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que la rouge était officiellement chez eux, en cette soirée, la rouge se trouvait encore dans la salle d'entrainement, elle travaillait les techniques sur lesquelles elle avait énormément de mal. Pendant qu'elle faisait ses "galipettes" le blanc et le brun entrèrent dans la salle, en bon ami qu'était le plus jeune des deux hommes, il se dirigea vers la rouquine qui était dos à lui. Il allait la saluer avant que son souffle ne se coupe et qu'il se rencontre violemment le sol avant d'être écrasé par un poids.

-Oh mon dieu Kurono je suis désolé ! S'écria la miss paniqué en voyant que la personne qu'elle avait plaqué était le blanc.

Étant de dos, elle avait senti une présence s'approcher et ne se doutant pas de qui il s'agissait, elle s'était vivement retourné attrapant le col de ce dernier et de le soulever pour le plaquer en avant sur sol et le bloquer de toute tentative de fuite. Ce n'est qu'après avoir bloqué ses poignets qu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son ami. Elle s'écarta rapidement alors que ce dernier se redressa frottant son dos.

-C'est rien..c'est rien..la vache tu y es pas allé de main morte !

-Je t'ai pas entendu entrer j'ai quelque peu..paniqué ?

Elle tourna la tête en direction du brun qui n'avait pas loupé une miette du spectacle, malgré son masque noir, elle pouvait percevoir par la lueur dans ses yeux qu'il était amusé de la situation. Elle soupira aidant le blanc à se lever.

-Je vous laisse la salle. Déclara-t-elle avant de faire un pas pour s'éloigner.

-Hein ? Non non non, on est venu te dire un truc important ! Dit le blanc qui la retint.

-Ah ?

-Le chef a jugé que tu était apte à faire ta première mission.

Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur le brun qui venait de prendre parole, elle voyait clairement que ça ne l'enchantait aucunement. Elle haussa un sourcil, avant de répondre :

-Je suis toute ouïe.

-Tu seras accompagné, votre mission est de récupérer quelques armes à l'adresse suivante.

Il lui donna un papier ou l'adresse était indiqué dessus, elle releva la tête une fois qu'elle l'eut lu.

-Qui m'accompagnera ?

-Moi !~ répondit le blanc avec son éternel sourire.

-Oh..chouette ! Autre chose à dire Kai ?

-Vous partez demain matin, reste discrète, et ne montre aucune faiblesse. Si cela tourne mal tu as l'autorisation d'attaquer et ce seulement si cela ne va pas dans le sens tourné c'est clair ?

-Très. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Kurono, elle est maintenant sous ta responsabilité si elle commet une erreur, tu seras aussi blâmé.

-Je sais mais, je suis sur que ça ira. Elle a bien progressé.

La rouquine les observa en silence dévisageant les deux hommes avant de rouler des yeux, elle n'était plus une gosse qu'ils cessent leurs enfantillages. Cependant, elle devait l'avouer, elle était heureuse que ce soit le blanc qui l'accompagne. Elle finit par s'éclipser pour aller se doucher, elle ne supportait plus la sueur qui se collait à elle. Une fois sa douche prise, elle enfila un t-shirt long et un short pour pouvoir sortir Bily qui attendait sagement au dessus de l'armoire sa petite balade.

Elle sortie dans le jardin laissant le vautour prendre son envol et partie s'installer sur le banc ou elle fixa le ciel étoilé profitant de la fraicheur de l'été. Si elle était stressée pour demain ? Légèrement. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à un échange alors forcément elle redoutait certaine chose mais, elle l'était moins en sachant que le blanc avait déjà effectué ce genre de chose. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle avait hâte.

Le lendemain matin, la rouquine était avec le blanc entrain de se préparer, on lui avait refilé un grand manteau noir à capuche pour camoufler son visage ainsi qu'un masque chirurgicale. Elle n'avait aucunement bronché enfilant ceci avant que le big boss ne prenne parole.

-À ton retour on discutera du masque que tu souhaite porter.

-Hum..je pourrais choisir vraiment ?

-Bien sûr.

La rouquine sourit bien qu'on ne le distinguait pas, le plis de ses yeux le prouvait bien. Elle se saisit d'une arme dont elle avait l'habitude de manier depuis un moment et rejoignit le blanc qui l'attendait. Montant dans le véhicule noir, ils quittèrent leur repère, la rouquine tourna la tête vers le paysage en silence alors que le blanc conduisait.

-Si tout ce passe bien on sera de retour demain dans la soirée.

-C'est si loin que ça ?

-Oui, mais bon, on va bien s'amuser. Répondit-il.

-Hum. Sûrement..

-Au fait, j'ai remarqué que tu ne parlais pas beaucoup aux autres.

-Et ?

Elle regarda le blanc calmement posant la paume de sa main contre sa joue.

-Il y a une raison ?

-..Pas spécialement. J'aime pas trop parler c'est tout. Et j'ai pas envie de m'imposer déjà que ça ne plaît pas à certains, j'ai pas envie d'en avoir sur mon dos.

-Si tu réussi cette mission, je suis sur qu'il changera sa vision de toi.

-Tch..tu parle. Je vois parfaitement qu'il ne me fait pas confiance.

-Comme tous le monde au début, il faut un temps d'adaptation.

-Son temps est vachement long..on dirait mon vieux pc, il mettait quatre jour à faire sa mise à jour. répliqua la rouquine en râlant.

Le blanc ricana légèrement face à cette comparaison avant de se reprendre.

-Toi aussi t'as pas vraiment confiance n'est-ce pas ?

-...tu marque un point.

-Yes ! Plus un pour ma belle personne ! Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que si vous mettez un peu vos différents de côté, vous réussirez à échanger un peu.

-Je veux pas échanger avec lui.

-Rahhh si difficile ces enfants... Déclara le blanc déçu.

-Tu es plus jeune que nous.

-D'un an !

-Enfant.

La rouquine esquissa un sourire moqueur voyant l'air boudeur du blanc avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage, paysage qui défilait assez rapidement. Ce n'est qu'après quelques heures de routes qu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrepôt. Entrepôt encore une fois délabré, la rouquine tiqua légèrement avant de sortir de la voiture une fois que sa capuche fut bien mise tout comme son masque. Le blanc la rejoignit et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment ou un homme semblait monter la garde, en voyant le blanc, ce dernier se décala de la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

-Eh bien vous ne perdez pas de temps vous. Lança l'inconnu.

-Cela ne vous convient pas ? Enchaîna la rouquine en croisant les bras.

-Bien sur que si. Votre protection est importante pour nous. Entrez donc.

D'un accord commun, l'homme au manteau blanc et la jeune femme entrèrent dans le bâtiment. L'homme les guida jusqu'à la pièce ou se trouvait deux autres hommes et une femme qui discutaient...piallait coté de la femme.

-Messieurs, madame, les voilà.

-Ahhh ce fut rapide, autant pour nous.

Un homme vêtu d'un costard s'avança vers les deux yakuzas, la rouquine plissa des yeux restant silencieuse alors que le blanc prit parole. Après tout c'est lui qui avait l'habitude de ce genre "d'entretien", elle laissa ses yeux dériver sur les autres personnes présentes et sur la malle se trouvant devant eux.

-Avant de nous livrer la marchandise, nous souhaitons voir avec ma coéquipière l'état de cette dernière.

-Bien sur allez y.

L'homme alla ouvrir la malle où se trouvait les armes tant convoitées, le blanc en prit une l'examinant avant de la lancer à la rouquine qui s'occupa de l'examiner plus en détail. Elle s'amusa à la retourner dans tout les sens calmement avant de reposer son regard sur le blanc. Un détail la chiffonait. Et elle ne pût s'empêcher de prendre alors parole.

-Ce serait possible de la tester ? Je perçois un défaut.

-Mon matériel est de qualité mademoiselle je vous permet pas de m'offenser. Répliqua l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si il est tant de qualité je peux l'utiliser maintenant non ?

-Un accord est un accord. On reçoit l'argent et votre protection en échange de matériel.

-Accord ou non je souhaite tester l'arme avant tout. C'est que vous cachez quelque chose !

-Calmez-vous. Lança le blanc.

-Je ne le serais que si je reçois des excuses de votre coéquipière !

La jeune femme roula des yeux alors qu'ils semblaient tous être sur le yakuza elle en profita pour y glisser une balle chargeant l'arme qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle la pointa soudainement sur l'homme en costard.

-Geezzz...fermez là.

-Pose ça ! Cria le blanc.

-Navré mais..je veux vérifier ma théorie.

-Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte si tu désob-...qu'est-ce que..

La miss avait alors appuyer sur la gâchette et comme elle s'en doutait rien ne se produisit, elle jeta l'arme à sa droite renversant de son pied gauche la caisse pleine.

-Ce ne sont pas de vraies armes. Je l'ai vu suite à un défaut.

-Je te l'avais dit poussin ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Renchérit la femme qui jusque là n'avait rien dit.

-La ferme salope ! Il se tourna vers les deux yakuzas. Celles-ci sont des fausses mais pas celles-là.

La rouquine plissa des yeux avant qu'elle n'entende un coup de feu et qu'elle ne sente une douleur parcourir son bras droit. Elle tourna la tête vers le second homme qui avait tiré, le blanc n'attendit pas longtemps avant de lui même sortir son arme et tirer.

-Va te mettre à l'abri toi !

La rouquine qui maintenait son bras blessé, poussa son acolyte pour lui faire éviter une balle avant d'elle même tirer de son bras valide filant se mettre derrière quelques vieilles tables. Elle tourna un instant la tête vers son bras ou le sang chaud s'écoulait, grimaçant elle se redressa pour repérer les deux hommes qui restaient et repérer le blanc qui s'était aussi planqué. Elle grogna alors qu'elle visait l'un des hommes ne ratant pas sa cible, la balle se logea dans sa jambe le coupant dans sa course. Elle se redressa faisant signe au blanc qui la repéra.

-Arrêtez de vous cacher un peu et sortez ! Lâcha l'homme encore debout.

-Pour se faire trouer ? Certainement pas. Vous avez attaqués en premier on enchaine ensuite.

-Il fallait s'occuper de vos affaires sale catin.

La rouquine sortie de sa cachette

jouant alors l'appât, l'homme se dirigea vers elle prêt à tirer il fut cependant ralentit dans son geste par le blanc qui venait d'user de son alter, il n'avait pas le temps de jouer. La rouquine laissa le blanc gérer trop occupé à réfléchir, il manquait quelqu'un..il n'y avait pas une femme à la base ? Elle se rendit compte de son erreur quand elle vit le blanc plaqué par celle-ci.

-..je me disais bien..quel merde..jura la rouquine.

-Ose bouger et je m'assure de redécorer le sol avec ton sang ! Comment as-tu osé toucher à mon cher et tendre ?!

Le blanc grogna alors que la jeune femme avait sans aucune retenu planté son poignard pour empêcher au blanc tout mouvement.

-À cause toi, on va devoir tout recommencer !

-Il ne fallait pas mentir premièrement miss.

Le rouquine aggripa les cheveux de la jeune femme venant retirer son gant avec ses dents. Sa main se plaça devant son visage.

-Si tu nous dit où se trouve les vraies armes et que tu renonce à t'en prendre à mon acolyte, je t'épargne d'une grande souffrance.

Le ton qu'avait employé la jeune femme fit déglutir celle aux cheveux verts, elle détourna le regard observant l'homme qui était incapable de bouger avant de se rendre.

-Dans le sous sol..il y a une trappe en dessous de la grande caisse.

-Merci bien.

Elle la lâcha et laissa le blanc se relever doucement observant son poignet gauche. Elle le regarda aller chercher leur dû tout en gardant un oeil sur les deux personnes, visiblement pas d'humeur à faire la gentille.

-J'ai certes dit que je t'épargnai toi mais pas ton "chéri". Vire de là et si tu répète quoique ce soit je m'assure de te pourrire la vie.

-Vous n'avez donc aucune pitié ?

-Pas quand on se fou de ma gueule.

Le blanc remonta avec la caisse et observa les deux personnes avant de poser son regard sur la rouquine.

-Je t'accorde le droit de les tuer ou non.

-Que de gentillesse. J'ai bien mieux pour eux..

Sans ménagement, elle posa sa main non ganté sur un endroit différents, le bras pour l'homme qui avait osé se jouer d'elle et la jambe pour la verte. Le changement de couleur de peau fit grimacer la rouquine qui remit rapidement son gant avant de vite partir en serrant les poings alors que les deux personnes se plaignait maintenant de douleur à la vue de la nécrose qui se propageait sur l'endroit touché. Le blanc resta à observer un instant avant de rejoindre la jeune femme qui était maintenant prise de remord.

-Hey..Nao ça va ?..

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui en essuyant ses yeux rapidement avant d'hocher la tête.

-Je..oui. J'ai mal au bras..mais...ça va. Et toi ton poignet ?

-Dire que ça va serait idiot, rien de grave n'est touché je suis plus énervé par cette connerie. Grogna-t-il. D'ailleurs...comment tu as deviné ?

-Hum ? Les fausses ?..un type que j'ai connu avait ce même modèle. Enfin..je..rentrons.

-D'abord on doit te soigner. Grimpe en voiture.

La jeune s'exécuta sans rechigner, à vrai dire, elle était retourné d'avoir utilisé son alter encore une fois pour une simple crise de colère. Elle fixa sa main avant de soupirer fermant les yeux. Quand la rouquine fut soigné et bandé par son ami, elle fit de même pour ce dernier avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route et ce dans un silence de plomb.

Une fois de retour dans la propriété, la rouquine avait le regard neutre vide de toute émotion, le blanc commençait à regretter le fait qu'elle soit venu. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du big boss avec la caisse. Toquant et entrant, le blanc regarda le vieux chef et le brun qui semblait être en pleine partie de shogi.

-La mission a été accompli. Nous avons la caisse. Lança Kurono.

-Tout s'est passé comme prévu ? Demanda le gris en se levant alors.

-Ils avaient prévu de nous en donner des fausses. Nao l'a repéré et ça a dérapé. On s'en est sorti.

-Des blessés ?

-Nao est blessée au bras droit et moi au poignet gauche mais c'est surperficiel pour ma part.

-Une blessure n'est jamais superficielle. Dit le gris en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'espère que vous êtes désinfectés...lança le brun qui avait un air de dégoût.

-On est pas con non plus. Renchéri la rouquine qui lança un regard noir.

-Oh toi tu ne vas..

-Ne commencez pas vous deux !

Le vieux avait haussé la voix parlant sévèrement pour que les deux cessent leur querelles. Il ouvrit la caisse observant le matériel avant de demander au brun et au blanc d'aller la ranger dans la salle prévue à cet effet demandant à la rouquine de rester. Une fois les deux hommes dehors, il s'adossa contre son fauteuil et la regarda.

-N'as-tu rien à dire ?

-..non. Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à dire. Dit la jeune femme qui restait planté à sa place depuis un bon moment cherchant un point sur le sol.

-Tu es de nouveau refermé..ce n'est pas bon..ouvre toi.

-Pas question ! Je refuse c'est clair ?! S'écria-t-elle.

-Ton ton jeune fille !

Le haussement fit sursauter la rouquine qui soupira se tournant dos à lui mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu as accompli la mission demandé c'est parfait.

-C'est pas ça qui m'embête.

-Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Je..

Elle serra les poings fixant la porte, elle voulait encore fuir, fuir dans sa chambre, se réfugier sous ses draps, ne plus sortir pour ne plus avoir à faire ce qu'elle avait encore fait.

-Nao..tu peux m'en parler je ne dirais rien.

Ce ton rassurant, Nao le détestait, pourtant quand le gris la vit se tourner vers lui les larmes aux yeux et la voix brisé, il comprit.

-J-J'ai encore blessé des gens innocent..avec ce truc affreux..

Le gris se leva se dirigeant à grande enjambé, il prit la jeune femme qui venait de se mettre à pleurer dans ses bras. Si il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien qu'en ces trois mois, il n'aurait jamais fait ce geste. Il savait que la rouquine pleurait rarement, il savait que l'utilisation de son alter était la chose qui l'effrayait, qu'elle ne voulait plus s'en servir. De sa voix rassurante il posa cette question:

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussée à l'utiliser ?

-..Ils..Ils..Kurono..je..j'étais en colère..

-En colère, pourquoi donc ?

-Parce qu'ils ont menti..et abusé de la confiance..

-Alors tu as bien fait.

La jeunette releva son visage larmoyant vers la vieille personne. Ce dernier caressa ses cheveux d'un geste paternel en souriant.

-Tu as fait ce qui était juste, ne te blâme pas parce que tu l'a utilisé. Tu l'a fait pour une cause juste. Ton camarade était en danger tout comme toi. L'adrénaline pousse les gens à faire des choses qu'ils ne feraient pas.

-Mais..

-Pas de mais. Viens t'asseoir je vais demander à ce qu'on te fasse un thé et on va discuter un peu de tout ceci jusqu'à ce que tu aille mieux. Ça te va ?

-...je veux aussi des fraises papy..

-Va pour ceci tu les a mérité.

~~~~~~~~~~~Note de l'auteur~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tadoummm voici enfin le chapitre 3 qui est plus long que les précédents . Et qui suit rapidement le chapitre 2 il faut dire que j'ai fait les chapitres en avancés donc attendez vous à avoir une rafale de chapitres

Comme d'habitude n'hésite pas à dire ce que tu en a pensé, à partager aussi uhuhuh et euhh voilà .u.

Je dis à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre eue/

Tchouss le citron.


	4. Chapter 4

Ce passage dans le bureau, Nao s'en souvenait comme s'il s'était déroulé la veille. Pourtant cela faisait maintenant trois bonnes semaines que cela s'était produit. Trois bonnes semaines où la jeune yakuza avait du mal à dormir. Trois bonnes semaines où elle passait sa nuit dehors dans le jardin allant se coucher que lorsqu'elle était vraiment à bout.

Aujourd'hui, la rouquine était entrain de ranger l'une des pièces principales. C'est elle qui avait décidé de s'occuper ainsi, c'était surtout son côté maniaque qui reprenait le dessus. Elle n'avait pas supporté de voir des choses trainer alors elle avait été chercher de quoi nettoyer. La rouquine ne disait rien laissant le silence parler pour elle même, et discuter seule ce n'était pas amusant.

Elle ne s'assit sur le canapé que lorsqu'elle eut fini levant son regard au plafond. Sa blessure au bras s'était nettement rétabli mais ses blessures intérieures ne cicatrisaient pas. Elle s'en voulait encore. Elle soupira râlant en se levant rapidement prenant ses affaires pour quitter la pièce.

Elle qui pensait la quitter si rapidement se trompa lourdement quand elle heurta quelques chose d'assez mou mais solide pour qu'elle retombe sur ses fesses en franchissant la porte. Elle massa ses fesses tout en commençant à se dire qu'elle avait oublié de ranger cette masse.

-Oh bordel j'en ai marre des choses qui traine ici..fallait que je me prenne un truc dans la gueule..!

-Dommage que cette chose ne t'ai pas fait taire dans ta chute.

La jeunette cessa de râler en se figeant, elle fixa les baskets blanches se trouvant en face d'elle et se risqua à lever lentement la tête pour y découvrir son "meilleur ami" tirant une tête visiblement agacé et dégouté ? La fixant.

Elle soupira longuement pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait le croiser dans un moment pas avantageux pour elle ? Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas et c'était réciproque, aucune confiance n'était accordé entre ses deux jeunes gens, compréhensible, elle avait débarqué du jour au lendemain ici. Elle se releva doucement en massant sa nuque.

-Je suppose que c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû regarder sur qui je fonçais en sortant. Désolé.

Le brun tiqua légèrement sous son masque.

-Tu vas me laisser passer maintenant ou je dois utiliser la force ?

-Hein ? Ah non entre !

Elle se recula se mettant sur le côté le laissant alors entrer en baissant la tête, le brun se stoppa au milieu de la pièce se dirigeant vers l'un des meubles, il y passa son doigt dessus l'observant alors.

-Tu as fait le ménage ici ?

Cette question inattendu fit sursauter la rouge, elle se tourna vers lui, allait-il encore la rabaisser ? C'était un peu leur jeu disont le.

-Euh oui. Un souci avec ceci ?

-Aucun. C'est du bon boulot.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, c'était un vrai compliment ? Elle ne saurait dire cependant elle esquissa un fin sourire le remerciant avant de finalement sortir pour le laisser. Elle entra dans la cuisine attrapant une part de gâteau avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, une fois à l'intérieur, elle se fit accueillir par son compagnon de toujours, un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle tendit son bras afin que ce dernier ne se pose. Elle passa sa main dans son plumage blanc dont les extrémités de ses ailes étaient noires.

-Eh bien je vois que je te manque.

Le volatile ouvrit ses ailes acquiesçant, la rouquine s'approcha de l'endroit ou elle gardait sa nourriture et commença à le nourir calmement. Ce vautour, elle le chérissait. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau de sa grand-mère, la seule personne qui avait su ne serait-ce que l'aider, elle avait essayé de la rassurer mais rassurer Nao n'était pas une chose simple. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait peur que de trois choses...peur...terrifié surtout. Un frisson la parcouru, elle ne devait pas songer à tout ceci. Elle rangea le sac et laissa son vautour aller se poser sur le haut de l'armoire, là ou il y avait établi domicile. La rouge se saisit d'un livre qu'elle avait pu acheter commençant alors une lecture passionnante.

Quelques heures plus tard, la yakuza se retrouvait à marcher à nouveau dans le couloir pour un but bien précis. Elle devait récupérer le masque tant promis par le vieux, ainsi, elle se dirigeait vers son bureau. Elle allait toquer mais deux voix l'intérompirent alors, deux voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Celle du vieux qui avait sū la rassurer les dernières semaines qui suivait, celui qui l'avait accueilli ici à bras ouverts, celui avec qui elle jouait à ces jeux de sociétés et celle de la personne qu'elle ne pouvait apprécier, celui qui l'avait surprise la toute première fois et qui semblait avoir un soucis avec la saleté. Sur ce point elle ne jugeait pas, la rouquine n'aimait pas ça également mais, elle en était pas non plus phobique. Elle allait rebrousser chemin avant qu'elle n'entende le vieux parler plus fort qu'à la normal.

-Quand vas-tu cesser d'en faire qu'à ta tête ?!

-Parce que j'aurais dû laisser ces crétins faire ? J'estime avoir eu raison de mes actes père.

-La première chose que tu aurais dû faire c'est de passer outre. Que tu es raison ou non, ce n'est pas en t'impliquant dans ce genre de fourberie que tu vas réussir en quoique ce soit.. Kai cesse de te mettre dans des situations désaventageuses, cela va causer ta perte si tu continu..

-Ne dites pas de sottises, c'est de ne rien faire qui va causer notre perte à tous !

La rouquine plissa des yeux finissant par coller son oreille contre la porte, oh dieu que c'était intéressant !

-Si je te reprend encore à faire ce genre d'activité je serais dans l'obligation de te sanctionner sévèrement..et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Sors d'ici.

Le brun fixa son paternel en silence avant de se diriger vers la sortie, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi il se risquait à faire ceci ? Il ouvrit la porte remarquant alors la rousse qu'il avait pu voir quelques heures auparavant, il plissa des yeux, depuis combien de temps était-elle ici celle-là ?!

-Oh juste quand j'allais frapper tu as un sacré timing ! Lança la jeune femme avant de passer sans attendre que ce dernier ne se recule.

-Tu es là depuis un moment ?

-Hm ? Non. Je venais à peine d'arriver quand tu as ouvert la porte. Papy je suis venue chercher mon cadeau !

Le brun roula des yeux perplexe avant de les laisser seuls. Il finirait par savoir tôt ou tard si elle avait menti.

La rouquine quant à elle le regarda fermer la porte, bien que ce n'était pas ses affaires, elle mourait d'envie de savoir ce que le brun pouvait manigancer et qui était le mieux placer pour savoir ceci ? Lui. Elle savait que si elle posait la question au chef, il ne lui répondrait pas. Elle devrait donc trouver un temps pour discuter avec l'être qu'elle appreciait le moins dans cette maison. Elle reporta son attention sur le gris qui s'était levé avant de déposer une boite sur le bureau.

-Il devrait correspondre à ta demande petite.

-On va vérifier ça de suite dans ce cas. Répondit-elle.

Elle ouvrit la grande boite blanche laissant apparaître un masque typique de la peste. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire, ce masque reprensentait effectivement le visage d'un vautour percnoptère, ce qu'elle appréciait le plus, c'était évidemment les plumes qui étaient rajoutées. Elle le regarda sur tout les angles avant de se diriger vers le miroir à sa droite pour l'essayer. Il lui allait parfaitement bien, elle s'amusa à se tourner sur elle même sans oublier le fait que son chef l'observait faire de son air amusé. Elle finit par le regarder à nouveau sans retirer son masque:

-Il est magnifique ! Merci papy !

-Pas de quoi Nao. Garde précieusement ce masque, tu en auras besoin lors de tes missions c'est le seul objet qui permet de garder ton anonymat. Si jamais il est abimé, tu peux toujours demander à le faire réparer.

-Pas de soucis.

-Oh et tu devras aussi choisir un nom de code.

-Pour éviter de dévoiler nos vrais noms c'est ça ? Coupa la jeune femme.

-En effet, ou, tu peux aussi garder ton prénom.

-Oui mais, je préfère trouver un pseudonyme et j'en ai un qui convient parfaitement. Répondit-elle en retirant le masque.

-Je suis tout ouïe.

-Percnoptère c'est amplement suffisant.

-Tu y voue un culte, accordé, tu seras dorénavant appeler percnoptère.

-Excellent. Je ne te dérange pas plus papy, je vais de ce pas montrer mon cadeau à Kurono !

-Je ne te retiens donc pas file rejoindre le petit.

Sans attendre, la jeune femme sortie du bureau se dirigeant vers la chambre de son ami à grande enjambé. Ravie ? Conquise ? Elle l'était ! C'était un enfant qui venait de recevoir un cadeau de Noël tout bonnement. Elle toqua deux coups avant d'entrer saluant le blanc qui bossait sur un rapport. Il se tourna vers elle en souriant.

-Tiens mademoiselle fait l'effort de venir me voir...je me sens honoré de votre présence majesté !

-Sa majesté va te faire perdre ta langue si tu continu ainsi ! Rala la jeune femme bien qu'elle en était amusé.

-Ah non je veux pas que tu gangrène ma belle langue ! Comment je ferais pour parler ou pour même faire..

-Je ne veux rien entendre ! Coupa la jeune femme tirant une mine de dégoût. Tu garde tes trucs bizarres pour toi !

-Si...enfantine...décevant. Brefff que veux-tu ? Si c'est des fraises, on devrait en avoir d'ici une heure le temps que certains reviennent des courses.

-Ah non, je voulais te montrer le masque que j'ai eu ! Mais, je ne dis pas non pour l'information des fraises eheh.~

-Oh tu l'as enfin ? Montre donc !

Il tendit les mains afin de prendre le masque de la rouge l'observant alors, il esquissa un sourire amusé avant de lui rendre.

-Sympa, t'as vraiment une lubie pour les vautours toi.

-Oui. Un soucis avec ça ?

-Aucun mademoiselle Neophron. Sourit le blanc.

Elle roula des yeux venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit du blanc calmement.

-Comment va ton poignet ?

-Beaucoup mieux et toi ? Comment tu te sens depuis ces dernières semaines ?

-Hum..ça va. J'ai encore dû mal à me faire à l'idée d'utiliser ce pouvoir mais..papy a dit que si c'était pour la bonne cause je ne devais pas me faire de soucis.

-Nao, ce que tu as pu faire par le passé avec n'a rien à voir avec maintenant.

-Je sais..

-Tu es une yakuza maintenant, si tu veux utiliser ton alter tu le fais ne te remet pas en question si c'est bien ou non. Reste toi même.

-Kurono..ce n'est pas évident. J'ai toujours peur de blesser l'un d'entre vous.. Et je ne veux en aucun cas que ça arrive, je ne m'en remettrai pas.

Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle alors que le jeune homme se leva pour venir défaire les deux petites tresses attachées ensemble les refaisant alors calmement, la rouquine le laissait faire fixant ses mains gantées.

-Tu dois toujours garder tes gants c'est ça ?

-Oui. Sinon la moindre chose que je touche du bout de mes doigts pourri.

-Je vois, donc, tu ne peux plus rien toucher sans ?

-Exact. Je ne peux plus sentir la véritable texture des objets ou même de ma peau, les gants m'en empêchent.. En fait j'aurais préférée naître sans alter plutôt qu'avec celui-ci. Avoua la rouqine qui secoua sa tête quand le blanc eu finit.

-Je me doute mais tout alter à un possible avantage en soit. Enfin..je ne vais pas te dire d'aimer ton alter hein je comprend que tu en ai peur mais sache que quoiqu'il arrive je serais là pour t'épauler et les autres aussi.

-Pas tous les autres.

-..ok ok on retire le brun que t'apprécie pas nommé Kai.

Elle tira la langue faisant rire le blanc qui resta assit à ses côtés.

-Je veux pas de sa pitié.

-Il n'est pas du genre à en donner.

-Tant mieux ça m'arrange. D'ailleurs il faut que j'aille lui demander si il n'a pas une mission pour moi !

-Pour ce qui est de lui demander des missions bizarrement tu l'adore. Lança le chronomètre en chuchotant.

-Je t'entends crétin.

Le blond leva les mains innocemment alors que la yakuza le regardait froidement, elle attrapa son masque et se leva en râlant avant de quitter les lieux. Elle devait maintenant trouver le brun, génial. Ce qu'elle aimait jouer à cache-cache. La jeune femme "s'amusa" donc à ouvrir et fermer les portes des diverses salles suscitant l'interrogation des autres qu'elle croisait et comme à chaque personne qu'elle croisait, elle demandait "vous n'auriez pas vu Kai ?" et à chaque fois un "non Nao" était prononcé. Non qui l'agaçait de plus en plus. Il ne restait que trois pièces qu'elle n'avait pas vérifié lors de ses recherches, le jardin, la salle ou était entreposé les armes et la chambre du brun. Ohh elle priait pour croiser le brun dans les deux pièces principales, elle n'aimait pas devoir se diriger vers les quartiers de ce dernier c'était l'endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez et elle ne voulait pas le connaître suffisamment. Ses prières eurent leur effet, le brun était dans le jardin assit sur l'un des bancs. Elle ferma la porte donnant sur l'extérieur et s'approcha calmement. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence:

-Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-elle poliement.

Le brun leva son regard ambré sur elle avant de pointer un endroit du banc assez espacé de lui à l'aide de son idex ganté.

-Tu peux t'asseoir ici et seulement ici.

-Merci.

Ce fut la seule réponse donné par la rouge qui s'installa à l'endroit exact montré par le brun qui reprit sa contemplation du jardin alors que la jeune femme fixait ses genoux en silence cherchant la meilleure des phrases mais, se connaisant, elle allait finir par être franche.

-C'est quoi le motif de ta venue ici ?

-Le motif ? En vérité, je te cherchais. Répondit la jeune femme le regardant alors.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je..eh bien..je vais être franche avec toi, disons que je t'ai entendu toi et le chef discuter houleusement.

Il jeta un regard furieux à la rouquine à ses côtés, n'avait-elle pas saisit qu'elle ne devait jamais écouter aux portes ?! Surtout quand il s'agissait de lui !

-Tss donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer sur le champs et de faire passer ce meurtre pour un accident. T'as cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes ? Il était sérieux ? La rouquine n'haussa même pas un sourcil préférant soupirer.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention d'écouter aux portes, j'étais venue chercher mon masque, j'ai entendu vos voix, j'ai voulu partir mais le ton qu'avait pris le vi-ton père m'a perturbé. Qu'est-ce que t'as fais de si grave pour l'énerver ?

-Ça ne te regarde aucunement. Pourquoi je devrais te dire ce que je fais ? T'es pas ma mère.

-..heureusement je t'aurais jeter à la poubelle sinon..Aie arrête tu me fais mal !

Avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase le brun l'avait attrapé pour la plaquer violemment contre le banc. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle faisait parti de leur groupe qu'elle pouvait manquer de respect. Il bloqua ses poignets au dessus de sa tête.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas me manquer de respect.

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu tend des perches aussi ! T'énerve pas pour ça, ça aurait été toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, ça aurait été pareil, il aurait fini à la poubelle !

-La ferme ! Grogna-t-il.

-Toi la ferme ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Ose me toucher et je peux t'assurer que..

La rouquine se tut, allait-elle vraiment jouer à faire du chantage au brun ? Elle ne pouvait pas c'était idiot, le regard du brun prouvait qu'il avait parfaitement saisi ce qu'elle s'était apprêté à faire. Elle avait poussé le bouchon trop loin.

-Tu veux jouer à ce jeu là ? Fort bien.

-Kai je..

-Roh ferme là tu veux jouer à celui qui aura le dernier mot alors, on va donc jouer. Contrairement à toi, moi, je n'ai pas peur d'utiliser mon alter sur autrui, et si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu comprenne que tu ne dois pas dépasser certaine limite.

La rouquine le dévisagea alors qu'il retira l'un de ses gants, sentant le danger elle commença à se débattre comment pouvait-il avoir une telle poigne ?! Malgré cela elle ne s'en découragea pas mais le coup de coude dans l'abdomen la fit regretter, elle l'observa en grimaçant.

-Je voulais pas faire de chantage ! J'ai pas réfléchi !

-Encore des mensonges ou des excuses miss Neophron ? C'est ce que t'as dis à ton père aussi ?

La rouquine se figea, il savait lui aussi ? Comment s'était possible ? Elle détourna le regard préférant ne pas répondre.

-Tiens, tu ne dis plus rien c'est étonnant. Je mourais d'envie de savoir quels excuses tu avais sorties, diverti moi un peu je serais peut-être plus clément.

Le brun s'amusait, il s'amusait de la réaction de la rouquine, il s'amusait d'user de cette plaie ouverte. Il voulait la voir renoncer. Qu'elle abandonne d'elle même.

-Aller Nao parle.

La rouquine fixait la fontaine éclairé par la lune, elle en avait oublié qu'il commençait à faire nuit. Son corps tremblait sans qu'elle n'arrive à se contrôler, elle devait se calmer, réfléchir. En aucun cas, elle n'avait cherchait à dire des mensonges, c'était vraiment un accident mais, le brun cherchait ceci, il cherchait à ce qu'elle craque et qu'elle sorte exactement ce qu'elle avait dit ce fameux jour. Elle ne devait pas. Elle ferma les yeux sentant toujours sa prise sur ses poignets, elle inspira avant de regarder le brun qui haussa un sourcil.

-Je voudrais tellement pouvoir t'en dire plus mais, je préfère que tu utilise ton alter sur moi plutôt que de voir ta satisfaction dans tes yeux.

Le brun la regard interdite, son masque cachant sa mâchoire serrée, il soupira avant de rire en la lâchant. Rire qui étonna la rouge qui s'attendait à souffrir, rien ne vint, elle se redressa le regardant totalement perdue.

-J'ai une mission pour toi Nao. Reprit-il.

-...T'étais pas censé me tuer ? Je comprend pas.

-Je te tuerai quand tu ne me sera plus utile. Cependant j'ai besoin de toi et de ton alter.

La rouquine frotta ses poignées un instant fronçant les sourcils en entendant ceci.

-Quel genre de mission ?

-Tu soutiens les yakuza n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr !

-Alors je voudrais que tu aille calmer quelques petits groupes qui se croient supérieurs à nous.

-J'y gagnerai quoi ?

-Une partie de ma confiance et je m'assurerai que tu possède quelques privilèges en plus.

-Privilège ?

-Tu n'as pas encore fait ta cérémonie d'intronisation. Fais ça et je demanderai à père d'avancer la cérémonie. Tu seras définitivement l'une des nôtres.

-Une cérémonie d'intronisation ?

-C'est une cérémonie qui se fait normalement six mois après, toi ça fait bientôt quatre mois, ça te grille deux mois et cela te permettra de faire des missions seule plus rapidement. Et sachant que tu veux te venger de certaines personnes, c'est un grand avantage.

-Oh..je vois. C'est sur qu'en s'en est un.

-Alors ?

-hum..je peux vraiment te faire confiance dessus ?

-Je fais rarement de promesse mais, si c'est une promesse que tu souhaite, alors je te le promet. Déclara le brun.

Elle le scruta un instant peu convaincu.

-Retire ton masque et promet le à nouveau !

-..Ce que tu peux être agaçante comme femme.

Le brun retira son masque médicale bien qu'il en avait horreur si il pouvait obtenir sa confiance ainsi, il le ferait. La rouquine lui serait utile, il ne devait pas pas perdre son objectif de vue. Son masque retiré, la rouquine le regarda prononcer ces paroles à nouveau, ainsi, elle était plus sûr qu'il ne mentirait pas. Elle savait qu'il était bon menteur, Nao était bonne pour jouer des rôles c'était plus ou moins ressemblant. Elle esquissa un sourire.

-J'accepte dans ce cas chef.

-Parfait. Rendez-vous demain après l'heure du repas à l'arrière de la cours.

Ceci dit, le brun se leva quittant les lieux laissant la rouquine seule. Rouquine qui ne tarda pas à aller se coucher visiblement pressée d'effectuer cette mission si "secrète".

Et voilà petit citron, le chapitre 4 est enfin fini uhuh !

En espérant que ce chapitre t'as plu je retourne me nicher dans mes draps me soigner xOx

N'hésite pas à me faire pas de ton avis dans les commentaires ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Souffle court, pluie qui ne s'arrêtait pas, tout comme ces cris de douleur. La jeune femme observait les dégâts qu'elle venait de causer sous la demande du brun qui l'avait également accompagné. Ses pupilles orangées fixaient ces diverses personnes de tout âge s'agiter sous la douleur ressenti. Nao voulait vite partir ne supportant plus ces appels à l'aide cependant le brun était encore entrain de se défouler. Elle avait compris qu'il tenait énormément au clan dont il faisait parti, qu'il ne supportait aucunement que des types de ce genre ne s'amusent à leur cracher dessus. Elle avait aussi compris que c'était sur ceci que le big boss lui avait ordonné de cesser d'interagir et maintenant, elle était mêlée à cette histoire, aux côtés du mysophobe. Elle remit l'un de ses gants s'approchant de l'homme masqué, elle se risqua à poser une main sur son épaule tout en prenant parole:

-Ça suffit, ils ont eu leur compte..

Kai s'était retourné vivement se dégageant de la prise de la rouge, il ne supportait pas les contacts, il allait falloir qu'elle comprenne ceci. Il baissa la tête vers la personne à moitié inerte avant de fermer les yeux.

-Rentrons..proposa la rouquine face à son silence.

-C'est moi qui donne les ordres, toi, tu te contente de m'obéir.

-Je sais, mais, j'ai vraiment besoin de rentrer..

Il ouvrit un oeil observant Nao qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise, elle qui avait du répondant, il l'a trouvait bien calme tout à coup, il commença à s'éloigner montrant son accord pour rentrer. La jeunette le suivit alors, grattant au dessus de sa longue veste violette fermée le dessus de son ventre. Le silence était pesant, la jeune yakuza n'en tenait pas rigueur trop occupé à se gratter, elle détestait cette sensation et voir que le brun marchait assez lentement ne l'enchantait guère non plus.

C'est au détour d'une petite ruelle sombre que la rouquine fut soudainement plaquée à l'un des murs froid et mouillé, elle observait Kai avec un poil de curiosité avant que ce dernier toujours dans le silence ne vienne dézipper sa veste faisant réagir la rouge qui commença à se débattre.

-Kai tu fou quoi ?! Arrête j'ai froid !

-Ferme là, c'est peut-être inhabité mais y a encore des tarés empestant l'alcool qui pourrait se ramener.

-Mais lâche moi alors !

Le brun ne l'écouta pas venant soulever légèrement le haut de la rouge il constata alors le problème qu'elle avait. Ses yeux ambrés s'ancrèrent dans ceux fuyant de la demoiselle. Il la lâcha et elle profita pour refermer sa veste.

-Un inconvenient de ton alter ?

-..oui. T'avais pas à faire ça tch non mais.

Il roula des yeux l'indiquant de le suivre en accélérant à nouveau le pas.

-Aller avance j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait soulager ça.

Elle reprit sa route devant alors trottiner de son petit air curieux elle ne dit rien sachant que le brun pourrait vite changer d'avis. Et ça l'arrangeait si il possédait quelque chose qui pouvait soulager ses démangeaisons.

C'est une fois rentré discrètement qu'il lui indiqua d'aller se doucher avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne dans ses quartiers. D'un air dubitatif, elle le laissa alors pour aller enlever la saleté qui la collait observant les dégâts que son corps avait, elle savait qu'elle avait un peu trop abusé mais le brun lui avait ordonné. Elle regrettait son acte ? Un peu, beaucoup encore une fois mais, elle devait se montrer forte. Une fois propre et habillée de façon "plus légère" pour éviter les frottements qui provoquait encore plus de démangeaisons, la jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs se rendit à ses quartiers, tapant deux coups, elle entra lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du brun.

Contrairement à elle, le yakuza possédait beaucoup plus de choses dans sa chambre, elle nota sur sa liste de Père Noël qu'elle voudrait aussi un bureau. Bureau sur lequel le brun était occupé. Elle tourna son regard vers les petites étagères louchant sur les livres, son envie de les prendre fit surface cependant elle se retint. Elle s'avança vers le brun qui se leva.

-Assied toi sur la chaise.

Une fois assise, le brun lui tendit un petit pot, haussant un sourcil, elle l'ouvrit y découvrant une crème, elle regarda Kai de sa petite moue.

-Applique ceci sur tes éruptions, ça soulagera tes démangeaisons et ça va accélérer le processus.

-Oh..comment tu connais ce genre de crème ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant son haut pour l'appliquer sur les parties touchées.

-T'as pas à le savoir. Contente toi de faire ça.

Elle leva à nouveau la tête vers lui.

-T'as ça aussi ?

-Nao, tu veux que je te fasse taire moi même ?

-Non merci. Répondit-elle face à la menace du brun.

Elle termina d'appliquer le produit sagement avant de le remercier.

-Dit..c'est fréquent ce genre de chose qu'on a fait ?

-On va dire. Dans tous les cas, tu as rempli ta part du marché, je ferais de même demain matin.

-Merci Kai.

Le brun s'installa à nouveau à son bureau la scrutant, il finit par poser la question qui trottait dans sa tête.

-De qui tu dois te venger ?

-..De la personne que je considérait comme mon oncle.

Kai haussa un sourcil prit d'une curiosité, il joignit ses mains entre elles.

-Qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu aies cette envie ?

La jeune femme resta un moment silencieuse, détournant le regard pour fixer le mur sur sa gauche.

-..L'abandon est la pire des choses que je peux haïr, il ne s'est pas gêné pour le faire alors que j'avais besoin de lui..

-C'est la seule raison ?

-Pas vraiment. Mais..je ne souhaite pas en parler..je..s'il te plait.

Le brun soupira, cela ne le regardait pas en soit, alors il ne dit rien se contentant de reprendre la lecture de son document.

-Comment tu souhaites te venger ?

-Je veux enlever son bonheur.

-..Je t'écoute Nao.

-Aussi bien que je me souvienne, il a une fille, je veux viser la chose auquel il tient.

-Tu vise haut percnoptère.

-J'aime viser haut et toucher mes cibles Overhaul.

Le brun tiqua non sans qu'il ne montre un air assez amusé suite au nom qu'elle venait de prononcer.

-Tu te renseigne sur moi maintenant ?

-Il faut bien se renseigner sur le fils du chef non ? Lâcha-t-elle de son air malicieux.

-Personne n'est encore au courant pour ceci, tu remonte dans mon estime l'inconnue capturée.

-Au fait en parlant de ceci.. Qui m'a soigné ?

-En quoi cela t'intéresse ?

-Cette personne m'a vu nue. Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

-Si prude. Crois moi, il n'a pas dû en profiter, le medecin l'a vite remplacé. Il s'est juste occupé de couper tes vêtements contaminés et de commencer à te désinfecter.

-L-Le..m-medecin.. ? Répéta-t-elle en bégayant.

-Un problème ?

-Non ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Chut. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un peu insonorisé qu'on ne va pas t'entendre hurler. Grogna-t-il.

-..tch..désolé. Juste j'aime pas les médecins c'est tout.

-..Je vois.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté mordillant sa lèvre inférieure alors que Kai laissa le silence s'installer. La rouge se leva bien sagement, pour elle, ils avaient fini leur discussion, elle n'allait pas le déranger plus.

-Je te laisse, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Nao sortie de la pièce refermant doucement la porte regagnant ensuite sa chambre où elle s'endormie rapidement à peine s'être allongé sur son futon.

Le lendemain matin, particulièrement aux aurores, le brun se trouvait dans le bureau de son père, lui préparant un thé, il laissait son père adoptif terminer son classement de fiche. Posant la tasse et voyant qu'il venait de finir quelques minutes après, il resta debout.

-Père je souhaitais te parler.

-Je t'écoute Kai, il y a un soucis ?

-Non aucun. C'est de Nao dont je voulais te parler.

Le gris fronça les sourcils, de quoi voulait parler le jeune homme qu'il avait recueilli ? Il s'avait que ces deux là n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre, la preuve étant qu'à chaque fois, les noms de chiens et les pics fusaient entre eux.

-Si c'est pour la rabaisser Kai ne t'y avises pas tu sais ce que j'en pense.

-C'est pas ça, tu vas me laisser m'exprimer un peu ? Dit-il commençant à perdre patience.

-Très bien. Je te laisser parler.

-Merci. Il est vrai qu'elle et moi on ne peut pas s'entendre mais, j'ai quand même vu les efforts qu'elle faisait pour nous. Et au vu des résultats qu'elle a obtenue, je pense que tu pourrais lui faire sa cérémonie d'intronisation dans les semaines qui suivent.

-Kai, tu sais bien que c'est six mois après.

-Je le sais mais, je pense qu'elle mérite amplement de rejoindre officiellement nos rangs.

Le gris frotta son menton un instant montrant qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Il observait Kai qui gardait son air sérieux.

-Pourquoi vouloir lui faire avancer cette cérémonie plus tôt ?

-J'estime qu'elle est apte à ne pas nous décevoir. J'ai eu énormément de mal à lui faire confiance certes, notre relation n'est pas non plus si correcte mais j'ai appris à un peu mieux la connaître. Elle tient à ce qu'elle fait et c'est un point que j'apprécie.

-Si je ne te connaissait pas assez bien j'aurais juré à une romance entre vous deux.

-Père. Je suis sérieux.

Le gris ricana notant aussi le sérieux dont il faisait également face faisant davantage s'impatienter overhaul qui regardait maintenant d'un air de dégoût son géniteur, comment pouvait-il penser à ceci ?! Son masque lui empêcha de tirer la langue de dégoût. Pas que la rouge le dégoûtait, c'était surtout cette connerie d'amour que son géniteur et chef avait pu sortir. Au grand jamais il n'éprouverait ceci vis à vis de cette dernière, il laissait sa place. Elle lui servait juste, c'était un bon pion dans son échelon. Un pion encore fragile mais un pion tout de même.

-Je plaisante. Très bien, préviens les autres et la concernée. Cela aura lieu la semaine prochaine, arrange toi pour qu'elle ait la tenue adéquate.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-C'est toi qui veut accélérer le processus, tu la prend en charge pour cet événement.

Le brun roula des yeux avant de sortir pour s'exécuter. Sa part du contrat était remplie dans tout les cas.

Ce n'est que des jours après que la rouquine, le blanc et le brun étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière avec une tonne de kimono différents. Les deux hommes étaient assit sur le lit de la demoiselle attendant patiemment alors que cette dernière ressortie de la salle de bain à nouveau vêtue d'un énième kimono.

-..Celui là ne me plait pas.

-T'as raison il te rend plus horrible qu'à la normal.

-Kai..je vais t'étrangler.

-Et moi je vais te suspendre dans le vide jusqu'à ce que tu crève bouffer.

-Nao..Kai...calmez-vous.. On essaie de trouver quel kimono ira le mieux, pas comment vous allez vous entretuer. Lanca Kurono en frottant son visage de manière déprimer.

-Mais vos couleurs sont grave moche aussi...vous avez pas du jaune ?

-Si le kimo-

Le blanc fut coupé dans sa phrase par le brun qui le regardait froidement.

-Pas celui-là.

-Lequel ? Insista la rouge. Kai laisse mon ami parler !

Kurono fixa le brun qui grogna simplement.

-Bien..du coup je disais..il y en a un mais c'est celui de la fille du chef.

-...Le vieux a une fille ?! Kai t'as une soeur ? Je savais pas moi.

-C'est pas ma soeur.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu sais que Kai a été adopté, donc, la fille du chef est sa soeur adoptif. Reprit le blanc. Mais pour certaines raisons, il ne peut pas la supporter. Et puis cela fait longtemps qu'elle est partie faire sa vie avec son mari.

-Oh, je vois. Le méchant a une grande soeur que c'est "mignon".

-Ne commence pas Nao !

-Pardon pardon. Et c'est parce que tu l'aime pas que tu ne veux pas que je le porte ?

-Porte ça et je te renie pour le restant de ta vie ici. Tu pourras dire adieu à tes missions.

-Eh ! Tch. Okay mais..je veux un kimono qui contient du jaune.

-Ce que t'es chiante comme femme. Chrono, va en acheter un.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-C'est un ordre.

Kurono soupira en se levant alors que la rouge parti à nouveau se déshabiller pour enfiler ses vêtements d'origine. Elle ressorti alors en souriant fièrement.

-Merci vous deux.

-Tch.

Ce fut la seule chose lâché par le brun qui sorti visiblement sur les nerfs, les deux jeunes adultes se regardèrent haussant un sourcil.

Le jour de la cérémonie se rapprocha, la jeune femme s'était préparé avec l'aide du blanc. Encore dans sa chambre, elle laissait Hari la coiffer. Elle n'aimait pas devoir s'attacher les cheveux cependant elle ne broncha pas laissant le blanc faire son chignon, il en profita pour y rajouter quelques fleurs blanches avant d'admirer son travail.

-Tu es magnifique !

Nao s'observa dans le miroir hochant alors la tête, elle était plus gênée qu'autre chose, elle esquissa un fin sourire.

-Merci..tu devrais aller te changer aussi, tu vas être en retard.

-Humhum j'y vais de ce pas, ne te décoiffe pas ou tu subira ma colère.

-Oui Kurono, je ne toucherai à rien, aller, file.

Le blanc sorti, la jeune femme soupira légèrement avant de se lever pour s'approcher de Bily qui jusque là n'avait pas bouger.

-Et toi ? Tu trouve aussi que je suis jolie..?

Le petit piaillement suivit du battement d'aile fit sourire la rouge.

-Awn toi aussi tu es beau.

Elle passa encore quelques minutes à le caliner avant de sortir, l'heure étant proche, elle se dirigea vers la salle traditionnelle prévue à cet effet, les autres étaient tous présents disposés dans un ordre précis et vêtue d'un kimono et pourtant le silence régnait. Au bout de la pièce, se trouvait l'autel shintoïste ainsi que la table basse où se trouvait diverses offrandes. La jeune femme s'avança vers l'Oyabun en silence s'installant à ses côtés à genoux. Elle tourna la tête vers les témoins présents avant de se reconcentrer sur le vieux. Un fin sourire fut échangé avant que tout deux ne préparent le mélange qui céderait leur liens. Il s'agissait de verser du saké dans deux coupe, celle du chef était beaucoup plus rempli vis à vis de son statut, il y ajoutèrent à cela du sel ainsi que les écailles de poisons. Ceci fait, le vieux tendit la coupe destinée à la demoiselle qui l'a prit avant d'attendre patiemment qu'il ne prenne la sienne. En même temps, ils prirent tout deux une gorgée avant qu'ils n'échangent leur coupe pour à nouveau boire. Cela symbolisait un lien du sang, de cette manière, Nao venait de sceller son appartenance à ce groupe de Yakuza qui était maintenant sa nouvelle famille, elle reprit la coupe lui appartenant sagement alors que le vieux prit parole:

-En buvant et échangeant nos coupes, tu viens de lier tes liens aux nôtres, tu fais dès à présents partie de notre famille. Tu y dois, loyauté, et obéissance. Sans compter que tu devras respecter des règles notamment celles où tu acceptera de mourir ou de faire de la prison pour ton chef, de ne parler à personne de l'organisation, de respecter et d'obéir ton chef. Si tu rend ton Oyako Sakazuki cela signifie que tu nous quitte. En cas d'infraction aux règles tu auras une sentence adaptée et exemplaire. Est-ce clair ?

\- Très clair. Répondit la jeune femme.

Le gris resta silencieux hochant la tête alors que le silence régnait encore avant que les membres présents ne se mettent à dire en coeur "omedetou gozaimasu" ce qui avait eut pour effet de faire sursauter la rouquine, elle ne s'y était pas attendue, elle esquissa un fin sourire avant de se lever une fois que le chef l'eût fait. Le blanc se dirigea vers Nao et vint la serrer dans ses bras en ricanant.

-Alors ce mélange ?~

-Je vais te gerber le mélange si tu ne me lâche pas de suite. Tss.

Il ricana la lâchant souriant pleinement heureux.

-Je suis content que tu fasse officiellement partie de la famille plus tôt que prévue.

\- Oh pour ça, il faut remercier Kai, c'est lui qui a demandé à avancer ma cérémonie. Elle avait dit cela en massant sa nuque.

-Je me demande toujours pourquoi, m'enfin, vous progressez dans votre relation pitoresque c'est déjà un bon point.

-Roh t'es lourd Hari.

-Je sais, vient, il faut que je te fasse goûter un truc que le chef à fait !

-Ah ?

La rouquine le suivit calmement n'ayant pas d'autre choix puisqu'il avait saisit la base de son poignet, son air blasé montrait cependant qu'elle voulait être dans son coin pendant que les autres semblaient vouloir boire du saké. Elle fut contrainte de s'arrêter ensuite alors que Kurono lui tendi un encas, elle boucha son nez directement.

-Y a du lait dedans.

-C'est un potage violet avec des patates violette et...oui y en a pourquoi ?

-Vire moi ça de mon nez, c'est horrible. Lança la rouquine en grimaçant.

-Mais pourquoi ? Fit le jeune homme qui prit une cuillère voulant qu'elle goutte.

-Elle aime pas le lait.

La rouquine vint se mettre derrière l'homme au chapeau noir s'éloignant de son démon.

-Je savais pas !

-C'est pourtant évident elle est la seule qui ne mange pas de yaourt ou de choses à base de lait hormis les gâteaux.

-Ça sent pas le lait les gateaux. Répliqua la rouquine.

-Oh nul. Hum c'est pas grave y a d'autre chose, tu vas goûter à tout !

-Ne la rend pas malade..

-Mais oui t'inquiète je gère.

Nao secoua la tête alors que le chronomètre la tira pour l'emmener un peu plus loin, lui faisant alors goûter les différents mets proposé, elle réussi cependant à s'échapper de la pièce quand Kurono fut tiré dans un concours de shot. Elle s'éclipsa alors dans la cours du jardin pour souffler un peu, elle n'avait pas touché une goutte d'alcool hormis sa coupe pour la cérémonie, elle s'avança vers le banc où se trouvait Kai qui buvait en silence, elle haussa un sourcil.

-Tu ne te joins pas à eux ?

-Je te retourne la question.

-Je veux prendre l'air..

-Je ne veux pas me mélanger à eux, je vais encore attraper leur microbe.

-Tu exagère un peu..

-Je n'exagère en rien, assied toi au lieu de rester planter comme un poteau.

La rouquine s'exécuta en soupirant fixant le verre alcoolisé curieusement.

-C'est quoi dedans ? Tenta-t-elle pour faire la conversation.

-Du Gin.

-C'est bon ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle calmement, elle l'observait, c'était bien la première fois que Nao le voyait sans son masque, elle pouvait remarquer les traits fins de son visage. Le yakuza la coupa dans son observation en enchaînant par une autre question.

-T'as jamais bu d'alcool ?

-Hormis des bières et du saké non.. Je peux goûter ?

-Ce n'est pas pour les fillettes.

-Je ne suis pas une fillette !

-T'as pas la majorité en tout cas.

-Toi non plus.

-Je l'aurais dans quelques mois et je fais ce que je veux. Répliqua-t-il.

-S'il te plaît, fais moi goûter un peu t'as peur de te faire engueuler ? Le provoqua-t-elle.

-Non mais, tu vas me refiler tes microbes.

-Si je bois avec une paille c'est bon ?

-..T'as cinq minutes pour en ramener une et boire.

La demoiselle se leva filant rapidement à l'intérieur, au lieu d'aller dans la salle ou la fête battait son pleins, la jeunette partie vers la cuisine où elle fouilla dans les placards finissant par trouver son précieux objet. Elle refit le chemin inverse limite en courant voulant à tout prix goûter à la boisson. C'était une enfant dans certains moment, elle se rappela de cette fois où ses parents avaient été invités et qu'elle avait fait un sacré caprice pour goûter au vin. Elle chassa cette pensée une fois devant le brun qui n'avait pas bougé montrant fièrement sa paille.

-..une gorgée, t'avise même pas de cracher dedans.

-Rolala si peureux.

Elle planta sa paille dans le liquide avant de porter ses lèvres à l'autre extrémité, elle aspira bien sagement sous le regard ennuyé du brun avant que le liquide ne rencontre sa bouche et sa gorge, elle écarquilla les yeux retirant sa bouche suite à cette première gorgée et se mise à tousser.

-Ça brûle !

Kai ricana se moquant alors de la jeune femme qui était prise d'une quinte de toux.

-N'exagère pas non plus.

-Je n'exagère rien ! C'est...barrrk ! Je veux plus goûter tes boissons !

-Tant mieux.

Il dégagea la paille de Nao pour pouvoir finir son verre alors qu'elle le regardait faire se demandant comment il pouvait boire ceci sans sourciller. Elle se rassit en râlant.

-La prochaine fois prend du jus de fraise..

-Qu'est-ce que je disais..tu es une gosse. Qui boit encore du jus de fraise ?

-Moi ! C'est bon !

Il ne dit rien levant les yeux au ciel.

-Le kimono te va bien.

-Ah oui ? Kurono a trouvé celui-ci dans une boutique..il a pensé que cela m'irait, je reste encore dubitatif.

-Si tu le dis.

-Demain qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On décuve. Tu es libre d'aller te balader en ville si tu le souhaites.

-Ça me va, j'irais chercher des livres. Je te laisse, je vais rejoindre les autres. Oh..et encore merci.

Le brun la regarda faisant un simple signe de main alors que la jeune sourit avant de rejoindre les autres. Elle finit par s'endormir dans le canapé alors que les autres continuaient leur petit jeu.

~~~~~~~~Note de l'auteur~~~~~~~~

Coucou coucou

Voilà enfin le jour de se chapitre uhuh, c'est un chapitre assez calme dira-t-on mais, il sert à préparer ce qu'il va suivre après èué

Comle toujours, tu peux me faire part de ton appréciation, de tes commentaires etc dans l'espace prévue à cet effet :3

Je te souhaite une bonne journée, et je te dis au prochain chamitre petit citron !


	6. Chapter 6

Les jours...les semaines...les mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Nao avait rejoint les Shie Hassaikai. Jour pour jour, la jeune femme se liait davantage à eux, commençant petit à petit à accorder sa confiance à certains des membres. Notamment à Chrono qui était l'une des personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus. Chrono n'était pas du genre compliqué, tout lui allait, il aimait autant discuter que de se poser dans un silence profond. C'était le seul qui en savait un peu plus sur elle sur ces un an.

La seconde personne n'était autre que son chef actuel, bien qu'il en savait moins que le blanc, elle avait accordé un sentiment de confiance chose qu'elle s'était juré de bloquer. Elle avait passé son tout premier Noël ainsi que nouvel an avec eux. Pas besoin de dire qu'elle était au départ réticente, combien de temps n'avait-elle pas fêter Noël avec des personnes ? Elle n'avait plus vraiment compter. Il fallait dire que la rouquine avait vite cessé de croire au Père-Noël et à toute cette magie de bonheur. Les seuls souvenirs qu'elle avait étaient ceux ou elle observait ses parents et sa petite sœur fêter ceci dans un coin de la pièce ignoré par ceux-ci. Kurono avait fini par la convaincre et elle n'avait pas trop regretté au final.

Après ceci, tout était resté calme, les missions variaient, tantôt il fallait récupérer l'argent, tantôt c'était le trafic d'armes et parfois même les jeux de fortunes étaient dans leurs papiers, Nao avait prit rapidement la main sur ceci, étant souvent accompagnée de Chrono, ses résultats étaient plus que satisfaisant. Le hic de son alter restait cependant encore, la demoiselle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée d'user de son pouvoir. Ses relations évoluaient également, la rouge avait finit par mieux s'entendre avec les autres surtout Nemoto, elle, lui et Chrono étaient maintenant inséparable. De vrais démons tout les trois. Par contre en ce qui concernait Overhaul, la miss n'était toujours pas d'entrain à faire ami-ami avec lui, ils restaient tout deux dans une case professionnelle, ils s'étaient accordés un peu de confiance envers l'un l'autre mais, rien de plus. Elle continuait ses escapades nocturnes y prenant de plus en plus de goût finissant même par mentir au chef quand il soupçonnait son fils d'avoir refait des siennes. En clair, Nao avait passé une seconde année mouvementée aux sein de sa "nouvelle famille".

Le printemps venait à peine d'être entamé, satisfaisant déjà Nao qui préférait largement cette saison. D'humeur à sortir, elle avait sifflé à Bily de la suivre à travers les couloirs sortant dans la ruelle au lieu du jardin, elle souhaitait aller en ville pour y acheter quelques livres. Le bruit de ses talons qui se claquaient doucement contre le sol était la seule chose perturbant ses pensées. La yakuza pensait à sa manière de se venger, durant ces deux ans, elle n'avait pas fait grand chose, comme elle l'avait précisé à Kai, elle voulait attendre, observer, trouver le meilleur point pour mieux abattre et détruire la personne qui l'avait lâchement laissée. Il lui fallait un peu plus d'information, ce qu'elle récoltait petit à petit entre ses missions. Elle finit par revenir à la réalité quand elle arriva devant la librairie, sachant que Bily était entrain de faire son tour dans son coin et qu'il savait retrouver le repère des yakuzas, elle entra sans avoir à le prévenir. Aussitôt, elle put sentir ce parfum que seul les livres pouvaient dégager, elle alla en direction de la section crime non sans avoir saluer poliment la vendeuse. Ceci fait, elle prit son temps pour choisir quelques livres susceptible de lui plaire, elle en prit trois avant de les payer et de ressortir tout aussi calmement.

Le retour fut rapide cependant à peine devant le portail, elle vit une étrange voiture, elle plissa des yeux rentrant alors se dirigeant vers le bureau de son chef, en arrivant à destination, elle put y trouver Kai ainsi que Nemoto attendre dehors alors qu'une voix féminine semblant s'étouffer avec ses larmes s'échapper de la porte, elle haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-La fille du chef est revenue. Déclara l'homme au chapeau noir.

-Oh...Kai va revoir sa grande sœur chérie~

-Kala n'est pas ma sœur. Grogna le brun qui jusque là était silencieux. Continue sur cette voix et je m'arrange pour que tu sois dispensée de tes tâches.

-Roh..je plaisantais. Mais pourquoi elle pleure ?

-Ça, on l'ignore et ça ne me fait plus que plaisir. Répondit Kai.

-Je vois..

À peine eût-elle fini sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, Nao aurait pû dire que la femme devant elle était magnifique seulement si premièrement elle n'avait pas de grosse tâches noires sous ses yeux gonflés à cause du mascara humide suite à ses larmes, secondement ses lèvres tremblantes qui formaient tout sauf une jolie bouche pulpeuse. Oh qu'elle aurait voulu rire mais par respect, elle garda ce visage neutre qu'elle savait parfaitement faire alors que la blonde fixa le brun.

-Père souhaite te voir aussi Kai. Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Pourquoi faire ? C'est pas mon soucis cette histoire. Râla le brun.

-Contente toi d'obéir je crois que la madame Madeleine va te frapper sinon.. lança la rouquine en s'étirant.

-De quoi je me mêle ?! Et puis c'est qui elle ?!

-Ça, ça ne te regarde pas, tu ne bosse pas ici.

Le brun entra dans la pièce alors que la blonde regarda d'un mauvais œil Nao qui se contenta de tirer une simple révérence amusant alors Shin.

-Tu es...vraiment suicidaire Nao.

-J'aime jouer avec le feu. ~ déclara-elle en tirant la langue de façon sournoise.

-J'ai pu le remarquer...ne vient pas te plaindre si tu meurs.

-Je ne vais pas mourir, je sais quand même rester droite, ose dire que là, je n'avais pas eu raison.

Nemoto soupira, il était vrai qu'elle avait évité encore une gueulante, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules alors que Chrono arriva avec une petite fille aux cheveux blanc dans ses bras. Surprenant alors la jeune femme qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation.

-Mon cher et tendre mister temps...tu m'avais caché que tu avais une fille..

-Ah non, ce n'est pas ma fille. C'est celle de Kala. Répondit-il en la déposant au sol.

-Oh..je vois. Enchanté petite.

Elle se recala contre le mur alors que la petite lâcha une faible réponse gardant la tête basse. Elle resta assez éloignée tournant sa tête vers la porte où se trouvait sa génitrice ainsi que son grand-père.

-..Elle est calme pour une gosse.

-Nao, commence pas. Disons que la situation semble tourner autour d'elle. Expliqua le blanc. J'en sais pas plus.

-Tu en sais déjà plus que moi ! Je regrette d'avoir été à la librairie..je rate toujours les choses croustillantes !

Elle finit par s'agenouiller devant la petite qui recula d'un pas.

-..n'approche pas..

-Je ne vais rien te faire. Je mange pas les gosses. Je veux juste que tu m'explique pourquoi tu es si tristounette.

La petite releva la tête plongeant ses yeux rouges dans ceux de Nao, elle hésitait à dire la bêtise faite qui remettait d'ailleurs en question son existence, elle avait fait du mal à l'être qu'elle aimait, elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant sortir Kai en premier. Percnoptère se releva alors fixant ce dernier qui posa son regard sur la jeunette.

-Alors c'est toi Eri..Semblerait que tu fasses partie des nôtres maintenant. Tch.

-Hein ? Firent le blanc et la rouge en même temps.

-On en parlera après. Nao, emmène là manger quelque chose et conduit là dans une des chambres

-À tes ordres Boss.

Sur ces mots Nao indiqua à la petite de la suivre calmement en direction de la cuisine.

-Kala à vraiment décidé ceci ?

-Elle est effrayée par cette dernière, père à jugé bon de la garder avec nous. Plus on avance dans les années plus j'ai l'impression d'être prit pour un baby-sitter.

-Confie sa surveillance à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Ce que je comptais faire.

Sur ces mots, Kai s'éloigna en silence alors, que de l'autre côté, Nao venait tout juste d'arriver dans la pièce, installant la petite, elle se tourna vers elle.

-Bien... Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

-...du chocolat gâteau.. répondit-elle doucement.

Ceci dit, la jeune femme lui donna deux trois biscuits attendant qu'elle termine de manger pour nettoyer la table avant d'à nouveau l'emmener dans les couloirs.

-Tu vas voir, c'est cool ici.

-Hum..je voulais rester avec maman aussi..

-Papy est plus gentil va t'en fais pas, mais, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi maman t'as jeté ici.

Si Nao avait de la délicatesse ? Pas vraiment non. Elle préférait y aller franchement et ce même si c'était un enfant.

-J'ai pas été sage..j'ai fais une grosse bêtise mais, je voulais pas.. !

Les sanglots de la petite la firent se stopper, elle se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer. Elle s'abaissa à son niveau calmement.

-On fait tous des bêtises. Même moi. Tu veux que je te raconte un secret ?

Eri releva doucement la tête sans pour autant cesser de pleurer, Nao se releva la faisant entrer dans la chambre, elle s'installa sur le bord du lit l'incitant à la suivre, sur qu'elle fait bien installé, elle montra ses mains gantées.

-Je vais te raconter ma grosse bêtise que j'ai pu faire quand j'avais à peu près ton âge. Tu ne le raconte à personne promis ?

Eri hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation, la rouquine esquissa un sourire avant de commencer son récit.

-Quand j'avais ton âge, mon alter est apparu sans que je ne le sache, ça a commencé par des petites broutilles, ces broutilles ont finit par empirer et mes parents étaient en colère contre moi. Quand je suis tombé malade, mon père à voulu me reconduire dans ma chambre, c'est là que j'ai fais cette grosse bêtise.. Mon alter s'est activé tout seul par mégarde le résultat fut que mon père à perdu sa main. Encore aujourd'hui je m'en veux même si je n'ai pas fait exprès. Mais ce sont des choses qui arrive, il t'es arrivé la même chose ? Tu as fait du mal à ta maman ?

-Non...mon pa...il..disparu..

Les sanglots de la petite s'amplifièrent mais la jeune avait ne serait-ce que comprit un peu. Elle préféra ne pas insister venant consoler Eri comme elle le pouvait.

-Hey ça va aller, je suis là petite..

Sa main descendait et remontait le long de son dos de façon lente, rassurante, avec des petits cercles, c'était ce qu'elle faisait quand sa sœur était plus jeune. Ce souvenir la dégoûta alors qu'elle continua de câliner le dos de la petite qui semblait peu à peu se calmer jusqu'à l'endormissement. Elle soupira couvrant la petite après l'avoir allongée et sortie rapidement tombant nez-à-nez avec Overhaul.

-Oh tiens tu es là toi.

-Ça tombe bien je te cherchais Nao.

-Ohoh j'ai fais une bêtise ? Demanda Nao en haussant un sourcil.

-Non et c'est une bonne chose sinon, cela ferait longtemps que tu serais morte.

-..C'est vrai. Donc..c'est quoi la raison ?

-La petite.

La curiosité de Nao s'amplifia alors que le brun lui indiqua de la suivre dans une pièce, sur qu'il n'y avait personne, il ferma la porte et se tourna vers elle.

-Alors ?

-Pour la faire courte, si Eri reste ici c'est parce que son papa a disparu mystérieusement après qu'elle soit restée avec, ce serait lié à son alter. Je veux que tu garde un œil sur elle le temps qu'on en sache plus. C'est clair ?

-Donc...tu me demande d'être sa nounou ?

-Oui.

-Mais Kai je..

-Ne discute pas, c'est un ordre. La coupa-t-il.

-Rahh très bien.

Elle râla en massant ses tempes, l'idée de veiller sur un gosse ne l'enchantait guère mais, elle ferait l'effort et puis, la petite ne devait pas être un monstre non plus. Elle resta un instant à discuter sur le cas de la petite avec le brun avant de sortir.

Une petite semaine s'écoula suite à cela, Nao respectait son ordre, elle s'occupait de la petite l'emmenant manger, la promenant dans le jardin et en passant certaines heures à essayer de l'amuser. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de la rouge mais, elle faisait de son mieux. Alors qu'elle observait la petite dessiner, elle fut surprise de constater le nombre de personne dessus.

-Tu dessines qui ?

-Tous le monde.. répondit la petite en continuant ses bonhommes bâtons.

-Oh je vois.

Elle attrapa une feuille pour elle aussi gribouiller dessus, la yakuza ne dessinait quasi jamais, étant très nulle dans ce domaine, elle évitait ce genre de tâche. Elle se contentait de juste faire des ronds remplissant sa page laissant la demoiselle finir son dessin dans le plus grand des calmes. De ce qu'elle constatait, c'est qu'Eri était beaucoup timide, elle n'osait pas demander quoique ce soit et préférait rester silencieuse, Nao fut tiré de ses pensées quand la petite tira sur sa manche, posant son regard vers elle, elle la vit tendre le dessin coloré.

-...J'ai fini...tu aimes ? Demanda la jeune fille à voix basse.

-C'est jolie mais, il manque une personne non ?

-Ah..oui..

-C'est Kai que tu ne dessines pas ?

Hochement de tête de la part de la petite qui reposa son dessin baissant la tête.

-Il est si dur que ça à dessiner ?

-non...je veux juste pas qu'il soit dedans...

-Ah ? Il y a une raison ?

-..n-non.

Elle posa sa main contre sa joue plissant des yeux, Eri venait-elle de mentir ? Pour sûr et Nao n'aimait pas ceci.

-Raconte moi.

Le ton employé par la rouge fit sursauter la petite avant qu'elle ne tortille ses doigts entre eux.

-...il est méchant avec moi...

-Bah voilà, il ne fallait pas mentir pour ceci. Je lui dirais d'être plus gentil alors si ça te perturbe tant.

Allait-elle le faire ? Pas vraiment non. Le rôle de Nao était de la surveiller pas de lui assurer protection contre son tonton. Et puis au vu de ce qu'il lui avait expliqué, c'était juste de petites expériences demandé pour mieux connaître la raison de "l'accident" rien de plus, elle ne se faisait pas battre non plus.

-Bien, je vais te laisser te reposer miss, je dois aller travailler. À plus tard.

-..hum à plus tard Nao.

La rouge sortie de la chambre fermant la porte calmement avant de partir rejoindre le blanc pour une de leur mission. Sortir..c'est ce dont elle avait grandement besoin. Elle avait ce besoin de se défouler également et sachant le but de cette mission, elle allait s'amuser.

-T'es prête percnoptère ? Lui lança le blanc avec un sourire en coin.

-Ohhh que oui mon cher. ~

-_-_-_-_-_-Note de l'auteur-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ahhhh voilà enfin le chapitre !

Cette fois-ci, notre petite Eri entre dans le game. Ce qui annonce de belles couleurs pour les prochains chapitres uhuh ~

Comme d'habitude, tu peux parfaitement exprimer ton avis dans les commentaires.

Je vous dis au prochain chapitre ;)


	7. Chapter 7

En cette soirée qui débutait, deux hommes étaient entrain de discuter dans le bureau. Il ne fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures pour connaître leur identité, Kai était actuellement entrain de parler des résultats obtenus à l'encontre de la fillette. Pendant ce temps, Nao bordait la petite qui s'était muré dans un silence, trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée et en trois semaine la petite fille n'avait tout simplement pas fait ce qu'un gosse de son âge ferait habituellement. La jeune femme ne s'en plaignait pas cela lui faisait des caprices en moins à gérer. Toujours est-il qu'elle commençait à se demander comment le brun avait fait pour qu'elle soit si craintif à son encontre. Elle sorti de la chambre tout en prononçant un "bonne nuit" prenant soin de fermer la porte.

Elle se dirigea vers la petite salle de réunion où elle, Chrono et Kai se réunissaient souvent pour blablater de leurs actions clandestines. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait que le blanc présent, le saluant, elle s'installa à ses côtés.

-Où il est ?

-Il discute avec le chef d'eri. Répondit le blanc.

-Il y a eut du nouveau ?

-Apparement il aurait découvert quelque chose d'intéressant à en tirer, j'en sais pas plus, je te laisse lui poser la question quand il sera présent.

Nao hocha la tête avant d'attraper une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits, pomme qu'elle dégustait en silence laissant le blanc se recoiffer. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le brun entra en soupirant s'installant sur le fauteuil en face des deux bons amis. Kai massa ses tempes, pas besoin d'être intelligent pour voir que ce dernier était irrité. Est-ce que cela perturbait la jeune femme ? Non au contraire, elle posa enfin la question.

-Alors c'est quoi la nouveauté sur la gamine ?

-..Chrono tu peux pas te taire cinq minutes ?

-Sorry mais, elle a bien le droit d'être dans la confidence vu le nombre de service qu'elle te rend. Répondit le blanc qui venait de finir d'arranger ses cheveux flamboyant.

-Tss...vous me fatiguez quand vous êtes tout deux de mèches... Quoiqu'il en soit c'est une mutation.

-Une mutation ? C'est tout ? C'est décevant. lâcha Nao avec une pointe de déception.

-Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid percnoptère. Enfin, de ce que j'ai pu observer c'est qu'il y a quelque chose d'utile à faire avec son sang particulièrement.

-Ah ?

-Kurono, la porte.

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, le blanc se leva se calant contre la porte, de cette façon il entendrait mieux si quelqu'un passait par ici, il en informerait de suite le brun. Le sujet de la petite était assez confidentiel, Nao et lui même n'était pas censé être au courant de ceci et pourtant le contraire était présent.

-Gardez ceci pour vous, ce n'est encore qu'une hypothèse mais, son alter permettrait de rembobiner un corps à l'état précédent.

-Oh ? Comment ça ? Demanda Hari sans bouger de sa place de garde.

-C'est simple, ton corps reviendrait à un stade antérieur de celui que tu as actuellement, au point où..

-Où tu n'as jamais existé..coupa Nao.

-Exact.

-Attend Kai.. elle peut vraiment rembobiner ? Ce qui veut dire qu'elle effacerait des pathologies elle aussi ?

-"Elle aussi" tch. Si on suit le raisonnement oui. Je pense même qu'avec un peu plus de recherches je peux trouver autre chose de plus intéressant.

Nao posa la paume de sa main contre sa joue regardant l'homme masqué entrain de réfléchir, son intérêt pour la gamine grandissait chaque jour de ce qu'elle pouvait remarquer. Elle ne pût retenir sa pensée en ricanant.

-Eh bien tonton Kai j'espère que tu vas vite trouver d'autres choses croustillantes concernant l'alter de ta nièce.

-..C'est pas ma nièce. Répondit sèchement Kai. Je n'ai rien à voir avec elle.

-Tu es le fils du chef donc son oncle "adoptif" si tu préfères.

Overhaul roula des yeux lui faisant ensuite savoir qu'elle devait vite stopper sa taquinerie enquiquinante, chose que Nao fit rapidement bien sûr, elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir ses entrailles éparpillés partout. Elle regarda Chrono qui avait reprit place à ses côtés depuis quelques minutes tout en finissant son encas.

-Du coup, tu nous préviendra si tu as du nouveau ?

-En effet, gardez cela pour vous.

-Ça marche, sur ce je vous laisse, je dois préparer ma mission qui a lieu dans quelques jours. Déclara le chronomètre en se levant à nouveau.

-Bon courage Hari !

-Merci Nao. ~

Sur ces mots, il sortit laissant les deux jeunes seuls, la rouge jeta sa pomme à la poubelle avant de se tourner vers Kai qui était encore dans ses réflexions.

-Kai. L'apella-t-elle.

-Hm ?

-..Tu veux jouer au shogi avec moi ?

Il haussa un sourcil en se redressant pour observer la yakuza.

-Père est encore debout tu sais.

-Je sais mais, je ne veux pas jouer avec lui, je veux jouer avec toi ce soir. Si tu ne veux pas c'est rien.

-Soit, jouer me feras du bien. Va chercher le plateau. Répondit-il.

Elle afficha un petit sourire avant de vite sortir de la pièce pour aller en quête du plateau qui se trouvait dans une salle commune. Ravie ? Elle l'était, elle savait que Kai faisait souvent des parties avec le vieux et elle avait envie de voir de quoi il était capable sur ceci, même si elle n'était pas encore assez expérimenté.

Kai n'attendit pas longtemps dans la salle avant de voir à nouveau la frimousse de la rouquine posant fièrement le jeu sur la table en face des deux canapé. Il la regarda préparer le plateau sans même qu'il ne le lui demande, à croire qu'elle aimait vraiment ce jeu. Le plateau prêt, il laissa la jeune femme s'installer et commencer la partie. Partie qu'il pensait finir rapidement cependant il avait peut-être douter sur les capacités de Nao sur ce jeu. Sachant qu'elle n'y connaissait presque rien, il était étonné qu'elle sache autant se débrouiller, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais, il mit vite fin à la confiance de la rouquine qui retroussa son nez suite à sa défaite cuisante.

-Alors, le goût de la défaite ?

-Oh chut, je te battrais aussi un jour. Déclara la rouquine.

-J'en doute mais, tu pourras toujours essayer si l'envie te chante.

-Tu verras ! On fera des parties tout les soirs jusqu'à ce que je gagne.

-Et si tu n'y arrive jamais, j'y gagnerai quoi en acceptant ton caprice ?

\- La joie d'avoir une présence le soir ?

Il roula des yeux, Nao perçut parfaitement qu'il était blasé ce qui l'a fit légèrement rire.

-Je plaisante, hum..je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il reposa son regard ambré sur Nao la scrutant un instant avant d'hausser les épaules. Ça, il ne savait pas encore, l'idée de jouer au shogi tout les soirs ne lui déplaisait pas il aimait y jouer et développer de nouvelles stratégies.

-Je verrais à la longue ce que je pourrais bien te demander de faire en échange. Répondit-il simplement.

-Donc, tu es d'accord ?

-Je le suis Nao.

-Oh yes !

Elle rangea le plateau avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller se coucher, rester éveiller tard ne l'a dérangeait pas mais, elle avait besoin de force pour demain.

La nuit passa rapidement comme pour la matinée, Nao avait posé son après-midi pour se permettre de sortir. Si elle avait prétextée sortir de balader, c'était d'une part une information fausse. En vérité, la rouquine avait rendez-vous avec une vieille connaissance. Elle espérait pouvoir en tirer des informations croustillante pour son petit plan. Elle avait d'ailleurs laissé ses habits habituels pour quelque chose de plus décontracté, même sa veste fétiche était restée dans sa chambre. Cheveux rarement attachés car elle n'aimait pas cela, elle avait décidé de faire une simple queue de cheval. Elle arriva devant le petit café peu de temps après, le bâtiment montrait déjà avec l'extérieur ce sentiment de bien-être, si Nao gardait son air semi-blasé c'était pour ne pas se déconcentrer de sa venue. Elle poussa la porte pénétrant dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, l'odeur de café prit directement son nez, dieu ce qu'elle aimait cette odeur.. Elle repéra assez vite l'homme qui lui faisait signe assit à l'une des tables et le rejoignit.

-Je suis en retard ?

-Non au contraire, c'est moi qui suit arrivé plus tôt. Content de te revoir Nao. Sourit-il.

-Hum..de même. Répondit-elle en s'installant.

-Alors comme ça tu voulais des informations c'est bien ça ?

-Exact, je sais bien que tu es toujours à l'afflux de nouveautés et je sais que tu es proche d'informations croustillantes.

-Je ne m'en cache pas mais, savoir que tu veux t'informer sur des personnes me laisse assez perplexe.. qu'est-ce que tu manigance ? Demanda-t-il avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par une simple serveuse.

Elle roula des yeux dirigeant son regard vers la nouvelle venue demandant un simple café noir corsé sans sucre, ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle fut partie qu'elle pût reprendre.

-Rien qui te concerne, c'est pour mon patron.

-..Tu as du travail ? Tu es enfin devenue journaliste ?

-Non. J'ai abandonné cette idée là depuis... longtemps. Elle posa sa joue contre la paume de sa main.

-Toi ? Abandonner ? Ça m'étonne.. enfin si tu as trouvé plus gros je comprends.

-Oh oui..j'ai trouvé un travail surtout..plus intéressant.

-Je suis content de voir que tu es réussi à t'épanouir.

Le sourire sincère de l'homme ne l'a toucha guère, est-ce qu'elle s'était vraiment épanouie au sein des Shie hassaikai ? Elle ne savait que répondre...elle ne niait pas qu'elle avait su s'ouvrir et qu'elle avait gagné un petit peu de confiance en elle.. elle était aussi un peu plus heureuse. Mais de là à dire qu'elle s'était pleinement épanouie...il lui fallait encore du temps pour ceci. Le toussotement de l'homme la fit sortir de ses pensées.

-En parlant d'épanouissement comment se porte ta vie hors le boulot ? Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un ? Des enfants ?

-Ne divague pas. Ces sujets là ne m'intéresse pas, tu le sais très bien.

-Arfff...moi qui pensait enfin avoir un scoop sur toi.. même pas une simple aventure ? Insista-t-il.

-La seule aventure qu'il va y avoir c'est toi entrain de pourrir petit à petit ta tête enfoncé dans cette table.

Le ton glacial de la rouge collant avec la menace servit à son ami d'abandonner l'idée de récolter quoique ce soit sur elle. Il agita les mains innocemment en souriant bêtement.

-Je m'excuse, j'arrête de t'embêter. Bon tu veux des infos sur qui ?

-Bien. Je voudrais que tu me donne des détails sur Alaric.

\- Alaric ?...tu as perdu contact avec ?

-On va dire que je veux lui faire une surprise et je voudrais faire ceci avec une discrétion incomparable. Mon patron m'a chargé de prendre des informations apparemment il voudrait entre temps lui faire une offre et je me suis dit que ce serait génial de faire ceci avec des retrouvailles.

-Compréhensible ! Bien comme tu peux t'en douter, il a préféré emménager dans un petit coin tranquille pas loin de Tokyo. Je ne pourrais pas te donner l'adresse exact aujourd'hui ni dans les prochains jours mais sa fille a bien grandi je pense que tu pourras te rapprocher d'elle une fois que je t'aurais donné le nécessaire, pour ta surprise.

-Ce sera parfait oui je prendrais le temps de faire connaissance avec elle aussi.

-Fort bien, on peut se donner rendez-vous d'ici quelques semaines ?

-Ça ne me pose pas de problème tant que tu fais ton travail.

-Je fais toujours mon boulot mademoiselle.

Il but son café sans quitter l'air sur qui avait prit place faisant ricaner Nao qui ne tarda pas à finir faire de même. Cela changeait du thé qu'elle buvait de temps en temps. Elle porta son regard sur l'extérieur.

-On a prit des chemins bien différents..

-Comment ça ? Demanda l'homme curieusement.

-Je me souviens que tu voulais devenir prof.

-Ah..c'est toujours le cas j'attends seulement encore un peu.

-Je pense que tu feras un bon professeur.

Elle se leva s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux.

-Lay, je compte sur toi, ne me déçois pas.

Il hocha la tête observant la jeune femme quitter les lieux, c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir payer la part de la rouge. Il soupira légèrement, de plus en plus fourbe qu'elle devenait.

Nao resta encore un moment à trainer dans la ville, elle avait surtout était dans quelques boutiques pour acheter une robe à la gamine, caprice de cette dernière qui voulait une nouvelle robe. Caprice...pas vraiment, elle avait presque eut peur de le lui demander. Elle opta pour une robe simple de couleur noire, la ceinture en soie blanche avec cette rose épinglé faisait tout son charme. C'est avec ce colis qu'elle rentra et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Eri. Elle toqua trois coups avant d'entrer.

Eri était sur son lit recroquevillé sur elle même fixant ses pieds nus, elle tourna la tête vers la porte quand elle entendit cette dernière s'ouvrir, ses petits yeux brillèrent en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Nao. Elle descendit de son lit avec un peu de mal et se dirigea vers elle pour enlacer l'une de ses jambes faisant alors un câlin.

-Nao ! Tu es revenue..

-Huh..oui je ne disparais pas aussi facilement bichonne.

La rouge tapota son crâne calmement avant de lever le sac qu'elle avait dans son autre main.

-Je t'ai apporté un cadeau.

-..c'est vrai ? C'est pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton timide.

-Bien sûr, je doute qu'un des garçons ne veuille porter ceci et je doute que ce soit à leur taille d'ailleurs...

Elle s'abaissa se mettant au niveau de la petite et tendit le paquet, paquet qu'Eri prit avant de fouiller dedans sortant avec délicatesse la robe, ses yeux rouges se mirent à briller alors qu'un fin sourire se forma sur son visage, elle regarda la jeune femme à nouveau.

-Tu m'as acheté une vraie robe..merci.

-Je t'avais dit que je t'en ramènerai une. Et si on l'essayait ?

\- Oh oui !

Sans perdre une minute, elle posa sa nouvelle robe sur son lit et s'empressa de retirer ses vêtements avec difficulté, Nao vint alors l'aider pour ensuite lui enfiler la robe et faire quelques derniers réglages. C'était sans compter sur la petite qui lui demanda de la coiffer. La yakuza alla chercher la brosse et un élastique, s'asseyant à nouveau, elle coiffa avec délicatesse les cheveux d'Eri avant de faire une tresse finissant par ajouter quelques barrettes de couleurs. C'est une fois l'étape coiffure terminée qu'elle laissa la petite se regarder dans le miroir.

-Tu es magnifique Eri-chan. Une vraie princesse.

Le visage illuminé de la petite servait amplement à la rouquine pour savoir qu'elle était ravie de sa tenue, elle se tourna vers sa nounou pointant la porte de son petit index.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'emmener à papy ?...Kai veut pas que je sorte mais..s'il te plaît..je veux montrer ma belle robe que tu as acheté..

Nao plissa des yeux alors qu'elle s'était mise à jouer avec ses doigts en fixant le sol. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas désobéir aux ordres mais, Nao n'allait pas laisser Eri vagabonder dans surveillance, elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard intrigué de la blanche.

-On ne le dira pas à Kai. ~

Elle ouvrit la porte tendant sa main à la jeune fille qui l'a prit en la rejoignant toute souriante. Marchant dans les couloirs, elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers le bureau du vieux, tout en faisant attention à ne pas croiser le brun. Arrivée à destination, elle toqua avant qu'elle n'entre après avoir reçu l'accord.

-Papy, ta petite fille voulait montrer le présent qu'elle a reçue.

Le dit papy releva la tête observant Eri qui s'était caché par timidité derrière la rouquine, il haussa un sourcil avant de sourire de manière attendrissante.

-Eri, je ne vais pas te manger montre moi donc.

Elle observa sa nounou qui l'a regarda calmement lui prouvant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, lentement, Elle s'approcha du bureau de son grand-père montrant alors sa belle tenue, par automatisme elle observa le sol.

-..C'est un cadeau de Nao..je suis jolie..?

-Bien sûr que tu l'es ! Tu es magnifique, c'est un joli cadeau qu'à fait Nao. L'as-tu remercié ?

-O-Oui !

La rouquine les laissa discuter un instant allant choisir un livre dans l'étagère à côté avant de finalement dire à Eri qu'il fallait retourner dans la chambre pour jouer. Si l'aller c'était dérouler dans encombre, le retour fut désastreux puisqu'à peine sortie du couloir, elles tombèrent sur Overhaul. Ce dernier les observa sévèrement faisant à nouveau cacher la petite derrière Nao.

-Ah...je peux te donner une excuse. Tenta la rouquine.

-Je l'écoute.

-Elle voulait montrer sa robe à son papy, je l'ai surveillé, elle a été exemplaire.

-..Tch. On en rediscutera plus tard, reconduit là dans ses quartiers et cesse de céder à des caprices d'enfants.

Elle le regarda partir tirant la langue avant de reprendre son chemin avec Eri qui serra sa main fortement.

-Tu vas te faire punir par ma faute..pardon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Kai ne va pas me punir. Ce n'est pas comme si que je t'avais emmené dehors. Répondit-elle sûr d'elle.

-..J'aimerais bien un jour pouvoir y retourner.

-On verra ça plus tard Eri, pour le moment, tu dois te reposer. Je repasserai plus tard pour de mettre en pyjama.

Elle laissa la jeune fille rentrer dans sa chambre et la salua avant de refermer la porte. Ceci terminé, elle partie dans ses appartements remplir son petit carnet de ce qu'elle avait put apprendre aujourd'hui, certes c'était peu mais tout aussi intéressant et important. Elle avait déjà cojité sur toute cette histoire et elle devrait demander au brun un petit service également.

-Note de l'auteur-

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Le chapitre est enfin sorti et je m'excuse du retard mais, j'ai eu des partiels donc j'ai préféré réviser plutôt que d'écrire la suite. Toujours est-il que maintenant elle est dispo ! Et que non j'ai pas abandonner l'histoire uhuh eue

Comme d'habitude ton avis est le bienvenu, si tu as des questions posent les donc également.


	8. Chapter 8

La nuit s'était fièrement posée, les quelques voitures et les passants voulant festoyaient brisaient le silence qui s'était lentement installé dans la ville. Le silence était plus que présent dans la propriété des yakuzas, ce silence paisible qui signifiait que tout le monde dormait à point fermé hormis deux-trois exceptions. Tous le monde étaient au lit, si certains se contentaient de serrer leur oreiller s'en servant comme peluche, d'autres dormaient la couverture ayant trouvé refuge un peu plus loin. Pourtant une personne n'arrivait visiblement pas à trouver la paix dans son sommeil, remuant sans cesse, elle finit par se réveiller en sursaut, se redressant vivement sur le futon, le visage en sueur, le souffle haletant, elle fixait avec terreur le mur se trouvant en face. Un simple cauchemar..encore un. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés tentant de se calmer pour ne pas réveiller le volatile qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle porta son regard orangé vers la fenêtre dont le clair de lune éclairait la pièce, elle était sur qu'elle ne réussirait plus à dormir. Nao pesta en chuchotant avant de retirer la couverture pour ensuite se lever. Elle sortit de sa chambre emportant sa veste pour dire de ne pas avoir trop froid.

Pied nus, avec pour pyjama un haut beaucoup trop grand, la rouquine marchait dans les couloirs en faisant le moins de bruit possible, où se dirigeait-elle ? À l'endroit qui pouvait ne serait-ce que la calmer un tantinet soit peu. Poussant la porte de l'extérieur, elle atterri dans le jardin privé, Nao se dirigea vers le banc toujours éclairé par la lune qui semblait montrer en cette soirée qu'elle était là. Elle s'assit serrant sa veste de sa main gauche et se mise à fixer le sol. Décidément, ses cauchemars ne finiraient jamais par disparaître, certes, ils s'étaient légèrement calmés depuis qu'elle était ici mais son manque de sommeil l'irritait. La yakuza ferma les yeux inspirant alors une grande bouffée d'air, se remémorant alors une simple phrase.

-Never let you go..Stay alive bravely.

Elle plissa des yeux son air se renfrognant à cette simple évocation. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la personne qui lui avait dit ceci la première fois, c'était cette même personne dont elle devait se venger. Si ses souvenirs étaient bon, elle savait qu'il avait sorti ceci un soir pluvieux alors qu'elle revenait visiblement écorchée et rouée de coup. Est-ce qu'elle avait participé à une bagarre de simple adolescent ? Non. Son père lui avait infligé ceci, elle ne savait plus la raison de cet excès de colère de la part de son géniteur mais, elle avait cherché refuge chez Alaric. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait alors pleuré, pleuré le suppliant de l'emmener dans un endroit plus chaleureux où elle ne pourrait plus faire de mal, où elle ne serait plus obligé de porter ce poids qu'elle portait depuis des années.. Alaric n'avait alors que murmurer ces simples mots la laissant s'endormir contre lui avant qu'aux aurores il ne disparaisse sans laisser aucune trace.

Une chose humide tombant sur sa cuisse dénudé la fit sursauter, elle porta son regard vers cette dernière et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une petite goutte d'eau pourtant..le ciel était dégagé..elle aurait sentie l'humidité arriver. Nao ne put que constater la tragique vérité, elle pleurait tout bonnement. Elle pleurait encore comme une lâche. Ses mains tremblantes serrèrent l'extrémité du banc alors qu'elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure réfrénant un sanglot.

-Nao..?

La nommée sursauta alors tournant la tête à l'opposé de la voix qu'elle reconnut, frottant rapidement ses yeux, elle posa son regard vers Chrono en souriant légèrement.

-Tiens l'être magnifique ne dort pas ? Demanda alors la rouquine en prenant son air arrogant.

-Je dis de même pour toi, je discutais avec Kai..et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ?

Nao observa le blanc qui était encore habillé, seul son grand imperméable blanc manquait, ainsi elle pouvait voir qu'il était vêtu d'un haut simple avec un pantalon tirant vers le bleu nuit. Elle haussa les épaules portant son regard vers la lune.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai donc voulu prendre un peu l'air. Vous discutiez de la petite encore ? C'est que ça en devient une obsession, je devrais lui lire ce qu'un pédophile peut subir comme peine..

-Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas de ce penchant là cesse de l'embêter un peu..rah tu ne changera jamais !

-Eheh il faut bien quelqu'un pour l'emmerder non ?

-J'attends d'assister à ta mort dans ce cas. Bien qu'il souriait moqueusement, il reprit son sérieux en s'approchant un peu de l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune femme. Dis moi..tu es sur que ça va ?

La question perturba légèrement Nao qui ne quitta pas son regard de la lune, elle soupira penchant la tête sur le côté. Allait-elle bien ? Bien sûr ! Elle pétait la forme ! En vérité elle voulait qu'il aille vite se coucher, elle ne pourrait retenir cette envie de pleurer et elle se refusait de paraître faible devant eux. Têtue qu'elle était.

-Oui. C'est fréquent les cauchemars Hari, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je vais encore rester un peu avant de rentrer et de lire un de mes livres que j'ai acheté récemment.

-hum..on est amis n'est-ce pas ?

-Que-Bien sûr pourquoi tu met cette question sur le tapis ? Demanda la rouquine tournant la tête vers le blanc qui ne se trouvait maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Cette proximité de visage fit rougir la rouge qui ne put s'empêcher de le gifler en lâchant un "pas si proche !"

-Tu n'as qu'à pas me mentir ! Ça fait mal..tch méchante tu as osé lever la main sur moi !

-Va donc pleurer dans les jambes de ton maître !

-Je vais surtout me venger en confisquant la clef de la cuisine, dit adieu à tes fraises. Lança Hari faisant mine de bouder.

-Quoi !? T'as pas le droit !

-On peut s'arranger..

-Vraiment ? Demanda Nao pas convaincu.

-Si tu me promet de me dire quand tu ne vas pas bien, je te laisse accès à ton met.

-..Kuro..Je vais bien je t'assure.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tes yeux me disent..ce cauchemar était si horrible ?

La rouquine détourna le regard en soupirant, si elle savait tromper les autres, elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal avec son meilleur ami. Elle posa simplement la tête contre l'épaule de ce dernier qui venait de s'asseoir près d'elle. D'un geste protecteur, il l'enlaça alors qu'elle ferma les yeux tentant de chasser son envie de pleurer.

-C'est pas vraiment le cauchemar qui me fait pleurer..c'est un..vieux souvenir. Répondit-elle après quelques minutes de silence à se faire câliner.

-Je vois..par respect et sachant que c'est un sujet sensible je ne poserait pas plus de questions mais, tu dois venir me voir quand tu vas mal d'accord ?!

-Je suis grande, je peux me débrouiller Hari.

-Peut-être mais comment je peux rendre ma meilleure amie heureuse si elle me cache qu'elle va mal ? Ça me rend mal de te voir comme ça.. renfermée alors que je te donne tout mon soutien et ma bonne humeur pour que tu te sente bien.

-Hari..

La rouquine leva son regard embrumé par les larmes qui venaient à nouveau d'apparaître alors qu'il parlait, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui le serrant fortement contre elle, Kurono lui rendit son étreinte sachant qu'elle était visiblement entrain de se lâcher sur son haut suite au soubresauts que la jeune femme faisait, il se contenta de caresser son dos pour la calmer.

-Tu as le droit de pleurer Nao.. ça fait toujours du bien. Même les personnes fortes pleurent ! Ne te blâme pas sur ça.

-..Je déteste me montrer si faible !..

-Tu n'es pas faible..tu as juste besoin d'évacuer la pression. Hey, regarde où tu es ! Tu es devenue une yakuza pas vrai ? Une personne faible n'aurait jamais pu accéder à ce grade aussi tôt, il n'aurait jamais eut la franchise que tu possède, il n'aurait pas eut le soutien que chaque membre te donne, il n'aurait jamais tenu tête au fils du chef.. Toi, tu as su faire tout ça. Tu as su protéger la plupart de nos compagnons, tu as su calmer les disputes et j'en passe. Et puis si même il arriverait que tu faiblisse, on sera là pour te relever, moi le premier.

Les mots du blanc firent chaud au coeur de la jeune femme qui s'était lovée contre lui non sans renifler de temps en temps, un fin sourire était apparu sur son visage rongé par les larmes et la fatigue.

-..On m'a toujours dit une phrase..autant je la chérie..autant je la hais. Je pense que tu as raison..eh kuroro..tu veux bien me raconter ton histoire...celle où tu entre chez les Shie hassaikai..j'aime bien l'entendre..

Chrono ricana tout en se levant portant la demoiselle en princesse, tout en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la bâtisse, il débuta son récit, le terminant quand il l'a posa dans son futon. Il put remarquer alors qu'elle avait finit par s'endormir, il ne saurait dire quand elle avait cessée de l'écouter pour rejoindre le monde des rêves mais, la voir avec un air paisible le rendit satisfait, il avait réussi à calmer sa meilleure amie. Tout en jetant un regard au volatile qui le fixait curieusement, il porta son index à sa bouche faisant signe au vautour de ne faire aucun bruit alors qu'il quitta la pièce.

Nao termina sa nuit sans cauchemar apparant, elle revivait seulement l'un de ses souvenirs heureux qu'elle avait pu garder. Nao avait finit par se lever en fin de matinée, elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi elle avait pu dormir aussi paisiblement mais, elle se sentait reposée et c'était bien mieux pour elle. La demoiselle se rendit en cuisine ou un bol de fraise visiblement rincé avec un morceau de papier l'attendait. Tout en se saisissant du bol, elle lut le petit mot laissé.

"Comme promis, voici de belles fraises fraîchement cueillies ~ dépêche toi de les manger que je retrouve la bff que je connais.

-L'être à la magnifique chevelure nommé Chrono-"

Nao étouffa un rire alors qu'elle mangea sans attendre ce qui lui servirait de déjeuner, ceci fait, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Eri où elle y passa son après-midi à faire de nombreux jeu pour divertir la petite encore effrayé par les actions du brun. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'elle chercha après Overhaul, après tout, ils devaient tout deux parler, elle le trouva dans son bureau, assit à son fauteuil fixant un papier avec un désintérêt des plus intense. Refermant la porte, elle s'approcha calmement croisant les bras.

-Je vois à ton regard que les factures ne sont pas bonnes.

-Regarde bien mon visage qui montre à quel point je suis mort de rire. Lança Kai en la regardant visiblement blasé de son idiotie.

La rouquine esquissa un sourire non sans s'asseoir calmement.

-J'y peux rien si ton regard montre que tu te fais visiblement chier. Enfin, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

-Une faveur ?

-Oui.

Le brun laissa alors la feuille de côté, croisant ses doigts entre eux, il regarda la rouquine visiblement intrigué.

-Je t'écoute Percnoptère.

-Trop aimable Overhaul. Pour faire court et vite, j'ai eu des informations concernant ma..vengeance. Je voulais donc ton autorisation pour utiliser quelques outils d'ici et une couverture.

-Nao, je ne suis pas contre ta vengeance mais si tu à l'intention d'utiliser du matériel nous appartenant je te met en garde, tu auras intérêt à être discrète. Je ne tiens pas à ce que notre clan soit décimé par ta faute.

-Kai.

-Overhaul. Grogna-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux en reprenant.

-Overhaul, tu peux me faire confiance sur ma discrétion et je veux juste un outil discret pas non plus un char d'assaut.

-Hum..de quoi tu as besoin ?

-Un poignard et d'une oreillette. Oh et d'argent. Je tiens à enfiler autre chose que mes habits que j'utilise.

-Une combinaison ?

-Humhum noir si possible. Avec une veste assorti ou un genre de cape...ou..

-On verra ça plus tard pour les accessoires. Le coupa Kai en roulant de yeux.

-Si tu veux rohh je peux même pas faire ma liste correctement. Tch.

Alors que la rouquine râlait, Kai semblait visiblement noter ce qu'elle venait de dire, il revint tout de même sur un point.

-Une couverture ?

-J'aimerais être couverte de potentiel témoin alors je voudrais faire passer ma visite comme une simple connaissance qui propose quelque chose à la demande de son patron.

-Je vois, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Je te couvrirai sur ce point là d'ailleurs, quelqu'un s'occupera d'avoir les détails quand tu seras sur le lieu.

-D'où l'autre demande mon cher ~

-Je ne suis pas stupide Nao. Renchérit-il.

-Je sais, sinon je ne t'aurais pas demandé de m'aider. Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

-Quand comptes-tu attaquer ?

-Dans quelques semaines le temps de faire plus ample connaissance avec le lieu, de récolter plus d'information pour avoir à peu près la bonne heure pour agir.

-Bien, je me charge de tes demandes, tu recevras ça d'ici cinq jours. D'ailleurs en parlant de faveur, tu m'en rendra une également.

-Laquelle ?

-Celle d'essayer de convaincre mon père de l'idée que j'ai proposé.

-Je ne te promet rien Kai mais, j'essaierai et je viendrais sur tes prochaines demandes.

Il acquiesça alors qu'il rangea précieusement la liste de la rouquine.

-Si tu n'as plus rien à demander, tu peux sortir.

-Je ne comptais pas te déranger plus que ça, bon courage pour ton papier.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme sortie de la salle laissant Kai reprendre son activité. Satisfaite ? Elle l'était en effet, à vrai dire, elle savait que le brun l'aurait aidé, elle lui avait tant de fois rendu service, il pouvait donc bien lui en rendre un petit. Le hic étant la demande du brun, comment allait-elle réussir à convaincre son vieux chef ? Elle n'avait pas la notoriété de Kai, de plus, elle ne connaissait pas l'idée de ce dernier dans les détails. Elle savait seulement qu'il comptait utiliser le sang de la petite pour faire un sérum. De quoi précisément ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle allait devoir creuser l'idée puisque Kai était fidèle à lui même. Pour avoir plus d'informations de sa part, il fallait prouver qu'on était digne de confiance. Nao a eu une partie de sa confiance tout comme elle lui avait aussi donné, elle n'était pas dupe et savait autant que lui qu'ils restaient encore sur leur garde et ce malgré les nombreux échanges partagés. Elle soupira en s'étirant.

-Ça ne va pas être de la tarte tch, je relève le défi.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent, comme convenu Nao avait reçu son matériel nécessaire pour son petit jeu, elle avait d'ailleurs eut des nouvelles de Lay qui avait alors pu lui fournir non seulement l'adresse de son ancien ami mais également l'adresse de l'établissement ou la petite Arya étudiait. Arya Madsen..ce nom était visiblement écoeurant pour la jeune femme. Elle avait cojité et avait laissé tomber l'idée de venir à la rencontre de la jeune fille devant son établissement, directement chez elle ferait l'affaire. La rouquine alors avait passé quelques jours à y faire du repérage attendant et notant chaque entrée et sortie des personnes présentes au domicile tout en restant professionnellement discrète et ceci sous la protection du brun qui prétextait d'ailleurs qu'il avait confié à la jeune femme une mission importante ce qui la rendait alors indisponible pour des missions de groupe au sein des Shie hassaikai. Mais le temps n'était plus à la rigolade. Vêtue de sa tenue pour l'occasion en dessous de vêtements de civil, elle avait attaché ses cheveux avant de partir tôt dans la matinée. Elle devait se rendre sur le lieu le plus rapidement possible pour avoir son occasion. Et la demeure n'était pas non plus la porte à côté.

Nao avait donc fait un long trajet avant d'arriver sur le lieu qu'elle connaissait maintenant, elle se cala contre un mur à l'abri des regards attendant que les deux principaux occupants ne partent. Oreillette et étant sur écoute par..qui se chargeait de la superviser d'ailleurs ? La voix de Nemoto la coupa dans sa réflexion.

-Toi je te jure que si tu te fais choper, je demande à ce qu'on te mette à la branche de prostitution.

-La quoi ? Répéta la rouquine.

-Fait pas l'inno...ah oui c'est vrai que tu ne le fait pas exprès. Toujours est-il que si tu as un soucis préviens moi, j'essaierai de t'aider au max.

-Humhum je sais. Merci mon petit shin.

La jeune femme coupa court à la conversation quand elle vit du mouvement, elle eut smcependant un air blasé blasé en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une femme sortir, pas n'importe qu'elle femme. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée mais, elle se souvenait qu'Alaric lui parlait souvent d'elle. Elle mettait maintenant un visage sur la femme qui partageait sa vie avec le brun, Rebecca Stevens. Une jeune femme qui montrait clairement qu'elle s'assumait. Ses longs cheveux châtains attachés parfaitement tout comme son air qui ne laissait rien transparaître montrait qu'il s'agissait d'une personne avec un tempérament bien fort. Elle se demandait qui portait la culotte entre elle et son ancien ami. Elle resta un instant à la contempler, la regardant s'éloigner avant qu'elle ne voit enfin le grand brun sortir, elle savait qu'il était parti chercher de quoi pour le déjeuner. L'occasion était présente, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant le retour des deux adultes, elle devait donc saisir cette chance.

Sur qu'il fut assez éloigné, la jeune femme se faufila devant la demeure, si elle paraissait extérieurement normale, elle s'avait qu'à l'intérieur la décoration devait être présente. Elle appréciait cependant les lierres grimpant sur la façade qui donnait tout son charme à la bâtisse grisâtre. Nao ne tarda pas troquant deux coups avant qu'on ne lui ouvre quelques secondes qui lui paraissait interminable. Une frimousse apparut à l'encadrement, une peau matte, des yeux verts, sûrement smceux de sa mère, les cheveux bruns encore décoiffés, ce petit air de fatigue que chacun pourrait avoir dès le matin et...ce pyjama rose. Nao se retint de tout commentaire alors que d'une voix endormie l'adolescente parla

-Vous désirez..?

-Bonjour Arya-chan, je suis une vieille connaissance à ton père et j'aurais besoin que l'on discute en tête à tête pour lui faire une surprise.

Arya observa la jeune femme se trouvant devant elle, le petit sourire et l'entrain qu'elle avait montrait visiblement qu'elle et son père se connaissait, un sourcil s'éleva alors qu'elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Vous le connaissez d'où ?

-Ton papa m'a en quelque sorte sortie de certains pétrin lors de mon enfance.. j'ai perdue contact avec lui quelques années avant de savoir qu'il vivait ici. Je voudrais donc le revoir en bonne et due forme..

-Oh..je comprends, mais, papa est parti tout comme maman faire quelques amplettes je ne sais pas si..

-Ce ne sera pas long je te le promet !

Arya resta interdite un instant avant de se dégager de l'entrée ouvrant la porte en grand, laissant alors la jeune yakuza entrer dans la demeure. Si Nao aurait jugé ceci facile, elle n'en restait pas moins sur ses gardes. La brune ferma la porte avant de la guider vers le petit salon personnel calmement.

-Alors comment avez-vous l'intention de le surprendre ?

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Ce chapitre est enfin fini, youhou *danse de la joie*

J'espère qu'il plaira !

J'ai laissé la fin avec un léger suspens, c'était surtout parce que sinon je continuais tout de suite et le chapitre est déjà assez long ma foi !

Comme toujours tu peux laisser ton impression grâce à l'espace commentaire :3

Je suis d'ailleurs contente que cette fanfic plaise à de nombreuses personnes ! ^^

Je te dis au prochain chapitre ~


	9. Chapter 9

Attention, ce chapitre contient un contenu pouvant potentiellement choquer les plus jeunes et même les personnes sensibles puisqu'il traité la mutilation et le suicide.

Si vous êtes sensible à ce genre d'écrit, je ne recommande pas la lecture de ce chapitre.

Encore une fois je vous préviens.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Nao observa la jeune femme devant elle, toujours de son fin sourire, elle laissa son regard se balader sur la pièce où elle se trouvait. Le papier peint était de très bon goût, ces symboles dessus contrastaient parfaitement avec la couleur pêche. De même pour les meubles qui faisaient vaguement penser à ceux des anciennes générations.

-Oh c'est simple, je comptais faire une petite "fête" ici même. J'ai donc besoin de prendre en compte les lieux pour ne pas être embêtée.

-Je ne sais pas si une fête serait le bon moment à vrai dire..

Haussement de sourcil pour la rouquine qui observait la petite serrer les points posées sur ses cuisses.

-Pourquoi donc ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr Arya-chan.

Arya ne savait que répondre, elle ne savait pas comment transmettre ses propres émotions face à l'inconnue, toujours est-il qu'avec la voix si calme que la rouge avait, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait ne serait-ce se confier un peu alors contre toute attente, elle reprit parole la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Vous savez..mon père ne va pas très bien..et maman se dispute souvent avec lui..

-Oh ? Ses problèmes de santé ?

-Comment vous ?! La surprise était passée dans les yeux verts de la brune qui fixait la yakuza.

-Je te le répète, je connais ton père depuis de longues années. Je sais donc qu'il a des soucis, je pensais qu'il prenait encore ses cachets..

-..j'avais oublié, désolé. Mais, pour y répondre, de ce que j'ai pu entendre par maman, cela fait un moment qu'il ne les prend plus..je dois dire que je ne sais plus comment réagir..

-Compréhensible Arya..

-J'aime beaucoup mon père..ma mère aussi..je ne sais pas comment réagir avec leurs disputes..vous pensez qu'ils vont se séparer ?

La voix plaintif de la jeune adolescente ne touchait guère la jeune femme, en avait-elle quelque chose à faire qu'ils se quittent ? Non. Si ils pouvaient mourir, elle ne serait plus que satisfaite ! Cependant, Nao devait jouer le jeu, alors elle prit un petit air peiné se levant et s'approcha de la jeune femme frêle. À sa hauteur, elle vint tapoter doucement son crâne.

-Tu sais ma petite, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Combien de parents ce sont quittés pour de futile dispute ? Je peux te garantir que beaucoup n'assument simplement pas. Comment tu devrais réagir ? Ça..ce n'est pas moi qui suis supposé t'aider. Je peux écouter et conseiller mais, il n'y a que ton coeur et ta raison qui peuvent te guider.

La jeune femme se laissa faire regardant ailleurs, elle était totalement perdue avant que la suite de la jeune femme ne l'a perturbe davantage.

-Et si le problème venait aussi de toi ? Hum ?

-C-Comment ça..?

Nao se redressa, s'éloignant de quelques pas mettant les mains dans son dos en haussant les épaules, dos à la brune, elle réprimait un sourire en coin.

-Un enfant cause beaucoup de stresse, c'est peut-être aussi la raison qui a fait que ton père à cessé de se soigner, rajoutez à cela, une jeune enfant qui ne veut que la joie dans sa famille pour remplir son égoïsme et son quota d'amour, c'est peut-être aussi la raison.

-Je..non je ne suis pas égoïste ! Je veux juste qu'on redeviennent une famille soudée comme avant.. protesta la jeune femme en se levant à son tour.

-Tch..c'est un caprice. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

-Je..

-Arya-chan..on ne peut pas vivre éternellement un compte de princesse ou tout ce passe comme on le souhaite. Répondit Nao en se tournant à nouveau face à elle.

-..Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire..? Je ne veux pas être capricieuse..je veux juste..un peu d'attention..maman passe son temps à sermonner papa ou à son travail..papa est toujours occupé aussi..je ..

-Tu recommence ton caprice ~ À ta place..cela ferait un moment que j'aurais disparu pour toujours.

Si Nao l'avait marmonnée, Arya l'avait parfaitement entendu, l'avait-elle fait exprès ? Arya ne savait plus comment réagir. Cette inconnue avait raison..elle ne faisait qu'un caprice..mais ce n'était en rien de sa faute. Elle avait peur, peur d'échouer, peur de se retrouver seule, peur de perdre ce qu'elle aimait et chérissait. Mais et si c'était vraiment elle la cause des disputes ? C'était elle qui empêchait son père de se soigner en voulant toujours son attention..Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains mordant sa lèvre inférieure à sang sous le regard neutre de la rouge.

-Je vais me répéter mais...fait ce qui te semble juste. Si tu veux laisser tes parents vivre pleinement leur vie tu sais déjà ce qu'il te reste à faire non ?

La poussait-elle à faire ce qu'elle désirait faire depuis quelques temps ? Elle ne savait comment réfléchir à tout ceci, c'est alors qu'elle expira se redressant avec un fin sourire.

-Hum..je prendrais le temps d'y réfléchir ! Tout comme pour la fête de papa..oui..je suis sur que ce sera une jolie fête. Je suis désolé mais si possible j'aimerais prendre un bain.

-Pas de soucis, je ne m'attarde pas plus ici. Arya-chan, ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer.

-Moi de même.

Nao ne perdit pas plus de temps pour sortir, son petit air satisfait prenant place. Si pour ses parents le sourire qu'elle avait paraissait vrai, elle savait que la jeune femme était totalement perdue dans ses émotions, il ne restait qu'une simple coquille à vrai dire, la briser n'était pas si compliqué. Elle qui pensait avoir plus de mal, elle avait tord. Elle s'éloigna de la demeure sans rien ajouter d'autre. De nouveau dans la ruelle, elle prévint alors Nemoto.

-Shin.

-Hum, je t'ai entendu. Tu n'as pas maché tes mots..

-Que veux-tu, j'aurais pu lui proposer de la tuer sur le champ mais je tiens à respecter mon engagement envers Kai.

-Je le conçois. Tu rentre ?

-Non pas maintenant je veux voir le spectacle d'un peu plus haut.

-Soit discrète.

Du côté de l'adolescente, cette dernière était bien évidemment monté à l'étage pour pouvoir se doucher, si à l'habitude, elle préparait ses vêtements, cette fois-ci, elle ne le fit aucunement. Elle se contenta de rentrer dans sa chambre fixant cette dernière en silence avant de se diriger vers son bureau ou elle y prit son petit carnet gribouillant de nouveau ces mêmes choses noires qui l'a hantaient depuis un moment. Les mots de la rouge se répétaient dans sa tête. Disparaître pour toujours ? Cela rendrait-il ses parents heureux ? Peut-être qu'ils s'aimeront de nouveau comme avant ? L'espoir de la brune ne se tournait que vers cette possible éventualité. Elle termina d'écrire dans son carnet, se levant à nouveau, elle retira ce pyjama encombrant qui cachait nombreuses cicatrices sur son corps maigre, quand avait-elle commencé ce jeu ? Elle ne pouvait remettre de date. Arya fixa ses bras avant de partir dans la salle de bain nue où elle commença à faire couler l'eau. La baignoire se remplissant, la jeune femme ne pouvait retenir de nouveau sanglots alors qu'elle cherchait après cette fameuse boîte où elle y cachait son objet précieux. Cette petit boîte rose ou elle avait glissé au dessus de son objet une photo de famille, tout trois réuni dans un jardin public, le soleil tapait ce jour là et pourtant les sourires présents montraient cette joie qu'elle ne voyait plus depuis des mois déjà, elle souleva la photo attrapant ce qui la démangeait depuis un petit moment. Elle se glissa ensuite dans l'eau chaude sans prendre la peine de couper l'eau, à quoi bon ?

Arya fixa la fine lame tranchante qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de poser sur son bras déjà assez martyrisé, elle ferma les yeux, tremblante, elle hésitait encore une fois comme pour les fois précédentes. Où est-ce qu'elle irait ? Sûrement dans un endroit où son papa et sa maman finirait par la rejoindre et à ce moment là, seulement à ce moment, elle pourrait retrouver sa joie d'antan. Alors sans plus une hésitation elle traça ce trait de trop, ce trait qui soulagea sa douleur beaucoup trop forte pour son coeur fragile.

Ce n'est qu'une heure après que le drame fut découvert au sein de la maison qui était calme.. Si Alaric au départ pensait que sa fille mettait du temps à se pouponner, il n'aurait jamais pensé à voir ce tel cauchemar en premier, il n'aurait jamais pensé serrer ce corps froid baigné dans une eau rouge, il n'aurait jamais pensé retrouver cette photo avec cette lame dans cette même eau..il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'en une matinée sa vie prendrait un tournant aussi brutale. Qu'allait pensée Rebecca ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question que la concernée n'avait pu retenir un hurlement de terreur alors qu'elle courrait maintenant vers le fixe le plus proche la gorge nouée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Les Madsen ne pensaient jamais avoir affaire aux ambulanciers, ni aux policiers chez eux pour ce genre de chose.. comment cela avait-il pu autant dégénérer ?

De son perchoir, Percnoptère observait le brancard contenant le corps inerte de la fille des Madsen de son air satisfait. Elle observa ensuite Alaric qui semblait discuter avec l'un des flic, sûrement qu'il était interrogé. Elle ricana.

-J'espére que ma surprise te plaît. ~ Moi, je l'adore.

Elle finit par enfin retourner chez les Shie hassaikai ou Kai l'attendait visiblement. Elle détacha ses cheveux tout en s'approchant de lui, ce dernier se contenta de la fixer de haut en bas.

-Tu en as mit du temps.

-Désolé j'observais la fin du spectacle, tu aurais dû m'accompagner c'était mignon de voir des gens pleurer. Répondit-elle calmement.

-Je n'en doute pas Nao. Nemoto m'a raconté.

-Tss quel cafteur celui-là..

-Oh rassure toi il ne voulait pas vraiment lâcher le morceau mais bon j'ai de quoi le faire parler. Expliqua Kai toujours les bras croisés.

-Je me doute, tu vas me punir pour avoir forcé quelqu'un au suicide ?

-Non. Je te félicite.

-..ah ?

-Je pensais que tu te jetterai sur ta proie, au final tu as su être beaucoup trop stratégique..

-Elle était déjà assez consumée..il fallait seulement la pousser un peu plus avec des mots crues. Je déteste les gosses alors un de moins..

Il secoua la tête quelque peu amusé bien que son masque cachait toujours une partie de son visage.

-Dans tout les cas, on a autre chose à faire. Déclara Kai en l'invitant à rentrer.

-Ah ? Convaincre ton père qui va refuser pour la centième fois ?

-Non. Père nous envoie à une sorte de réception d'ici une semaine. Et la présence féminine est nécessaire donc..

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Je refuse d'aller dans un endroit rempli de porc c'est clair ?

-Porc en chaleur rempli de microbes ma chère. Compléta le brun.

-Tu m'as comprise c'est déjà ça.

-Tu n'as pas le choix c'est le grand chef qui a parlé.

-Tch..tu veux pas modifier mon corps en mec pour quelques mois ?

-Rien que pour voir la déception sur ton regard, non. Tu m'a cru pour qui ?

-Pour un homme compatissant ?

Kai grogna alors que Nao ricana avant de reprendre son sérieux. Une réception, erk il en était hors de question. Qui disait réception disait danse et Nao ne savait aucunement danser, parce qu'elle en avait jamais eu besoin.

-En plus je sais pas danser donc c'est d'autant plus mort. Répliqua à nouveau Nao.

-On m'a chargé de t'apprendre. Répondit le brun aucunement enjoué par ceci.

-Tu vois ! Tu es contre aussi ! N'y allons pas !

-J'ai déjà assez de problème c'est pas pour en voir plus Nao.

-Kai...tu vas devoir me toucher pour m'apprendre à danser ~

-..Ne m'en parle pas rien que d'entendre ça, ça me répugne !

-Justement ! Tu devrais refuser.

Le yakuza la regarda en soupirant, elle cherchait vraiment à échapper à ceci, lui aussi en avait envie mais, il ne pouvait fuir le travail qu'il devait faire. Ainsi il ne céda aucunement aux mots de la jeune femme se trouvant à ses côtés.

-T'es vraiment nul..

-En attendant demain on commencera ton "cours de danse".

-Tu vas vite abandonner, je ne connais aucune base monsieur.

-Il n'y a pas de base à apprendre tu me laisse te guider et ça ira.

-Je vais te marcher dessus !

-Si tu le fait exprès sache que je me vengerais comme il se doit.

-Non je le ferais pas exprès justement. Se défendit la rouquine.

-On verra ça demain.

Elle acquiesça alors avant de suivre le brun en cuisine là où les autres étaient déjà installé. Elle prit place aux côtés de Nemoto et Chrono avant d'être servie. La jeune femme mangea calmement non sans discuter avec les autres notamment rappa qui pour une rare fois avait le temps de parler avec elle. Si elle ne disait rien sur sa mission c'est simplement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu l'autorisation par le vieux. En conséquence, Nemoto et Kai était les seuls au courant. Dans tout les cas peu après le repas, Nao et Kai se retrouvaient à nouveau dans le bureau du chef, le brun expliquait pour la centième fois en quoi Eri et son idée serait utile pour que les yakuzas reprennent leur place d'antan, Nao écoutait avec attention, ce n'est que quand il détailla son plan en sa présence, qu'elle comprit à quel point il avait énormément travaillé sur les tests d'Eri.

Supprimer les alters.. était-ce vraiment possible ? Nao fixa ses mains, si son plan fonctionnait, pouvait-elle se permettre d'effacer alors sa phobie ? Elle releva la tête quand le chef s'énerva à nouveau.

-Eri n'est pas un objet Kai ! Laisse donc cette petite tranquille.

-Sauf votre respect le vieux..son idée est quand même intéressante non ? Se risqua à dire la rouquine.

-Non mais vous vous entendez parler vous deux ?! On parle d'un enfant pas d'un objet qu'on peut utiliser comme bon vous semble !

Les deux adultes ne dirent plus rien alors que le chef continua.

-J'apprécie que vous vouliez refaire regagner les places que les yakuzas pouvaient avoir mais cessez de suite. Cela doit rester ainsi c'est tout.

-Je dois donc laisser notre clan s'éteindre petit à petit ?! Répondit le brun hors de lui.

-Kai.

-Beaucoup de clans ont disparu à cause de ces conneries je ne tolérais pas que le nôtre subisse la même chose.

-C'est moi qui commande Kai. Tu baisse d'un ton premièrement, secondement, il me semble que tu fais assez de tort, je sais que tu ne veux que le bien du clan mais, ce n'est pas en allant faire tes conneries le soir tout en entraînant Nao que cela va s'arranger.

La jeune femme observa alors le gris avec étonnement, comment pouvait-il être au courant de ceci ?! Ils étaient à pourtant assez discrets !

-Si j'entends encore des échos me disant que tu es encore allé te battre, je serais dans le regret de te chasser d'ici..Maintenant sort, Nao tu reste j'ai à te parler.

Kai resta silencieux fixant son géniteur avant de rapidement sortir en claquant la porte. Nao l'avait regardé faire en venant frotter son bras droit, elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

-Chef, je pense que vous y allez un peu fort avec Kai.

-Parce que tu te soucis de son sort maintenant ? Où est passé celle qui voulait le voir mort ?

-Kai est votre fils avant tout ! Certes, il n'est pas votre progéniture techniquement parlant mais, dire ceci à la personne que l'on considère comme son propre enfant..

-Nao, j'ai recueilli Kai à son plus jeune âge, je lui ai enseigné tout ce qu'un père et un yakuza pouvait transmettre, en faisant ceci, je pensais qu'il prendrait un bon chemin, pas le chemin de la descente aux enfers.. j'aime beaucoup mon fils, c'est pourquoi je refuse qu'il se livre à ce genre de connerie. Je ne veux que le protéger et ce n'est pas en le couvrant comme tu le fait qu'il va comprendre.

-Je ne le couvre pas. Se défendit-elle.

-Mensonge. J'ai bien remarqué vos messes basses et votre rapprochement. Je te connais autant que je le connais, vous deux dans la même pièce, ça ne fait jamais une bonne chose sauf si c'est pour le nettoyage je dois l'avouer. Peu importe ce que vous pouvez promettre, je serais contre vos demandes. Nao c'est un avertissement pour toi aussi, tu es une jeune recrue, ne te laisse pas tenter par les nombreux désirs. À partir de maintenant c'est moi qui assignerai vos missions à tout deux.

-Et pour la réception ?

-Vous irez toujours à deux. Je ne peux me permettre d'y assister, cela vous servira de leçon. Va dans ta chambre maintenant.

La jeune ne dit aucun mot et sortie sans demander son reste, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre non sans faire claquer sa langue. Énervée ? Elle l'était mais, elle ne pouvait ni blâmer le brun ni blâmer son chef, ils avaient en quelques sortes raison et elle n'était pas non plus bien placé pour se permettre de l'ouvrir davantage. Elle s'assit sur son futon, Bily voyant sa maîtresse visiblement énervée, en un battement d'ailes, se posa sur l'épaule gauche de la demoiselle lâchant un petit cri inquiet. La rouquine esquissa un petit sourire avant de caresser le plumage de l'oiseau.

-Je vais bien Bily.

Du côté du héros, ce dernier se trouvait dans un bar tenant son verre de gin en main, il écoutait la chaîne de télé qui annonçait le décès tragique de sa fille. L'ironie a voulu qu'au soir même sa femme le mette dehors, résultat, il n'avait nul part où aller. Alors, il s'était dirigé dans le premier bar qu'il avait pu apercevoir. La journaliste continuait son speech, selon les médecins, il s'agissait d'un suicide. Comment pouvait-il le prendre ? Alaric n'y croyait pas, il savait que sa fille avait peu d'estime d'elle, mais de là à faire cet acte..quelque chose l'y avait poussé ou quelqu'un et au vu des derniers mots sur son journal..il ne pouvait réprimer ce sentiment malgré l'avis professionnel des médecins. Le brun restait buté sur son idée, il secoua la tête vidant son verre d'un trait, le reposant doucement sur le bois du bar. Il ferait ses recherches lui même..il mettrait le fin mot sur cette histoire..La nuit allait être longue et froide pour le père.

Note de l'auteur:

Owaw un chapitre qui sort à la suite ? Considérez ceci comme mon cadeau de Noël !

C'est surtout suite à la demande d'une personne assez particulière qui ne peut pas attendre quelques jours eue (je t'aime quand même ma victime)

Enfin voilà ce chapitre est fini et dans le prochain chapitre on assistera à une magnifique catastrophe ~ je n'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse uhuh.


	10. Chapter 10

Non t'approche pas de moi ! Je te préviens que si tu fais un pas, je te mord !

-Arrête de pleurnicher un peu, on est tout les deux dans la même galère !

-J'avais déjà donné mon refus !

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! Ramène toi ou je te jure que je te ramène démantelé !

-Ose me toucher !

Les deux voix qui s'élevaient dans le couloir n'étaient pas inconnus aux autres personnes qui vivaient dans la demeure, en vérité, certains comme Tabe et Setsuno s'étaient regroupés dans un coin pour observer Kai et Nao se disputer, pour qu'elle raison ? Les hommes n'en savaient rien mais, c'était si beau à voir ! Tabe avait même fini par ramener de la nourriture tant c'était divertissant. Du côté des deux jeunes, la tension était visiblement élevé, Overhaul avait convenu hier qu'elle devrait s'entraîner avec lui et ce malgré son refus, évidemment, Nao refusait de coopérer et reculait à chaque fois. Il était clair qu'ils ne faisaient donc pas attention au public présent qui observait leur scène de ménage, cependant, en ayant assez de lever la voix, le brun s'avança rapidement saisi le bras droit de la rouge et le bloqua vivement contre son dos laissant échapper un cri de douleur à la rouquine qui fut ensuite soulevé et porté en sac à patate.

-Ehhh tu m'as touché ! Tu vas avoir des germes ! Hurla alors la jeune femme qui malgré la douleur lancinante dans son bras tentait de se dégager.

-La ferme Nao ! Fais pas chier.

Malgré les menaces de la rouquine, il l'emmena dans une pièce alors que les autres se regardaient maintenant que le spectacle était fini.

-...Nao va mourir. S'exclama Setsuno avec une larme au coin de l'oeil gauche.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise ! Nao est forte, elle survivra !

-Qui peut survivre à Overhaul ? Personnellement je préfère être enterré vivant. Répliqua Tabe ayant fini sa bouche.

-Commence pas..laissez les tranquilles, ils se disputent tout le temps de vrai chien et chat ces deux-là.. ça va finir comme toujours ils vont tirer une tête d'enterrement dans leur coin et souhaiter que l'un d'eux meurt étouffé. Lâcha Chrono qui passait par là tout en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Du côté des deux yakuzas, le brun, une fois dans la pièce lâcha sans délicatesse Nao qui rencontra le sol de plus près.

-Aie ! Tu pourrais être plus délicat putain !

-Ça c'est pour avoir osé me répondre. Lève toi. J'ai pas la journée pour t'apprendre à danser. Tch.

-.. J'espère que tu vas mourir étouffé avec un grain de riz. Grogna Nao en se levant difficilement.

-Et moi j'espère que tu t'étoufferas en dormant ce soir. Renchérit-il.

-Alors ça, tu peux toujours rêver, je ne vais pas mourir bêtement !

Kai roula des yeux, ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante par moment, si il la blâmait en ce moment, il savait que dans le fond sans elle pour emmerder les autres, il se ferait foutrement chier. Il se cala contre le bureau qu'il avait déplacé pour agrandir l'espace et observa la rouquine qui prenait visiblement tout son temps.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien Percnoptère.

-C'est le cas. J'ai juste peur que tu fasses exprès de me rendre ridicule. Provoqua la rouge.

-C'est toi et toi seule qui va être ridicule si tu refuse de coopérer. J'ai pas envie que tu me fasses honte non plus. Tu devrais être reconnaissante de ma gentillesse.

-Oh mais je te remercie oh grand seigneur. Ironisa-t-elle.

Un autre soupir passa le masque du jeune homme, pourquoi faisait-elle partie des Shie Hassaikai déjà ? Ah oui. Parce qu'elle lui était utile. Oh dieu qu'il voulait l'étriper pour son arrogance. Nao frotta ses vêtements calmement avant de regarder Kai, son air montrait toujours son désaccord, cependant, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Le vieux avait été clair avec ça.

-..Bon on commence ou on s'enracine ?

-J'attends que tu sois de bonne veuille.

-C'est bon là..mais je te préviens je suis vraiment nulle.

Il s'approcha d'elle calmement secouant la tête, il aurait pû lancer une réplique mais cela signerait encore une guerre pour que la jeune femme accepte d'apprendre quelques bases.

-Il n'y a pas de difficulté. Je te l'ai dit, tu me laisse te guider.

-Facile à dire ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir !

-C'est pour ça que je veux t'entraîner un peu. Aller donne ta main.

Si Nao rala encore un instant c'était pour évacuer la colère qu'elle avait, quelques secondes après et un peu à contre coeur, elle posa sa main dans celle tendu du brun. Ce dernier ce crispa légèrement, la jeune femme savait qu'il n'aimait pas être touché, elle non plus n'appréciait pas vraiment ceci. Elle ne laissait qu'à son meilleur amie le privilège de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras ou jouer avec ses cheveux. Malgré la réticence que le brun avait, il l'a ramena contre lui, posant l'autre main de la demoiselle sur son épaule, il glissa la sienne sur la taille de la rouge qui se tendit se retenant visiblement de partir laissant alors apparaître un sourire moqueur à l'homme des lieux.

-Tu étais plus bavarde il y a quelques secondes.

-L-La ferme ou je te jure que tu vas avoir comme compagne pour la soirée un balais.

-J'aurais tellement préféré le balais..

-Dommage mon cher, il va falloir te contenter de moi.

Si la rouquine afficha un sourire moqueur se ne fut que pour une micro-seconde puisque le brun profita de ceci pour bouger, Nao pas préparé à ceci resta sur place manquant de tomber se rattrapant au brun par surprise.

-Nao, concentre toi..c'est pas la mort.

-Tu m'as pas prévenu..tu pouvais faire au moins un décompte..!

-Roh si exigeante.. très bien. On recommence.

Nao se remit en place fixant le brun qui semblait s'impatienter, elle n'y pouvait rien si elle ne savait pas s'y prendre ! Elle souffla avant de donner le signal au brun qui fit alors un décompte en partant de trois. Le décompte à peine fini il avança d'un pas, Nao n'avait qu'à se laisser guider s'était beaucoup plus dur à appliquer ! La rouquine devait constamment observer le sol particulièrement les pas du brun pour éviter de chuter et encore à chaque fois elle s'emmêlait les pieds manquant de rencontrer le sol, par chance le brun la retenait toujours quand il l'a sentait faiblir. Si son air était impassible, la bouille de la rouge montrait clairement qu'elle commençait à en avoir marre, son nez et ses lèvres légèrement retroussés le montrait parfaitement. Kai stoppa tout geste lâchant alors la rouquine qui alla s'asseoir sur la chaise collé au mur.

-J'y arrive pas..c'est trop dur. S'il te plaît Kai, demande à quelqu'un d'autre d'y aller à ma place.

-Roh ça va tu t'en sors quand même, déjà tu me marche pas dessus.

-Non je manque toujours de tomber comme une grosse merde. Enchaîna la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

Kai haussa les épaules attrapant l'autre chaise, il l'a mit en face de la yakuza s'asseyant dessus, il l'a regarda calmement.

-Elle est où la Nao qui veut progresser dans les domaines ?

-Loin de toi.

-C'était censé me blesser ? Demanda Overhaul.

-Non mais j'espère que ça t'as blessé aussi.

-Bon..on va procéder autrement dans ce cas mademoiselle. À chaque effort produit, tu auras le droit à l'encas que tu souhaites servis par quelques hommes pendant un mois.

N'importe qui n'aurait pas céder à ce chantage enfantin pourtant la rouquine tilta quelque peu, avec son air toujours renfrogné, elle demanda alors:

-..Des fraises ?

-J'ai dit l'encas de ton choix ma chère. Alors ? Tu acceptes de faire l'effort d'apprendre à danser jusqu'à la cérémonie ?

-Hum...tout ce qu'on fera dans cette pièce ne sera pas répété.. ?

-Rah tu as ma parole. Ton talent de piètre danseuse ne sera pas révélé au grand jour. Lança alors le jeune homme en se relevant.

-..c'est d'accord.

-Tu te fais vraiment du soucis pour rien. On a tous était mauvais dans certains domaines.

-Même toi ? Demanda la rouquine haussant un sourcil.

-Bien sûr. J'étais tout aussi mauvais que toi. Aller viens.

La jeune femme ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, le brun venait vraiment de lui avouer une chose le concernant ? Elle ne savait comment réagir, à vrai dire, il restait toujours si mystérieux. Elle ne savait rien hormis qu'il avait été recueilli alors qu'il vivait dans la rue, alors savoir une anecdote ne put que lui faire plaisir, si plaisir qu'elle reprit à nouveau la main du brun visiblement motivée à savoir danser ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Voyant la motivation dans les yeux orange de la jeune femme, le brun sut qu'il n'allait plus avoir de mal pour entraîner la demoiselle. Et dire qu'il avait dû prononcer quelque chose le concernant...une fois qu'il le ferait, pas deux. Le brun sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se diriger vers la petite enceinte qu'il alluma, peut-être qu'avec le rythme d'une musique la rouge cesserait de regarder le sol de cette manière si débile.

Revenant vers la rouge, ils reprirent leur position avant que la musique ne commence, si Kai était plus lent, c'était pour laisser le temps à Nao de s'habituer au rythme, encore chancelante par moment, elle se débrouillait un peu mieux qu'au tout début, le hic, elle regardait toujours le sol, le brun soupira glissant la main de Nao qu'il tenait sur son épaule valide, il attrapa le menton de la jeune femme la forçant à le regarder sans cesser la valse.

-Tu sais qu'à la réception tu vas devoir regarder ton partenaire et non le carrelage blanc ?

-J'essaie..j'essaie mais je vais tomber si je ne fais pas attention.. répliqua la jeune femme détournant les yeux vers la droite.

-Concentre toi sur la musique et sur moi. Ne laisse pas tes mauvaises pensées t'embêter. Il faut que tu te concentre sur l'instant présent.

-Hum...

La jeune femme joignit alors ses mains se rapprochant davantage du brun tout en le regardant, inutile de poser la question, Nao essayait de se concentrer sur le rythme de la musique mais surtout sur celui du brun. Elle savait qu'il faisait aussi l'effort d'être plus lent pour lui éviter tout autre chute, intérieurement, elle le remerciait beaucoup. Mais, avec cette proximité, elle pouvait mieux voir ses yeux ambrés qui reflétait cette air si supérieur, sur de lui, mystérieux, la rouquine ne sut combien de temps elle avait été décrochée de la réalité mais une chose est sur c'est qu'au vu de l'air légèrement satisfait d'overhaul, elle avait su respecter ce qu'il lui disait, ce ne fut que trop beau puisque quand elle se rendit compte de ceci, elle paniqua intérieurement s'emmêlant à nouveau les pieds, elle chuta à nouveau entraînant le brun qui ne s'y attendait aucunement. Si elle, elle avait bénéficié d'un matelas, elle ne remarqua qu'après qu'elle se retrouvait sur le brun qui s'était prit le sol la tête la première. Le râle du jeune homme la fit se relever de suite, elle l'aida à se redresser mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Désolé..je..j'ai paniqué..bafouilla-t-elle.

-Tch..et dire que c'était pas si mal..

Il frotta l'arrière de son crâne alors que Nao regardait le sol, dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait tout bonnement foutue de sa gueule, mais là, c'était elle l'a fautif. Elle replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux restant silencieux alors qu'il se leva allant couper la musique. Il se tourna vers la yakuza qui n'avait pas bougée.

-On fait une pause, ça te va ?

-Humhum !

Les jours défilèrent, et les deux adultes prenaient souvent leurs après-midi pour encore travailler les pas de danse de la demoiselle. Demoiselle qui faisait visiblement de gros efforts, si elle s'entraînait avec Kai, elle le réclamait aussi à Kurono. La raison ? Elle était simple, Nao ne voulait aucunement se rendre ridicule lors de cette réception alors elle avait suppliée son meilleur ami d'accepter de l'entraîner quelques soirs. Elle ne s'était jamais autant investi dans quelque chose qu'elle trouvait inutile, mais quand il s'agissait de fierté mise en jeu, elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle relèverai le défi. D'ailleurs elle avait cessée d'insulter le fils du chef avant chaque début de séance préférant rester docile. Ainsi, Nao eut une net évolution, si le premier jour c'était catastrophique, la veille de la réception, la jeune femme savait parfaitement effectuer les pas de danse sans tomber ! D'ailleurs leur dernière séance venait de se terminer, aussitôt Kai la lâcha, il prenait assez sur lui pour ne serait-ce que la toucher quelque peu, il ne fallait pas non plus abuser. La rouquine coupa la musique calmement avant de l'aider à remettre les meubles déplacés.

-Pourquoi demain on s'entraîne pas ?

-Je préfère te laisser la journée pour te reposer et te préparer et puis tu as bien évolué, il n'y a pas besoin de pousser plus loin.

-Je vois. Dis, il y aura quel genre de personne là-bas ?

Si Nao posait la question, c'est qu'en vérité, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et aller en terrain inconnu dans être un minimum informée ne l'enchantait.

-D'autres yakuzas eux même accompagné. Je ne te conseil pas de rester seule.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as envie de te retrouver dénudé dans un coin de la pièce ?

-...je veux pas y aller ! Blêmit la jeune femme devenant alors rouge.

-Si tu reste avec moi, il ne t'arriveras rien. Cesse de faire le bébé.

-Mais Kai ! Je ne veux pas faire ce genre de truc !

-De truc.. ?

Le brun du se retenir vivement de se moquer alors que la yakuza croisa les bras furieusement en enchaînant alors.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Fais pas l'innocent !

-Il va falloir être plus clair, je ne parle pas le language "truc" percnoptère.

Se jouait-il d'elle ? Bien sûr. Le moment était si propice, il ne pouvait qu'en profiter.

\- Si tu sais très bien ! Le genre de truc qu'un homme et une femme font dans un lit là ! Rahh je veux pas être nue devant des hommes dégueulasse !

Le visage empourpré, elle sortie en claquant la porte alors que Kai ricana. Sacré numéro qu'elle était. Nao passa la journée à tirer une tronche de dix kilomètres évidemment chaque personne qui se risquait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas avait le droit à un "Foutez moi la paix je refuse de satisfaire des gros porc en chaleur !" laissant alors l'incompréhension au sein des Shie hassaikai.

Si la veille fut mouvementée, le lendemain fut beaucoup plus calme. En effet, Nao se trouvait dans sa chambre, Bily dans ses bras alors que Nemoto et Chrono étaient présents. Ces deux là lui disaient ce qu'elle devait accepter ou refuser lors de cette réception.

-Donc surtout si le verre n'est pas tendu par Kai ou par un serveur, tu ne le prend pas et tu ne le bois pas. Déclara Nemoto assit en face du futon où se trouvait Nao qui laissait le blanc s'occuper de boucler ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais que les yakuzas sont dans les trafics de drogues, eh bien sache qu'à ce genre de réception ils ne se gênent pas pour l'utiliser. Dit Hari en continuant son activité.

-Ce qui veut dire que si tu acceptes, tu risque de te retrouver dans une voiture à faire une position sexuelle avec un inconnu.

-..Je veux pas de sexe moi..laissez mon innocence..

-Arrête de bouger Nao, sinon les boucles ne seront pas parfaites et ça ne tiendra pas jusqu'à ce soir.

-Pas ma faute !

-Enfin..dans tout les cas, n'accepte rien qui ne vient pas d'un serveur ou d'overhaul c'est clair ?

-Oui Nemoto, très clair.

-Ne suis pas les inconnus..

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas une gosse, je ne suis une grande personne ! Coupa la rouge en grognant.

-On ne sait jamais..oh et tu parles pas, tu laisse kai gérer. Dit le blanc.

-De toute façon...je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais..

-Leur répondre ? Les provoquer ? Les rabaisser ? Foutre la honte à Kai ? Je continu ?

-Non...c'est bon.

C'est ainsi que la matinée ce passa, elle devait retenir chaque choses que les deux disaient alors qu'elle se faisait pouponner. Ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée que Setsuno s'incrusta dans le repère de la jeune femme avec un paquet.

\- Nao-chan, j'ai ça à te donner. C'est pour ce soir.

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas préféré fouiller ! Répondit le blond en lui tendant le paquet.

La jeune femme prit le paquet s'empressant alors d'ouvrir ce dernier, curieuse comme elle était, elle ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Avec plus de délicatesse, elle leva la robe à sa hauteur l'observant alors. La robe jaune quelque peu orangé vers le bas était magnifique, laissant alors ses épaules dénudées, venant presque d'un compte de fée surtout avec le tissus transparent qui laissait alors voir ses bras. Elle brillait de mille feux. Elle esquissa un fin sourire.

-Elle est magnifique..

-Oh tu as même les chaussures qui vont avec ! S'exclama chrono en les sortant du paquet.

-Oh oui !

-Essaie les !

Nao alla alors dans la salle de bain se changer laissant son haut de dryade rouge et son pantashort de côté pour enfiler la robe ainsi que les escarpin. Elle resta un instant à se contempler dans le miroir s'amusant à se tourner sur elle même. Une question trottait toujours, qui avait eu l'idée de cette robe ? Elle savait que Setsuno ne pourrait lui répondre, elle sortie de la pièce toujours en plein questionnement avant de fixer ses amis qui n'avaient plus prononcé un mot.

-..Y a un truc qui va pas ?

-Non non au contraire !

-Tu es magnifique !

-Je sais quoi faire pour ta coiffure ! Déclara le blanc. Tu vas voir, tu seras là plus belle ce soir !

-..Chrono..je ne cherche pas à être la plus belle..mais merci !

Elle sourit chaleureusement tout comme les trois garçons avant d'aller retirer son costume de soirée.

La fin d'après-midi arriva très vite, dix-huit heure sonna enfin, Nao terminait de se préparer avec l'aide du blanc tendit que Kai donnait différentes directives pour les missions matinales du lendemain, déjà vêtu d'un costard crave typique cela ne le changeait guère, il avait toujours cette classe et cette attitude décontracté et même vêtu comme ceci, le brun avait gardé son masque noir. Rien ne changerait ses habitude, Kai ne voulait pas respirer le même air que ces êtres remplis de germes. La rouquine ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, faisant alors taire Deidoro et Tabe qui étaient encore là à discuter avec le fils du chef, bien sûr, ils complimentairent la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement de gêne en les remerciant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ceci, elle ne savait comment réagir. Elle posa son regard sur le brun qui comme à son habitude resta impassible.

-Je n'ai pas été longue ?

-Non, tu es dans les temps. Aller ne tardons pas.

Sans plus de mots, il sorti de la demeure la yakuza le suivant alors en hochant la tête tout en saluant les deux hommes. Ils montèrent dans la voiture noire ou le chauffeur les attendait calmement, installé, il démarra alors. Nao observait le paysage alors que le silence était présent, elle se demandait vraiment comment serait le mieux, combien de personne il y aurait et surtout si elle allait vraiment réussir à ne pas faire de gourde.

-Tu est bien silencieuse dis moi.

-Hum..je ne sais pas quoi dire, en vérité je me prépare pour la soirée, je n'ai pas envie de vite fatiguer.

-Oh, ça t'arrive de fatiguer ? Si ça permet de ne plus entendre tes commentaires inutile. Répondit le brun visiblement ravi de cette idée.

-Ne pense pas te réjouir quand je suis fatigué je suis infernale.

-La cave fera un bon endroit pour toi dans ce cas.

-Si cruel Overhaul.

-Il le faut bien pour te rendre docile Percnoptère.

-Arriveras-tu à me dompter comme tu le souhaite ? Demanda la jeune femme en esquissant un sourire en coin.

-Un jour oui, je ne perd pas espoir.

-Je vois, eh bien..bon courage.

-D'ailleurs, la robe te vas bien.

-Oh un compliment de ta part..c'est nouveau.

-Je complimente toujours ce que je choisis. Répondit-il en croisant les bras.

-..C'est toi qui l'a choisi ? Posa la jeune femme dans l'incompréhension.

-Bien sûr. Je ne savais pas si tu avais une robe pour ce genre d'événement et savoir ce qui pourrait te plaire n'est pas si difficile.

-Hum..il faut avoir l'oeil quoi. En tout cas, merci beaucoup, elle est magnifique.

-Pas de quoi. Ne la salie pas.

Le trajet prit fin quelques minutes après, les deux adultes avaient passé le temps en discutant de choses diverses sans pour autant s'égarer. C'est en sortant du véhicule que la jeune femme vit enfin le bâtiment où se déroulerait la cérémonie.

-..wouoh...

Note de l'auteur:

Bon eh bien voilà le chapitre suivant, je saurais pas dire comment et pourquoi je poste autant en cette période ^

Je tenais à remercier les petits bouts de chou qui apprécient cette fiction vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça me fait énormément plaisir !


	11. Chapter 11

Nao, tu viens ?

-Huh ? Ah ! Oui, je regardais le bâtiment.

-Je vois ça. Mais, évite de tirer cette tête.

-Tch.

La rouge le rejoignit rapidement glissant son bras dans celui du brun légèrement dérangé par ceci. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient agir avec le plus de sang-froid possible et supporter cette soirée éprouvante pour tout deux. Doucement, ils montèrent les quelques marches, arrivant devant deux vigiles assez costaud il fallait le dire, Nao se demandait même comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver un costume et si il ne se craquerait pas au moindre geste brusque. Elle fut vite sortie de ses pensées quand le brun pût entrée une fois son identité vérifiée.

Si l'extérieur avait pu impressionner la jeune femme, l'intérieur gigantesque rempli des lustres les plus élégants la laissa sans voix. Qui pouvait être assez riche pour se permettre d'avoir une aussi grande bâtisse ? Et ce n'était que le rez-de-chaussée. De l'extérieur, elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait plusieurs étages. Cela devait sans doute correspondre à des chambres ou à des bureaux, peu importe, son regard balaya la foule présente. Des hommes et des femmes de tout âge et de corpulence différentes étaient présents, si certains discutaient entre eux, d'autres préféraient rester au différents comptoir avec leur verre d'alcool et d'autres encore squattaient le buffet. Elle tourna la tête vers le brun qui n'avait nullement l'air intéressé ou étonné de toute cette foule mais aussi de la splendeur du lieu.

-Eh Kai ?

-Overhaul. Reprit Kai en posant son regard sur elle.

-Overhaul, tu as l'habitude de ces lieux ?

-Bien sûr. Quand père ne peut pas se libérer c'est moi et Chrono qui sommes envoyés.

-..Alors pourquoi je suis obligé d'y assister ? Chrono pouvait le faire !

-Père a jugé bon que je sois accompagné d'une présence féminine. Et puis je te rappel que la soirée est devenue notre punition pour avoir enfreint les règles. Répondit Kai.

-C'est pas faux..enfin je suppose qu'on ne peut plus du tout faire mar-

-Ahhh Chisaki ! C'est bon de te revoir ici !

Les deux adultes tournèrent la tête vers la personne qui venaient de couper court leur discussion. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, avec une forte corpulence, en fait Nao ne voulait même plus le regarder, elle voulait fuir. La raison étant qu'elle voyait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le genre de type à s'entretenir, elle dû faire faux-bond pour ne pas faire une grimace de dégoût tout comme le brun mais, ce dernier dû alors répondre à son interlocuteur.

-Oh oui. De même.

-Ton père n'est pas présent ?

-Il n'a pas pu se libérer. C'est pourquoi je suis présent.

-Et je vois que tu as ramené de la compagnie, c'est un joli morceau que tu nous montre là. Déclara-t-il en scrutant la rouge de la tête au pied non sans se lécher les lèvres. Est-ce qu'elle est aussi jolie sans cet atiraille ? ~

-Ça, ça reste confidentiel.

-Tu pourrais partager un peu non ? Je suis sur que je pourrais faire de sacré choses avec elle.

La rouge qui jusque là était restée silencieuse, tourna vivement la tête vers Kai, est-ce qu'il parlait bien de ce qu'elle pensait ? Cette fois, elle ne put retenir cet air de dégoût.

-Je ne partage pas mes meilleurs éléments. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Trouve toi une chienne mais ne t'avise pas d'essayer de toucher un de ses cheveux. Tu sais ce qu'il t'arriveras si tu te permet d'en faire qu'à ta tête.

-Tss..dommage..une prochaine fois dans ce cas my queen.~

-Je ne pense pas. Répondit la rouge assez froidement. Je ne coucherai certainement pas avec une personne de ton genre.

-C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes et après elles sont là à réclamer. Ricana-t-il.

-Sauf votre respect, je ne suis pas toutes, je suis moi. Et je sais ce que mon corps désir. Si vous permettez, je préfère allez voir ailleurs avec mon partenaire plutôt que de causer de vos ébats imaginaires. Kai, pouvons-nous aller chercher de quoi boire ?

Le brun aurait pu la remettre à sa place mais au vu du répondant qui lui plaisait fortement, il acquiesça laissant alors l'homme.

-Nao..

-Je sais, je n'avais pas le droit de parler mais..ces gens me répugne.. promet moi que tu vas pas me laisser seule avec eux.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi.

-Hum..

-N'empêche, tu as bien fait d'avoir ouvert ta bouche.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien merci.

Ils arrivèrent calmement à l'un des comptoirs forcément le brun prit quelque chose d'alcoolisé alors que la rouge se pencha sur un simple jus d'orange laissant perplexe les femmes présentes. Elle haussa un sourcil, n'avaient-elles jamais vu une femme ne pas boire d'alcool ? Elle laissa le brun discuter alors tout en restant près de lui, les discussions ne l'intéressait guère à vrai dire, il s'agissait surtout d'affaire passée quand la jeune femme n'était pas encore parmi les Shie Hassaikai alors, elle sirotait son jus avec un désintérêt des plus total laissant le brun se débrouiller. Et cela dura un bon moment si bien que les deux adultes ne pouvaient pas vraiment discuter seuls à seuls plus de deux minutes. La jeune femme commençait à en avoir un peu marre d'être limite un simple pot de fleur si bien qu'elle fut presque heureuse lorsque l'heure de la valse arriva, c'est même elle qui tira un peu Kai vers la piste le laissant assez étonné. Alors qu'ils prenaient place, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire la remarque.

-Je croyais que tu éviterai cette valse à tout prix, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait autant changer d'avis ?

-Le désintérêt total que j'ai pour tes conversations avec ces personnes que je n'apprécie pas. Répondit-elle alors qu'ils commencèrent à bouger.

-Oh tu aurais pu aller discuter avec les filles d'à côté si tu t'ennuyais vraiment percnoptère.

-Désolé mais, on m'a dit de ne pas lâcher mon partenaire de la soirée et je n'ai pas envie de parler avec des pots de peinture qui se croient fraîche comme des huîtres...non des huîtres c'est pas beau enfaite.

Kai laissa échapper un rire amusé, le répondant de la jeune femme le divertissant quelque peu mais, il était vrai que lui même était blasé de cette soirée, il aurait préféré faire une partie shogi autour d'une bonne tasse de thé pas que mais, parler d'événements passé le lassait un peu. Il laissa ses pensées négatives de côté se concentrant sur la danse, bien que n'aimant pas être touché, il avait prit quelque peu l'habitude de la rouge, en cette soirée, les gestes des deux yakuzas étaient fluide et parfait. Nao n'avait pas encore regardé une fois le sol depuis qu'ils avaient débutés, elle se laissait totalement guider par Overhaul tout en suivant le rythme de la musique. C'est ce qu'elle avait appris avec le brun et le blanc qu'elle appliquait aujourd'hui même. Aucun d'eux ne voulait briser le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes et encore moins décrocher leur regard. C'était un des rares moment où ces deux là ne se menaçaient pas et c'était assez bénéfique pour les deux bien qu'ils ne l'avouerez jamais. La musique prit fin doucement devant alors couper Nao et Kai dans leur petit moment calme, elle finit par le lâcher non sans afficher un petit sourire visiblement ravie.

-Je te félicite Percnoptère.

-Ohh arrête donc ou je vais prendre la grosse tête. Déclara la jeune femme sur un ton de plaisanterie.

-Je me ferais une joie de détruire ton égo si ça arrive.

Elle ne le voyait pas, mais le brun avait tout aussi cet air complice. Peut-être qu'au final, ils arrivaient à trouver un terrain d'entente. Le reste de la soirée se passa alors calmement entre les discussions ennuyante et les envies de danser de la rouge pour fuir ce monde ennuyant l'espace d'un instant. Au retour, la jeune femme n'avait pas tenue, à peine installé dans la voiture, elle s'était endormie, la tête posée contre sa vitre, les quelques mèches de cheveux s'incrustant sur son visage endormi ne semblait pas la déranger cela ajouter un petit côté mignon également. Contrairement à Nao, Kai lui, était encore éveillé, ce n'était pas ça qui le ferait dormir encore une fois. Il préférait réfléchir à une façon de convaincre son paternel. Il n'avait toujours pas abandonné cette idée. Il tenterait encore une fois dans une semaine, si le résultat était encore néfaste, il devrait prendre des mesures radicales. Arrivé à la résidence, il demanda à l'un de ses subordonnés d'emmener la rouge à sa chambre.

La semaine se déroula ensuite tranquillement, la rouquine avait certes eut du mal le lendemain de la soirée mais, elle avait vite reprit du poil de la bête. En ce moment, elle nettoyait les armes utilisées avec l'aide de Tabe, tout en discutant calmement et grignotant pour l'homme au sac sur la tête, ils s'appliquaient à leur tâche confié, surtout Nao. Il suffisait qu'il y ait un seul défaut et la personne utilisant l'arme défectueuse risquerait sa vie, la jeune femme ne voulait aucunement qu'il arrive quelque chose aux personnes qui faisaient parti de leur famille. Ainsi, elle vérifiait minutieusement chaque arme. Elle ne releva la tête que lorsque rikiya entra dans la salle.

-Nao, je te remplace, il faut que tu ailles t'occuper de la petite. Annonça ce dernier en avançant vers la place où elle se trouvait.

-Pas de soucis, je vérifie juste celle-ci et je te donne la place.

L'arme vérifiée, elle l'a rangea soigneusement avant de se lever laissant le nécessaire au jeune homme avant de leur souhaiter un bon courage pour le reste sortant de la pièce. Aller dans la chambre de la petite fut une chose facile, elle connaissait le chemin par coeur à force. Elle entra dans l'espace de la petite qui s'était encore cachée en étant totalement voyante derrière la chaise. Nao roula des yeux avant de s'avancer vers elle.

-Il va falloir t'apprendre à te cacher mieux que ça princesse.

-..ah..oui..répondit la jeune en sortant de sa cachette.

-Oh, un de tes bandage s'enlève, assied-toi, je vais le refaire.

Eri s'exécuta avant que Nao ne s'abaisse refaisant alors le bandage qui menaçait de partir complètement calmement. La blanche la regardait faire silencieusement n'osant rien dire.

-Tu peux me parler tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger.

\- Je sais..parce que toi, tu n'es pas comme le méchant Kai..

-Le méchant kai...c'est encore trop gentil ça ~ cependant, je vais te contredire. Kai n'est pas méchant.

-Si.. à moi il me fait mal..répondit la petite en fuyant du regard sa nounou.

-Hum tu sais, il ne peut pas faire autrement.. mais bon, il serait méchant, tu n'aurais pas de chambre aussi belle, ni de jouet. Tu sais, moi j'en avais plus des jouets, je te jalouse.

Eri observa sa nounou avant de se lever et de saisir l'une de ses peluches posée un peu plus loin d'eux avant de lui tendre timidement.

-..Tiens, je te donne frimousse.

-Frimousse ?

-Hum..je te le donne comme ça quand tu seras triste, tu auras quelqu'un à qui parler et tu pourras dormir avec aussi !

Nao prit la dite peluche non sans être intérieurement blasé, sérieusement ? Elle n'était plus une enfant, dormir avec des peluches c'était ridicule. Elle fut contrainte d'acquiescer histoire de ne pas blesser la petite fille du chef, elle finirait par jeter la peluche une fois sorti d'ici.

-C'est gentil Eri. Bien et si on jouait un peu ? À quoi tu veux jouer ? Demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

-À la princesse..

-À la princesse ? Ça marche ! Je vais te sortir la robe de belle princesse que tu as eut pour ton anniversaire et ensuite on fera un joli scénario.

Sur ces mots, la yakuza se leva se dirigeant vers l'armoire alors que la petite acquiesça. Jouer avec sa nounou, c'était encore la seule chose qui lui faisait encore garder espoir. En jouant ce genre de scénario, la petite pouvait imaginer sa liberté, loin du méchant Kai. La petite ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à se mettre dans la peau de son personnage alors que Nao avait opté pour jouer la méchante. Pas question de jouer le prince ou l'une de ces fées débiles des comptes de fées. Elle passèrent le temps à lancer divers oreillers et peluches s'en servant d'arme jusqu'à ce que Nao ne s'avoue vaincu en jouant le parfait méchant qui décédait de façon émouvante, ce qui fit qu'Eri se jeta sur elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Hey qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-J-Je veux pas que tu meurs pour de vrai.. prononça Eri avec beaucoup de mal à cause des sanglots.

-Eri-chan, je ne compte pas mourir, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. La rassura-t-elle.

-V-Vraiment..?

-Bien sûr. C'est une promesse.

Elle tendit son petit doigt et la petite fit de même les scellant alors. Nao faisait cette promesse mais, elle même savait que le futur était incertain. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur, mourir lui importait peu mais, si elle pouvait mourir après avoir au moins pu aider le brun dans son projet, elle n'en serait que ravie. Elle calina Eri qui réclamait alors de l'attention. Une fois calmée, elles firent un jeu un peu plus calme avant que Nao ne parte à leur de son couché. Ceci fait, elle partie souper avec les autres avant de se rendre en salle d'entraînement où elle fit une petite série de technique d'auto-défense histoire de ne pas perdre la main. Elle se devait d'être plus forte, elle avait un sale pressentiment, sans savoir pourquoi, elle savait que les prochains mois seraient dur.

C'est en se rendant vers la salle de réunion secrète une fois douché et changée dans une tenue plus confortable que ses doutes s'emplifièrent. En voyant non seulement Kai énervé mais surtout Chrono avec un air grave, elle ne put que serrer ses poings non sans poser la question.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Kai est définitivement à deux doigts de se faire exiler. Répondit Hari en plongeant son regard dans celui de la rouge.

-Comment..tu en as reparler au vieux ?! Je croyais que sa menace t'avais calmé !

-Tch. J'abandonne pas quelque chose aussi facilement. Et ne me fait pas la morale t'es mal placé pour ça. Répondit-il froidement avant de se lever s'accoudant à la rembarde du balcon.

Nao soupira passant une main sur son visage avant de le rejoindre suivit par chrono, elle s'accouda à ses côtés bien qu'avec un peu d'espace. Alors que le brun marmonnait encore.

-..s'accrocher à un ideal.. ça nous mènera à l'extinction. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas ?!

-Peut-être qu'il cherche juste à être mit de côté pour nous assurer une bonne sécurité..et puis l'idée que tu as est trop fantaisiste Kai.. déclara Hari en regardant le ciel.

Nao les écoutaient observant ses mains, tandis que les deux continuaient de contredire l'autre, elle prit elle même la parole

-Ton plan parait fou et insensé...le boss a peut être refusé de t'écouter mais..moi, je te soutiens, je veux voir si tout ceci peut être réel ou si c'est qu'utopique. Alors fais ce qui te semble juste.

Overhaul avait tourné la tête vers la rouquine, elle était vraiment de son côté ? Le blanc les observa en silence non sans soupirer.

-Je marche aussi parce que t'es mon meilleur ami et j'ai pas envie de nous voir disparaître.

-Tch je n'oblige personne.

-On le sait Kai. Si j'ai accepté de t'aider c'est surtout pour voir si ton idée va vraiment fonctionner. Et si elle fonctionne, je compte bien m'en servir sur moi moi même. Répondit Nao déterminée.

-Nao, je ne te l'autoriserai que quand tout sera sur, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre l'une des meilleures ici. Je vais avoir autant besoin de toi que des autres, il faudra aussi recruter.

-Tant que tu me laisse le faire le moment venu, j'accepte volontier d'être ce pion sur ton échiquier.

Kai roula des yeux face au sourire mesquin de la jeune femme, pour sur elle était un pion mais pas un simple pion tout comme chrono, elle avait une place importante. Kai n'avait plus le choix, si l'oyabun n'acceptait pas.. il forcerait les choses. Il s'éloigna de la rambarde mettant ses mains gantées dans ses poches.

-Nao, on va jouer..j'ai besoin de me détendre.

-Ça marche boss !

S'en suivit une soirée ou les deux complices firent plusieurs parties de Shogi.

Si du côté du brun les journées qui suivirent semblaient être les mêmes, pour les autres, l'absence de leur chef dans son bureau les inquiétaient et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand on apprit que le chef avait été touché par une maladie des plus mystérieuses. Si les autres pensaient ceci, Nao se doutait que ce n'était pas arrivé par hasard. Alors qu'elle était sur le toit de la ville sniper prêt à faire feu sur sa cible qu'elle suivait depuis un moment, le doigt posé sur la détente, elle prononça alors tout en tirant:

-Kai Chisaki..tu es vraiment un être sans cœur.


	12. Chapter 12

Kai Chisaki..tu es vraiment un être sans cœur.

Nao s'était redressée, descendu de son perchoir, elle s'était rendu sur le lieu du crime. Elle avait visée si juste au moment où il avait à peine franchi la ruelle sombre. Couvert de son masque de la peste, elle fixait l'homme qu'elle venait d'abattre. De l'extérieur, on ne pouvait déceler aucunes émotions puisque le masque cachait entièrement son visage. Cependant, elle avait cet air si dégoûté rien qu'en pensant à tout ce qui avait pu se dérouler ces derniers jours. Elle n'était pas dégoûtée de ce qu'elle avait fait non, il fallait qu'elle effectue cet acte avant qu'on ne se permette de divulguer des informations quelques peu importantes qui pourrait se tourner contre elle. Ainsi, c'est sans aucune pitié qu'elle avait abattue Lay. Cet homme qui désirait être professeur, qui était bon pour piocher et avoir les meilleures informations.

-Navrée Lay, mais, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je ne supporterais pas que tu divulgue des informations sur moi à tu sais qui.

Sans aucun autre mot, elle contourna le cadavre livide s'éloignant de cette ruelle encore déserte, si elle pensait que tout était terminée, elle s'en trompa lourdement puisqu'au tournant d'une ruelle un peu plus loin, elle croisa cette personne qu'elle haïssait dorénavant. Cet homme avec cette allure toujours élégante et droite, bien que les traits de son visage montraient la fatigue qui s'accumulaient depuis quelques jours, et ce regard livide ne fit que plus plaisir à Nao. Alaric..elle ne pensait pas le croiser à vrai dire.. Mais, vêtue de ce masque, il ne pourrait la reconnaître. Normalement, elle continua sa route alors qu'il posa son regard fatigué sur elle. Ce dernier était quelque peu perturbé de voir une femme vêtue d'un masque, il passa très vite à autre chose continuant son chemin, il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui disait qu'il pouvait lui donner des informations en échange d'un certain service.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant sur les lieux qu'il fit la découverte macabre, Lay venait d'être assassiné..pas de doute pour l'ex héros, quelqu'un voulait le faire taire à jamais. Alors qu'il s'empressa de composer les numéros des urgences, il couvrit d'un vieux drap troué trouvé dans une poubelle le corps sans vie de l'homme avant de se caler contre un mur passant une main dans ses long cheveux brun détachés. Alaric n'avait pas mille possibilité, ce meurtre avait eu lieu bel et bien ce matin par balle.. il n'avait croisé personne hormis cette femme au masque.. était-elle celle qui était à l'origine de ce meurtre ? Il avait de nouveau des doutes. Et si elle était simplement passé par hasard ? Il mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue avant d'expirer bruyamment, il devrait faire à nouveau des recherches sur cette personne. Peut-être était-elle liée à ce qui était arrivé à sa fille..? Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit le bruit strident des sirènes des véhicules. Mettant ses mains dans ses poches, il se laissa interroger expliquant comment il avait découvert Lay baignant dans son sang.

Pendant ce temps, Nao était rentrée, elle avait retiré son masque une fois la porte fermée avant de se diriger vers la chambre du brun d'un pas décidé, elle ne prit même pas la peine de toquer, déboulant alors dans les quartiers du brun qui était vêtue seulement de son pantalon semblant enfiler sa chemise. Toujours de façon décidé, elle ferma la porte la claquant même faisant hausser un sourcil au propriétaire des lieux qui se tourna vers elle.

-Non mais t'es complètement malade Kai !

-..La seule personne malade ici, c'est toi. Il me semble que je ne t'ai pas autorisé à entrer dans ma chambre.

-Va te faire voir avec tes manières ! Je pensais que tu le considérais comme ton père ! Comment tu as pu..rahh !

-Je ne l'ai pas tué Nao. Cesse de me faire des reproches, tu n'es pas mieux placé ! Grogna-t-il froidement.

-Je n'ai pas tué quelqu'un qui m'a élevée comme mon propre père. Et contrairement à toi, je n'ai plus personne sur ce statut là. Répondit-elle tout aussi froidement. Alors que lui..il voulait ton bonheur avant tout. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Mon bonheur ? C'est chose faite maintenant. Il comprendra. Où est la personne qui agit sans n'avoir aucun remords ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est juste plongé dans un profond sommeil.

-Excuse moi de m'inquiéter pour la personne qui m'a offert une place parmi vous !

Elle soupira venant masser ses tempes avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil alors qu'Overhaul finissait de boutonner sa chemise, ceci fait, il s'occupa de sa cravate tout en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui semblait quelque peu être calme.

-Nao, tu as bien dit la dernière fois que tu me suivrais, que je devais faire ce qui me semblait juste. Pour réussir, il fallait que je passe par là. Ça ne m'a pas enchanté de faire ceci à père, je m'en tiens pour seul responsable. Tu peux me blâmer si cela te chante mais, sans ça, tu n'auras pas ce sérum qui te permettrait de fuir cette chose qui te fait autant peur.

La jeune femme croisa les bras tout en le regardant, bien sûr, elle l'avait dit. Elle le suivrait pour sûr et ce peu importe ce qu'il ferait, elle devait seulement digérer l'information.

-Je sais.. Je te l'ai dit, j'accepte d'être ton pion. En l'occurrence..je ne dirais plus rien concernant tes décisions. Mais Kai, n'abuse pas de ton nouveau pouvoir d'accord ?

Ce dernier roula des yeux non sans acquiescer terminant de se préparer avant que tout deux ne sortent de la salle. La rouge restait encore perplexe sur ceci, légèrement en retrait, elle observait le brun marcher nonchalamment sans que rien ne puisse le perturber. En vérité, c'était aujourd'hui même que le brun monterait d'un rang. Le chef actuel n'étant plus apte à gérer les futurs projets et le groupe en lui même, c'était à Kai de reprendre le relais. Chose qui était totalement dans ses plans ainsi en accédant au grade de chef, il pourrait mener à bien son idée de marché d'alter. Il ne lui restait qu'à avoir une plus grande étendue et que l'on parle des Shie hassaikai grâce aux sérums test qu'il produirait jusqu'à ce qu'il touche enfin son but. Quand la nouvelle fut annoncé, personne ne s'opposa à ceci, les autres étaient surtout rassuré de voir que le jeune maître prenait la responsabilité attendant le rétablissement de leur vieux chef. Ils avaient confiance en lui et pour le bien de ce clan, ils devraient se plier aux nouvelles règles. Pour Eri, cela sonnait véritablement la descendre aux enfers, si son grand-père ne pouvait plus être capable de résonner son oncle adoptif..alors, elle allait encore plus souffrir.. Elle fixait le petit livre d'images montrant la beauté de l'extérieur, ses yeux rouges se remplissant de larmes, elle n'arrivait plus à supporter le fait qu'elle soit un monstre. C'est en silence qu'elle pleura seule dans sa chambre espérant que sa nounou soit là pour la protéger. Nao retourna dans sa chambre après cette annonce, allant poser son masque, elle tourna la tête vers la peluche que la petite lui avait donné. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu la force de la jeter, Eri lui avait donné avec temps de conviction, qu'elle avait seulement observé la poubelle tenant la peluche pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant de la ramener dans ses quartiers et de la poser sur la petite table de chevet qu'elle s'était offerte. Elle s'affala sur la chaise en bois le masque déposé sur le bureau à ses côtés, elle fixa le plafond alors que le talon de sa chaussure droite taper contre le sol. Plus elle avançait et plus elle se mettait dans un système impossible à échapper. Elle savait qu'en acceptant de les rejoindre, elle entrerait dans un cercle impossible à briser mais, cela plaisait à notre yakuza. Elle profitait ainsi pleinement de sa vie, elle amena sa main gauche vers elle, si tout ce déroulait bien d'ici quelques années, elle serait libre. Elle pourrait toucher toutes les surfaces qu'elle souhaite sans avoir peur de blesser, de détruire.. elle pourrait enfin vivre.

-Percnoptère, tu as ce qu'il te faut ?

-Bien sûr. On peut enclencher l'opération.

-Bien, est-ce que tout le monde est parfaitement positionnés ? ..Parfait. Percnoptère. À toi l'honneur.

Un sourire en coin prit place sous le masque de la jeune femme qui sauta du repère ou elle se trouvait surprenant alors les hommes qui portaient des caisses apparemment importantes. Elle ne laissa aucun répit pour le premier, dégageant rapidement son gant alors qu'il laissa deux autres hommes porter sa caisse pour se permettre de cogner la demoiselle, elle s'abaissa non sans que sa jambe droite ne fasse perdre l'équilibre à l'homme qu'elle toucha sans ménagement au visage laissant les autres sidéré par le bruit mais aussi par la couleur changeante.

-Q-Qu'est-ce que ?!

-Bien ~ Maintenant que j'ai votre attention messieurs, je vais vous demander de me laisser le matériel gentiment ou je serais dans l'obligation de le prendre par la manière forte. À vous de choisir, vivre ou mourir de la manière la plus atroce ?~

Le ton mielleux qu'avait prit la jeune femme masquée laissa les hommes perplexes avant que l'un d'eux ne se rebelle.

-Tch tu crois vraiment qu'on va t'écouter petite pute ?! Tu veux pas plutôt aller jouer ailleurs ?! Elle est toute seule les gars on peut la mettre à terre facilement ! Lança ce dernier non sans craquer ses poings.

Cette phrase encouragea cinq autres personnes qui laissèrent tomber leurs caisses s'avançant vers la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas. Elle eut bien raison puisqu'un premier coup de feu stoppa net ceux s'approchant d'elle, l'homme qui avait osé se rebeller venait d'être liquider devant eux. Ils se mirent à chercher d'où provenait la direction de la balle avant que par exaspération, ils se ruèrent tous sur la jeune femme qui se mit en position d'attaque, pour sûr cela signa le début d'une fusillade pour les autres qui attendait visiblement ça avec hâte. Un à un, les hommes surexcités tombèrent au sol tel des chiffons, et les yakuza cachés sortirent de leur cachette pour prendre les caisses. En ayant finit avec le dernier, elle s'avança vers les autres ravie.

-Bon boulot les gars ! Rappa, je suis fière de toi !

Ce dernier grogna légèrement tout en prenant une caisse alors qu'elle se dirigea vers Nemoto qui semblait vérifier le contenus des caisses tout en remettant son gant et retirant son masque le confiant à un autre des sbires.

-Nao, tu peux fouiller les hommes avec Deidoro ?

-Bien sûr, je m'en charge de suite mister !

Elle accourut alors vers les corps commençant à fouiller les diverses poches de veste et pantalons sur les hommes, récupérant alors l'argent dans les portefeuilles. Tout le monde était concentré sur la tâche confié si bien que personne ne remarqua cette personne s'étant faufilé de justesse à l'abri, quelques peu blessé, il ne comptait pas laissé ces crétins partir si bien qu'il sorti l'une de ses pièces visant l'homme qui était un peu en retrait, d'un mouvement, la pièce s'élança rapidement émettant un bruit strident, bruit que la rouge et les autres entendirent, par pu instinct elle courut vers l'homme au cheveux noirs le poussant alors qu'elle tourna la tête de côté se prenant alors l'objet qui toucha son visage au niveau de son oeil droit, le cri qu'elle émit alerta les autres qui étaient un peu plus loin alors que chrono se dirigea vers la source du lancé abattant le dernier survivant sans aucun scrupule. Pendant ce temps, Tabe s'était dirigé vers la rouge qui était tombé sous le choc de la douleur gardant sa main contre sa paupière droite, main qui laissait apparaître du sang. Sans attendre, il s'empressa de la porter alors que l'homme aux cheveux noirs semblait paniqué de ce qui avait pu arrivé, sans aucun mot, il laissa les autres gérer le lieu rammenant rapidement Nao à la demeure. La douleur était atroce pour la jeune femme qui avait juste envie que cela s'arrête, elle voyait trouble et les gémissements plaintifs qu'elle émettait ne rassurait guère le glouton. C'est en rentrant qu'il informa alors l'état de la jeune femme aux autres qui n'avaient pas participé à la mission, c'est l'un des infirmiers fraîchement recruté il y a peu qui se chargea de cette dernière alors que Kai, silencieux, observait la scène.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Elle a empêché la mort d'un de nos hommes, quelque chose de tranchant l'a ensuite attaqué, du moins, c'était assez rapide pour trancher. Tu crois qu'elle va s'en remettre..? Demanda l'homme au sac sur la tête visiblement inquiet.

-Hum. Voilà pourquoi il faut penser à soi même..Quand va-t-elle apprendre ? Marmonna-t-il avant de reporter son regard sur l'homme inquiet.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ça qui va l'abattre au contraire. Informe moi quand les autres seront rentrés et préviens Lance de m'avertir de son état.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna se dirigeant vers son bureau. La générosité de la jeune femme à vouloir protéger ceux qui étaient avec eux exaspérait Overhaul, il savait qu'elle tenait énormément au Shie hassaikai et qu'elle serait la première à les protéger. Il espérait que la rouquine retienne la leçon. Une perte, ce n'était pas dramatique.. tant qu'il ne perdait pas ses meilleurs éléments.

Lance, l'infirmier, s'occupa de recoudre la plaie de la jeune femme qu'il avait finit par endormir, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'avec une blessure de ce type, la jeune femme puisse en plus faire une crise de panique en apprenant qu'il était infirmier, ce fut une étape délicate autant pour lui que pour elle. Finalement, il avait pu correctement travailler avant de laisser la jeune femme se reposer alors qu'il nettoyer son matériel.

Pendant cet incident, Alaric lui de son côté poursuivait ses recherches depuis maintenant quelques mois, il avait pu faire ses récolter quelques informations dans son coin, il s'était surtout penché sur la recherche de la jeune femme masquée et au moment où il avait débuté, les quelques médias parlaient d'une mystérieuse personne masquée qui semblait être sortie de nul part, ses actions avec d'autres hommes masquées n'étaient pas encore assez intenses pour que cela soit reprit sur des chaînes d'informations plus importantes mais, Alaric avait parfaitement reconnu la jeune femme qu'il avait croisé ce jour-là sur les photos. Elle se faisait appeler percnoptère, nom peu commun, avec peu de photos et ce nom, Alaric n'était pas plus avancé, en fait, il souhaitait la voir dans ce masque. Cela serait d'autant plus facile de la retrouver après, il se doutait qu'elle était assez douée pour ne pas se faire prendre. Il poussa un soupir, il allait avoir besoin d'un allié pour l'aider. Un allié qui exerçait autant le même métier que lui mais qui était plus douée pour les espionnage. Actuellement dans un bistrot, il attendait la personne qui pourrait sûrement l'aider. Cela lui faisait foutrement chier de revenir sur les traces de son passé mais, il n'avait pas le choix.. c'était la personne la plus douée.

-Désolé de l'attente, mon rendez-vous à été un peu plus long.~

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit la voix, il finit par lever les yeux sur son interlocuteur. Une jeune femme se trouvait maintenant en face de lui, nettement beaucoup plus jeune, ayant dans la vingtaine, les vêtements de luxe qu'elle portait montrait visiblement qu'elle ne se privait pas surtout au vu de cette écharpe en fourrure orange. Quelques taches de rousseur étaient présents alors que ses yeux en amandes verts le scrutait sans oublier ce sourire fourbe présent. Ses cheveux rouges coiffés parfaitement en une tresse sur le côté montrait qu'elle faisait visiblement attention à son look. Pas de toute là dessus, il reconnaissait bien cette jeune femme.

-..Tu as bien grandi Ryuko. Lâcha le brun en lui faisant signe de s'installer.

-Eh merci. ~ Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais un jour appel à mes services. Dit-elle en s'installant.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais cru non plus vois-tu mais, j'ai besoin d'informations et tu es là mieux placée pour récolter ceci.

-Pourquoi devrais-je accepter de t'aider particulièrement ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton de sournoiserie.

-Ryuko, ne joue pas sur cette pente.

-Quoi ? Tu as prit ma crétine de soeur sous ton aile pendant un moment qu'elle croyait qu'elle réussirait dans la vie. Je n'aime pas les gens qui lui donne des espoirs alors que tout ce qu'elle mérite c'est de disparaître. C'est ce qu'elle a fait d'ailleurs.

-..Pardon ? Nao a disparu ?

-Quoiii, ne me dit pas que tu t'inquiètes pour elle ! Cela fait des années que tu as coupé tout liens avec elle, par la demande de notre père. Je pensais que tu te ficherai de son sort depuis.~ dit-elle avec un air visiblement amusé.

-Ryuko. Dit-il sérieusement. On parle de ta soeur, sa disparition ne te fais pas plus d'effet que ça ?! Je te rappel que malgré tout elle a veillée sur toi quand tu étais plus jeune !

-Tch, et alors ? Je ne l'ai jamais aimée. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'elle soit retrouvé dans un fossé, recouverte de souillures, bouffée par des rats et ces petits asticots et qu'à l'autopsie on apprenne qu'elle a été violée à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle n'ait usé de son alter sur elle même. ~

Alaric se leva tapant ses poings sur la table faisant alors perdre son sourire fière à la cadette Neophron, son regard enjouée se noircit.

-Ne t'avise plus de dire ceci sur ta soeur en ma présence c'est clair ?! Tu sais quoi..je vais me débrouiller. Je refuse de coopérer avec quelqu'un dans ton genre. Tu es répugnante.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, la jeune femme gloussa partant dans un fou rire.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu n'as aucunes pistes tout seul tu vas seulement tourner en rond. Alaric, ta pitié va te retomber dessus.

-Je vais me débrouiller peu importe si je n'en dort pas, je trouverais cette personne et je me chargerai de retrouver ta soeur.

-Tch. Alors tu refuses mes services ? Vraiment ?

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle le regard sur de lui, il avait besoin d'elle mais les propos tenues ne lui avait aucunement plu.

-Quand tu auras un comportement plus exemplaire..je reviendrais vers toi. Sur ce, désolé de t'avoir fait te déplacer pour rien.

Il quitta les lieux laissant la petite soeur fixait la porte par laquelle il était sortie, elle s'affala sur la table en soupirant.

-Beau gosse mais vraiment chiant..pourquoi il faut qu'il pense à cette petite peste..ahh elle est source d'ennui. Marmonna-t-elle en observant le vase de fleur posé sur la table.

Deux jours plus tard..Encore dans la salle de soin, la rouquine ne s'était toujours pas réveillée ce qui inquiétaient les autres yakuzas et ce malgré que Lance leur ait dit qu'elle avait besoin de repos et qu'elle allait bien. Sortant de son sommeil de plomb, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux bien qu'elle fut dérangé par qu'elle chose sur son oeil droit, pourquoi voyait-elle encore noir de celui-ci ? Lentement et encore engourdi par le sommeil, elle porta sa main droite la posant doucement sur son soit disant oeil constatant alors qu'une sorte de compresse était dessus l'empêchant de le toucher véritablement elle ne chercha pas plus puisque rien que de frôler le morceau lui faisait horriblement mal par derrière. La jeune femme essaya de se concentrer sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait tentant de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs sans succès, tout était flou, elle pesta se redressant se mettant sur le bord du lit pour pourvoir se lever, seulement, une voix masculine l'interrompit dans son but.

-Oh, tu es enfin réveillée, c'est bon à savoir !

-..Lance ?

La voix peu rassurée de la jeune femme suffit au jeune homme pour ne pas le faire s'avancer plus. La rouquine serra les bords du lit voulant visiblement fuir l'endroit qu'elle haïssait tant.

-Nao..je ne vais rien te faire..je sais que tu n'aime pas les médecins..mais..je vais devoir vérifier ta blessure.

-N-Non..! T'approche pas ! Je ne veux pas !

-Nao calme toi..

La jeune femme se leva rapidement, chose que son cerveau n'arriva pas à suivre, elle se cassa lamentablement la gueule se rattrapant avec ses mains, elle grogna non sans jurer alors que le vert était venu l'aider de suite non sans que la rouge ne le repousse vivement profitant de l'effet de surprise pour fuir. Elle courut en blouse de patient dans les couloirs de la résidence des Shie hassaikai, l'adrénaline lui faisait tenir le coup, le souffle court, elle cherchait à se cacher de sa phobie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit seule avec un médecin ?! Elle allait très bien ! Elle avait juste un peu beaucoup mal au niveau de son oeil mais tout baignait. C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'elle croisa Overhaul, ce dernier portant son tout nouveau masque de la peste parut étonné de voir la rouge, il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'elle venait de se mettre derrière lui agrippant sa chemise comme si que sa vie en dépendait.

-Nao ?! Putain lâche moi merde !

-S-S'il te plaît..ne le laisse pas m'emmener..! supplia-t-elle toute essoufflée.

-Que ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions qu'il comprit alors la réaction de la rouge en voyant le vert débouler en courant lui aussi essoufflé.

-N-Nao..je t'ai dit que je ne te ferais rien..laisse moi t'ausculter.. dit Lance entre deux souffle saccadé.

-Lance, je prend le relais. Il vaut mieux ne pas la faire paniquer.

Le vert regarda le jeune maître avant d'acquiescer, il reprit son souffle avant de s'éloigner pour ne pas plus stresser la jeune femme. Kai tourna le regard vers la yakuza au cache-oeil avant de la forcer à le lâcher attrapant son poignet, il l'a reconduit à l'infirmerie non sans pester. Nao se laisser guider en silence fixant le sol de son oeil valide, dans la salle, elle observa à nouveau Overhaul qui l'avait lâché se dirigeant vers les compresses.

-Assied toi.

-Huh...d'accord..

La rouquine s'exécuta en silence tandis qu'il prenait le nécessaire avant de s'installer devant la rouge. Doucement, il vint retirer ce qui empêcher à la rouquine de voir dévoilant une fraîche plaie qui cicatrisait tant bien que mal grâce aux points de sutures. Elle partait du bas de son oeil et remontait sur la paupière s'arrêtant un peu au dessus de son sourcil et cela au mieux de son oeil.

-Kai..je vois trouble. Déclara la jeune femme qui semblait être gênée de ceci.

-C'est normal, ton œil n'est pas habitué à voir. Cesse de bouger laisse moi désinfecter déjà que ça me répugne de faire ça. T'as de la chance que ce soit une plaie non infectée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en cessant de gigoter laissant alors le brun désinfecter.

-Tu as reçu une pièce qui a été lancé à une vitesse raisonnable pour être tranchante, par chance ton oeil est intact tu n'es donc pas aveugle.

-Oh oui..je me souviens.

-Nao. Je ne veux plus que tu prennes de risque aussi idiot. Tu as failli perdre un oeil pour un simple sbire.

-Il fait parti des nôtres Kai..j'ai agit instinctivement ! Se défendit-elle.

-Eh bien apprend à retenir tes actions "instinctives".

-D'ailleurs, il est où ?

-Je l'ai tué. J'ai pas besoin de faible pleurnichard dans nos rangs. Répondit-il en lui faisant un nouveau bandage.

-Quoi ?! Dis moi que c'est une blague !

-J'ai l'air de blaguer ?

L'air froid du jeune maître suffit amplement à la jeune femme pour savoir que l'envie de plaisanter n'était pas présente. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il finissait se levant pour désinfecter ses mains et changer de gants.

-Tu es horrible.. répondit la jeune femme sous l'effet de la colère.

-Tout comme toi. Tu l'es encore plus avec ce bandage. Percnoptère, ici, ce n'est pas la court de récréation.

-Je le sais. Et ce depuis que j'ai tué ces gens dans ce hangars. Mais..Kai ne tue pas les gens parce qu'ils ont commis une petite erreur.

-Une petite ?! Tout le monde aurait pû être en danger ! L'opération aurait pu foirer. Je ne tolère aucune erreur et tu le sais très bien. Grogna-t-il.

-Il n'avait que 17 ans !

-Ça m'en fait une belle de savoir son âge.

-Ce que tu peux être énervant !

-Baisse d'un ton ! Je te rappel que c'est moi qui donne les ordres alors à moins que tu ne veuilles passer les jours qui suivent sans manger enfermée dans une pièce je te conseil de changer de ton.

La menace sembla calmer quelque peu la jeune femme qui se tut regardant ailleurs non sans que son nez ne soit retroussé. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir tué un membre du clan. Elle ne pouvait cependant plus rien dire alors elle se leva se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Merci de m'avoir soignée jeune maître.

Sur cette phrase, elle sortie laissant Overhaul seul dans la pièce.

—

Note de l'auteur

Kuku kuku

Oui, l'inspiration est présente alors j'en profite énormément pour poster des chapitres !

Je ne pense pas que ça gêne après tout ¯\\_( ෴ )_/¯

Comme toujours tu peux me laisser ton avis eue j'aime beaucoup avoir vos avis !

Oh et je tenais à remercier les personnes qui m'ont envoyé leurs Fanart de Nao :3 ça m'a grandement fait plaisir de voir qu'elle était si apprécié ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant ! ∆


	13. Chapter 13

Après ce petit "accrochage", Nao n'avait plus rien dit des actes du brun, elle le laissait également nettoyer sa plaie qui cicatrisait petit à petit bien qu'il lui avait proposé de la "réparer" mais, la rouge avait répondu qu'elle voulait garder la cicatrice tout en justifiant qu'elle récoltait ce qu'elle semait et que par conséquence, elle voulait un souvenir de ce jour où ils n'avaient pas été si attentif que les autres fois. Pour être sûr qu'elle ne soit pas plus blessée, elle avait dû rester de force au QG, pourquoi de force ? Car la yakuza n'aimait décidément rester sans rien faire, elle voulait toujours sortir aider les autres. Kai avait donc fini par lui donner divers tâches notamment celle de s'occuper d'Eri. Évidemment la cicatrice de la jeune femme ne passa pas inaperçu inquiétant alors Eri qui pensait sur le coup que c'était le méchant Kai qui lui avait fait ça. Elle dû alors prouver que Kai n'y était pour rien non sans légèrement être agacé, ce n'était qu'une petite blessure rien de grave, certes, elle aurait pu perdre la vue mais, Nao voyait parfaitement ! Nao avait d'ailleurs la chance de pouvoir faire plus de partie de jeux de société avec Overhaul malgré cela, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le battre ce qui la frustra quelque peu.

Du côté de l'ancien Héros, suite à sa petite entrevue avec la soeur de Nao, il avait directement enquêtait sur la disparition de la rouquine. Il avait pu remonter l'une des pistes grâce à quelques témoins qui racontaient où ils avaient pu la voir quelques années auparavant. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit qu'elle séjournait chez un ancien ami à elle. Ayant récupéré fraîchement l'adresse, le brun espérait que les deux soient toujours là.. C'est en arrivant sur les lieux qu'il fut quelque peu rassuré de voir le nom de famille du fameux garçons mais..est-ce que son ancienne protégée serait encore ici ? Cela triturait son esprit, il resta bien planté plus de cinq minutes devant la porte de l'immeuble avant de finalement entrer et de filer à l'étage souhaité. C'est devant la porte de la personne qu'il eut un mouvement de réticence. Et si la rouquine ne voulait pas le voir ? Après tout, il l'avait lâchement laissé alors que ce n'était encore qu'une enfant dans le fond, il lui avait promis de l'aider et au lieu de cela.. il avait préféré fuir et quitter la ville pour ne pas qu'elle ait l'idée de le retrouver, fuir et la laisser avec ses soucis familiaux.

-..tch..tu parles d'un héros.. murmura-t-il avant d'être interrompu de ses démons intérieurs quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Une frimousse passa la porte, un jeune adulte avec une barbe de trois jours blonde et des cheveux de la même couleur également, ses yeux bleus se posèrent vers le brun avant qu'il ne reculent paniqué.

-J-J'ai rien fait cette fois !

-..Au vu de ton attitude on dirait bien que si enfin, tu n'as rien à craindre je ne suis pas venu pour ce que tu penses. Je cherche quelqu'un, on m'a dit que je pouvais peut-être la trouver ici.

-V-Vraiment ? Oufff j'ai cru que j'allais encore devoir me barrer par l'escalier de secours ! Quelqu'un ? Je pense que vous devez faire erreur, il n'y a personne ici. Répondit le garçon quelque peu calmé.

-Nao Neophron..elle vivait bien avec toi pendant un moment ?

-Ah ! Mais oui Nao-chan est venue ici..promis je n'ai pas touché son corps de rêve monsieur !

Alaric plissa des yeux, est-ce que ça lui importait de savoir si elle avait des relations sexuelles ? Aucunement.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour savoir avec qui elle prend son pied. Dis moi, tu sais où elle peut être ?

-Hum..pas vraiment, depuis que ces types l'ont prise avec eux, elle est introuvable.

-Quels types ?

Il fronça les sourcils alors que le blond massa sa nuque soudainement gêné, il finit par faire entrer l'ancien Héros l'invitant à s'asseoir.

-Eh bien..durant les années où Nao vivait encore ici, il se peut que j'ai provoqué un petit gang en volant une malette d'argent.. ils l'ont mal prit et quand ils sont venu la chercher ici, je me suis enfui et ils ont dû enlever Nao..

-Pourquoi tu as laissé Nao toute seule avec eux ?!

-Je pensais qu'elle fuirait aussi ! Je savais pas ! Et j'ai cherché après mais..je n'avais aucun moyen de la retrouver et puis..le groupe à été retrouvé mort quelques jours après mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'un corps féminin donc c'est qu'elle a dû leur échapper. Justifia-t-il.

-Ce que tu as fait là est idiot ! Tu aurais dû assumer tes conneries. Enfin..je ne suis pas là pour faire la morale..Si aucun corps féminin n'a été trouvé..cela veut dire qu'elle doit être quelque part. Toujours est-il que tu aurait dû avertir la police..

Il vint frotter son menton semblant réfléchir, où une jeune femme comme Nao pouvait aller ? Aussi bien qu'il se souvenait, elle n'avait pas vraiment de goût particulier..il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas pu suivre les premiers passants..elle était rusée.

-..Si vous voulez j'ai quelques affaires à elle..c'est trois fois rien mais ça peut servir non ?

\- Soit. Répondit-il.

Le jeune homme se leva et l'emmena dans la pièce qui était anciennement la chambre de la jeune femme. Il laissa le brun seul, lui laissant l'occasion de pouvoir fouiller. La chambre était des plus banale et simple, deux cartons étaient posés sur le lit sans drap. Doucement, il s'approcha ouvrant l'un des cartons poussiéreux. Au premier coup d'oeil, il n'y avait rien qui pourrait l'aider, des vêtements que la rouge mettait encore à l'époque, il pouvait voir que le blond les avait laver puis soigneusement pliés sûrement attendait-il le retour de la miss pour qu'elle récupère ses vêtements. Il ouvra l'autre carton contenant quelques bibelots de la jeune femme et surtout divers livres, il pouffa de rire tout en en saisissant un, il se souvenait que la jeune femme adorait les livres contenant beaucoup d'enquêtes sur divers meurtres, il l'emmenait aussi souvent dans les librairies lui achetant un livre qu'elle souhaitait vraiment.

-Mais oui !

Si la jeune femme n'avait pas quitté les lieux, il ne pouvait la trouver qu'à un endroit ! Dans les librairies. L'ennui c'était qu'il y en avait énormément dans la ville.. il allait devoir surveiller ceci si il voulait vraiment être sûr qu'elle était en vie. Tout en réfléchissant à comment il pourrait veiller sur les diverses librairies, il continuait de sortir les divers objets jusqu'à tomber sur deux, trois photos retourné et quelques peu déchirées sur les côtés, il s'en saisit les retournant calmement. Alaric n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le lieu et encore moins les deux personnes présentes sur ces photos puisqu'il s'agissait de la demoiselle âgée à peine de quinze ans et de lui même dans le zoo de la ville d'à côté. Il se souvenait que pour son anniversaire il avait prévu de lui offrir cette balade au zoo comme cadeau puisqu'elle n'avait rien reçu de ses parents depuis de nombreuses années. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur son visage, le visage rayonnant de la demoiselle sur cette photo ne lui faisait que grand bien cependant les gribouillis sur sa personne le perturbait quelque peu, il était maintenant sur qu'elle ne devait plus vouloir entendre parler de lui. Pourtant, il se devait de lui donner des excuses et ce même si c'était tard. Il se leva rangeant les photos dans son porte feuille tout en emportant un petit carnet, il sorti de la chambre rejoignant le blond qui attendait avec une bière en main.

-Ça y est ?

-Oui, je te remercie. Il se pourrait que je te contacte prochainement si j'ai des nouvelles.

-Oh, il n'y a pas de soucis.

Alaric hocha la tête saluant l'homme sortant de l'appartement du mister. Mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue, il descendit les escaliers serrant le carnet qu'il avait dans la poche de sa longue veste. Une fois sorti du bâtiment, il leva son regard vers le ciel qui avait une étrange teinte de couleur, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage encore fatigué. Alaric le savait, ces enquêtes n'allaient que plus le fatiguer. Et si elle avait mal tournée ? Il ne pourrait se pardonner ceci. Il reprit sa route, avec ses deux objectifs en tête. Retrouver Percnoptère et son ancienne protégée. Plus il cherchait et plus il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Et c'est ainsi qu'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !

Le livre claqua doucement à la fin de cette phrase, la yakuza posa le livre avant de border la petite fille qui avait écouté sagement l'histoire.

-Nao-nounou, comment ils ont fait pour avoir des bébés ?

-Ah ça, c'est un secret de fabrication. Déclara la jeune femme qui rangea le livre.

-Mais..je veux savoir..

Nao roula des yeux, voilà qu'elle allait devoir trouver un mensonge.

-Eh bien, pour avoir un bébé, il faut que la maman possède deux graines magiques.

-Deux graines magiques ?..elle les trouve où ? Posa Eri curieusement.

-On ne les trouve pas, la maman en a déjà une dans son ventre et l'autre, c'est le papa qui l'a.

-Et comment il fait pour donner la graine ?

-En lui faisant un bisou, aller tu dois dormir Eri, tu es encore trop petite pour demander ce genre de chose.

-Hum..Nao-nounou tu as aussi une graine ?

-..Bien sûr, comme toutes les femmes adultes.

-Tu vas faire un bébé ? Demanda la petite en se redressant.

-Non.

La petite allait encore poser une question mais la rouquine ouvrit la porte de sa chambre signifiant que la discussion était finie. Elle sortie laissant la petite fille, la porte fermée, elle jura contre elle. Non mais c'était quoi ce cirque ?! Et bientôt elle lui demanderait comment une femme accouche ?! Rien que de penser à cette idée, la jeune femme grimaça. Se rendant dans la salle de repos, elle rejoignit Kurono et Nemoto qui étaient présents tout comme Deidoro qui profitait du calme pour se mettre une sacrée race mais également Tabe, mimic et Overhaul. Elle s'assit entre ses deux meilleurs amis qui haussèrent un sourcil en remarquant son air dépité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-La prochaine fois, vous vous chargez de l'histoire de la petite.

-Pourquoi ? Elle t'a demandé comment on faisait des fées ?

-Non. Elle m'a demandé comment on faisait des gosses de merde. Répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

-Cette haine..et tu as répondu quoi ? Demanda le blanc.

-Le cas des choux ou celui de la cigogne ?

-Nan, j'ai raconté une connerie qu'on m'avait dit y a longtemps.

-Laquelle ?

-Celle des graines.

-Oh oui je la connais ! S'exclama Tabe qui écoutait visiblement la discussion.

-Hum..ravie de le savoir mon glouton.

-En soit, il y a toujours eu de nombreuses dérives donc elles marchent toutes.

-Pas faux. Mais avoir le "toi aussi tu vas avoir un enfant" tch elle m'a prise pour quoi ?! Je suis une combattante pas une machine.

-Ce serait marrant d'avoir un mini toi dans les couloirs. Pouffa le blanc.

-Pour entendre plus qu'il ne le faut le mot "fraise" ? Pas question.

-Non mais...vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ?! Overhaul ils m'emmerdent !

Kai posa le livre qu'il lisait observant les compères qui visiblement étaient parti de leur délire d'une mini Nao.

-...Ouais, non.

-Pardon ?

-Une mini toi, ce serait trop pour mon moral. Déjà que je dois supporter l'adulte, supporter l'enfant en plus c'est trop.

-Mais ! Je te demandais de les calmer pas de rentrer dans leur délire ! Grogna la jeune femme suite à l'air moqueur du brun.

-Maintenant faut te trouver l'homme idéal pour créer cet enfant ! Lança le blanc visiblement motivé.

La rouquine attrapa l'oreiller à ses côtés cachant sa tête en lâchant un gémissement plaintif. Alors que les deux énuméraient des noms, elle priait pour qu'on vienne la sortir de là. Prières qui furent accordées puisque Rappa entra dans la pièce visiblement furieux.

-Nao ! Ton piaf s'est encore sauvé et il a recommencé à voler !

-..Il a encore volé des sous-vêtements ?!

-Oh et le piaf en plus...je vais le tuer. Déclara le brun en se levant.

-Oh ! On tue pas mon vautour ! Je vais gérer et puis déjà, ils fermeraient leurs portes correctement il ne les volerait pas !

Elle sorti sous le regard noir de Kai qui observa les autres présents.

-Si vous voyez encore ce truc voler hors de sa chambre je vous autorise à le buter.

-Bien jeune maître ! Dirent-ils en coeur.

Nao courait dans les couloirs de la résidence, sifflant alors pour appeler le volatile, il allait passer un sacré quart d'heure celui-là ! Finalement, au tournant d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez sur lui. Visiblement fier de retrouver sa maîtresse, il piailla non sans se poser sur le bras qu'elle tendit. Elle dégagea le sous-vêtements qu'il tenait entre ses griffes en râlant.

-Bily ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas voler les affaires des autres ! Non mais, il te prend quoi ?! T'as tes chaleurs ou ça se passe comment ?

Le vautour pencha la tête sur le côté non sans piailler à nouveau faisant soupirer la rouquine qui le ramena à sa chambre.

-Tu ne sors plus d'ici. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, le temps de rendre ceci à l'heureux propriétaire.

Ceci fait, elle retourna dans la salle avec le tissus en main, elle le leva une fois dedans calmement.

-C'est à qui ?

-Mais ! C'est à moi ! S'exclama Nemoto en se levant.

Elle rendit le tissus allant s'asseoir à nouveau alors que l'homme au chapeau rala.

-Nao. Il va falloir régler cette histoire de vole. Annonça Kai sur un ton des plus sérieux.

-Je sais, j'essaie mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça.

-Dans tout les cas..si cela se reproduit je n'aurais aucune peine à le tuer.

-Overhaul, Bily sait se tenir et tu sais qu'il est utile dans certaines missions. Je veillerai à mieux fermer ma porte.

-J'ai pas envie qu'il répande ses germes partout. Renchérit-il.

-Bily n'a pas de germes, il est propre et je le lave tout les jours !

Pendant que les deux semblaient encore se prendre le chou, les autres lançaient visiblement des paris. Certains supportant Nao et d'autres soutenant le jeune maître.

-Et alors ? J'ai pas envie de le retrouver dans mes quartiers.

-Il n'a jamais approché ta chambre !..Ce qui est étonnant puisqu'il a déjà fait toutes les chambres..

-Tch tant mieux. Si je le retrouve là-bas, propre ou pas je l'accroche et je l'étripe.

-Kai, j'ai dit de ne pas toucher à Bily !

La jeune femme croisa les bras alors que le brun l'ignora concluant que la discussion était finie. Nao croisa les bras jetant un regard noir aux autres qui sortaient les billets.

-Rangez ça ! Non mais c'est quoi ces paris débile ?!

-..Allez récurer les couloirs je veux que les sols et les murs brillent dépêchez-vous ou je vous explose un à un. Lança le yakuza.

Les subordonnés se levèrent rapidement quittant la pièce en courant alors que la rouquine s'allongea dans le canapé maintenant libre en soupirant passant un bras sur son front.

-Ils me désespère..

-Bienvenue dans le club percnoptère.

-Hum merci je suppose..

-Comment va ton oeil d'ailleurs ?

-Bien, enfin je vois parfaitement, juste la cicatrice qui me fait un peu mal par moment mais ça va.

-C'est une bonne chose.

-Dis, quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir reprendre les missions ? Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

-D'ici une semaine.

-Oh oui, j'en peux plus d'être obligé de rester ici..

-Je ne me permettrais pas que tu te blesse à nouveau.

-Ohh le tonton s'inquiète pour moi c'est si chou !~ ricana-t-elle.

Il roula des yeux posant la paume de sa main contre sa tempes.

-Ne me cherche pas la nounou. Tu sais très bien que tu es l'une des meilleures ici, c'est donc normal que je "m'inquiète" pour mon pion.

-Humhum mais.. Elle se leva s'approchant de lui calmement tout en prenant une pomme qu'elle avait rincé peu avant. Le pion comme tu dis, sait parfaitement ceci. Ne t'en fais pas, je ferais plus attention à l'avenir d'ailleurs, merci d'avoir prit le temps de désinfecter la plaie ces dernières semaines, je sais que tu n'aime pas trop toucher à ceci..

-Hum comme je l'ai dit, elle était propre. Et j'ai pas envie que l'on te retrouve dans un placard à fixer le vide. Déclara-t-il non sans un air moqueur.

-Tch. Ça t'aurais fait plaisir avoue le !

Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence alors qu'il prit la pomme que la jeune femme n'avait pas encore entamé tout en se levant se dirigeant vers la sortie tout en retirant son masque, il croqua dans la pomme avant de prononcer.

-Qui sait.. peut-être.

La jeune femme resta encore un petit instant à fixer l'emplacement qu'avait le brun il y a peu avant de tilter.

-Hey ! S'était ma pomme !

Bien sûr, seul le silence de la pièce lui répondit. Nao soupira, non, ces derniers jours, elle n'arrivait décidément pas à se concentrer, encore une preuve, elle avait laissé son chef prendre son met sans vraiment le remarquer. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit s'accoudant au rebord, elle fixa le paysage qu'elle avait à savoir, les murs qui entourait leur propriété. Nao n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir les autres propriétés mais cela ne saurait que tarder. Elle savait que Kai allait devoir assister à d'autres soirées et comme il était convenu, c'était elle qui m'accompagnerait avec Hari pour sûr, elle allait pouvoir voir les autres demeures. Un petit sourire franchi ses lèvres alors qu'elle songea aux soirées, elle allait devoir danser pour sûr mais bien que cela ne l'enchantait guère de se montrer en spectacle devant tous le monde, elle allait pouvoir passer sa soirée à danser au moins avec le blanc si Overhaul serait occupé avec ses "messieurs de la basse-cour" comme elle le citait si bien. Elle ricana avant de fermer la fenêtre et de sortir de la salle. À y penser, elle s'était trop attaché à ce lieu et à certaines personnes en particulier, ce n'était pas bon pour elle..

-Oy Ryuko ! Tu plane encore ?

-Hum..?

Tournant son regard à moitié ennuyé vers son interlocuteur, la jeune femme soupira quelque peu agacé d'avoir été sortie de ses pensées.

-Tu as eu un plan foireux c'est ça ? Roh t'en fait pas, y en a d'autres qui viendront à toi.

-Pffeh.. Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait planer. Mes plans ne sont jamais foireux au contraire. ~ Ce sont eux qui rampent en réclamant.~

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te perturbe tant si ce n'est pas tes soirées ?

-Ma stupide soeur. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Tu as une soeur ?! Elle est aussi bonne que toi au lit ?~ demanda l'un de ses acolytes visiblement intéressé faisant alors rire la jeune héroïne.

-Ne pense même pas réussir à faire quoique ce soit avec elle. Elle ne sait rien de ce domaine et si mes souvenirs sont exactes, elle refusera d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite invitation.

-Arf ça s'apprend ça !

-Crois moi tu vas perdre ton temps et puis, à moins que tu ne veux être amputé de ton service trois pièces..

-Elle a le même alter que toi non ? Demanda un autre.

-Non. Pas du tout. S'il te plaît, ne nous met pas dans la même catégories.

Elle se leva faisant craquer son dos avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux en souriant.

-Enfin, je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette peste. Je me chargerai personnellement de son cas.~

-Il faudrait qu'elle ait commis quelque chose pour ça Ryuko-chan..

-Ohh crois moi que niveau connerie elle est au top un.

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Et voilà cette fin de chapitre !

J'espère qu'il plaira tout comme pour les précédents ^u^

En tout cas, tout comme pour les derniers, j'ai prit plaisir à le faire !


	14. Chapter 14

-Nao-nounou..

-Oui princesse ?

-Pourquoi tu acceptes d'obéir à méchant Kai..?

Nao observa la petite qui était dans son bain jouant avec les petits canards qu'elle lui avait acheté. En voilà une drôle de question, assise sur le bord de la baignoire, elle savonait les cheveux de la petite.

-Eh bien parce que c'est mon chef et que je dois respect et obéissance envers mon chef. Répondit-elle sans cesser sa tâche.

-Mais..c'est pas papy ton chef ?

-Papy est malade, c'est Kai qui a reprit la relève, ce qui fait que comme pour notre chef principal, on doit pouvoir se sacrifier pour lui.

Eri releva la tête vers la jeune femme qui s'occupait d'elle depuis que sa mère l'avait lâchement donné ici, ses yeux rouges scrutairent la jeune femme.

-..Tu te sacrifirait donc pour lui ? Je croyais que comme dans les histoires..on se sacrifiait seulement pour ceux qu'on aime..

-Les histoires dans les livres sont loin de la réalité. Certains ne se sacrifie pas parce qu'ils aiment, ils se sacrifie par obligation, parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Ça arrive de faire ceci mais pas dans notre cas.

-.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tu ne l'aime pas alors ? Demanda la petite en lâchant l'un de ses canards.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne l'aimais pas premièrement, secondement, j'ai comme qui dirait une genre de dette envers eux, troisièmement, j'apprécie énormément les personnes qui sont présentes ici que ce soit Tabe, Rappa, Deidoro, ils ont tous une grande place et je refuserais qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

-..Mais pourquoi tu poursuis aussi le rêve de méchant Kai..tu pourrais découvrir des trucs plus cool comme ce que tu me dit dans le monde..je veux pas que tu reste ici..je veux que tu partes.. emmène moi avec toi..

Nao rinça les cheveux de la petite fille qui semblait limite la supplier de s'enfuir toutes deux. N'avait-elle pas compris que la rouquine n'avait aucune intention de partir ? Qu'elle était bien ici ? Qu'elle soutenait le plan fou de son supérieur ? Elle soupira se levant pour attraper une serviette.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de partir et Kai m'a promis quelque chose.

-..Tu crois que ce méchant monstre peut tenir des promesses ? Demanda la petite fille se laissant sortir du bain et être enroulée de la serviette avec un regard apeuré.

-Ce méchant monstre m'a fait une promesse, il l'a tiendra tôt ou tard. Et si il s'avère qu'il a menti alors tant pis, ça m'apprendra.

-.. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as promis..? Je..

-Ma liberté. Dit-elle en coupant la petite fille.

Eri ne comprenait pas, sa liberté ? Était-elle prisonnière alors elle aussi ? Elle aurait voulu poser d'autres questions mais c'était trop compliqué. Elle se contenta de venir serrer sa nounou de ses bras frêles, Nao l'enlaça aussi terminant de la sécher peu après.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Eri-chan. Je sais ce que je fais.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois utilisé..

-Ça c'est moi qui décide de l'être ou non.

Après cette discussion, elle habilla la petite de façon à ce qu'elle soit présentable puis, elles sortirent toutes deux de la chambre. C'était un jour spécial après tout, Nao avait insisté, beaucoup trop insisté, Kai n'avait pu refuser sous peine de ne pouvoir réussir à trouver le sommeil. Une petite fête foraine qu'elle idée idiote pensait le brun.

-Tu es sur qu'il a dit oui..?

-Bien sûr. Bon.. à certaines conditions mais il a dit oui. Eri..je veux que tu ne tente rien de fâcheux. Ce serait dommage de mette Kai ou moi même en colère.

-..Je serais sage !

-Fort bien !

Elles arrivèrent devant la sortie de la demeure où Setsuno les attendaient, c'était lui qui avait été désigné pour garder un oeil sur elles, à croire que Kai ne faisait encore une fois pas confiance à Nao, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure voilà qu'elle discuterait de ceci ce soir avant leur grand départ. C'était aussi parce que la rouge n'allait pas avoir l'occasion de s'occuper d'elle durant les deux prochaines semaines. Les soirées allaient s'enchaîner et elle savait qu'elle allait donc devoir se reposer et elle avait surtout cette envie de voir ces autres propriétés et de pouvoir se divertir dans les nombreux lieux que Chrono avait planifié. Elle avait tout aussi hâte de pouvoir se détacher de son rôle de nounou qu'elle ne supportait plus.

-Vous êtes prêtes ? Demanda le blond en s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte.

-Nous le sommes. On peut y aller.

Il acquiesça sortant alors avec les deux demoiselles. Nao installa Eri dans la voiture avant de monter à ses côtés, le visage illuminé de la petite l'a fit légèrement sourire. Le trajet ne fut pas long et à peine qu'Eri apercevait ses nombreuses attractions, elle s'extasiait. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand elle descendit du véhicule.

-Bien je te préviens de suite Eri, tu ne feras pas ces attractions qui vont trop vite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es trop jeune. Répondit le blond.

-oh...

La jeune femme lui tenait la main alors qu'ils marchaient tout trois à travers les différentes attractions, ils laissèrent la petite fille décider des attractions qu'elle souhaitait faire, c'était Nao qui se chargeait de l'installer avant de rejoindre le blond qui semblait quelque peu pas très à l'aise.

-Setsuno..tout va bien ?

-Hum..? Oui oui..je..sais juste que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti seulement pour faire quelque chose de..normal ?

-Je comprends mais tu sais, je trouve que tu as beaucoup repris du poil de la bête depuis..

-Hum..je le fais car j'ai trouvé ce que je désirais faire.

-Oh ?

-Protéger le jeune maître. C'est là ma raison de vivre. En tant que déchet, il faut que je fasse mon rôle jusqu'au bout.

-Setsuno..tu n'es pas un déchet.

-Bien sûr que..

-Non. Tu fait tout aussi parti de la famille. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis contente que ta soit disante copine t'ai dupé, parce que sans ça, Kai ne t'aurais jamais demandé de nous rejoindre, et tu n'aurais pas trouvé toutes ces personnes qui t'entoure maintenant. Car sans ça..tu aurais encore été dupé sans le savoir.

-Nao..

Elle le regarda en esquissant un sourire.

-Oui, j'écoute vos petites discussions. J'aime beaucoup savoir ce qui vous est arrivé, car comme ça, je sais que je ne suis pas seule à avoir été abandonnée pu dupée, je me dis qu'on est tous dans le même bateau et qu'on doit donc se soutenir comme une vraie famille ferait.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si attentif.. C'est vrai que je ne peux qu'être reconnaissant de ce qu'il m'arrive maintenant, Overhaul m'a sorti de la misère, j'en ai encore des séquelles mais, ai foi en nous.

-Et c'est ce qu'il faut, positive un peu.

-Hum..Nao, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait rester ici ?

-Eh bien je ne sais pas trop.. sûrement l'attitude si protectrice du vieux..

-Et pour après ?

-J'ai eu du mal à m'entendre avec notre chef actuel mais, si je suis autant gradé, c'est grâce à lui tout comme au vieux. Je veux voir ce que ça coûte. Je me suis attaché aux Shie hassaikai et je ne veux pour aucunes raisons les quitter.

Le blond esquissa un sourire en se redressant alors qu'il fixait la petite s'amuser.

-Je pense qu'il y aussi une autre raison.

-Ah ?

-Humhum celle ou on a décidé de ne pas t'abandonner, on a su t'écouter, te réconforter, te familiariser, certains t'ont accorder une confiance aveugle et d'autres t'ont donné de l'amour. C'est une chose qui ne te saute pas forcément aux yeux puisque tu as toujours été sur la défensive mais c'est ce qui est arrivé.

Nao baissa la tête ses cheveux cachant alors son visage, elle souriait non sans rire d'un rire sincère, c'était rare puisqu'habituellement, il s'agissait de rire moqueur et provocateur. Elle releva son visage observant le blond avec ce sourire qu'elle ne montrait qu'à chrono, Nemoto et parfois Kai.

-..Je m'avoue vaincu mon cher.

-Ah ? Notre chère numéro deux donne sa place ?

-Ce n'est qu'un numéro en soit je peux te le donner.

-C'est le numéro qui représente ton rang au sein de notre famille, tu es la seconde à être forte. Chéri donc ce numéro.

-Le numéro un c'est le jeune maître ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle roula des yeux secouant la tête, cette idée de classement..qui avait proposé ceci qu'elle puisse l'étriper. Cependant, elle dû s'occuper de la petite plutôt que de soutirer des informations au blond. La descendant du manège, elle lui demanda alors:

-Cette sortie te plaît ?

-Oh oui beaucoup..merci Nao-nounou.

-C'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, c'est Kai.

-..je le ferais alors. Répondit-elle. Nao-nounou..j'ai un peu faim..

-Oh ? On va voir ce qu'ils proposent au niveau des stands. Déclara la jeune femme en souriant à la petite.

Comme elle l'avait dit, ils faisaient maintenant le tour des stands, Nao avait fini par porter la petite pour qu'elle puisse regarder les différentes sucreries qui pourraient lui plaire. Eri observait avec attention, si sa nounou et le blond lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait prendre ce qu'elle voulait, elle restait encore réticente ayant peur que Kai sorte de nul part et qu'il ne l'a dispute. Elle fut attiré par un met rouge tenant sur un bâton, ton doigt fin, elle montra la sucrerie.

-C'est quoi ?

-Oh, une pomme d'amour.

-Je veux ça.

-Très bien.

La jeune femme demanda alors la fameuse pomme d'amour qu'elle donna ensuite à Eri qui fixait ceci avec des étoiles dans les yeux, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y goûter et elle pouvait donc la savourer !

Le reste de la journée passa assez vite entre les tours de manège et les sucreries, l'heure de rentrer arriva et c'est avec une Eri fatiguée mais contente de sa journée que les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent à la demeure. Forcément, Overhaul les attendaient bras croisés, la rouquine le regarda tout en s'avançant.

-Nous sommes en retard ?

-De deux minutes. Répondit le brun qui fixait la petite qui se cachait contre la poitrine de la rouge.

-Oh, je vois, navrée, il y a eu du monde donc le temps de retrouver la voiture. Eri n'y est pour rien cette fois-ci, au contraire, elle a été exemplaire.

-Vraiment ?

-Je le confirme jeune maître. Répondit Setsuno.

-Hum.

-D'ailleurs, elle voulait te dire quelque chose.

Le brun haussa un sourcil alors que l'enfant resta caché, la yakuza la rassura quelque peu.

-Je...merci..dit-elle de sa voix tremblante.

-..Remercie ta nounou. Ça n'aurait tenue qu'à moi tu serais restée enfermée. Setsuno, va la coucher.

Nao laissa l'homme prendre la petite qui se laissa faire sagement, une fois éloigné, elle soupira regardant Kai.

-Tu aurais pu être un peu plus sympathique non ?

-Je l'ai été.

-Oh oui, il manquait juste le petit sourire et ça aurait été parfait !~

-Ne commence pas ou tu resteras enfermée. Menaça-t-il.

-Je plaisante. En tout cas, je vois que tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance. Franchement, demander à Setsuno de m'accompagner c'est un coup bas. Je croyais qu'après ces années tu avais accorder ne serait-ce qu'une quart de ta confiance.

-Hum ? C'est le cas.

-Non c'est pas le cas ! Tu m'aurais laissé seule si ça l'était.

-Setsuno t'as accompagné pour la sécurité.

-Sécurité tu parles. Grogna-t-elle.

-Nao. On ne peut pas risquer de perdre notre source principale. Setsuno était là pour agir en cas d'urgence. Ne t'avise plus de remettre ma confiance en question. Tu doute de ton chef encore une fois ? Je vais vraiment finir par te punir.

Nao tourna la tête sur le côté non sans légèrement reculer.

-Non ça ira..

-Hum, dommage. Assez plaisanté, dépêche toi de prendre tes affaires non partons dans une heure.

-Déjà ?

-Il vaut mieux arriver plus vite, tu auras demain pour te reposer, et n'oublie pas, durant ce séjour tu ne dois rien divulguer.

-Je sais Overhaul. Je vais finir de préparer mes affaires dans ce cas. À tout à l'heure.

Le lendemain, comme promit, Nao avait pu avoir la journée pour se reposer et se préparer pour la soirée qui aurait lieu, c'était une soirée différente de celle dont elle avait pu assister. Mais, cela ne changerait pas du tout son comportement. La jeune femme avait donc enfilé sa robe avant que son meilleur ami ne vienne la coiffer, un chignon simple avec une fleur synthétique faisait amplement l'affaire. Elle ne demandait pas à ce qu'on la fasse belle pour qu'elle puisse faire tomber tout les hommes, cette simple idée l'a répugnait. Elle ne put s'empêcher aussi de charier le jeune blanc quand elle le vit dans sa tenue de 31 avant que Kai ne les calmes les rappelant à l'ordre. Nao soupira restant alors silencieuse et ce jusqu'à arriver à l'intérieur du bâtiment où ils se firent fouiller un à un. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de parler tout en se faisant fouiller par une femme.

-Vous avez peur qu'on ne se batte avec nos jouets ?~

-On assure la sécurité, tout individu armé se retrouve dehors. C'est une soirée, pas une scène de crime.

-Hum..je vois. Répondit-elle avant de rejoindre Kai qui semblait visiblement irrité par les paroles de la rouge.

-Je t'ai dit de faire profil bas. Ne commence pas.

-Ça va..je me posais juste la question. Je vais rester sage pas la peine de me gronder.

-Nao, c'est la première et dernière fois. Dit-il sous un ton glacial.

Elle baissa la tête le suivant alors en silence, Hari lança un regard compatissant à la demoiselle alors qu'à nouveau, les deux adultes venaient d'être accosté par des hommes accompagnés de leur chienne selon notre rouquine. L'ennuie prit vite place et ce même si ces personnes semblaient être plus "respectueux" déjà, ils n'avaient pas mentionné cette dernière comme étant l'objet du brun ou elle ne savait quoi. Elle s'en fichait en faite, objet ou non ça lui importait peu pensait-elle en serrant le poing. Toujours était-il que cette ambiance ne l'amusait guère, au contraire, c'était trop sérieux, et les regard de ses femmes sur elle l'angoissait quelque peu. Elle avait quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi ? Elle serra quelque peu le bras de Kai signifiant qu'elle voulait visiblement s'éloigner cependant, la requête ne fut pas accordé, elle tenta désespérément de chercher le blanc des yeux, blanc qui semblait tout aussi occupé à répondre à des questions, dos à elle, il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure se tournant à nouveau vers les personnes affrontant à nouveau ces regards, elle soupira d'agacement.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me regardez comme des putain d'anchois morts ?

Elle avait craqué, si bien que le brun et les deux hommes stoppèrent leur discussions. Kai posa un regard noir vers la rouge qui tourna la tête sur le côté opposé retroussant son nez.

-Quoi ?! C'est elles qui me fixent comme si que j'étais la mort en personne. C'est malaisant !

-Hum..je me disais bien qu'elle n'était pas si soumise qu'elle ne le faisait penser.. lança une femme. On jugeait le drôle de couple que vous formez ? C'est peu dire, voir Kai accompagné d'une femme, c'est rare. Je me demandais où tu pouvais avoir été déniché..sûrement d'une vieux bateau de pêche ~

Si elles ricanaient, la rouquine, elle lança un regard noir se détachant du brun à vitesse grand v, que ça lui plaise ou non, elle refusait de rester avec ces pestes ou alors, elle userait de son pouvoir et ce même si elle n'aimait pas cela. Ça leur apprendra. Tout en s'inclinant respectueusement, elle répondit alors.

-Fort bien, je vous laisse donc observer d'autres partenaires pendant que je m'en vais loin de ces...gousses d'ails. ~

Elle s'éloigna sur ses mots, faisant un passage entre les personnes alors que les hommes qui jusque là étaient restés calme ne se mettent à rire faisant hausser un sourcil à leur partenaire.

-Cette petite à un sacré caractère, j'aime beaucoup. Tu l'a bien trouvé.

-Surement oui.. répondit le brun en scrutant l'endroit par où était partie la jeune femme.

Nao avait trouvé avec peine le bar, s'installant sur un tabouret, elle soupira commandant quelque chose à boire au barman, cette soirée l'avait déjà soulé, elle voulait maintenant rentrer aller se coucher, elle préférait limite que le brun ne l'engueule, c'était ce qui allait arriver de toute façon. Elle avait osé parler et insulter deux fois, c'était étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas remit à sa place mais, elle ne supportait pas cela, faire semblant d'être ce qu'elle n'était pas et se faire observer comme un simple prix de foire. Son verre maintenant posé, elle le but d'une traite et ce n'est qu'après qu'elle regretta son geste puisqu'elle grimaça en sentant sa gorge brûler, elle avait oublié à quel point l'alcool et elle faisait deux, mais, pour cette soirée, elle pouvait bien se laisser aller non ? Chrono était sans doute trop occupé à être retenue et Kai..oh qu'il aille au diable lui et ces ordres ridicules. Elle pouvait bien se détendre un peu et boire pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa future punition ? Non ? Tant pis, elle prenait le risque. Ainsi, Nao redemanda non pas ni deux ni trois verres mais bien quatres qu'elle vidait à chaque fois rapidement. Avait-elle oublié qu'elle ne supportait aucunement l'alcool ? Oui. Elle ne le remarqua seulement quand la pièce et les gens semblaient tourner étrangement la faisant alors arracher un petit rire. Oh dieu, elle se sentait libéré d'un poids.

Pendant ce temps, Kai avait put prendre Kurono à part son air malgré son masque montrait qu'il était assez contrarié et agacé.

-Tu n'as pas vu Nao ?

-Je pensais qu'elle était avec toi.. qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Quelques idiotes l'ont agacé, elle l'a mal prit et s'est sauvée dans demander son reste.

-Elle ne doit pas être loin.. je vais chercher aux alentours des bars. Overhaul..tu comptes la remettre à sa place ?

-Évidemment. C'est pas la première fois qu'elle s'écarte du chemin. Je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement.

-Je vois. Je te la ramène dès que je la trouve.

-Je serais dehors au niveau des fontaines. Rester plus longtemps ici m'insupporte il me faut de l'air.

-Entendu.

Chrono se mit directement à la recherche de sa meilleure amie, il connaissait son tempérament, si elle avait agit comme ça, c'est que ça l'avait stressée. L'ennui c'était maintenant de la trouver, il ne pourrait pas demander au brun de réduire sa sentence et ce même si ils étaient tout trois proche. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien fait de grave, c'est sur cette pensée qu'il commença à chercher au niveau des comptoirs après la rouge. Rouge semblait fortement s'amuser marchant entre les diverses personnes, elle avait été tiré par un autre type qui avait pleinement compris l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, si au départ il lui avait assuré qu'il l'a ramènerait à son chef, ce n'était qu'une simple ruse pour qu'elle accepté de le suivre. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dehors non loin des fontaines dans un lieu caché des regards, ses yeux vitreux par l'alcool semblaient observer les environs alors qu'elle se tenait contre le mur.

\- alorssss il est où mon chef ?

-ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai dit de nous rejoindre. Fais moi voir ton petit visage.

Il attrapa son menton la forçant à le regarder, si la Nao sobre serait vite dégagé de l'emprise, la Nao pompette se contentait de rire de manière idiote en le regardant.

-C'est marrant t'as deux visages..en plus tu ressemble à une peinture de picassooo qu'est-ce que c'est beau Picasso.

-Mais oui c'est ça, dis moi, tu dois sacrément avoir bu pour sortir des conneries pareilles..

Sa main glissa sur sa joue pour mieux descendre au niveau de son cou arrachant un frisson à la jeune femme qui le repoussa de ses bras frêles.

-Anon jsuis pas alcooliqueu..je croisss. Tsss..tsé où il est mon chef ? Moi j'en ai marre ! En plus j'ai chaud laaaaa je veux rentrer et et regarder les dessins nimés avec lui. Tu crois il va regardé la télé avec Nao ?!

L'attitude de la jeune femme fit soupirer le jeune homme qui l'a bloqua doucement contre le mur, saisissant les poignées de la jeune femme son souffle vont caresser sa peau.

-Ça..j'en sais rien. Je ne pense pas, ton chef à été idiot de laisser un si beau morceau de viande sans surveillance.. tu dis avoir chaud ? Je peux te donner encore plus chaud. ~ Humhum ta bouche serait idéale pour les pipes..

-Pipe ?..je sais les tailler ! Répondit-elle avec entrain.

-Formidable. ~

-Dans du bois d'acajou ou même du chêne ! S'écria-t-elle toute fière d'elle éclatant de nouveau de rire.

-..Ce n'est pas de ce genre là que je parlais.

-Ahh...C'est marrant de discuter maisss t'as dit que tu me guiderait à mon chef. Il est pas là. Je rigole plus moua. Dit-elle en essayant de rester sérieuse.

-Rohh mais t'as que ce mot là à la bouche, chef, chef..c'est pas excitant.

-En effet. Dit une voix qui s'approchait du lieu suivit d'autres pas.

-Tch et voilà tu nous a fait repérer..j'aurais dû te bâillonner.. vous êtes qui vous ?!

-Navré d'interrompre ce moment de "connaissance" mais, en tant que chef, je viens comme prévu récupérer ma subordonné. Déclara le brun froidement.

-Awnnn kaiii t'es là ! Regarde j'ai un nouveau copain il est cool hein ?! Il m'a conduit jusqu'à toi !

Kai ignora la rouge continuant sa bataille avec l'autre homme qui finit par lâcher prise et se barrer au sens opposé, c'est chrono qui vérifia que la jeune femme n'avait rien de grave.

-Rien à signaler Overhaul..elle empeste juste l'alcool.

-Tss perte de temps.

Il se tourna à nouveau pour partir les mains dans les poches. Alors que la rouge sorti de sa léthargie se tenant toujours au mur.

-..C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ?

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre percnoptère. Et reste où tu es, j'ai pas envie d'avoir les microbes de se type qui vient limite de passer sa main sous ta robe. Quel horreur.

-..Si tu as des comptes à rendre..je voulais qu'on aille ailleurs..t'as même pas accédé à ma requête et je vais devoir prendre encore sur moi même !

-Tout ne tourne pas autour de tes demandes. La preuve étant ce type louche.

-..Il m'a dit qu'il me mènerait à toi.

-L'a-t-il fait ? Non. On t'avais pourtant dit que tu devais faire attention et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu bois jusqu'à ne plus être maître de tes pensées et tu suis des inconnus car tu ne sais pas te taire et prendre sur toi même. Grogna-t-il.

-Je prends assez sur moi !

Chrono s'éloigna préférant les laisser discuter il n'avait pas envie d'être dans une dispute enfantine.

-Alors continu de prendre sur toi même et d'arrêter de faire l'enfant.

-Je fais pas l'enfant..la preuve. Elle s'approcha de lui en titubant.

-Ça m'en fait une belle tiens. Il roula des yeux avant de se rendre quand il l'a sentie l'enlacer. Dégage de là je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher !

-Qui c'est qui fait l'enfant là ? Hum ? ~ Kai..j'en ai marre.

Le yakuza l'a dégagea la tenant tout de même pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

-Moi aussi. J'en ai marre de ton attitude de plusieurs jours. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as mais, continu comme ça et je te jure que tu vas avoir la misère. Tu vas comprendre quand que tu me fais honte ?!

Nao le regarda non, son attitude ? Elle était normale non ? Elle ne comprenait pas et son visage le prouvait parfaitement faisant à nouveau soupirer le brun.

-C'est pas en cherchant de l'attention ou je ne sais quoi d'autre que tu en auras. On est pas des gosses mais des yakuzas.

-Je.. comprends pas. J'agis normalement.. je crois ?

-Tu crois mal. La discussion est finie, on rentre.

Il attrapa son bras la tirant alors vers la sortie, la jeune femme se laissa faire, bientôt rejoint pas chrono, ce dernier ne dit rien préférant ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son chef. Ce fut lui qui dû installer Nao et ce fut lui qui dû rentrer avec elle. Nao avait posé sa main sur la vitre alors que le brun disait rester encore un peu le temps de se calmer. Elle savait que c'était de sa faute. Elle resta silencieuse durant le trajet et même quand le blanc essayait de détendre l'atmosphère. Rentrant dans la petite résidence, il l'a conduisit dans la chambre l'aidant à se déshabiller, ce n'est qu'une fois sa robe retirée que la jeune femme brisa enfin le silence.

-Eh..Hari.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pourquoi Kai ne m'aime pas..?

-Euh mais je..quoi ? Le blanc balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles alors que la rouquine enfilait son haut non sans rire légèrement.

-C'est rien..c'est encore un caprice. Un groos caprice !

Hari l'empêcha de tourner sur elle même, la faisant le regarder, il vit clairement qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Il l'asseya sur le futon caressant son crâne.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Humpf..il l'a dit lui même, je lui fais honte..je comprends pas..j'ai rien fait ces derniers jours..je crois..sanglota-t-elle.

-Nao..je pense que le coup de la colère à parlé..c'est normal tu as vu dans quel pétrin ont t'as retrouvé ? Kai était tout aussi inquiet de ne pas savoir où tu étais.

-Pff tu parles..on s'est jamais apprécié..c'est que des mensonges..

-Alors pourquoi tu te fais autant de soucis pour ça ? Demanda Hari.

Elle resta silencieuse venant se couvrir de la couverture cachant la moitié de son visage semblant réfléchir avant qu'elle hausse les épaules.

-..Je sais pas.. c'est idiot..

-Hum..repose toi.. on en discutera plus tard.

Il se leva, sortant de la chambre en silence avant de gagner la pièce commune. Il attendit une bonne heure avant que le brun ne rentre, quand il l'aperçu, il se dirigea vers lui.

-Kai..

-Quoi ?

-Tu as été un peu trop loin dans tes paroles. Je ne pense pas qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre ça.

-Tu vas me dire comment me comporter maintenant ? Hari, ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te concerne pas.

-De là à dire qu'elle fait honte..elle fait du mieux qu'elle peut et tu le sait, ça aurait tenue qu'à elle, elle serait partie. Je veux juste dire que tu l'a vraiment blessée et je venais t'avertir, si tu continu sur cette pente là, elle te laissera tomber.

-Tch qu'elle le fasse si cela lui chante, je ne suis pas son baby-sitter. Si elle nous laisse tomber, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à la tuer.

-Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas resté à cette soirée pour buter ce type.

Kai se stoppa restant silencieux, Chrono venait de toucher un point. Il le regretterait mais, il ne pouvait laisser passer ceci. Ce n'était pas le subordonné qui parlait mais l'ami qu'il était.

-Elle compte tout autant et tu le sais, je ne te demande pas la lune mais, essaie de comprendre, elle s'efforce d'agir comme elle peut, elle a longtemps cesser de vivre entourée forcément qu'elle va réclamer.

-Qu'elle réclame ailleurs. Dit-il en retirant ses gants.

Chrono soupira massant ses tempes, butté qu'il était.

-Je te laisse y réfléchir. Tu devrais quand même t'excuser..dans ta manière.

Chrono quitta les lieux alors que le brun jeta ses gants avant de retirer sa veste de soirée taché de sang, toujours sur son ton glacial il lança alors.

-Sort de ta cachette je hais qu'on écoute au porte.

Doucement, la jeune femme sortie de sa cachette qui était l'entrée du couloir où ils avaient discuté,encore titubante, elle joignit ses mains en baissant la tête.

-C'est quoi encore cette idée d'écouter aux portes ?

-Euh..je..c'est juste que..j'ai entendu du bruit et je suis venue voir..

-Tu as tout entendu ?

Le regard ambré du brun analysait la jeune femme qui ne put que répondre positivement.

-Je voulais aussi m'excuser..

-Ah ? Il haussa un sourcil.

-Hum..m'excuser de mon comportement..de ce soir et..de ces derniers jours..

Kai soupira passant une main sur son visage alors qu'il s'installa dans le canapé voilà qu'elle agissait comme un enfant.

-Viens.

La rouquine s'approcha tant bien que mal, s'asseyant à ses côtés quand le brun lui indiqua. Il passa une main au niveau de son cou, la rouquine le regarda alors quelque peu apeuré, allait-il l'étrangler ? Il en fit autrement son pouce repassant à chaque fois sur la même zone alors qu'il semblait froncer les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Se risqua-t-elle à demander.

-Dis moi, il t'as fais d'autres suçons l'autre taré ?

-Hein ?..

Elle recula la main du yakuza pour la plaquer contre son cou affichant une mine paniqué, hilarant, il fallait le dire. Elle regarda le brun qui avait maintenant cet air amusé.

-C'est vrai de vrai..?

-Pourquoi j'inventerais ceci ?

-Pour faire comme lui laaaa ! Dit-elle en s'agitant.

-C'est à dire ?

-Il a dit qu'il pouvait me donner encore plus chaud.. j'ai pas tout compris ses mots..

-C'est pourtant pas compliqué faut pas être né de la dernière pluie pour comprendre.

-Maiiiss j'ai pas compris moi..tu peux pas m'expliquer ?

-Je vais te donner un indice. Un homme et une femme seuls dans un coin tranquille, la femme étant sans défense et l'homme ayant des envies peu catholique à ton avis qu'est-ce qui donnerait chaud ?

La rouquine sembla réfléchir..trop réfléchir même, l'alcool ne faisait visiblement pas un bon mélange avec la jeune femme, soudain, sa lanterne s'éclaira avant que son visage ne vire au dégoût.

-Oh non je veux pas faire ça avec lui..!

-Je commençais à me demander si tu étais devenue un simple légume. Ironisa-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne te touchera plus.

-Ah ? Tu l'as tué ?

-Humhum. Cependant..tu as vraiment été idiote de le suivre dans sa connerie au point qu'il a quand même souillée une partie de ta peau avec sa salive.. c'est désolant.

Il l'a regarda plantant ses yeux ambrés dans ceux orangés de la jeune femme qui frottait l'endroit où se trouvait normalement le dit suçon, elle détourna le regard.

-Retire le..

-Pardon ?

-Retire le s'il te plaît..je ne veux pas être souillée par lui.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu as laissé faire.

-Je ne l'ai pas senti..je.. j'étais..

Que faisait-elle à ce moment ? Ah oui, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, comme elle le faisait maintenant.

-Je ne retirerais pas ceci.

\- Mais..

-Ce sera une partie de ta punition pour avoir été aussi désagréable.

Nao ne dit rien ce contentant d'acquiescer avant qu'il n'enchaine à nouveau.

-Cependant, je refuse qu'il n'appartienne à cet idiot. Je vais donc y remédier.

Sans même qu'elle ne puisse en placer une, elle sentit la pression sur son bras la tirer vers le jeune chef qui posa ses lèvres brûlantes sur la peau de la jeune femme qui ne pût empêcher un couinement de surprise, alors qu'elle sentait la langue du brun suçoter sa peau visiblement trop sensible, elle sentait ses joues chauffer. Elle resta silencieux et se même quand le brun eut fini son affaire, elle plaque simplement sa main contre son cou à nouveau fixant le sol alors que le brun avait cet air satisfait.

-Tu m'appartiens, ne l'oubli pas. Tu es mon pion, pas celui des autres. C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, tu as intérêt à le retenir si tu veux pas voir ta vie s'arrêter.

-O-Oui jeune maître..

—

Note de l'auteur :

Kuku kuku

Et voilà cette fin de chapitre uhuhuh

Encore une fois ce fut un plaisir d'écrire ce chapitre eue tout comme les autres. eue Qu'est-ce que j'aime écrire uhuh

Je vais d'ailleurs écrire l'autre chapitre eue


	15. Chapter 15

La jeune femme se réveilla le lendemain, au premier abord, elle fut prise d'un violent mal de crâne, se redressant en position assise. Sa main se posa sur son front tandis qu'avec le peu de force qu'elle avait en cette matinée, elle essayait de rassembler ses souvenirs de la veille. Quelques trous par-ci et là, en vérité, elle ne savait plus ce qui l'avait autant poussée à boire alors qu'elle n'avait au grand jamais abusée d'alcool puisqu'elle n'était pas friande de ceci. Au contraire, elle se souvenait parfaitement du reste de la soirée aussitôt et avec un peu trop de vivacité, elle plaqua sa main contre son cou en lâchant un petit grognement de douleur, sa tête l'a lançait beaucoup trop et ce mouvement ne lui avait pas fait grand plaisir. Ce fut autre chose qui l'a dérangea, la chaleur qui avait prit possession de ses joues, c'est doucement qu'elle vint poser ses mains sur ses zygomatiques. Elle tentait de faire le vide dans sa tête meurtri par les coups qui l'assaillaient, avant qu'elle ne se lève allant prendre une bonne douche histoire de pouvoir ne serait-ce que ce détendre un peu.

Elle ne sortie de la chambre qu'une fois habillée, les cheveux encore humide, elle marchait dans les couloirs de la résidence profitant du silence. Ce n'était pas une propriété peuplée, et ça l'arrangeait grandement. Poussant doucement la porte de la cuisine, elle y découvrit son cher ami Kurono, d'un petit geste de la main il l'a salua, elle le remercia intérieurement alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la boîte de comprimés préparés soigneusement.

-Alors ça fait quoi ?

-..Mal. Très mal..oh merci pour ces cachets..j'aurais jamais cru que j'allais autant apprécier.

-C'est pas moi qui les aient préparés. Répondit-il en croquant dans son toast.

-Ah ?

-C'est Kai, il s'est levé tôt pour aller régler deux trois affaires en ville et connaissant ton état, il a dû prendre les devants.

-Oh..je le remercierais quand il rentrera dans ce cas. Déclara-t-elle en se versant dans une tasse du café.

-Tu nous a fait peur hier soir..

-Je..à vrai dire je n'ai plus vraiment de gros souvenirs, j'ai.. quelques flashs.

-Quel genre ?

-Du genre hum..quand vous avez débarqué, la discussion houleuse avec le chef et celle encore d'après..en fait, je n'ai plus la raison de cette soudaine envie de me jeter sur l'alcool. Avoua-t-elle en allant prendre quelques fraises.

-C'est un peu normal mais, tu as eu deux discussions avec Kai ? Ça m'étonne, je pensais que tu étais couché et endormie après ce que tu avais consommée. Dit-il étonné.

-J'ai entendu votre conversation. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil alors, oui j'avoue, je vous ai espionné hier soir mais le jeune maître m'a grillé. On a en quelque sorte discuté de ma "punition".

Chrono haussa un sourcil tout en l'écoutant, il est vrai qu'hier il n'avait pas du tout repéré que la jeune femme était éveillé sûrement parce qu'il était trop épuisé ?

-Je vois. Enfin tant que tu ne finis pas les entrailles sorties je suppose que tu peux faire face à tout type de sanctions.

-Pas tout non plus mais, j'accepterais la sanction la tête haute.

Elle s'installa en face de lui en soupirant venant prendre une gorgée du liquide noir.

-En tout cas..l'autre type t'as pas râté..tu devrais porter une écharpe. Ricana-t-il alors que la rouge plaqua à nouveau sa main contre son cou non sans rougir.

-Aucun commentaire. Et j'ai pas le droit, ça fait partie de ma sanction.

-Ohh je vois. Ce qui veut dire que..

-Ce qui ne veut rien dire. Coupa la jeune femme qui massa ses tempes en râlant. Rahh ma tête..

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

-Non, ce n'est pas un mal de tête qui va me tuer et, je dois aller visiter la forêt près de la résidence, Overhaul m'a dit que je pourrais y aller.

-Va-t-il te laisser y aller sans surveillance ?

-Dans une forêt il n'y a pas d'alcool Hari.

-Dommage Deidoro serait ravi.

La jeune femme ricana de bon coeur avec le blanc imaginant l'alcoolique posé sur un rocher avec à ses côtés une rivière d'alcool. Elle termina son café et la dégustation de ses fraises avant de nettoyer sagement la vaisselle laissant le blanc aller bosser. Une fois que tout fut propre, elle sortie de la pièce se dirigeant vers l'arrière porte de la maison qui menait à un petit sentier. Elle n'avait pas eu l'autorisation du brun mais, elle pouvait bien s'accorder une petite balade. C'est ainsi que Nao se rendit dans la forêt, le soleil avait son effet, il rendait le lieu plus majestueux qu'il ne l'était, se reflétant sur les feuilles d'arbres, l'ombre produite était parfaite. Nao était apaisé, aucun bruit à part celui des animaux, de la nature, cela faisait un grand bien pour son mal être. Elle avait toujours apprécié se rendre dans les forêts, elle ne saurait dire la cause mais, c'était un des seuls lieux qui pouvait la calmer quand elle était sur les nerfs. Après quelques minutes de marches, elle tomba sur un espace assez grand ou un long lac semblait s'étendre en plein centre, diverses fleurs étaient présentes, elle s'approcha de certaines reconnaissant quelques fleurs médicinales, elle esquissa un sourire avant de finir par s'asseoir au bord du lac, elle prit un instant à fixer l'eau calme avant de regarder son propre reflet. En quelques années, Nao avait changé, pas vraiment physiquement si ce n'est que sa cicatrice et la longueur de ses cheveux, elle songerait à demander à son meilleur ami de les lui couper. Elle avait changé mentalement, elle était devenue beaucoup plus forte c'était sur mais, il y avait encore de nombreux doutes vis-à-vis d'elle. Son petit air enfantin pris le dessus alors qu'elle se remémorait diverses choses jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne secoue la tête voyant qu'encore une fois elle sentait ses joues chauffer. Elle fronça des sourcils, non, elle n'avait pas de fièvre. La yakuza ramena ses jambes contre elle en soupirant.

-..Ce mal de crâne me rend complètement dingue...

Dans la ville de Tokyo, Alaric avait continué ses recherches de témoins en témoins dans les diverses librairies, il su que la jeune femme était bel et bien encore vivante et qu'elle venait souvent, ce fut les seules infos qu'il eut puisqu'elle n'avait laissé aucune adresse. Voilà qu'il était dans une impasse, attendre devant chaque boutique ne servirait à rien car même si elle venait souvent, il se pourrait qu'il l'a rate. Il devait procéder autrement, mangeant un sandwich acheté à la boulangerie du coin, il marchait dans les rues en réfléchissant. Et puis, cette personne au masque ne s'était pas manifesté depuis un moment déjà, avait-elle été tuée ? Ce serait embêtant pour l'ancien héro qui voulait des réponses.. il soupira en s'engouffrant dans une ruelles sombres, ruelles qui ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Maintenant qu'ils étaient un peu plus à l'affiche, il savait que la miss faisait parti des Shie Hassaikai, des yakuzas, Alaric savait pertinemment qu'il y en avait encore agissant dans l'ombre mais, il ne pensait pas qu'il entendrait à nouveau parler de certains clans.. il se devrait d'être prudent, si percnoptère était vraiment l'un d'eux, elle ne serait pas facile à attraper à moins qu'il n'utilise un point sensible capable de lui permettre de se montrer. Redoubler de vigilance tout en enquêtant, Ryuko trottait toujours dans le coin de son crâne, il aurait pu l'envoyer en tant qu'espionne mais, au vu de leur dernière discussion, il ne se permettrait pas de la recontacter tant qu'elle ne faisait pas le premier pas. Principe de fierté et aussi, elle devait assumer que ce qu'elle avait dit n'était pas du tout approprié. Alors qu'il continuait sa marche, il s'arrêta de justesse quand une masse assombri tomba pile en face de lui, non seulement il faisait sombre, mais en plus de ceci la cape couvrant le corps et le visage de l'inconnu ne l'aidait pas, méfiant, il se mit en position de défense près à user de son alter si nécessaire, le rire de l'inconnu le détendit quelque peu, reconnaissant à qui il appartenait il grogna légèrement.

-Un simple sms aurait suffit plutôt que cet effet de surprise.

-Ohh tu aurais osé user de ton alter sur une pauvre jeune femme frêle comme moi ? Ricana-t-elle.

-Ryuko..ne commence pas à m'agacer.

-Rohh si on ne peut plus rire ici..m'enfin je suis contente que tu m'aies reconnue. Dit-elle en enlevant sa capuche.

-Et le but de ta venue est ? Demanda-t-il sachant qu'elle ne le suivait pas pour rien.

Ryuko leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder les environs pour être sûr qu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux, ce serait embêtant de devoir terroriser des curieux. L'air sérieux qu'elle prit fit tilter le brun qui croisa les bras semblant s'impatienter.

-Je suis venue te donner un coup de main. Tu n'attraperas pas cette femme seul.

-Qui me dit que j'ai besoin de ton aide ?

-Ne joue pas au con, Alaric. Ok j'avoue j'ai été... désagréable mais, il vaudrait mieux qu'on mette nos différents et le sujet de ma pu..."grande soeur" de côté. Dit-elle.

-Tu sais que j'enquête sur ces deux femmes. Autant que cette personne, la disparition de ta soeur m'inquiète. Si tu pense vraiment m'être utile alors soit, je t'écoute.

-Alaric.. cher ex-héro, je sais que tu sais que je suis douée pour les infiltrations, je sais donc que tu veux que je parvienne à m'infiltrer pour que tu es confirmation de ce que tu avances seulement, je te rappel que ce ne sont pas des enfants de bac à sable, avant que tu ne me retourne ceci, sache que j'en ai totalement conscience. C'est pourquoi, j'accepte mais seulement pour une courte période, je peux demander à Jay de me procurer le nécessaire.

-Ryuko, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Ton patron est au courant ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer ? Tu es une héroïne tu risque d'être mise en haute surveillance.

-Je vais me débrouiller pour demander à ce que je sois destituée de ma licence le temps que je fasse ceci, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais et mon boss est au courant. Une partie de jambe en l'air suffit pour le faire craquer uhuh ~

-..Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu arrives à obtenir ce que tu souhaites. Dit-il en massant ses tempes. Je te demande juste de la discrétion et de m'informer.

-Ce sera fait monsieur. Par contre, je ne bosse pas gratuitement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je veux juste prendre mon pied le temps de mon séjour. ~ déclara-t-elle de façon suave.

-...fais ce que tu veux mais ne revient pas pleines de mini yakuza.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Bien comme nous sommes en accord..je vais te laisser à ta balade de vieillard.~

Sur ces mots, la jeune remit sa capuche avant de disparaitre de la ruelle en silence. Alaric vint frotter son menton en soupirant, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas contacté au lieu de tout ce cirque ? Était-elle en mission entre temps ? Certainement. En tout cas, cela jouait en sa faveur, il allait pouvoir en savoir un peu plus.

Poussant lentement et très doucement la porte d'entrée, la jeune femme passa sa tête observant les environs, le couloir était vide, elle profita de ceci pour entrer en douce refermant toujours la porte aussi discrètement pour ne pas alerter les résidents. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, elle tentait de se diriger vers sa chambre dans le but de se préparer à nouveau pour ce soir, elle avait beaucoup trop traînée dans cette forêt, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passé et que l'après-midi se terminait tout doucement, trop occupé à essayer d'approcher les animaux qui avait rejoint le lieu paradisiaque qu'elle avait trouvé.

-Tiens, tu daigne enfin te montrer.

Nao se figea manquant de se prendre littéralement le parquet elle reprit son équilibre tournant la tête vers la personne qu'elle pensait ne voir que ce soir, elle affichait un sourire niais feignant l'innocence.

-Ahah..il faut croire que oui Overhaul. Répondit-elle d'un rire forcé.

-Et je peux savoir où tu étais planqué ?

-Dans le jardin !

-Mensonge. J'y étais et je ne t'ai pas vu ni quand je suis arrivé, ni quand je suis parti. Répondit-il en plissant les yeux. Dis moi la vérité.

-Tss.. Dans la forêt.

-Toute seule ?

-Eh bien..oui mais tu sais, je n'allais pas me perdre.

-Je me fiche que tu te perde ou non. Je ne veux plus que tu sorte sans être accompagné.

-oh et en quel honneur ?

-Si je te dit le mot catastrophique, ça te donne la raison ? Dit-il en la scrutant.

-..oui.

Elle fixa le sol ramenant ses mains qu'elle joignit alors que le brun continuait de la fixer.

-Je veux que tu te comporte comme il se doit ce soir c'est compris ?

-Oui jeune maître.

-Nao.

La rouge détourna le regard avant de le fixer, il allait encore la remettre à sa place ? Elle n'avait rien dit pour une fois. Rien de ce qu'elle pensait ne vint finalement.

-J'espère que tu auras apprécié ta balade.

-..Oh oui c'était magnifique ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme. D'ailleurs..il faudra que je te montre un endroit euh..

-Ce soir après la veillée.

-Ce soir après...pardon ?

Kai ricana quittant le couloir laissant la jeune femme balbutier seule avant qu'elle ne passe une main sur son visage bouillant d'incompréhension. Elle regagna sa chambre dans le but de se préparer, jamais elle n'avait envisagé de lui montrer maintenant mais, Kai avait parlé et il était inutile qu'elle ne le contredise. Au final, elle était ravie bien qu'elle pensait qu'il refuserait de voir une quelconque chose qui l'intéressait elle après tout, il n'avait en tête que l'aboutissement de son projet. Les diversions étaient peu pour lui, elle ne l'avouait pas mais, en vérité, elle était heureuse si heureuse qu'elle en avait oublié cette fichue marque à son cou qu'elle ne prit même pas temps de cacher bien que l'idée était apparu alors qu'elle observait l'eau du lac.

C'est une heure plus tard que Hari frappa à la porte de la yakuza, entrant quand elle le lui autorisa, il esquissa un sourire voyant qu'elle avait enfilé une autre des robes que Kai lui avait offert il y a peu, elle observa le blanc calmement alors qu'elle était assise sur son futon.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui, nous partons maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant passant ses mains le long de la robe pour défaire tout pli s'étant formé.

-D'ici cinq minutes, Overhaul nous attend devant la demeure. Répondit le blanc venant lui remettre une de ses mèches rouges derrière son oreille.

-Ça marche.

Elle sourit au jeune homme avant de l'enlacer dans un but affectif, Hari lui rendit son étreinte en ricanant avant que les deux complices ne sortent bras dessus, bras dessous rejoignant le jeune chef qui les attendait comme convenu, ayant laissé son masque volumineux pour un plus simple, il sorti une fois qu'ils les aperçut pas de temps à perdre plus vite ils seraient, plus tôt ils pourraient partir pour éviter les possibles problèmes que la rouge pourrait causer à nouveau. Cette fois, pas besoin de prendre de véhicule, la soirée se déroulant à quelques lieux d'ici, ils pouvaient marcher. Il écoutait les deux jeunes converser joyeusement, l'envie de parler n'était pas vraiment présente et il préférait que les deux profite du peu de temps qu'ils passeraient avant d'arriver puisque Chrono devrait remplir son travail tandis que Nao devrait à nouveau rester à ses côtés. Cette histoire aussi l'agaçait quelque peu mais, il préférait l'avoir à porter de main. Nao observa le lieu quand ils arrivèrent à destination, des tables..trop de tables recouvertes de nappes rouges pailletées avec divers plat posées dans oublier les alcools, Nao tira une mine de regret à cette vue et vint directement se mettre au côté du brun qui l'a regarda non sans un air semi-amusé, apparemment elle avait compris.

-Je te laisse choisir où tu souhaites te placer.

-Vraiment ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver tu sais où. Répondit-il sur un ton sournois.

-Kai...je t'ai dit que j'avais compris. Dit elle en secouant légèrement son bras.

-J'en doute.~ Je devrais sûrement te marquer à nouveau non ?

-L-Là-bas ce sera parfait ! Dit-elle en pointant du doigt un petit coin assez éloigné du monde alors qu'elle tentait de calmer la chaleur sur ses joues.

Kai ricana, il était si simple de lui faire perdre ses moyens, elle qui se vantait que rien ne pouvait la perturber. Allait-il s'amuser et profiter de ceci ? Pour sûr. Il laissa la jeune femme s'installer préférant rester debout, il observait le petit monde pour l'instant personne n'était venu les déranger mais, cela ne serait que tarder. Il passa encore quelques minutes à enquiquiner la jeune femme qui avait littéralement décidé de l'ignorer tant bien que mal avant qu'on ne vienne l'interrompre dans sa diversité du soir. Comme tout yakuza respectable, il ne put les envoyer balader, Nao avait même du se lever pour les saluer. C'était lui ou elle était devenue vraiment docile ? Pour une fois, la jeune femme n'avait fait aucune remarque et ce même si au départ ces personnes intéressantes avaient osés la rabaisser, c'est Kai qui avait intervenu alors. Une simple menace suffit pour les dissuader de continuer, trop simple.. cela ennuyait le jeune chef. Parfois, il souhaitait que son défunt père malade ne le remplace, cela équivoquerait à le remettre d'aplomb et ce n'était pas bon pour ces plans alors, il subissait mais pas seul puisqu'il entraînait la rouge dans ceci. Rouge qui d'ailleurs les écoutaient converser sans lâcher son partenaire esquissant un fin sourire par politesse quand ces derniers riaient de bon coeur.

-Mais d'ailleurs, les affaires avancent ? On m'a dit que depuis que le chef était malade vous n'étiez que de plus en plus de sortie. Posa l'inconnu cessant de rire.

-Oui, j'ai un projet qui voit le jour petit à petit, père n'en sera que ravi quand il sera sur pied en voyant que la disparition des yakuzas ne sera plus qu'un simple mythe.

-Ohh quel est donc ce projet ? Tu sais que tu vise haut là ?

-Je le sais. Pour des raisons de confidentialité, je n'en parlerai que lorsque je serais en besoin de recruter quelques membres en plus. Répondit-il.

-Je suppose que ta compagne est au courant.

-En effet, répondit-elle. Je suis de tout coeur avec ce que mon cher et tendre souhaite faire et je l'aiderai par tout les moyens possible.

-Je vois, je suis ravie de voir qu'il peut compter sur vous. Kai est encore jeune, gérer un clan à cet âge n'est pas une chose que l'on peut faire avec aisance, je suis donc ravi de voir que vous êtes là pour l'aider.

Le sourire sincère de l'homme la déstabilisa quelque peu, elle se contenta de sourire en retour alors que Kai était resté silencieux suite à leur échange. La soirée se poursuivit sans encombre, la rouquine préférant grignoter ce dont elle était sur d'aimer alors qu'elle sirotait la coupe de vin fruité que le brun lui avait ramené, c'était la seule boisson alcoolisée qu'il lui autorisé et puis, ce n'était pas avec un verre qu'elle allait être pompette. Kai la rejoignit à nouveau lui disant alors de s'élever alors qu'elle venait de finir son verre.

-Chrono va rester encore un peu, on peut partir.

-D'accord mais..je veux encore des fraises avant.

-Tu as cinq secondes. Dit-il.

La jeune femme passa rapidement vers le petit buffet ou elle chipa quelques fraises avant de le rejoindre en les mangeant une par une. Quittant le lieu, la jeune femme put enfin lâcher le bras du jeune maître. C'était maintenant à elle de guider ce dernier une fois de retour à la demeure. Le trajet se fit en silence même quand ils entrèrent dans la forêt, la nuit ne semblait pas gêner la jeune rouge qui semblait trouver facilement son chemin, bonne mémoire qu'elle avait, elle guidait Kai qui se contentait de la suivre alors qu'elle continuait sa marche tout en faisant attention à ce que sa robe ne soit pas prise dans des ronces ou autres choses qui pourraient l'abîmer. C'est après une quinzaine de minutes qu'ils arrivèrent enfin. Nao avait attrapé le poignet du brun le tirant vers le lac qui reflétait une parfaite pleine lune.

-C'est ici ?

-Oui ! C'est encore mieux la nuit finalement ! Dit-elle avec entrain alors qu'elle fixait le reflet de la lune en lâchant le jeune maître.

-Ce n'est pas non plus un lieu féerique tu sais. Il n'y a rien de si fantastique. Dit-il en mettant ses mains dans les poches alors que la jeune femme le regarda perdant visiblement son petit air ravie.

-Je..Tu as raison.. c'était idiot. Lâcha la jeune femme n'ayant visiblement pas envie de faire une guerre.

Peut-être que pour lui ce n'était pas si merveilleux mais, la jeune femme voyait ce lieu différemment. Elle aimait ce lieu qui l'apaisait, c'était idiot oui, elle avait eu tort de l'amener ici. Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette idée folle ? Leurs goûts n'était pas vraiment similaires. Elle se creusait les méninges..Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, elle qui était si joie de pouvoir ne serait-ce que passer un moment calme dans ce lieu, elle voulait vite rentrer et oublier cette idée sortie de nulle part. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle accusa encore une fois le coup de la boisson de la veille alors que le brun s'était un peu éloigné pour observer les plantes médicinales.

-On devrait rentrer finalement. Proposa la rouge en se tournant vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas dit que tu aimais cet endroit ?

-Je..si mais..

-Alors on y reste. Tant que je n'ai pas à me salir ou que tu ne me demande pas de jouer à tarzan ça me va. Dit-il en posant son regard ambré sur elle.

-Je ne vais pas t'imposer ça si tu n'aimes pas l'endroit, je peux y retourner demain avec chrono.

Froncement de sourcil, il n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec cette idée.

-Je ne me répéterai pas Nao. Et je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas l'endroit, juste que ce n'était si incroyable. Par contre les plantes sont intéressantes.

-Tu as vu ! J'ai pu en reconnaître quelques unes pour les démangeaisons et les douleur articulaires !

Elle s'approcha s'accroupissant à ses côtés ayant visiblement retrouvé son entrain.

-Ce serait parfait pour nos démangeaisons après l'utilisation de nos alter non ? Demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

-C'est toujours mieux que de devoir se tartiner le corps de crème.

-Pauvre bichon je te rappel que moi aussi j'y ai le droit.

-Parce que je t'autorise à utiliser ma crème percnoptère.

-Je suis vip maintenant Overhaul ?

-Continue sur cette lancée et je te laisse deux jours avec tes putains de démangeaisons.

-Je viendrais exprès t'harceler et te montrer ces affreuses pustules mon cher ~

-Serait-ce une demande de mise à mort ma chère ?~ dit-il sous le ton de la provocation.

-Si je meurs, qui remplacera "l'amante parfaite" que je suis dans tes soirées de tricot ?

Kai ne put retenir un rire, elle avait vraiment une haine pour ces soirées

-Oh je trouverais bien une remplaçante.

-Mais ?

-Mais..il manquerait une chose que toi seule tu as.

-Un cerveau ?

-Tu n'en a pas non plus percnoptère. Répondit-il en esquivant un coup de la jeune femme.

-Tch. Très bien. Alors c'est quoi ?

-Je te laisse chercher.

Il se releva alors qu'elle rala dans sa barbe restant assise dans l'herbe.

-Cesse de faire le bébé, hier tu étais beaucoup plus femme.

-Queoua ?!

Il leva les mains en l'air feignant l'innocent ayant son regard amusé, ce qui était si simple de lui faire perdre son sang-froid.

-Kai c'est pas drôle !

-C'est toi qui ne m'a pas repoussé.~

-C'était ma punition ! Cria-t-elle.

-Donc tu t'en souviens. Je m'applaudis.

-Tch. T'es comme les autres gars, pervers.

-Hum. Je serais un pervers, je t'aurais mise dans des situations vraiment délicates.~

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, encore une fois, il avait raison. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver. Elle esquissa un petit sourire tout de même. Elle l'invita à se rasseoir près d'elle, chose qu'il fit en silence.

-Dis Kai..tu veux bien me parler un peu de toi ?

-C'est quoi cette demande soudaine ? J'ai rien à dire.

-Je sais pas je me demande pourquoi tu vivais dans la rue avant..tu avais une mère non ?

-Disons ça comme ça, elle a juste prêtée attention à elle qu'à son fils si tu veux savoir ma mère n'avait pas les moyens pour qu'on ait une vie "normale et saine".

-C'est à dire ?

-J'allais souvent à la décharge chercher ce qui pourrait être utile pour notre survie.

Kai fronça les sourcils, cette simple pensée le dégoûtait. Nao songea qu'il avait dû alors déclencher cette misophobie suite à ceci, elle ne posa pas plus de question en voyant l'air du brun, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se confit un peu, elle posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

-Je te renvoie la balle percnoptère, pourquoi tu n'as pas eu une vie normale après cet accident ?

-.. Déjà c'était vraiment un accident, je ne savais pas que j'avais développé mon alter et.. pour ce qui est du reste, je pense que mon père à eut peur. Peur que je ne le blessé davantage, que je blesse ma mère ou même ma soeur. Je peux le comprendre, j'avais et j'ai toujours peur de ça. Dit-elle en fixant ses mains gantées.

-Et par la suite ton adolescence ?

-Au départ, elle était normale, j'avais quelques moqueries mais j'y prêtais pas vraiment attention, le plus dur était à la maison. C'est seulement après une stupide soirée d'adolescente que ça s'est empiré et que j'ai fini par stopper les cours et les faire chez moi malgré les injures de mon père et ma soeur.

-Comment une soirée peut dériver si facilement ?

-J'ai juste dit que par rapport à elles j'étais en retard au niveau amouresque. Si elles, elle pouvaient toucher, serrer ou embrasser, moi, je m'y éloignai parce que j'avais peur. Pas peur de ça mais de blesser. Je pensais que ça n'allait pas être si important mais apparemment si tu ne te met pas à poil tu es vu comme un extraterrestre et..ma soeur a fini le travail en racontant l'accident de mon père.

-Seulement pour une histoire d'amour d'ado de quinze ans. Tu détiens le reccord.

-Arrêtez monsieur, je vais prendre la grosse tête.

-Donc c'est pour ça que tu es si innocente maintenant.

Nao le regarda en hochant la tête avant de cueillir une marguerite dont elle retira les pétales.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai toujours peur. On m'a dit aussi que l'amour pouvait faire mal, je pense que j'ai assez souffert comme ça. Maintenant, je veux juste faire ce qui me semble bon, en l'occurrence t'aider et me débarrasser de mon alter.

-Et ensuite ?

-Si tu me permet de rester à vos côtés une fois ma quête accomplie..

-Ce n'est pas que je te le permet, je te l'impose. Répondit-il en la fixant.

-Eh..je j'irais que tu m'apprécie maintenant Overhaul.

-Certains ennemis finissent par s'apprécier à la longue percnoptère.

Nao sourit avant de venir embrasser sa joue, le brun se raidit mais ne dit rien, il lui accordait ceci, elle s'était confiée trop confiée même, elle cherchait sûrement de l'affection dans ce moment. Il posa sa main sur le crâne de la rouge qui ferma un oeil sous la caresse qu'il faisait. La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'il ne ferait pas plus que ceci, déçue ? Elle perçut ce léger sentiment alors qu'elle se laissait faire tandis qu'elle frissons légèrement de froid faisant soupirer le brun.

-Tch tu aurais pu prendre de quoi te couvrir.

Avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoique ce soit, elle sentit le brun déposer quelque chose sur ses épaules, pas la peine d'être Einstein pour savoir que c'était la veste du chef. Elle vint la tenir de sa main gauche murmurant un faible merci alors que le brun proposa de rentrer. Il se faisait tard, mieux valait ne pas inquiéter chrono.


	16. Chapter 16

Aller raconte moi !

-Pour la dernière fois de la journée, la réponse est la même que les deux jours précédents.

-Mais ! Je suis ton meilleur ami non ? J'ai bien le droit de savoir une petit partie ? C'est pas toi qui a fouillé les environs parce qu'il n'y avait personne quand je suis rentré !

Nao roula des yeux tout en nettoyant son arme à feu, elle les posa à nouveau sur Chrono qui insistait depuis quelques jours pour savoir ce qu'avait fait le jeune maître et elle puisqu'à son retour ils n'étaient pas rentrés. Bien qu'elle ait dit qu'ils s'étaient juste baladé, le jeune homme n'était pas convaincu et cherchait du croustillant, chose que la jeune femme semblait esquiver selon ses dires.

-Je suis outré Nao. Repris ce dernier en croisant les bras.

-Ravie de te rencontrer outré.

Nonchalamment, elle posa son Grizzly magnum et se leva pour venir enlacer son ami qui céda cinq secondes après pour lui rendre son étreinte.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui peut autant t'intéresser dans une balade Hari.

-Tout peux arriver lors d'une balade ! Un accident, une bagarre, une fuite, quelque chose de mignon ~

-Tu vas être déçu, il ne s'est rien passé de tout ça.

-Tch. Je réussirai à avoir les infos.

-Et comment ?

-Ça, c'est mon secret eheh.

La rouge haussa les épaules, se rasseyant en finissant son nettoyage, elle tourna la tête cependant en voyant le brun entrer de son air maussade.

-Le silence vous connaissez ? On se s'entend pas parler au téléphone.

-C'est Kuro qui m'embête. Répondit Nao tel une cafteuse.

-Oh ! Je retiens traîtresse !

-Hari..

-Oui Overhaul ?

-Si tu veux faire le gosse avec Nao c'est en dehors de la demeure. Je suis pas père au foyer. Vos conflits de bébés ça va cinq minutes.

-Kai, donne ton arme je vais la nettoyer ! Lâcha la jeune femme ayant totalement ignoré sa remarque d'avant.

Kai soupira longuement pinçant l'arrêt de son nez non sans lui donner son Handgun avant de s'installer alors que Chrono semblait définitivement faire une crise de boudage.

-Très bien ! Puisque vous jouez les cachotiers, je m'en vais. Je vais vois si y a des choses intéressantes comme...une Nao qui accepte de me raconter ses secrets !

-Je te souhaite bonne chance bff. Ricana la concernée alors que le blanc sorti non sans faire un geste de ses mains la faisant alors rougir d'un coup.

Si Kai avait observé la scène en silence du coin de l'oeil, il n'en dit rien préférant se concentrer sur le nettoyage que la rouge effectuait en ce moment. Il devait avouer que Nao avait une lubie avec toutes ces armes à feu, peu importe ce qu'ils avaient, elle aimait les essayer et faire son propre choix sur les armes qu'elle prenait. Il était cependant ravie qu'elle les entretiennent comme il se le devait, trop soigneuse qu'elle était, il l'a voyait souvent prendre le rôle de nettoyer les armes rangé dans la salle prévue dans leur demeure principale. Chose qui le fit sourire.

-Tu as vite appris à manier ces armes dis moi.

-Hm ? Oui, j'ai eu un moment d'hésitation la première fois que j'ai tenue une arme dans mes mains mais..j'ai vraiment adoré la sensation. Et j'essaie de m'entraîner tout les jours pour ne pas perdre la main.

-J'ai pu le remarquer oui. Mais n'en abuse pas.

-Je sais. ..Dis cet après-midi, je peux sortir avec Chrono ?

-Destination ?

-Une librairie et je sais que Chrono veut se rendre dans un magasin spécialisé pour les soins de cheveux pour qu'il achète son soin bizarre.

-Chrono et ses cheveux..une vraie histoire d'amour.. Accordé mais je ne veux aucun détour et je veux que vous restiez discret.

-Au moins, il sera heureux si il épouse sa chevelure "parfaite" comme il le dit si bien. ~ C'est noté mais pourquoi ?

-Je vous connais tout les deux.

-Tss vive la confiance Overhaul.

-On doit rediscuter de ceci dans mon bureau miss alcoolique ?

-..Non. Et je ne suis pas alcoolique, ne me confond pas avec Deidoro-kun. Tiens j'ai terminé.

Elle rendit l'arme à son propriétaire non sans sourire fièrement tandis que le brun semblait l'observer.

-Bon boulot percnoptère. Finalement j'aurais dû te mettre dans cette branche là.

-Eh ! Je veux des missions moi ! S'indigna la jeune femme en se levant.

-Nettoyer les armes, c'est considéré comme une mission. ~

-Tch..va en enfer Overhaul.

-Je t'y emmènerais.

Alors que le brun se moquait littéralement, la jeune femme sortie en râlant. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant par moment. Dans tout les cas, Nao avait son accord pour l'après-midi et puis, elle pouvait mériter ceci, après tout c'était ce soir qu'ils rentraient pour de bon. Le séjour semblait s'être passé s'y vite, trop de choses s'étaient passés, choses qui perturbaient assez la rouge qui commençait à avoir marre de tout ceci, entre les bouffées de chaleur, les questions de l'inspecteur Kurono, les conneries qu'elle avait pu faire et les soirées passées avec le brun, elle avait juste envie de retrouver les autres. Partager un bon repas avec Tabe son glouton préféré, voir son autre meilleur ami Nemoto, faire un entraînement avec Rappa et aussi enquiquiner Deidoro en cachant ses bouteilles dans des endroits insolites. Un petit sourire amusé prit place sur ses lèvres. Oui, elle était heureuse de retrouver les autres. La seule personne qu'elle souhaitait ne pas tellement voir était Eri. Elle allait devoir reprendre son rôle de nounou et l'entendre chouiner chaque jour parce le "méchant Kai" n'était pas sympa avec sa nièce. Elle secoua la tête regagnant sa chambre.

-Ouais...tu m'as pas manqué toi...enfin.. ça me fera une compagnie en plus.

C'est en début d'après-midi que la jeune femme et son meilleur ami quittèrent la demeure laissant Kai faire on se sait quoi. Bien que la mine de Nao était neutre, en réalité, elle était toute aussi excité que Chrono vis à vis de cette sortie entre amis et non collègue yakuza. C'est avec un accord commun qu'ils décidèrent de passer avant à la boutique pour le blanc, marchant à pied, ils rejoignirent le petit centre de commerce de la petite ville. La discussion était diverse et calme cela faisait autant de bien au blanc qu'à la jeune femme qui d'ailleurs étaient vêtus différemment. Chrono avait laissé tomber son long imperméable tout comme la jeune femme avec sa veste violette aux manches retroussé, à la place elle avait un manteau en cuir noir simple avec un autre haut qui laissait vaguement penser à un corset et le pantalon avait prit place à un short. Chrono quand à lui avait enfiler un t-shirt à motif. Continuant de parler, ils finirent par arriver devant la boutique.

-C'est ici ? Demanda Nao calmement.

-Exact. Allez n'attendons pas plus ! Mes cheveux eux n'en peuvent plus d'attendre !

-Pauvre majesté...

Elle entra à la suite de Chrono qui était partie comme l'éclair vers le rayon de ses rêves alors que Nao observa l'intérieur calmement posant ses yeux sur le vendeur calmement. À la coupe qu'il avait, elle su qu'il s'agissait d'un expert dans la chevelure. Elle ne tarda pas à vite rejoindre le blanc qui cherchait après son produit calmement.

-Tu trouve ?

-Ne soit pas si pressée Nao, tu devrais regarder les rayons pour toi aussi ! Y a des produits merveilleux, je suis sur que tu trouveras quelques choses pour tes cheveux.

-Mes cheveux sont parfait comme ça, j'ai seulement besoin que tu me coupe les pointes.

-Ce que je ferais quand on sera rentré !

-J'ai le temps c'est pas pressant. Répondit-elle.

Il sourit avant de prendre ce dont il avait besoin. Le paiement à la caisse fut plus long puisque le blanc était parti en pleine conversation avec le vendeur, ce que Nao pouvait s'emmerder. Parler cheveux n'était pas son domaine, elle préférait parler de meurtre ou de fraise ou encore même de Billy. C'est donc d'un air ennuyé qu'elle attendit son ami qui était lancé dans sa discussion. Un bon quinze minutes après, ils étaient à nouveau dehors, Nao marchant en tirant une tête déconfite.

-Fais pas cette tête j'y peux rien !

-J'ai rien dit Hari, tu fais ce que tu veux mais la prochaine fois préviens moi que je prenne un transat.

-Ton ironie va le tuer un jour..

-J'ai encore besoin de toi, me laisse pas seule eh !

-Pauvre Damoiselle.

Si lui riait, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'envie de rire. L'idée de perdre l'une de ses meilleurs amis n'était pas envisageable. Elle savait qu'il y avait un grand risque et l'imaginer n'était pas possible pour la jeune yakuza. Son regard montrait clairement qu'elle souhaitait changer de sujet chose que le blanc fit directement.

-Bon..maintenant, tu vas me raconter ? Reprit-il de plus bel.

-Hari Kurono...veux-tu que je te prive d'une descendance ?

-Tu n'oserais pas frapper ici !

-Je vais tellement te pourrir que même Kai ne pourra rien faire pour t'aider sale petit être. Grogna-t-elle.

\- An...si cruelle. Où est la Nao sympathique ?

-J'aurais répondu dans ton placard mais..c'est glauque..

-Je suis d'accord..et tu ferais quoi dans mon placard ?

-La même chose que Billy.

-Voler des sous-vêtements, c'est pas communs. T'as trouvé pourquoi il faisait ça ?

-Pas vraiment mais quand il fait ça il vient toujours le les donner avec cet air si...fier ?

-Si ça se trouve lui aussi il te cherche un mâle. Pouffa-t-il de rire alors que Nao lui donna un coup de poing au bras.

-Dis pas de connerie aussi grosse que toi.

-Mais c'est vrai ! Il ne le fait pas à tous le monde toi même tu le dit.

-Bah...toi, Nemoto, rikiya, Setsuno et mimic. Énuméra-t-elle. Mais il avait aussi ramené ceux des autres une fois.

-J'aime bien sa sélection c'est marrant. Le jour où il ira chez Kai, je veux filmer ça.

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait qu'il entre dans la chambre de Kai.

-Pourquoi ? Kai a posé des pièges ? Il haussa un sourcil en regardant la rouge.

-Non du tout mais Billy déteste Kai et vice-versa.

-T'as essayé de les mettre dans la même pièce ? Ça pourrait être divertissant ~

-Hari, j'ai pas envie de retrouver Kai aveugle ou couvert de griffure ou encore moins mon vautour bébé détruit par un chef en rogne.

-Han on s'inquiète c'est tellement mignon !

-Mais...

Elle s'arrêta venant masser des tempes pour éviter de pousser son ami sur la route dans le but qu'il ne se fasse écraser.

-Tu peux.. arrêter tes sous-entendu..je vois pas ce qui te pousse à agir comme ça.

-Tout un cours qu'il faut te faire. Dit-il avec amusement.

-Hein ?

-Je te laisse dans l'ignorance. Il faut bien que tu trouve toute seule les réponses.

-Qu'elles réponses ?

-Tu verras.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il reprit sa route mettant les mains dans ses poches laissant la demoiselle déboussolé, pourquoi tout le monde la laissait dans l'ignorance totale ? Elle finit par le rejoindre et ce avant qu'ils ne se stoppent en voyant une femme débouler en courant sur la rue à côté se dirigeant à grande course vers eux. À première vue, on devinait facilement qu'elle était poursuivit, son habit et l'arme qu'elle portait sur son dos ne fit ni chaud ou froid aux deux jeunes adultes cependant quand la demoiselle aux longues couettes poussa de ses mains nues la rouge la faisant tomber sur le côté, ce fut autre chose. Chrono allait rattraper la demoiselle mais il se vit dépasser par l'autre type qui l'a suivait en hurlant après elle.

-...Non mais je rêve..Eh Nao tu vas bi-Nao ?!

Si le blanc s'était tourné de manière blasé vers l'endroit où la chute avait eu lieu, le tas de vêtements avec une une petite fille recouverte d'un haut sur sa tête en plein dedans le fit paniquer. Cherchant de tout côté, il se demandait ou avait pu aller la jeune femme.

-Nao t'es où ?! Franchement échanger un gosse avec toi c'est pas..wait..depuis quand tu fais dans le nudisme ?!

Alors qu'il continuait de crier, la petite masse remua, retirant le haut de sa tête, l'enfant tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'appelait. C'est en serrant l'habit contre elle et restant assise qu'elle observa la personne s'agiter de manière peu rassurée.

-..pourquoi vous criez sur moi ? Vous êtes un copain à papa ?

Le blanc s'était alors stoppé dans ses réflexions fixant la petite fille aux cheveux et yeux identiques de sa meilleure amie, l'information prit vite place dans son crâne et s'est avec encore plus d'inquiétude qu'il s'approcha d'elle.

-Nao, ta blague est de mauvais goût c'est moi Chrono !

-..Papa a pas d'amis de ce nom là..vous voulez quoi ?

-...Oh la merde..

Il passa une main sur son visage alors que la petite fille se leva nullement gênée d'être nue, en vérité elle était beaucoup plus effrayé par le grand monsieur à la chevelure faites de flèches que de montrer ses fesses aux passants.

-..Nao..tu n'as peut-être pas souvenir de moi mais..on se connait eheh c'est assez long à expliquer. Est-ce que tu veux bien me donner ce vêtement que je puisse te le mettre ? Ensuite on va rentrer..tu peux me faire confiance.

Elle plissa des yeux reculant à nouveau d'un pas avant de tendre timidement le tissus qu'elle tenait faisant sourire le blanc qui le prit et qui le mit à la petite, forcément étant trop grand cela faisait ridicule mais, c'était mieux que rien. De manière protectrice, il porta la petite fille qui ne dit rien avant de saisir le reste des habits et de filer à la demeure. Il était clair que Kai allait le tuer. Mais, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait !

-On va où monsieur flèche ? Demanda la petite fille calmement.

-Voir un ami Nao, tu n'as rien à craindre.

-..je veux voir mon papa.

-Justement ! On va t'aider à le trouver mais pour ça, il faut avant tout que je te montre à Overhaul et on va procéder aux recherches.

-Overhaul.. ?

-Kai si tu préfères. Reprit-il en lui souriant.

-Han moi j'aime bien les oeufs de cailles ! Dit-elle les étoiles dans les yeux. En omelette, mamounette elle m'en fait souvent !

Chrono fixa la petite avant d'éclater de rire la laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Oh god.. dit-il en calmant son fou-rire. Je ne parle pas de nourriture princesse. Je parlais de mon ami.

-Ah. Dit-elle semblant se désintéresser totalement. Nul. Je voulais manger des oeufs de cailles moi.

-On en fera si tu veux...ce sera marrant. ~

-Oway trop bien !

Hari continua sa marche avec la petite Nao, c'est en poussant la porte de la demeure qu'il vit le brun arriver dans le couloir.

-J'espère que c'est important Chrono.

-On a un soucis..

-Quo-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gosse ? Demanda le jeune maître en fixant la petite qui venait de tousser.

-Kai...voici Nao, Nao voici le fameux "Kai".

La petite fixa le brun en silence avant de tourner la tête vers le blanc.

-Bonjour monsieur..

-..Votre blague commence à me gaver. Dit le concerné en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'aurais aimé que cela en soit une... Mais elle a été bousculer par une femme en fuite et quand je me suis tourné vers elle, elle était dans cette état. Explique-t-il. Il semble aussi qu'elle est perdu ses souvenirs..elle veut son papa.

Kai resta fermé un instant plissant des yeux avant de s'approcher de la petite qui était au sol depuis quelques minutes, il se mit à sa hauteur attrapant son visage entre sa main droite.

-On est pas prêt de revenir. J'ai mon idée sur la personne qui aurait pu faire ça, même si c'est un accident, elle a intérêt à vite débouler ici.

-Eh monsieur..je peux avoir ton masque ?

Haussement de sourcil, Kai soupira en lâchant son visage alors que la petite s'approcha décidément trop près de ce dernier posant ses petites mains sur le masque en forme de bec, il l'a recula en se levant non sans grogner.

-Ne met pas tes mains sales sur moi.

-Ehhhh mais je suis propre j'ai pris mon bain ! Dit-elle en tapant du pied de manière capricieuse.

-Tu viens de dehors, tes mains ont été contaminées. Et ne fait même pas ne serait-ce qu'un début de caprice ou je te fou dans la cave.

La petite le regarda en silence visiblement coopérative à devenir sage pour ne pas aller dans la boîte aux monstres. Semblant ravir Kai.

-Je vais contacter la personne responsable.

-D'accord et pour Nao ?

-Je la prend avec moi, toi va chercher en ville des vêtements adaptés pour elle le temps qu'elle retrouvé son apparence.

-Compris !

Sur ces mots, Kuro parti à nouveau laissant le brun avec l'enfant qui fixait la porte en silence.

-Aller viens je vais te donner des gants à ta taille avant que tu ne fasse des conneries.

-Ah ! Oui !

La petite le suivit alors en trottinant joyeusement, observant les murs en bois du couloirs, elle souriait pour elle ,c'était comme une grande aventure ! Ce qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver son papa et de lui raconter tout ça. Kai entra dans le bureau et laissa la petite entrer à son tour, lui demandant de retirer ses gants beaucoup trop grand et de les mettre à la poubelle, il se chargea d'en prendre des propres et d'user de son alter pour les mettre à la taille des mains de la petite, ceci fait, il les lui donna calmement.

-Merci !

-Pas de quoi. Je vais passer un appel, tu peux t'asseoir sur la chaise là tu as un crayon sur le bureau je te donnerai des feuilles, je veux du silence c'est clair ?

-Humhum !

La petite vint s'asseoir sagement sur la chaise se saisissant du crayon alors que le brun lui donna des feuilles vierges sur lesquelles elle se mit aussitôt à gribouiller tirant la langue montrant qu'elle s'appliquait alors que le brun composa le numéro calmement gardant un oeil sur la miss. Bien que l'attente ne fut pas longue, cela lui paraissait si long. Comment Nao avait pu se retrouver si facilement dans cet état. Inimaginable et pourtant la mini Nao était bien là.

"Allô !"

"Jade. Dis moi, tu étais de sortie aujourd'hui ?"

"Ahh oui oui comment tu sais ça ?" Demanda la jeune femme.

"Deux de mes subordonnés ont croisés ta route. Et si je t'appel, tu te doute de la raison." Dit-il froidement en se calant contre le mur en face de la petite.

"..Oupsi...il se pourrait que j'ai oublié que j'avais un alter un petit instant...quel stade ?"

"Je dirais 6-7 ans."

"Ah ! Je le met en route pour réarranger ce que j'ai fait ! Mais tu sais que tu vas devoir attendre une nuit avant que la personne ne retrouve son état normal."

"Je sais. Grouille toi."

Le brun raccrocha alors s'approchant du bureau il regarda les différents dessins de la petite non sans ricaner intérieurement en voyant sa tête.

-T'as vu comme je suis une grande artiste ?!

-Je vois ça.. continu donc.

-On pourra les accrocher ?

-Non.

-Oh..

Elle fit une légère moue en posant son crayon avant de descendre de sa chaise sous le regard du brun qui l'observait calmement. Il allait devoir trouver quoi lui faire faire en attendant la brunette. La fin de journée allait être longue. Soudain, il eut une petite idée. Il s'installa sur le canapé l'invitant à faire de même. Mini Nao l'imita alors mais le canapé ne suffisant pas, elle vint s'asseoir directement sur les jambes de sa nouvelle "nounou" ne semblant pas ravir se dernier.

-Nao..

-Papa il dit toujours oui..steuplait je serais tout sage !

-Tss...soit mais si tu gigoter je t'accroche au plafond.

-D'accou !

-Bien.. et si tu me racontais comment ça se passe à l'école ?

La seule option était celle-ci, en parlant de chose qui l'a concernait, il pourrait la maintenir calme un petit temps.

-Bahhh la maîtresse elle est méchante. Elle veut pas que je fasse le même travail que ma tata. Dit-elle de façon râleuse.

-Elle fait quoi ?

-Prostipupute !

-Ce qui est compréhensible, prostituée n'est pas un métier qui te correspondrait Nao. Tu n'as pas d'autre envies ?

-Hum... déjà je veux pas être boulangère c'est trop nul. Oh éleveuse de fraise !

-...mais encore ?

Si Kai gardait son air impassible, il avait surtout hâte qu'elle retrouvé son apparence juste pour ne serait-ce que l'enfoncer.

-J'aime bien les informations aussi.

-Journaliste ?

-Hum ! Et aussi policière pour faire panpan aux méchants !

-Je vois. Ce sont de jolis rêves.

-Et toi tu fais un métier ? Demanda-t-elle en frottant son œil droit.

-Bien sûr je travail moi mademoiselle.

-Oh..et c'est quoi ?

-Je suis un yakuza.

-.. À tes souhaits !

-Ouais tu as vraiment ce côté comique qui ressort tss, mais un yakuza ce n'est pas un métier de gentil tu vois.

-Tu es un méchant garçon ?

-On peut dire ça. Les yakuzas sont des personnes qui vont travaillait dans l'illégale on va dire. Il y a le trafic d'armes et de drogues et d'autres variétés.

-Oh mamie elle m'a expliqué un peu le trafic de drogues. Mais..t'as pas peur de te faire arrêter ?

-Non.

-Wouah t'es trop courageux !

Il ricana venant ébouriffer les cheveux de la petite, son innocence était incroyablement drôle. Il continua de discuter avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe enfin, la frimousse qui entra le fit soupirer de soulagement.

-Je-Je suis là ! Eheheh, Salut Kai ! Ça fait un bail.

-Ne commence pas Jade et dépêche toi.

La brune soupira posant son regard sur la petite qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce fixant la nouvelle arrivante.

-Awn c'est ton amoueuse !

Jade pouffa de rire alors que le brun plissa des yeux tout en répondant sèchement qu'il n'avait pas d'amoureuse chose qui outra la petite disant qu'il mentait. La brune se saisit de la miss tout en riant.

-Elle est comme ça adulte aussi ?

-Elle aurait été aussi comme ça je l'aurais vite tuée. Tu veux bien te dépêcher que je retrouve ma subordonnée ?

-Rah si impatient ça va.

Elle sorti un bonbon de sa poche calmement et le tendit la petite non sans retirer ce qui entourait sa main et qu'elle ne touche le front de la petite qui était plus concentré à ouvrir le dit bonbon.

-Voilà, attend une nuit et tu retrouveras ta chère subordonné.

-Super. Mais, Jade, sérieusement, fait plus attention.

-Je sais.. désolé. Au fait père me dit, de te passer le bonjour.

-Retourne le lui. Et dit lui que d'ici quelques mois, j'aurais une proposition à lui faire.

-Tu sais qu'il acceptera.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Il a d'ailleurs hâte de revoir ton père quand il sera remit de sa maladie. Dit-elle en souriant.

Kai ne dit rien restant silencieux alors que la jeune femme quitta la pièce, son père. Pas qu'il l'avait oublié non mais, entendre ceci lui rappelait toujours l'acte qu'il avait causé. Il soupira fixant la petite qui finissait de lâcher son bonbon avant que chrono n'entre dans la pièce avec un sac. Rapidement, il prit la petite et l'habilla avant qu'ils n'aillent manger. Ce n'était pas la peine de rentrer ce soir, autant attendre qu'elle soit de nouveau elle. Dans la cuisine, la petite avait visiblement insisté pour manger des oeufs c'était chrono qui s'était collé à la tâche tout en pouffant de rire. Le repas se passa sans encombre, hormis le fait qu'il fallait couper le plat de la petite, elle mangeait dans un grand silence. L'heure du coucher fut plus compliqué par contre.

Hari était chargé de la coucher, cependant notre mini Nao n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de vouloir dormir. Dans sa chambre sur son futon, Hari était à côté racontant une histoire de son imagination captivant la petite. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'histoire qu'elle se redressa.

-..Nao il faut dormir, allonge toi.

-Non. Je veux pas.

-Tu ne veux pas le faire plaisir ?

-Hum...si ?

-Alors allonge toi et ferme tes petits yeux.

La petite fut à nouveau contrainte d'obéir mais, quand le blanc fit sorti, elle mit sa tête sous la couverture. C'est qu'elle avait peur maintenant toute seule, les monstres pouvait venir la manger toute cru ! Elle resta un moment caché avant que la chaleur ne soit insupportable la faisant sortir de sa protection. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce pour chercher après quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider contre les vilains monstres. Tirant le drap qu'elle avait prit pour doudou, elle ouvrait les différentes portes du mieux qu'elle pouvait tentant désespérément de trouver le blanc. Cependant ce ne fut pas le blanc qu'elle trouva au bout de la huitième porte mais le brun qui l'a regarda à la fois surpris et en colère.

-Hari t'as dit de dormir il me semble miss.

-Mais...

Elle baissa la tête en serrant son drap-doudou non sans renifler.

C'était quoi encore ce caprice ? Kai croisa les bras en fixant la petite qui ne bougea pas.

-Je peux pas dodo tout seule..les monstres...vont le manger sinon..

-Il n'y a pas de monstre Nao. Dit-il en soupirant.

-Si ! Y en a je les aient vu ! Teuplait...je veux pas tout seule..

Les sanglots de la petite reprirent de plus belle.

-Tss, juste une nuit, demain tu regagné ta chambre.

Elle acquiesça alors en frottant ses yeux alors que le brun lui dit d'aller s'installer dans le lit. Pourquoi devait-il se coltiner ça ? Bien qu'il râlait intérieurement, il couvrit la petite qui pleurait encore légèrement. Il n'avait pas envie de passer sa nuit à l'entende crier au monstre. Il prit place dans le lit et éteignit la lumière.

-T'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là. Maintenant tu dors c'est compris ?

-Hum..et demain je revois mon papa..?

-Il vient te chercher demain oui.

-Trop bien..

Elle passa encore un petit moment à parler avec le brun avant de finir par s'endormir pour de bon. Kai soupira de soulagement. Il l'a laissa dormir préférant aller bosser dans son coin, il irait dormir plus tard, la nuit passa rapidement le matin pointant le bout de son nez. C'est encore endormie que Nao rencontra le sol froid la faisant grogner. La raison ? Kai l'avait volontairement dégagé de son lit.

-Je veux bien être clément avec la petite Nao mais l'adulte elle vire de mon lit. Je suis pas un hôtel.

-Non mais ça va pas... qu'est-ce que je fous là en plus ?!

Le sursaut qu'elle avait eut en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre ne lui plû pas non plus.

-Longue histoire. Chrono sera heureux de te raconter. Sors d'ici.

-Tch...

La jeune femme lui fit un joli doigt avant de vite sortir avec pour vêtement la couette du brun tout en l'insultant de voyeur.

-Ouais...je crois que je vais te caser sur le nettoyage des locaux... Murmura-t-il avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Si la matinée avait été mouvementé, le retour fut plus silencieux. Ayant prit conscience de la situation, elle avait été quelque peu très gênée de ce qui s'était passé. Cependant elle avait remercié personnellement le brun pour l'effort qu'il avait fait et elle s'était même excusé. Pourtant, en rentrant dans la demeure principale, la surprise ne fut pas joyeuse.

Alors qu'elle passait la porte de la demeure, la chose qu'elle put voir de dos lui fit perdre tout sourire.

-Oh non...


	17. Chapter 17

Nao ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, elle était restée planté devant la porte grande ouverte fixant la personne qui était dos à elle semblant être en pleine discussion avec deux des subordonnés de Kai, que fichait-elle ici ? Si elle aurait cru la croiser un jour, elle aurait fait en sorte de la faire taire à jamais. Seulement, la réalité du moment l'avait rattrapé vivement. Nao recula d'un pas heurtant le brun qui grogna attirant l'attention des deux autres et de cette fameuse personne, c'est avec rapidité que la jeune femme s'empressa de passer entre les jambes du brun pour rejoindre le blanc qui était encore dans la voiture. Kai allait bien évidemment la rappeler à l'ordre mais l'interpellation des deux hommes l'empêcha tout acte de violence ou même de quelconques insultes. Il posa son regard sur les trois adultes.

-Vous pouvez me dire ce que fou cette femme ici ?

-Elle souhaitait vous voir et..comment dire qu'elle a lourdement insisté ?

-Tss..

Si le brun semblait visiblement peu heureux de devoir discuter à peine son retour dans la demeure, la jeune femme qui était rentrée dans la voiture fixait maintenant discrètement la porte du manoir se fermer.

-...hm..Nao...est-ce que...tu peux retirer ton genou qui est entrain de limite me castrer.. supplia le blanc qui n'avait pas pu éviter la rouge.

-Ah.. pardon ! La rouge s'exécuta non sans rester caché.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fou ? On va devoir sortir hein..

-Je peux pas ! Pas tant qu'elle est encore présente !

-Qui ?

-Le pape. Répondit-elle en faisant claquer sa langue d'exaspération.

-Et sérieusement ? Insista le blanc en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Ma soeur.

-T'as une soeur ? Je savais pas moi !

-Et tu n'aurais jamais dû le savoir comme tout les autres ! Renchéri-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que pour moi elle n'existe plus. Et qu'on se..enfin elle me déteste.

-Et tu as fait quoi ?

-Rien sur elle..je..on peut pas plutôt discuter de ma fuite ?!

-Navré mais tu connais Kai, tôt ou tard il te retrouvera et il te fera vraiment la misère.

-Pas faux mais, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.. je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fiche ici mais, ça ne me dit rien de bon. Hari..

-J'ai compris. Je t'aide à aller jusqu'à ta chambre froussarde.~

-Va te faire foutre.

Le blanc ricana avant de sortir suivit par la jeune femme qui le suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur de la demeure. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar oui. Ryuko ici présente ? Un putain de cauchemar. Qu'est-ce qu'une héroïne fichait ici ? Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure continuant son chemin avec le blanc avant d'être interompu par Setsuno.

-Ahh Nao ! Overhaul te cherche !

-T'as qu'à lui dire que je suis dans ma chambre et qu'il cherche par lui même au lieu de t'envoyer.

-Non t'as pas compris en fait.. il veut que tu le rejoigne dans le bureau. Il voudrait ton avis sur quelque chose d'ailleurs la demoiselle elle-

-C'est bon j'y vais. Aucun autre commentaire.

Si elle avait répondu ceci en s'éloignant, la jeune femme avait lancé un regard suppliant au blanc qui lui souhaita bon courage alors que le blond ne compris pas ce qu'elle avait. Voilà que maintenant le brun la foutait dans une merde pas possible. Ce qu'elle aurait aimer être finalement torturé à la cave.. les lames rentrant dans sa peau s'était pas si mal.. elle soupira se trouvant devant la porte doucement elle entra sans même frapper, elle regarda le brun qui était assit sur le canapé en face d'un autre où se trouvait sa cadette. Ignorant cette dernière qui tourna la tête vers elle non sans afficher un air quelque peu surpris mais également sournois, elle s'avança vers le brun les mains derrière le dos.

-Tu souhaitais me voir Overhaul ?

-En effet, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de faire de présentation miss Neophron ?

-Aucunement. Répondit-elle en posant son regard sur sa cadette qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Ça fait plaisir de voir que finalement tu n'es pas morte dans un caniveau après avoir été abusé chère sœur.

-Plaisir non partagé Ryuko. Je peux savoir la raison de ma demande ?

-On en discutera après que cette miss ne soit accompagné par l'un des subordonnés.

Le regard pesant du brun ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, si bien que quand il lui demanda de s'asseoir à ses côtés elle s'exécuta.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fiche ici ?

-Moi ? Je cherche du piment, la vie d'héroïne n'est pas si excitante que ce que je pensais mais...je te retourne la question.~

-Je pensais trouver un coin sans avoir à faire à toi mais apparemment, on ne peut pas se débarrasser de certains microbes..dommage.

-Tss voilà pourquoi papa t'as toujours rabaissé. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour me battre.

Elle se leva quand un homme entra et le rejoignit calmement.

-Si j'ai bien compris, je ne dois sortir que lorsqu'on viendra me chercher ?~

-En effet. Répondit la brun.

-Pardon ?!

Si Ryuko éclata de rire en sortant, Nao lança un regard noir au jeune chef tout en se levant.

-Tu m'explique ?!

-Nao, baisse d'un ton. T'as soeur est seulement en semaine de test.

-Semaine de test ? J'espère que c'est une blague. C'est une héroïne, une.. La jeune femme se tut en voyant les papiers de démissions que le brun lui tendit. Ça ne fait quand même pas confiance !

-Relax. Rien de ce qu'on fait ne sera révélé. Je veux juste voir jusqu'où ira son petit jeu, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle manigence mais, c'est pour ça que je veux que tu garde un œil sur elle. Elle sera affiliée à toi je te confierais seulement de petites missions au casino.

-Et si elle tente quelque chose ?

-Je te laisserai lui régler son compte et..son alter est quelque peu utile.

-Tch..je rêve là.. on a quasiment le même alter !

-Quasiment. À l'exception que tu n'as pas ce côté régénérant pour les autres.

Nao serra les points mordant l'intérieur de sa joue pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait sûrement ensuite. Elle ne pouvait qu'obéir aux ordres après tout. Garder un oeil sur elle. Finalement elle préférait garder Eri..

-Une semaine seulement ?

-Une semaine. Je ne compte pas l'engager seulement voir jusqu'où elle jouera.

-Elle jouera jusqu'à ce qu'elle est au moins un moment de solitude avec l'un de vous. Finalement, je suis contente de pas être un homme et de la connaître. Bon courage. ~

Elle quitta à son tour la pièce alors qu'elle entendit parfaitement le brun l'insulter. Elle ricana non sans être perplexe par tout ceci. La semaine promettait d'être longue..

Et elle le fut. Entre les caprices de certains des membres pour être accompagnant en plus d'elle et entre les remarques désobligeantes de sa soeur,Nao avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Il n'y avait que la nuit qu'elle pouvait se permettre de souffler puisque ce n'était pas elle qui était chargée de surveiller sa porte mais chrono et connaissant ce dernier, il était clair qu'il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Dans la chambre de la cadette, cette dernière était actuellement posée sur son lit, des surprises, elle en avait eu mais si elle aurait su qu'elle tomberait sur elle, elle aurait immortalisé ce moment par un bon coup.

-Eh...j'ai hâte de voir sa réaction.

Elle n'était pas dupe pour savoir que Nao bossait ici, elle restait cependant dubitatif sur ses relations avec le peu de membres qu'elle avait pu voir notamment celle avec son chef. Comment avait-elle pu accepter si facilement de servir un yakuza ? La connaissant, elle aurait préférée rester seule. Elle ne se posa pas plus de question, demain serait le dernier jour, elle devait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec ce qui lui servait de soeur et seule à seule.

Le lendemain, Nao avait une dernière chose à accomplir avez la rouge, c'est au casino qu'ils possédaient que la jeune femme prit calmement le sac d'argent non sans observer Ryuko de son air méprisant.

-Quoi ?~

-J'attends toujours le moment où tu vas frapper.

-Ne me prend pas pour une cruche. Je ne frappe pas quand on s'y attend.~

La yakuza roula des yeux sortant du bâtiment se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la cours pour déposer le sac dans le coffre c'est quand elle exécuta son geste qu'elle se sentir vaciller. Portant une main à sa tête elle soupira.

-Un soucis Nao ?

-Ouais, tu me donne mal à la tête.

-Si peu de répartie..je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'on te trouve pour que tu reste avec eux. Déclara la rouge en soupirant.

-Je sais me rendre utile.

-Toi ? Te rendre utile ? Hinhin je ne crois pas non. Ton alter à côté du miens n'est rien du tout. Tu sers juste à détruire ce que tu entreprend. Dis moi...quand vas-tu fuir cette bande ?

Nao la regarda interdite tout en serrant les poings fermant le coffre.

-Je ne compte pas fuir. La preuve, tu connais mon identité j'aurais voulu, j'aurais fait en sorte que tu ne sache jamais que c'est moi percnoptère.

-Ah oui.. Il va être affreusement affecté.

-Hum ?

-Alaric est à ta recherche, autant qu'en tant que Percnoptère mais également en tant que Nao. Il a appris ta disparition et il est buté à te retrouver pour le cas percnoptère je suppose que tu sais la raison. Répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Ça m'est égal. Dans tout les cas, si il me trouve, je le tuerai moi même. Et n'essaie même pas de t'en mêler.

-Je n'y compte pas, j'ai fais mon travail personnel. Je compte pas vendre aussi facilement les informations. Mais...tu ferais mieux de faire attention à celui que tu chéri.

-Que ?!

-C'est mignon la jeune femme qui paraît inaccessible dans ce sujet c'est finalement fait avoir sans même sans rendre compte !

Ryuko éclata de rire tout en s'approchant d'elle.

-Nao..Nao..je suis la plus experte dans ce domaine. Je te conseil de vivement retourner à ton simple statut de jouet inaccessible si tu veux vraiment rester chez les yakuzas.

-Fiche moi la paix, je n'ai aucune leçon à avoir venant de toi ! Grogna-t-elle.

-Ahh...pour une fois que je faisais la petite soeur qui voulait seulement te protéger.. Ça me brise. Tu sais, on a longtemps cessé de s'apprécier mais c'est sérieux. Ne te laisse pas berner par cette personne, elle se joue complètement de toi et de tout ce que tu peux ressentir. Fais ce que tu veux de mon avis mais, ne vient pas pleurer après.

-Pleurer c'est pour les faibles.

-Et tu es faible. Beaucoup trop.. Sur ce, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps. J'ai du boulot, j'ai hâte de voir ton "évolution".

La jeune femme commença à partir, Nao aurait pu la tuer mais la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir la déstabilisait quelque peu.

-Ryuko ! L'appela-t-elle.

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi tu ne finis pas ce que tu as commencé ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je prend ce qui m'amuse, j'estime que j'ai assez joué. Ce n'est pas mon combat. Tu as beau être là personne que je n'aime pas, je ne me glisserai pas davantage dans ceci. Je suis déjà heureuse que ton "chef" ait accepté de me laisser voir comment se portait ma grande soeur.

-..Quoi ?

-Ohh tu n'étais pas au courant ? ~ encore plus intéressant. Bye ~

Ryuko s'éloigna pour de bon non sans rire, fière de son mensonge ? Bien sûr. Sur sa semaine passée, elle savait que la rouge et le brun était souvent entrain de se disputer, une dispute en plus ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal sauf si ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment l'avait partiellement touché. Là, elle était gagnante. Elle prit son cellulaire composant le numéro de son patron, elle attendit deux sonneries avant qu'il ne décroche.

"J'ai terminé..non rien à signaler qui pourrait les mettre dans un sacré pétrin et..je n'ai malheureusement rien trouvé pour mon cher ami. ..compris merci pour ces jours de repos."

Du côté de Nao, elle avait prit la route cependant, au lieu de rentrer directement, elle se permet de faire un détour, elle avait besoin de se poser dans un coin calme. Quoi de mieux que la forêt ? Elle fut cependant coupé de sa pensée quand son téléphone sonna, observant le nom qui s'affichait, elle ne prit pas la peine de décrocher éteignant même son cellulaire. Qu'ils aillent jouer ailleurs, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Chrono soupira en posant son portable sur la table alors que Nemoto et Kai l'observait calmement.

-Alors ?

-Rien à faire je crois qu'elle a éteint son portable..

-Overhaul, tu avais prévu ça ?

-Calme toi. Elle doit sûrement être en pleine discussion.

-Laisser Ryuko partir, c'est un exploit que tu fais.

-Je l'ai fait car elle m'a donné de précieuses informations en échange d'un service. Donnant donnant.

-Qui aurait cru qu'elle serait si décidé à avoir une information comme ça. déclara Nemoto en s'étirant.

-Kai..et si Nao apprenait ce chantage ?

-Quel est le problème ? C'est moi le chef et non elle.

-C'est comme si que tu l'avais vendu..elle ne porte pas sa famille dans son coeur. Reprit le blanc en soupirant. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on ne perde la confiance qu'elle nous a accordé.

-Tu pourras la racheter facilement avec des fraises. Proposa Nemoto en roulant des yeux.

-Nous oui mais Kai j'en doute. Et tu sais bien que si elle n'a plus confiance, ça va dégénérer..

-Qu'elle me fasse confiance ou non ça m'importe peu.

-Elle baclera son travail. Et finira par partir. Parce qu'elle considérera que tu l'as trahie. Je pense pas que tu souhaites qu'elle parte hm ?

-Elle ne partira pas, j'ordonnerais sa mise à mort.

Chrono se leva en soupirant reprenant son cellulaire tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Quand tu comprendras qu'elle s'est beaucoup trop donnée et sa sensibilité ne viens pas t'excuser.

Il quitta la pièce laissant les deux autres adultes seuls, Overhaul soupira levant la tête vers le plafond, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Il perdrait un pion rien de plus. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'a couvrait H24 il se contentait de lui donner des ordres, elle se contentait d'obéir ça n'allait pas au delà. Elle était dévouée au Shie hassaikai, qu'elle le reste ce peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

C'est trois heures plus tard que Nao rentra posant le sac dans aucune délicatesse au sol, elle retira sa veste en silence avant de partir en direction de sa chambre croisant alors Tabe.

-Nao, où est le sac ?

-À l'entrée.

-Tu ne vas pas..

-Je veux pas voir des bâtards. Le coupa-t-elle en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Tabe fixa cette dernière en massant son avant bras, jamais il n'avait vu son amie de si mauvais poil, peu être qu'elle avait bu quelque chose contenant du lait pensa-t-il. Il se chargea tout de même de prendre le sac là où il se trouvait et d'aller informer le jeune maître du retour de la demoiselle. Le repas arriva rapidement et bien que tout le monde était présent, il manquait la jeune femme. À tour de rôle, ils s'étaient relayé pour tenter de la faire venir c'était bien la première fois qu'elle refusait d'ouvrir la porte et de répondre, l'ambiance était alors pesante fixant leur assiettes encore vide ils observèrent leur chef qui venait d'entrer.

-Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier en sentant les regard déjà pesant.

-Fait que t'ailles la chercher.

-Pardon ?

-On ne mangera pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas là. Renchéri l'homme au chapeau.

-C'est pas mon affaire si vous mangez pas.

Ils soupirent se levant alors ils quittèrent la salle en silence. Kai massa ses tempes d'énervement, ça allait beaucoup trop loin cette histoire. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea dans les quartiers de la miss capricieuse, il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer préférant directement démolir la porte avec son alter, ce jeu avait assez duré.

-Percnoptère.

Bien que le ton était glacial, la rouge qui était allongé dans son lit ne bougea pas.

-Sors de là.

-Pas tant que tu cesseras de faire la conne.

-Je sortirais quand tu cesseras enfin de faire des coups bas. Grogna-t-elle.

-Des coups bas ? Tiens j'aurais dû y penser en effet.

-Ne joue pas au con..tu as accepté Ryuko seulement pour qu'elle ait un oeil sur moi ! C'est pour ça que j'ai dû me l'a coltiner toute la semaine..la personne surveillé c'était pas elle mais moi.

-Pour la bonne cause. Grâce à ça on a beaucoup davantage. Et tu sais bien que chaque information révélée peu lui nuire.

-..Je pensais que..ouais elle avait raison en faite. J'ai juste été..rah sors de là va te faire foutre !

Il n'eut aucun mal à attraper l'oreiller qu'elle venait de lancer par rage alors que Billy observait la scène du haut de l'armoire.

-Sérieusement t'énerver pour si peu.

-Si peu ? ..Je croyais que tu aurais plus d'empathie me concernant ! Que j'étais plus qu'un simple objet qu'on met sous surveillance pour des informations ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre de faire l'objet, me plier à tes règles en espérant être quelque peu..

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, la rage qu'elle avait ne faisait que s'accroître et Kai le sentait bien cependant, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, et encore moins quand il s'approcha de la jeune femme qu'il saisit sans aucune délicatesse avant de claquer violement sa tête contre le mur. Elle avait assez dépasser les limites, trop clément qu'il avait été. La rouge quand à elle grogna de douleur portant la main à son nez ou du sang s'écoulait suite au choc, cette simple vue la dégoûta de plus belle, elle déglutit légèrement alors que le jeune homme la tenait toujours par les cheveux.

-Je dois recommencer mon acte où tu es enfin calmée ?

La douleur la lancinait mais, cette fois-ci..cette simple fois, elle ne se contenterait pas d'obéir comme il le souhaitait, elle en avait assez de toutes ces émotions qui l'a déroutait, de ces paroles venant d'autrui, de toujours se rabaisser, de simplement se cacher. Elle tourna la tête vers lui non sans afficher un sourire digne de la provocation.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Pas si fort que ça le soit disant tyran. ~

La phrase fut à peine finit qu'elle vit de nouveau de plus près la couleur de la façade, cela aurait pu s'arrêter à cela, mais elle savait que le brun perdait patience et ses provocations n'arrangeait rien, elle continuait et plus fort étaient les coups. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne l'a tue pour de bon, elle avait fait assez d'emmerde non ? Pourquoi n'usait-il pas de son alter ? Ce jeu continua un long moment, long moment de douleur pour la rouge qui manquait de perdre plusieurs fois connaissance, et la douleur sur son corps puisqu'il se s'était pas arrêté qu'à la simple tête dans le mur n'arrangeait rien du tout. Sa sentence prit finalement fin, allongé au sol, la jeune femme peinait à respirer et surtout à rester éveillé, sa vue trouble l'empêchait aussi de voir distinctement le brun qui s'efforçait de rester calme et ce malgré le fait que le sang de la rouge soit en contact avec sa peau et ses vêtements, il frottait maniaquement son poignet sur sa chemise sale avant de poser son regard furieux sur la rouge mal en point.

-Que ça te serve de leçon. Je ne tolère plus ton manque de respect. Ose repartir sur de tel base et je recommencerais, jusqu'à ce que tu comprenne enfin.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas, elle ne le pouvait pas de toute façon elle ferma les yeux, ce qu'elle pouvait en avoir assez de ça..toujours obéir.. elle l'avait fait et voilà où cela l'avait menée. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le grand chef, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû arrêter le brun dans sa folie, au final elle y avait été poussé et voilà où cela l'avait menée, elle songeait à l'autre chemin, que serait-il arrivé si ils n'avaient pas fait ceci ? Si le grand chef était toujours éveillé ? Kai serait-il devenu ainsi ? Aurait-elle agit de cette façon ? Aurait-elle doutée ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait aussi commencé à trop s'attendrir au point de ne plus savoir contrôler ses propres réactions ? Elle n'avait pas les réponses et rien ni personne ne pouvait les donner. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, elle perçut tout de même une voix.

-Oh mon dieu Kai qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!

Noir, tout était noir, c'était bien mieux ainsi, en vérité, la jeune femme préférait cet endroit, couvert de noirceur et de solitude, endroit qui fut vite dégradé par des flashs, elle revoyait certains moment de son passé ce qui ne fit pas plaisir à cette dernière puisqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Un plafond blanc...elle tourna la tête sur le côté difficilement, l'infirmerie..Bien que froussarde, elle fut rassurée de voir que Lance n'était pas là. À la place, c'était une jeune femme aux longues couettes brunes, elle semblait être en pleine réflexion, enfin ce ne fut que le temps de remarquer que la rouge était éveillé, aussitôt, elle s'approcha d'elle.

-Enfin tu te réveilles ! Tu étais vraiment dans un sale état ! Non mais franchement lui je vais l'étriper un jour.. régler ceci avec des mots c'est pas compliqué !

-..euh..?

-Ahh pardon c'est vrai tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi ! Areuhm je suis la fille qui t'as accidentellement fait redevenir enfant ! Je m'appelle Jade ! Tu peux parler ? Tu as mal quelque part ?! Enchaîna la miss.

-..Doucement je..non ça va..je crois. Et..je suppose que ce n'est rien, ça arrive..je m'appelle Nao.

La jeune femme se redressa doucement alors que l'autre yakuza sourit joyeusement.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre shishi !

-..Je suppose.

-À ce propos, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état mais.. ne le blâme pas hein ?

-De quoi tu me parles ? Dit la rouge encore quelque peu perdue.

-De ta dispute avec Kai !

-Ah.

Ses souvenirs revinrent directement en mémoire et l'air qu'elle avait maintenant laissa perplexe la jeune femme.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais essaie de rester neutre hm ?

-Je compte pas l'être. Je veux rien savoir de lui ni même de quoique ce soit le concernant. C'est gentil de m'avoir aidé mais, là tout de suite je voudrais aller au toilette.

-Oh d'accord, je te retiens pas plus !

Elle aida la jeune femme à se lever et la laissa marcher tout en veillant sur elle, la réaction de la rouge n'était celle qu'elle espérait, comment allait-elle gérer ? Entre le brun qui refusait maintenant de sortir et de s'expliquer et elle qui était visiblement prête à l'égorger.

-Drole de couple qu'ils forment... Songea la brune.

Elle aida ensuite la jeune femme à regagner le lit, esquissant un sourire elle s'assit à ses côtés.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Jade ?

-Mon chef m'a demandé de vous épauler pour les prochains mois ! J'ai donc décidé de venir le plus rapidement possible, je cherchais Kai quand j'ai entendu sa voix et j'ai pas réfléchi avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

-Je vois. J'ai..dormi combien de temps ?

-Trois bon jours.

-Tant que ça ?

-Oui, ton oiseau était très inquiet d'ailleurs.

-Oh..mon bébé..

-Il a aussi voulu attaqué ton chef.

-Tu l'a arrêté ?

-Non.

-Kai l'a tué ?! Demanda la jeune femme prête à visiblement bondir.

-Non plus, il t'a transporté en ignorant ton oiseau avant de te déposer ici sans dire quoique ce soit.

\- Étonnant d'habitude il a aucun scrupule à tuer ses membres. Je me sens pas du tout avantagé.

-Tu aurais préférée mourir ? Posa jade sérieusement en croisant les bras.

-Je.. hésita-elle.

-Tu hésite, ce qui veut dire que non. On fait tous des conneries, je suis là première à en faire eheh, je pense que vous devriez prendre du recul sur cette histoire et discuter plus... sérieusement ?

-J'ai pas de compte à lui rendre. Tu veux que je discute de quoi ? De comment on fait cuire des épinards dans de l'eau bouillante ?

-Maiiiisss si vous avez pas de communication votre couple va pas durer oh ! Cria-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine opulente.

-..On est pas en couple. Cracha la rouge tout en se levant pour de bon.

\- Je pensais moi. Pourquoi donc ?

La brunette cherchait maintenant de croustillantes informations. Décidément, tout comme chrono elle était buté.

-Une condamné et un usurpateur n'ont rien à faire ensemble.

-Hum bahhh y en a pour tout les goûts !

-Non mais sérieusement.. rala la yakuza. Vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix avec ?! Je connais pas tout ça c'est clair ?! Et j'ai encore moins envie de connaître ceci maintenant et surtout avec lui !

Elle sortie en boitant claquant la porte alors que Jade soupira, ohhh la boulette ! Elle massa ses joues avant de sortir à son tour discrètement.

Nao continua de marcher fulminant, entrant dans sa chambre, elle prit de nouveaux vêtements allant se doucher, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder l'état dans lequel elle était, elle se dépêcha avant de sortir à nouveau. Amoureuse..c'était vieux jeu. Pourtant elle le savait, chrono lui avait dit, elle refusait de l'admettre qu'elle s'était jetée dedans. Et maintenant ça l'a menait à ça, agir comme une parfaite idiote. Elle porta la main à son visage, elle n'avait pas mal mais repenser à ce fameux soir lui faisait ressentir les sensations. Elle l'avait mérité et c'est d'ailleurs ce pourquoi elle toqua au bureau du brun avant de rentrer. Kai fut quelque peu surpris de voir la rouge au lieu de la brune, il était à deux doigts de râler cependant rien ne vint quand il vit la demoiselle devant lui se portant comme un charme ? Hormis les quelques pansements et le fait qu'elle boitait.. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle venait encore le chercher ? Lui qui pensait qu'elle voudrait éviter ne serait-ce que d'être dans la même que lui.

-Tu veux ?

-Dire simplement que je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que j'ai pu dire. Je les pensais vraiment et aussi que tu as eu amplement raison d'agir ainsi.

Kai resta interdit en la scrutant de ses yeux ambrés que cherchait-elle exactement ?

-C'est tout ?

-Pas vraiment. Je veux savoir quelque chose aussi.

-J'écoute.

Nao resta silencieuse un instant venant triturer ses gants quelques secondes, Kai resta silencieux ne voulant pas la brusquer plus qu'il ne l'avait fait.

-Je veux savoir si ça valait vraiment le coup le fait d'avoir été limite vendu à l'enemi.

-..Nao, c'est pas notre ennemi.

-Bien sûr que si c'est une...pardon continu.

-Les papiers que je t'ai donné l'autre jour, ce sont des vrais. Elle n'as jamais travaillé pour l'héroïsme. C'est une couverture. Voilà pourquoi j'ai accepté.

-..Tu veux dire que.

-Oui, tu as agis de manière excessive cependant c'est une qualité que j'apprécie.

-Tu m'as quand même utilisé..

-Un pion se doit d'être utilisé.

-.. peut-être que je ne veux plus être ce pion..

Il se redressa sur sa chaise alors que la jeune femme fixait le sol, ses cheveux cachant toute émotions qu'elle pouvait avoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux être dans ce cas ? Libre ? Tu es libre de partir si cela ne te vas plus mais ne compte pas nous rejoindre à nouveau.

-C'est pas ça..je ne veux pas partir.. laisse tomber j'allais dire une connerie !

Elle frotta son oeil gauche avant de s'installer sur la chaise en silence.

-Pourtant quand il s'agit d'une connerie tu n'hésites jamais.

-Oui mais là c'était pas la chose approprié. ..est-ce que...je peux savoir pour qui elle travail ?


	18. Chapter 18

Pour qui sa soeur travaillait, en d'autres circonstances, Kai aurait accepté de lui en parler mais, l'air si dérouté de la jeune femme et cette limite envie de pleurer le laissait perplexe quand à sa soit disant connerie. Mensonge. Comme toujours, pouvait-il la blâmer ? Cette fois-ci, il ne le fit pas. La simple raison était qu'il lui avait menti tout autant sans penser aux conséquences et le fin mot de tout ceci c'est révélé être rude. Kai n'arrivait pas à gérer ce surplus d'émotion qu'elle laissait échapper involontairement, il ne savait comment la faire parler de ce qui la tracassait mais cela se détériorait sur son travail et ce n'était pas bon. Il se mit une claque mental, encore une fois il pensait à son travail et non à la personne qu'elle était, plus fort que lui, il s'enfermait lui même dans un monde professionnel pour contenir toute envie, envie qui le rattrapait de plus en plus. C'est en voyant la jeune femme le fixait avec insistance qu'il comprit qu'il était resté trop silencieux.

-Tu disais ?

-..Tu ne m'as pas écouté ?

-J'étais plongé dans mes pensées, je t'écoute.

Nao soupira venant enfouir sa tête contre ses bras alors qu'elle les avait posés sur le bureau du brun. À quoi bon répéter les choses ? Il n'allait sûrement pas lui répondre, trouver un autre mensonge et elle allait désespérément croire à cette utopie.

-Nao, tu es sur que ça va ? Insista le brun.

La yakuza mordilla sa lèvre non sans se redresser pour finalement se lever en silence. Elle ne supportait plus ceci et la faim commençait à la gagner. Allait-elle s'en servir comme excuse ? Il mentait bien, elle pouvait le faire aussi. Qu'il l'a frappe si ça lui chante pensait-elle.

-Il faut que j'aille manger. Fut la simple réponse donnée.

-Je parlais de ton niveau mental. Quoi ? C'est le mur qui t'as fait perdre la tête ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche aucun mot ne sortant, plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer, au contraire c'est en sentant ses joues rougir qu'elle sorti illico presto laissant le brun, sur qu'elle avait un sérieux problème. Problème que le blanc devait sans doute connaître.

Du côté de la cadette, bien qu'elle était encore en repos, elle s'était rendu sur son lieu de travail, non pas l'agence héroïque. Il s'agissait d'un bâtiment beaucoup plus...chic. C'était le mot approprié ! Et entrée dedans n'était pas simple quand on n'y bossait pas. C'est calmement qu'elle se laissa fouiller comme toujours avant de prendre l'ascenseur descendant au sous-sol. -E3, c'était sa destination et contrairement au rez-de-chaussée, l'accueil, la prestance, était absente. De simple mur grisâtre et diverses personnes marchant d'une pièce à l'autre, elle soupira s'avançant dans la partie centrale ou était projeté une nouvelle mission qu'ils étaient entrain de régler.

-Ça avance vite dis donc.

-Ryuko-chan ! Tu n'es pas censé être en repos ?

-Oh si, je passe juste prendre ma future mission eheh.

-Alors..tu as eu ce que tu voulais chez eux ? Demanda sa collègue quittant un instant son rapport des yeux.

-En quelque sorte, j'ai été surprise de revoir un membre de ma famille. Et surprise de voir que rien de mal n'est produit.

-Et ?

-Et je dois aussi livrer ce qu'ils ont demandé. Répondit-elle calmement.

-Mais..on est sur qu'il n'interviendront pas ?

-Si certains bossent pour les gentils, eux, c'est tout le contraire.

-Tu bosse bien chez "les gentils".

-C'est une simple couverture comme pour toi chère esthéticienne. ~

-M'en parle pas... bosser pour le gouvernement je veux bien mais avoir des couvertures de ce type...affreux.

-On a pas toujours ce qu'on souhaite.

-Eh..ce membre de famille, tu compte lui demander de nous rejoindre ?

Ryuko marqua un temps de pose en fixant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avant de reprendre.

-Non. Du moins pas tant que certaines choses seront réglés et...je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle découvre un sujet qu'elle a longtemps fuit.

-Boh, au final tu l'apprécie.

-Hin, c'est de la pitié que j'ai pour elle. Cela reste une sacrée peste tout de même.

-..Je vois. Donc pas de second Neophron parmi le gouvernement. Dommage.

-Dommage pour toi.~

-J'aurais eu mes chances ?

-Elle n'est pas intéressée par les femmes.

-Parce qu'elle te l'a dit ?

-Je connais ma grande soeur tout de même. Anyway, je vais reprendre ma fiche.

-'Kay. Mais..ne dévoile rien de singulary.

-Je sais ce que je fais Mitsu.

La rouge aux tâches de rousseurs s'éloigna alors pour aller réclamer une nouvelle mission. Inviter sa soeur à les rejoindre...c'était de la folie. Et au vu de ce qu'elle avait pu voir, son chef refuserait directement à cette proposition. Elle lui était trop précieuse, c'est ce qu'elle avait remarqué. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage de peste, oui, les jours allait être amusant. Tout en rentrant chez elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ses années vécues. Son enfance particulièrement, pour elle, c'était normal d'embêter sa grande soeur, voyant son père la rabaisser comme une moins que rien et sa mère ne jamais s'interposer, elle avait donc commencé. Commencé par de simple mot d'oiseau comme certains le disaient si bien, puis, ces mots se transformaient en reproche, le reproche de ce qu'elle avait fait à son père. Qu'à cause d'elle, il était dans l'obligation d'arrêter son travail, devant trouver quelque chose de plus apte pour son handicap, à cause d'elle, il avait dû s'adapter, apprendre à nouveau à écrire de son autre main, effectuer des tâches quotidiennes ainsi également, elle voyait le mal être et la haine de son père et pour elle, encore une fois, c'était normal. Elle ne pensait pas aux conséquences, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi Nao ne répondait pas quand elle lui disait ceci, qu'elle la poussait dans la cours ou quand elle perdait le peu d'amis qu'elle pouvait avoir à cause de ce qu'elle disait. Ryuko avait finalement compris aujourd'hui qu'elle ne disait rien pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle se sentait entièrement responsable et qu'elle souhaitait effacer ses erreurs. Pourtant ça ne suffisait pas à la cadette, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ce renfermement, elle aurait pu essayer d'en parler, de se battre mais au bout du compte, elle s'était laissé marcher sur les pieds, qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ceci ? L'admiration qu'elle avait envers son père ? Elle mordit sa langue remettant en place une de ses mèches de cheveux. Après le départ de sa soeur, Ryuko avait décidé de se plonger davantage dans ses études souhaitant devenir avocat mais, rien ne se passa comme prévu.

C'est en rentrant de la fac et en étant témoin d'une bagarre que la jeune femme intervenue, usant alors de son alter par simple défense, elle avait ensuite soigner cette gangrène qu'elle avait produite miraculeusement. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'un homme observant la scène. Et alors qu'elle reprit sa route se dernier attendit patiemment qu'elle ne soit seule pour lui faire une proposition alléchante. Travailler pour le gouvernement de façon secrète. Elle eut un long temps de réflexion mais, l'envie de faire et de voir d'autres choses lui poussa à accepter, le résultat fut qu'elle devait très souvent investir des groupes plus dangereux les uns que les autres ou de simple famille de riche soupçonné de divers actes, ces enquêtes étaient ensuite remonté et de façon experte, les morts produite étaient des accidents.

-..Ouais, ta vie d'avocate est vachement présente.

Elle ne regrettait pas son choix mais, les nombreux tournant de sa vie l'avait menée à revoir sa soeur. Et voilà que maintenant elle était dans une impasse. Allait-elle vraiment avouer à Alaric ce qu'elle avait découvert ? Pas entièrement.. il devait le découvrir lui même.

En parlant d'Alaric, ce dernier avait toujours fait ses recherches, laissant la rouge faire son boulot, à aucun moment il ne l'avait contacté. Vallait mieux ne pas la mettre dans le pétrin. Cependant, il était toujours mitigé, comment ferait-elle si elle était prise dans son propre piège ? Il ne doutait pas de ces capacités mais, seule au milieu de nombreux yakuza sans connaître leur alter, il était impossible pour elle d'en sortir vivante. Il posa sa bouteille d'eau en soupirant, comment sa vie avait-elle pu autant basculer ? Lui qui pensait qu'il pourrait enfin avoir le bonheur qu'il souhaitait ? Voilà qu'il avait tout perdu en une matinée.. il avait tentait de recontacter plusieurs fois sa femme mais cette dernière était visiblement butée à ne pas répondre, aller la voir ne servirait à rien non plus. Il ne restait qu'à attendre, attraper la personne qu'il soupçonnait et ensuite ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Serait-il heureux de voir cette personne derrière les barreaux ? Ou vallait-il mieux mettre un terme à sa vie ? Le brun soupira longuement. Penser à autre choses, il se le devait. Et Nao qui n'était toujours pas sortie de sa cachette, il se disait qu'elle avait sûrement quitté la ville. Où aurait-elle pu aller ? Elle était encore fragile, il était sur de ça, elle n'irait pas n'importe où et elle ne pourrait pas aller au delà du pays sans passeport, chose qu'il était sur qu'elle n'avait pas encore demandé car, mine de rien, il savait qu'elle aimait son pays et qu'elle ne le quitterait pour rien au monde. La question restait la même, que ferait-il quand il l'aurait retrouvé ? S'excuser était perte de temps, il le savait. Les mots lui manquaient et ses pensées refusaient de coopérer. Il verrait directement comment que cela se passera.

-Kuroonooo mon argent.

-Pardon ? Non non. Pas tant que tu auras gagné. Répondit le concerné en posant une caisse dans la salle prévue à cette effet.

-Je te dis que je vais gagner !

-Jade..Jade.. je n'ai pas eu confirmation de ma chère bff en pleine crise d'adolescence amoureuse donc ton argent tu ne l'auras que si elle vient me le dire.

-Mais, tu lui a dit donc en soit..j'ai gagné.

-Elle l'a reniée, on a dit qu'elle devait accepter. Et au vu de ce qu'elle t'a répondu, elle est toujours dans le déni.

Jade soupira en s'asseyant sur la caisse en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle n'y connaisse rien..non seulement ça mais, quand elle va vouloir le dire, elle ne va jamais oser..

-Elle ne trouvait pas cela important. Et puis, je suis là pour l'aider et tu pourras m'aider aussi en la plongeant dans le sujet.

-Vraiment ? Demanda la brune qui semblait être de nouveau pleine d'énergie.

-Oui ? Mais, ne va pas lui parler de chose qui pourrait la traumatiser !

-...le bondage ça compte ?

-Oui. Dit-il sur un ton sérieux. Je ne veux pas que tu lui mette des idées de ce genre en tête.

-Mais c'est cool..

-Pas tout le monde aime ce genre de pratique. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle va vouloir écouter tes parties de jambes en l'air.

-Qui va écouter quoi ?

Le blanc et la brune se figèrent en entendant la voix de la concernée, c'est en riant bêtement, qu'ils cherchèrent une excuse qui laissait perplexe la yakuza.

-En fait, je veux même pas savoir. Jade, je souhaitais m'excuser pour mon excès de colère tout à l'heure.

-Ahh c'est rien ! C'est à moi de m'excuser, je me suis incrusté dans ta vie en imaginant quelque chose de tout à fait faux ! Tu as eu raison eheh.

-Pour sur que c'est faux..

Jade haussa un sourcil alors que la jeune femme avait détourné le regard sur le côté de façon cafardeux. Inquiétant le blanc qui se dirigea vers elle en pinçant sa joue doucement.

-Ça ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Non non.. ça va. Je crois que..j'ai simplement besoin de faire une pause et de m'éloigner de certaine chose. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Tu sais qu'il ne sera pas d'accord avec ça..

-Chrono, on doit causer.

Elle aurait répondu quelque chose si le brun n'était pas entré à son tour. Faisant alors sursauter cette dernière, bien que le brun ne prit pas la peine de faire attention à elle, Jade ne put s'empêcher de faire une réflexion.

-J'ai l'impression d'être en réunion maintenant.. quelqu'un doit encore s'ajouter ou on peut commencer ?

Nao soupira bien qu'elle aurait enchaîner, elle n'était pas d'humeur à dire quoique ce soit, au contraire, elle s'installa dans un coin bien au fond de la pièce alors qu'Hari jeta un regard inquiet avant de sortir suivant le brun.

-De quoi tu veux parler ?

-Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir ce qui cloche avec elle.

-Qui ? Jade ? Elle est juste timbré n'y fait pas attention.

-Je ne parle pas de Jade je sais très bien qu'elle a le QI d'un crustacé. Je parle de Nao.

-Oh...ah bah oui Nao forcément, commence pas hein elle a pas fait de bêtise.

-J'ai pas dit ça. Grogna ce dernier en entrant dans la pièce. C'est juste qu'elle est bizarre aujourd'hui.

-Bizarre...en quoi ?

-Je dois te faire un dessin ?

-Non mais, je trouve que sa réaction est normale. Tu as joué avec elle, laisse-moi finir avant de me tuer. Donc, tu as joué, tu savais qu'elle n'acceptait pas qu'on fasse ce genre de coup bas, tu savais qu'elle n'aimait pas être traité ainsi, elle a cru bon t'obéir comme toujours mais au final c'est elle qui s'est retrouvé concerné dans cet "échange". Forcément qu'elle ne va pas t'acclamer comme tu le souhaiterais. Forcément qu'elle ne va rien dire de ce qu'elle peut ressentir.

-Elle a dit..

-J'ai pas fini oh ! Le coupa le blanc. Inversons les choses, imagine toi être à sa place, tu ne ressentirai pas la même chose qu'elle ?

-Je ne rougis pas bêtement. Et je ne chiale pas pour si peu.

-Argh...si fermé... Ça n'avancera jamais si ça continu !

Kai croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils alors que chrono avait un air dépité.

-Si ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir est vrai, tu devrais peut-être comprendre qu'elle attendait sûrement autre chose que d'être traité ainsi.

-Elle l'a dit ça.

-De quoi ?

-Qu'elle voulait être autre chose.

-C'est quoi ?

-Mais c'est ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer crétin ! Elle n'a rien dit, elle a juste prétexté que c'était encore une connerie pas approprié, et quand je lui ai pour une fois demandé si elle allait bien elle est parti les larmes aux yeux.

-..Tu l'as encore menacé c'est ça ?

Kai le regarda sérieusement faisant comprendre au blanc que pour une des rares fois, il s'était montré clément.

-Je pensais que tu saurais ce qu'elle pouvait avoir.

-..Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait une pause et..elle voulait s'éloigner de certaines choses. Avoua le blanc.

-Comment ça ?

-J'en sais pas plus puisque tu as débarqué aussitôt. J'ai juste dit que tu refuserais sûrement qu'elle s'éloigne de son statut pour un temps. Mais je pense qu'elle veut s'éloigner de ce qui l'effraie.

-Je m'aplaudis si je l'effraie tant que ça.

-Joli mensonge. Ça te ferait bien chier oui. Je pense que...vous devriez parler sérieusement. Pas de ce qu'elle veut faire. Mais parler de ce que vous ressentez chacun pour trouver un terrain d'entente. Tu n'as qu'à le faire ce soir pendant votre partie de shogi non ?

-Je ne suis pas psychologue. Répondit le brun visiblement pas coopératif.

-Alors je ne peux rien faire.

Si le blanc avait répondu ceci, du côté des deux femmes, c'était silencieux, trop silencieux pour la brune.

-..Tu souhaites vraiment faire une pause ?

-J'en sais rien..la situation me dépasse. Dit, c'est normal d'avoir un noeud dans sa gorge quand on veut parler.. ?

-Euh..bah ça dépend, en soit oui, j'en ai souvent quand je dois avouer une bêtise ou quand je parle à une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup. Répondit-elle. Je suis maladroite alors..parfois mes mots se bloquent. Ça t'es arrivé ?

-Oui, tout à l'heure mais, c'est rien. Ça m'a juste perturbé. De toute façon, je ne suis pas en forme ces derniers jours, je met ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

-La fatigue ou c'est autre chose qui hante tes pensées ?

Nao la regarda avant d'hausser simplement les épaules. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison, mais, elle refusait de s'ouvrir à elle. Jade s'installa à ses côtés calmement.

-Si tu veux en parler je suis là. Bon d'accord je ne suis pas chrono mais, en tant que femme, je peux peut-être t'aider. Chrono n'a pas les mêmes réactions il se peut que parfois il se trompe.

Nao resta silencieuse, jouant avec le bout de ses doigts, elle fixait le sol alors qu'elle avait replié ses jambes vers elle. Le silence se fit, une minutes, deux, c'était beaucoup trop long et pesant pour Jade qui ne savait où se mettre, elle comprenait la rouge et elle voulait l'aider à comprendre. C'est alors qu'elle sortie une barre chocolatée que la rouge rompit enfin le silence.

-..Comment on sait qu'on est attirée par quelqu'un ?

Bien que c'était un murmure, la jeune femme l'avait parfaitement entendue, elle tourna la tête vers la plus jeune qui cachait son visage avec ses cheveux, un petit sourire franchi ses lèvres alors qu'elle se calait un peu mieux contre la caisse.

-Eh bien...c'est difficile, tous le monde ne réagi pas de la même manière. Mais tu as souvent quelques signes qui se répètent comme par exemple le fait que ton coeur bat plus rapidement en présence de cette personne, que tu souhaite passer plus de temps avec, hum quoi d'autre encore..tu penses souvent à la personne aussi et tu rougis beaucoup trop facilement.. ça varie en fait chaque personne est différente.

-..Et comment on fait pour se débarrasser de ça ?

-On ne peut pas enfin, ça part avec le temps, c'est douloureux quand c'est pas réciproque mais quand ça l'est c'est que du bonheur !

-Tu l'as déjà été ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai eu des amours d'enfance mais aussi des amours un peu plus récent, ça n'a jamais bien fini mais je chéri ces moments. Si je comprends bien, tu n'as jamais ressenti ça ?

-Non..enfin pas dans mon enfance ou mon adolescence. Avoua-t-elle. Ça ne m'a jamais intéressé enfin..je croyais.

-Tu es intéressé maintenant ?

-..J'en sais rien. J'essaie de comprendre ce qui cloche chez moi. Comme ça je guéri plus vite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement?

-Les choses que tu m'as dites et aussi j'ai comme mal au ventre et mes pensées ne font que rejouer certaines choses de certains jours et j'arrive pas à rester plus de cinq minutes dans la même pièce et je me vexe trop maintenant..

-Le mal de ventre ça s'appelle des papillons dans le ventre.

-Je bouffe pas d'insectes. Dit-elle.

Jade ricana légèrement, elle avait toujours son répondant ironique.

-Je ne vais pas dire d'avouer ou de renier tes sentiments mais, il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu es amoureuse. Certains préfèrent l'avouer à la personne qu'ils aiment et d'autres se contentent de rester dans le silence.

-Comment ils font pour..rester si..eux ?

-C'est dur mais avec du temps, ils savent cacher leur sentiments. Toi c'est nouveau, c'est pour ça que tu as autant de mal.

-Je vois..merci.

Jade afficha un sourire sincère alors que Nao releva son visage légèrement rouge en souriant faiblement. La proposition de la brune quant à l'idée d'aller se balader un peu en ville l'enchanta alors. Jade souhaitait qu'elle se change les idées et avec elle, Kai ne devrait pas trop s'énerver non ? Elle lui expliquerait que Nao avait eu besoin de prendre l'air. Bien qu'elle l'ai surprise la dernière fois quand il l'avait puni, elle savait qu'il s'en était voulu. Sa fierté refusait seulement de s'excuser. C'est donc avec un grand entrain que la brune quitta la propriété avec Nao.

Nao soupira de bonheur, sortir lui faisait un grand bien, elle qui n'avait pas pour habitude de faire les boutiques avait cédé au caprice de la jeune femme et voilà qu'elle s'était retrouvé dans une cabine d'essayage à essayer divers articles que la brune lui ramenait.

-Jade...franchement pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux que tu porte des jupes ! Et des haut plus sexy aussi ! Oh ça devrait t'aller !

-J'ai pas besoin d'avoir l'air plus..sexy..

-Mais si mais si ~ tu me remercieras tu verras. Aller essaie ça et montre toi !

Nao rala non sans s'exécuter après avoir enfilé la jupe ainsi que le haut qui était assorti, elle se fixa dans le miroir en silence, elle trouvait cela trop..vulgaire ? Provoquant ? Sexy ? Comment des femmes pouvaient porter ça ? Jouant avec ses mains elle se demandait vraiment si elle était jolie dedans, ce que penserait les autres en la voyant s'amuser à tester divers vêtements de ce style ? Est-ce que Kai aimait se genre de tenue ? Elle se mit une claque mentale chassant de suite cette pensées alors qu'elle rougissait, elle sortie de la cabine baissant la tête pour se montrer.

-A-Alors..?

Jade siffla tout en applaudissant.

-Magnifique ~ je savais que ce genre de vêtement pouvait te rendre séduisante ! Prend les !

-Mais..!

-T'as pas le choix je te les offres ~

-Je ne les mettrais jamais..

-Nao, tu ne veux vraiment pas montrer ce que la personne que tu convoite perd en te refusant ?

-Mais..il ne sait même pas que..

-Baliverne justement ça lui apprendra ! Tu sais quoi, viens, tu reste habillé comme ça !

-Q-Quoi ?!

Jade ne laissa même pas le temps à Nao de se déshabiller, qu'elle avait prit ses anciens vêtements et avait tiré Nao à la caisse ou elle paya le tout avec cet air si...ravie, au plus grand damn de notre Yakuza. Le reste de la journée passa toujours de manière joyeuse si Jade s'amusait, Nao était moins entrain à l'être, la tenue la gênant au vu des regard qui se posait sur elle, ce qu'elle aurait aimé être dans sa chambre à pleurer de rage d'un coup. Enfin, elle n'en prit pas rigueur surtout qu'elle eut droit à un bon jus de fraise. C'est posé en terrasse qu'elle sirotait son jus alors que la brune avait un milkshake.

-Je comprends pas comment tu fais pour ne pas aimer le lait !

-Bah c'est depuis toute petite, hormis le lait de ma mère j'ai jamais aimé le reste. Donc c'était quelque peu embêtant.

-Ça l'est encore ?

-Je ne supporte pas l'odeur mais, j'arrive à manger diverses choses qui contiennent du lait à condition que je n'ai pas le goût.

-Les pâtisseries ? Demanda la jeune femme

-J'en mange pas. Je donne souvent ma part à Chrono ou a Nemoto.

-Alors tu mange quoi ?

-Des fruits. Répondit-elle.

-Je vois..c'est quand même dommage.

-C'est pas la mort non plus.

Alors qu'elles continuaient leurs discussions, Nao devint soudainement silencieuse, pas que Jade l'avait vexé mais, elle ne s'était aucunement attendu à le voir ici et maintenant. Marchant vers eux, Alaric n'avait pas vraiment repéré la miss plongé dans ses pensées. Elle jura intérieurement, se lever attirerait son attention, elle espérait qu'il passe comme si de rien n'était, chose qui se produit, ce fut le moment qu'elle choisir pour se lever incitant Jade à faire de même, alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on attrape son épaule et qu'on ne la force à se retourner. Faisant maintenant face à la personne qu'elle souhaitait fuir, elle le regardait d'un air dur.

-Je te retrouve enfin Nao.. où tu étais passé ?

-Loin d'abruti comme toi. Lança-t-elle en se dégageant de son emprise.

-Nao, écoute..

Si le brun tentait de trouver une approche calme, Nao était visiblement contre.

-J'ai pas à t'écouter. Écouter de nouveau mensonge, très peu pour moi. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et m'oublier. J'ai pas besoin de toi c'est clair ?

-Je me disais bien que tu m'en voudrais.

-Qui ne t'en voudrais pas ?! La discussion est terminée. Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Nao tira rapidement le bras de la jeune femme qui n'avait rien dit observant la scène perdue. C'est une fois éloignée qu'elle posa la question.

-C'était qui ?

-Un connard.

La réponse parût claire pour Jade si bien qu'elle déclara que c'était le moment pour elles de rentrer. Le chemin fut plus agité, elle laissait Nao se défouler dans ses paroles ne disant rien au contraire, c'était amusant de la voir autant s'énerver. Son nez retroussé la rendait adorable. En rentrant, elles allèrent poser les sacs dans leurs chambres tout à tour avant qu'elles ne sortent de la pièce pour vaquer à leur occupation enfin Nao sorti juste Billy avant de s'enfermer à nouveau ne voulant pas croiser d'autres personnes dans sa tenue. Elle sortie bien évidement pour manger et comme elle le redoutait, elle avait eu droit à des compliments, compliments qui l'a gênait. Pourtant alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle ait une remarque du brun, rien ne vint, elle constata alors qu'il n'était pas présent. Sûrement encore entrain de vérifier ses résultats ? Ou à se désinfecter pour la énième fois. Elle mangea calmement avant qu'elle ne soit désigné pour apporter le plateau au chef...comment avait-elle pu perdre au "hot combien"? Elle haïssait ce jeu de hasard.

Alors qu'elle prit le plateau calmement, elle haïssait de sa vie le chiffre 3. Sortant de la pièce maintenant vide, elle se dirigea vers les quartiers du jeune maître ayant oublié son accoutrement préférant s'amuser à tuer encore encore ses amis qui n'avaient eu aucune pitié pour elle. Elle entra sans frapper comme à son habitude fermant la porte à l'aide de son pied, elle posa le plateau sur la table prévu à l'effet alors qu'elle tourna la tête vers le brun.

-Je t'ai apporté ton plat.

-J'aurais été le chercher un peu plus tard.

-Excuse moi de ne pas lire dans tes pensées. La prochaine fois laisse un mot alors ou envoie un message.

-Tu vas pas commencer..c'est quoi cette tenue ?

La jeune femme ne dit rien tournant la tête sur le côté, finalement, elle préférait les compliments des traîtres.

-Jade m'a acheté ça, on est sortie se balader et..elle a trouvé que ça m'allait bien alors..

-Tu vas écouter bêtement tout ce qu'elle te dit ?

-..Non, c'est juste que..je pensais..

Sa voix se bloqua à nouveau alors que Kai la fixait sérieusement, elle cessa de jouer avec ses mains, sale habitude qu'elle avait.

-Tu pensais ?

-Je pensais..que ça changerait de mes tenues habituelles c'est tout.

-Parce que maintenant tu veux t'habiller comme ça ?

-Non..c'est juste un test..et puis c'est quoi ton problème avec cette tenue ?

-Hormis qu'on dirait que tu vas faire les trottoirs et les bois tel une catin rien. Répondit le brun en reprenant son document.

Nao ne dit rien mordillant sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle fixait le sol, une catin, c'était ça qu'il pensait finalement. Elle avait été visiblement bête de laisser une chance aux paroles de la jeune femme, bête d'avoir céder à une petite envie de montrer qu'elle voulait le séduire, elle passa une main sur ses yeux humides alors qu'elle s'avança vers lui en silence, contournant le bureau elle le tourna vers lui et avant même qu'il n'est pu la réprimander sur son geste, elle avait osé lui retourner une claque. Le regard sévère empli de larme, elle fixait le brun qui avait tourné la tête de côté suite au geste avant qu'il ne l'a regarde à nouveau non sans frotter sa joue.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la catin ?!

-Nao..

-De bien aller te faire foutre ! Et d'aller crever dans un putain de fossé !

-Nao..

-Tu vas comprendre quand que j'en ai marre de toujours être rabaissé ?! Eh y a pas que ta personne et ta satisfaction qui existe ! Je m'habille comme je veux.. t'as aucun droit de me traiter de la sorte..

-C'est bon t'as fini ? Je ne voulais pas que tu le prenne mal. Je voulais juste dire que comparé aux autres tenues que tu met, celle-ci te rend ainsi. Tu vas me blâmer parce que je te préfère dans ton style de base ? Répondit le brun en cessant de frotter sa joue.

-..je..

-C'est ma faute je l'admet. J'ai mal exprimé ce que je voulais dire.

-J'ai.. peut-être..vite prit la mouche..

-J'accorde ce fait mais, j'ai mes torts donc tu n'as pas à te réprimander. Par contre pleurer pour si peu..

Elle vint rapidement frotter ses yeux à nouveau se mettant dos à lui. Elle aurait dû réfléchir avant d'agir, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si..sensible à ses paroles ?

-Je t'ai vraiment blessé ?

-C-C'est pas ça..

-Alors c'est quoi ? Comment veux-tu que je le devine ? Je ne suis pas voyant.

-..Je voulais juste..je pensais que ça te plairai..alors ta phrase m'a juste quelque peu..

-Je t'ai donc blessé. Enchaîna Kai en se levant. Pourquoi penser que ce genre de chose puisse me plaire ?

Elle resta à nouveau muré dans le silence, Kai soupira sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien comme ça.

-Très bien je change de stratégie. Nao, dans la chambre.

-Huh ?

-On va jouer au shogi.

-Mais..et ton travail ?

-Ça peut attendre.

Il sorti de la pièce sans attendre la rouge, qu'elle vienne ou non, ce n'était pas à lui de décider. Si elle voulait vraiment mettre les choses aux clairs, elle le rejoindrait sinon, elle fuirait comme elle savait si bien le faire. La rouge resta un instant dans la pièce en quoi jouer au shogi changeait une stratégie ? Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment.. Elle sortie de la pièce, l'idée de ne pas y aller la tentait beaucoup mais, elle ne pouvait pas encore fuir bêtement. Son attitude la déroutait elle même. C'est quelques minutes après qu'elle entra rejoignant le brun qui était assit sur le bord de son lit.

-Tiens je croyais que tu te serais dégonflé.

-..c'est pas drôle Kai.

-Pas pour moi, ni pour toi. Viens.

-Je vais salir le lit.

-C'est un ordre. On va y jouer dans le lit.

Nao resta silencieuse alors qu'elle prit place en silence se mettant en face de lui, le plateau les séparant. Chacun leur tour, ils placèrent leur pion.

-Bien cette partie sera décisive.

-C'est-à-dire ? Posa la rouge en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit ?

-Qu'en échange de faire des parties chaque soir tu pourrais demander ce que tu souhaitais ?

-En effet. J'ai donc trouvé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne le dirais qu'à la seule condition que tu me bat. Annonça Kai en la regardant sérieusement.

-..Et si je perds ?

-Si tu perds, tu es dans l'obligation de me dire ce qui te faire autant perdre tes moyens. C'est du donnant donnant.

-Je vois.. c'est d'accord.

-Je te laisse commencer.

La jeune femme acquiesca alors avant de bouger l'un de ses pions suivit par le maître des lieux. Pour une rare fois, alors qu'ils jouaient, ils étaient silencieux. D'habitude la rouge râlait souvent ou le brun se permettait de l'aider à améliorer ses stratégies, c'était différent, cette soirée mettrait un tournant décisive pour les deux jeunes adultes, aucun d'eux n'avait envie de perdre, chacun souhaitant savoir ce que l'autre avait à dire. Mais, une égalité n'existait pas dans le shogi. Alors ils étaient concentrés, trop concentrés. Prenant leur temps pour placer les pions enfin Kai laissait surtout du temps à la rouge. Encore une fois, elle semblait hésiter, il prit la parole calmement.

-Nao, tu as tout ton temps, détend toi.

-Mais..tu vas t'impatienter.

-Si je dis que tu peux prendre le temps que tu souhaites c'est que je peux attendre.

-Merci.

Le petit sourire qu'elle afficha disparu bien vite quand elle reposa son regard sur le plateau, Kai l'observait en silence, resongeant à la crise de la jeune femme tout à l'heure, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas maché ses mots, mais, c'était véridique, il l'a préférait largement dans ses habits habituels. Cette tenue la rendait beaucoup trop sexy limite vulgaire, et il savait qu'elle ne l'était aucunement. Le fait qu'elle avait dit qu'elle voulait lui plaire lui avait quelque peu mit la puce à l'oreille cependant, elle ne l'avouerait jamais alors il usait du jeu. Cruel ? Pas vraiment, Nao était au courante de l'enjeu, elle pouvait aussi refuser, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il reprit sa concentration sur le plateau quand elle bougea enfin un pion après une intense réflexion. Tout au long de la partie, il n'y avait eu que des hauts ou des bas, quand c'était Kai qui prenait l'avantage, Nao savait vite reprendre le dessus et vice-versa, mais, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un gagnant. Gagnant qui fut encore une fois Kai. Nao ne disait rien fixant le plateau et la façon dont il avait pu jouer. Elle le regarda calmement.

-..Tu peux remontrer ?

-Bien sûr. Il s'agit d'un petit bluff.

Aussitôt il remit les pions en place expliquant alors comment procéder à ce geste, la jeune femme l'écoutait calmement en hochant la tête, analysant le moindre fait et geste. Elle esquissa un fin sourire.

-C'est pas infaillible pour la victoire mais ça peut toujours servir.

-D'accord je tâcherai de m'en souvenir pour nos prochaines parties !

Kai acquiesça calmement alors qu'elle rangea les pions, non, elle n'avait pas oubliée ce qu'elle devait dire en tant que perdante seulement, elle cherchait comment y procéder.

-Tu as tout ton temps.

-Humhum.

Avait-il perçu la galère de la jeune yakuza ? Sûrement. C'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Mais la timidité de la rouquine l'empêchait de visiblement parler.

-Je..

-Je ne vais pas te manger, prend ton temps, respire. Je ne te presse pas.

-Je sais..mais..j'arrive pas à exprimer ce que je veux dire.

-Essaie de l'expliquer ?

-Ce qui me fait perdre mes moyens ?

-Explique ce que tu pense être correct. Déclara le brun

-Eh bien..je ne sais pas..c'est bizarre mais, c'est de ta faute ! Commença-t-elle en venant triturer ses gants.

-De ma faute ? Tiens donc. Continu.

-Oui c'est de ta faute..tu m'as fait un truc, je finirais pas trouver comment ça marche ce genre de chose..mais j'arrive pas à rester calme et..normale quand t'es là..je suis toujours entrain de me demander si ça irait, si tu vas être convaincu de ce que j'avance, comment je devrais réagir pour tel ou tel chose aussi futile te concernant.. ça a commencé un peu avant cette histoire de boisson..

Kai resta silencieux alors qu'elle marquait une pause, il n'allait pas l'interrompre, elle avait su se lancer, parler maintenant ruinerait ceci.

-...un peu avant, j'essayais d'attirer un peu l'attention, je pensais que c'était simplement parce que je voulais que tu vois à quel point je pouvais être utile et puis, y a eu cette soirée et ta stupide punition..ou j'ai du me coltiner un suçon, c'est juste ça, ton geste qui m'a encore plus perdue parce que le soucis..c'est que j'ai fais que d'y repenser et tu sais quoi ? À chaque fois, j'avais envie de ressentir la sensation que j'avais eu..je pensais que j'étais malade donc j'ai demandé à chrono de m'examiner..j'aurais préféré l'être. Parce que ce qu'il m'a dit m'a pas vraiment plu au point que j'ai renié ce fait jusqu'à.. aujourd'hui..je veux juste retrouver mon attitude d'avant..et arrêter d'être si susceptible quant à ta façon d'agir avec moi...rah oubli tu veux..

La jeune femme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de détourner le regard, elle savait que ses joues avaient la même couleur que ses cheveux et l'air neutre du brun lui donnait juste l'envie de partir, regrettant le fait de s'être autant ouverte.

-Qu'est-ce que chrono t'as dit que tu as aussi vite renié ?

Nao se figea, elle aurait dû omettre ceci, le mal était fait, elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui sa gorge à nouveau noué, elle ferma les yeux un instant. Au point où elle en était..

-Il m'a dit que j'avais des.. sentiments..plus qu'amicaux envers toi..Kai..je suis tombé amoureuse de toi contre mon gré..et malgré les efforts que j'essaie de faire..j'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser..

Kai resta à nouveau silencieux, il se contentait d'observait la jeune femme qui avait à nouveau tourner la tête sur le côté après avoir parler de façon tremblante. Le mal être de la jeune femme prit fin quand il prit à nouveau la parole.

-C'est donc ça qui te rend si...incomprise ?

-hum..acquiesca-t-elle timidement.

-C'est donc de ma faute ?

Elle acquiesça à nouveau, il se retint de rire légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire dans ce cas ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui restant silencieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour que tu cesse enfin d'agir comme un enfant perdu ? Que tu cesse cette attitude à la fois énervante et amusante ?

-..Je sais pas..

-Tu ne sais pas..quel dommage. Tu vas devoir être condamné à vivre ainsi j'en ai bien peur.

-...Détruis moi et répare moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'agitant.

-Nao, je détruit et répare ce que je touche certes mais, je ne peux pas effacer des sentiments. J'ai déjà essayé.

Nao soupira alors plaquant ses mains contre ses propres joues.

-Je peux toujours te détruire et ne jamais te reconstruire pour mettre fin à ceci mais, n'as tu pas envie de savoir ce que je pense de tout ceci ? De savoir si je ressens cette même chose ?

-..Jade a dit que ça pouvait faire mal, je n'ai pas très envie de ressentir ça..

-Elle n'a pas tort mais c'est seulement quand ce n'est pas réciproque que tu peux souffrir.

-Tu ne m'aime pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Ton attitude.. répondit-elle.

-Contrairement à toi, je sais contrôler mes émotions.

Il s'approcha d'elle après avoir écarté le plateau qui bloquait la route.

-Contrairement à toi, je sais comment agir de façon à ce que tu penses ceci. Je sais garder mon sang froid également, ce que toi tu ne sais pas faire.

Il glissa sa main sur sa joue calmement, Nao l'avait laissé faire restant silencieuse.

-Tu as dit que tu voulais ressentir à nouveau la sensation que tu avais pu ressentir n'est-ce pas ?

Elle détourna le regard, ce qu'elle voulait c'était partir maintenant mais, son corps était incapable de bouger et ce fut pire quand elle l'entendit murmurer à son oreille.

-Je peux te faire découvrir bien d'autres sensations tu sais ?~ Je pourrais si facilement te faire flancher, tu en deviendrais vite addict. Tu veux ceci ?

Nao ne put empêcher un frisson, son souffle caressant sa peau, la perturbait, comment pouvait-t-elle réfléchir si il l'embêtait ainsi ?!

-Je...Si c'est pour te jouer de moi..non.

Kai se redressa face à ce qu'elle venait de dire la fixant alors.

-..Je ne veux pas être un objet que tu utilise pour ton plaisir..

-Ais-je parlé d'un objet ? Demanda-t-il.

-N-Non..mais tu t'es bien servi de moi..je ne veux pas être le simple pion ou le simple objet..je veux..je veux être la personne spéciale à tes yeux..

Il l'a força à la regarder, pour une des rares fois qu'il ne portait pas son masque, elle pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas du genre à vouloir rire. En vérité, elle décelait de la sincérité.

-Nao, tu es déjà une personne spéciale pour moi. Retiens bien ceci. Je ne le répéterai pas. T'es sentiments sont tout autant réciproques, ils ne l'auraient pas été, je t'aurais vite remise à ta place en tant que "pion". Je répète ma question, tu souhaites vraiment ceci ? Être avec moi ? Je ne suis pas un enfant de coeur tu le sais bien.

-..Tu ne l'es peut-être pas mais.. ça me convient. Si je peux être avec toi alors ça ne me pose pas de problème. Kai..tu veux vraiment de moi ? Je n'ai aucune.. expérience..je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censé faire..

Kai ricana légèrement, l'air semi perdu de la demoiselle ne pouvait l'empêcher de rester sérieux.

-C'est pas un problème. On ira doucement, tu auras le temps de t'adapter et puis pour être sûr de ne pas te brusquer, c'est toi qui décidera de ce que tu souhaiteras faire. Il n'y a pas de mal tu fais ce qui te semble bien.

-mais..

-Eh, je ne vais pas te laisser dans l'ignorance non plus. Ça te va ?

-Humhum..donc..si je veux te dire que je t'aime..j'ai le droit ?

-Pourquoi l'interdire ?

-Je ne sais pas...c'est idiot..mais Kai..

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.. dit-elle avec un air timide proche de l'enfantin.

-Ça tombe bien, c'est tout autant réciproque mais, je ne me contenterai pas que d'un "je t'aime".

La jeune n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser la question, en fait, elle en oublia toute question quand elle sentit les lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Son coeur en rata un battement..ses joues quand à elles s'empourpraient de plus en plus sous la chaleur, ce baiser n'était pas violent comme elle avait pu le lire dans ses livres de meurtres, il était doux, elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il puisse l'être pourtant c'était le cas et elle appréciait ceci, timidement elle répondit au baiser bien que gênée elle ne voulait pour rien au monde gâcher ceci. Finalement c'est pas si mal de tomber amoureuse..


	19. Chapter 19

C'est en fin de matinée que Nao ouvrit les yeux pour de bon, s'éveillant enfin. Elle resta cependant un petit instant dans son lit, resongeant à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir, elle mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure non sans qu'un sourire complètement idiot ne s'invite. Elle qui avait reniée la chose depuis si longtemps, voilà qu'elle découvrait l'effet que cela faisait de ressentir plus que de l'amitié envers quelqu'un. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de se baiser et de ce petit moment après où ils s'étaient posés calmement discutant encore un peu de tout ceci avant de partir sur un autre sujet. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait aussi eu un peu de mal à s'endormir, son cerveau s'amusant à lui refaire cette scène qui lui laissait échapper un simple frisson. Elle finit par sortir de sa rêvasserie en entendant son vautour émettre son cri habituel, elle se leva calmement non sans rire en voyant qu'il s'était posé à côté du sac de nourriture.

-Pardon mon bébé, tu vas avoir ton repas.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, Billy battait des ailes joyeusement. Elle lui donna calmement sa nourriture avant de le laisser manger tout en partant se doucher, douche qui lui fit un grand bien, ses muscles détendus, elle était prête à attaquer cette journée ! Elle s'habilla calmement non sans jeter un regard aux vêtements que la brune lui avait offert. Elle ne les jetterai pas non, simple raison qu'ils étaient comme un souvenir pour elle, il était sur qu'elle ne les remettrait pas sauf si il y avait un but. Cela pouvait toujours servir. Elle quitta la pièce calmement prenant pour une rare fois son vautour avec elle. Entrant dans la cuisine, elle s'étonna de voir Nemoto, Hari et Jade éplucher des pommes de terres. Elle haussa un sourcil alors qu'ils étaient entrain de marmonner d'un air déprimé.

-..Y a un banquet pour que vous soyez tout trois à faire ceci ?

-Salut Bff ! Lança joyeusement le blanc avant de reprendre son air dépité.

-Non. Répondit Nemoto. On s'est juste fait punir.

-Oh..

C'était ce qu'avait répondu la jeune femme alors qu'elle se préparait un café.

-Qui a fait quoi ?

-C'est de la faute de jade. Renchérit l'homme en chapeau alors que la concerné mordit sa langue sortie.

-Mais j'y peux rien moi ! La porte était ouverte et tu voulais savoir si tu pouvais avoir ton truc !

-Mais tu t'es pas dit que tu devais attendre ou toquer ?! T'as entraîné l'autre horloge dedans en plus !

-Hey..l'horloge parfaite possède un nom. Répliqua le concerné.

-La porte aurait été fermé, je ne serais pas entré..

Jade croisa les bras lâchant sa patate et son économe de manière boudeuse en gonflant ses joues alors que Nao riait en les voyant de battre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Elle a trouvé drôle de réveiller le jeune maître avec un air de trompette et de cymbales. Déclara Nemoto en massant ses tempes.

-Ouch.. ça c'est pas intelligent.

-Tu aurais préféré que je lui raconte un de mes rêves érotiques ?!

-Il t'aurait ignoré j'en suis sur. Enchaîna le blanc qui observa la rouquine s'installer à ses côtés.

-..C'est quoi un rêve érotique ?

-Ça, c'est tellement bien !

-C'est rien. Déclara Chrono en lançant un air menaçant à la brune. Elle parle encore de chose perverse.

-Ah. ..j'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Si jamais un jour tu veux savoir, tu sais à qui demander. ~

Le clin d'oeil de la jeune femme ne rassura pas la rouquine qui se contenta de boire son café tout en mangeant les tartelettes à la fraises qui restaient encore dans le paquet qu'elle avait entamé la veille, écoutant encore Nemoto se plaindre des deux crétins. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu assister à ça. Elle aurait tellement voulu voir ce réveil si fanfaresque, voir le visage des deux abrutis et celui du brun qui a surement eu des envies de meurtres.

-Je trouve qu'il a été assez clément quand même, normalement il vous aurait ordonné d'autres choses à faire.

-Ptêtre qu'il était de bonne humeur !

-Après un réveil comme ça..je ne pense pas.

-Oui mais il a peut-être fait un joli rêve ! compléta Jade en ricanant.

-Mais oui c'est ça, il était sur le dos d'une licorne.

-Si il vous entend.. ça va mal finir. Déclara la rouquine en prenant de quoi les aider.

-Et toi si tu nous aide ça va mal finir également.

-Je prends le risque mon cher.~

-On va te retrouver enterré dans le jardin, on va voir flou.

Nao ricana cette simple idée lui donnait l'envie de fuir mais, cela ne l'a découragea pas au contraire, ça l'occupait. Et ça lui faisait penser à autre chose, car il était bien gentil de la laisser "diriger" pour qu'elle s'adapte mais la jeune femme restait tout de même timide alors elle se demandait comment agir réellement que ce soit en présence des autres ou non. Elle mourait d'envie de raconter ce qu'il s'était produit à Hari, après tout, c'est lui qui n'arrêtait pas de les pousser. Elle ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa joue retenant un rire, voilà qu'elle l'imaginait défiler dans le couloir avec un panneau noté dessus "Concluez bordel !", elle tourna la tête vers son volatile qui s'était posé près de Nemoto tout en restant à une distance correcte.

-Il est bien dressé cet oiseau. Déclara Jade qui ne quittait pas du regard ce dernier.

-Merci, Billy a toujours était attentif et il sait ce qu'il doit faire.

-Tu n'as pas eu de mal pour le dresser ?

-Pas vraiment non. J'ai prit plaisir à m'occuper de lui, maintenant, je n'ai même plus besoin de lui montrer les choses, mes simples paroles suffisent.

-Vous avez fini par faire un language que seuls vous deux vous pouvez comprendre ?

-En effet, et je l'utilise quand il fait des conneries.

Le concerné feigna l'innocence alors qu'il observait sa maîtresse faisant soupirer cette dernière.

-Quel genre de bêtise ?

-Ohhh le vol de nos sous-vêtements c'est déjà bien. Dit Nemoto. Pas besoin d'en savoir d'autres.

-Je te jure que j'y suis pour rien ! Et puis il a arrêté ces derniers jours. Dit la rouge.

-Parce que tu n'étais pas là et qu'il a dû sentir que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette. Déclara Hari. D'ailleurs, tu vas mieux ?

L'air inquiet de son ami fit légèrement sourire la jeune femme, elle aurait encore une fois voulu lui raconter mais, la présence de Jade l'en empêchait. Nemoto était son second meilleur ami, elle pouvait bien lui raconter aussi. Elle termina d'éplucher ce qu'elle avait prit.

-Oui, beaucoup mieux. Avait-elle répondu.

-Vraiment ? Alors ça me rassure, si jamais tu as encore un coup de moue tu viens me voir.

-Je sais, je n'hésiterai pas. Merci.

Finalement, ils parvinrent à terminer cette affreuse corvée. Chacun avait donné du sien en cessant d'accuser intel, optant pour quelque chose de simple à faire en repas, Nao garda une assiette de patate loin de la crème que Chrono versait. Elle souhaitait quand même se nourrir.

-Eh Nao, des oeufs de cailles ça te va ?

-..Comment tu ?

-J'ai omis ceci eheh mais, tu as fait une belle comparaison quand tu as dit que tu aimais ça.

-...Je veux même pas savoir d'accord ?

-Et la réponse ?

-Moui ça me va mais t'as intérêt à bien assaisonner !

Hari roula des yeux amusé face à la gênance que la jeune femme avait pu avoir tout en se mettant au travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce se remplissait petit à petit des membres composant le clan. La rouquine les écoutaient bavarder tout en préparant le plateau pour la petite calmement, avec l'incident qu'il y avait eu, elle n'avait pu s'occuper d'elle, sachant que ça allait lui retomber dessus, elle s'était donc remise dans ses habitudes quotidiennes. Elle mangea tout de même en prenant le temps de discuter argent avec mimic non sans jeter de temps à autre des regards discrets au brun qui semblait discuter sérieusement du cas de la brunette qui semblait encore chercher une excuse pour son acte de ce matin, sans oublier ce coup de fourchette planté dans la main de Tabe.

-On touche pas à mes oeufs !

-Mais..j'ai faim moi.. blêmit l'homme en venant frotter sa main douloureuse.

-Il y a du rab. Je supporte pas qu'on pique ma nourriture, si je veux la donner je le propose mais là je veux manger.

-Injuste..

La rouquine se dépêcha de finir son assiette avant qu'elle ne se fasse définitivement voler son précieux repas. Ceci fait, elle débarrassa calmement son coin avant de se saisir du plateau et de sortir. Elle arriva bien vite devant la porte où logeait la petite fille. Doucement, elle entra, fermant la porte, elle ricana en voyant Eri assise au sol entrain de gribouiller de manière sérieuse, trop sérieuse même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dessine ?

-Toi et moi dehors..

-Gezz tu as vraiment cette lubie de vouloir aller dehors... Déclara la yakuza en posant le plateau. Viens donc manger.

-..C'est quoi ?

-Des pommes de terres avec une crème faite maison par Chrono et tu as eu droit à un oeuf avec une tranche de jambon.

Eri posa ses crayons de couleurs se levant alors pour se laver les mains, Nao lui obligeait, après tout, sa nounou était stricte sur la propreté comme le méchant Kai mais, la blanche trouvait que Nao était moins maniaque que lui. Ses mains propres, elle s'installa sur sa chaise et commença à manger sous le regard de la jeune femme qui finit par aller ranger son armoire.

-C'est bon..

-Je le transmettrai à Hari si tu aimes tant que ça.

-Nao-nounou, tu étais où toute cette semaine ?

-Eh bien, j'accompagnais Kai à des grandes réceptions pour le travail.

-..C'est quoi des réceptions ?

-C'est un genre de lieu de rassemblement ou pleins de yakuzas se retrouvent avec leurs compagnes souvent ou leur subordonné. Répondit la jeune femme sans cesser son activité.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on y fait ? Demanda la petite visiblement intéressé.

-On discute avec d'autres personnes, on danse, on boit et on mange. C'est..ennuyant je dois dire.

-C'est comme un bal ?

-Euh..

-Dans mes livres de comptes..les princesses quand elles vont à un bal, elles dansent !

-On va dire que ça y ressemble.

-Nao-nounou..tu es une princesse !

Les yeux pétillants et innocents de la petite fille ne firent ni chaud ni froid à la rouge, une princesse ? Et puis quoi encore elle allait devoir embrasser une souris ? Elle préféra laisser la petite fille rêvasser sur ceci plutôt que de chercher d'autres explications.

-Si tu veux..fini de manger.

-Hum !

Eri se remit aussitôt à manger, battant ses petits pieds dans le vide, elle semblait quelque peu heureuse en la présence de la jeune femme. Bien qu'elle obéissait au tyran, sa nounou était bien plus gentille et douce, elle prenait soin d'elle et Eri en était reconnaissante. Malgré tout, elle voulait vraiment quitter ces lieux..chaque jour qui passait n'était que douleur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cherchait le brun mais, il lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre et que son alter était voué à la souffrance, qu'il n'y avait que lui seul qui pouvait bénéficier de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'amusait à la maltraiter et elle avait beau avoir demandé, il se contentait de la regarder méchamment avant de partir la laissant seule se faire soigner. Son assiette finit, la jeune prit son temps pour savourer son dessert, il était rare qu'elle puisse en avoir un, autant en profiter. Elle observait sa nounou trier ses habits curieusement, pourquoi mettait-elle de côté certains de ses vêtements alors qu'elle rangeait les autres ? Elle eut la réponse quand la rouge se leva fermant la porte.

-Bien..Il faudra t'emmener faire les boutiques.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'es vêtements sont trop petits, il faut donc t'en racheter à ta taille.

-Je vais pouvoir aller dehors ? Questionna la petite fille.

-Ça, c'est à voir avec Kai.

Le petit air ravi d'Eri disparu aussitôt, il était sur qu'il n'accepterait jamais qu'elle aille dehors ! Ses espoirs s'envolèrent, baissant la tête, elle reposa son petit pot en soupirant sous le regard de Nao.

-Ne crie pas défaite si vite. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Reprit la jeune femme.

-Mais, à cause de moi tu vas encore te faire gronder..

-Oh, je me fais gronder sans même que tu sois le sujet principal. Tu tiens à retourner en ville ? Alors tu dois avoir un peu confiance.

Eri hocha simplement la tête, comment pouvait-elle convaincre le brun ? Même les autres n'y arrivaient pas. Elle descendit de sa chaise pour faire un énième câlin à la rouge qui avait ramassé les vêtements calmement. Nao quitta sa chambre une fois qu'elle l'eût lâché, il ne resterait plus qu'à attendre.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Nao marchait avec la petite pile de vêtements trop petit qu'elle avait gardé en direction de la pièce où elle était sur de trouver le concerné. Contre toute attente et sûrement par gêne, elle toqua attendant l'autorisation. Autorisation qui fut vite accordé, elle entra observant le brun qui l'a fixait calmement quelque peu étonné de la politesse dont elle avait fait preuve.

-Depuis quand tu frappe aux portes ?

-Euh...tenta-t-elle sans vraiment savoir qu'elle excuse donner.

-Peu importe, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Eri n'a plus de vêtements lui allant. Donc..je me suis dit que peut-être..

-Hors de question. Le coupa Kai.

-..J'ai pas fini Kai.

-Tu voulais faire sortir Eri, j'ai tort ?

-.. Non.

Elle posa la pile de vêtements sur l'un des canapés s'asseyant à côté en soupirant.

-Je peux pas toujours aller chercher à droite et à gauche sans être sur de sa taille. Reprit-elle.

-Habille là avec les tissus qui servent de rideaux. Répondit-il.

-Kai, je suis sérieuse !

-Moi aussi, ça tombe bien.

Elle retroussa son nez en croisant les bras alors que sous son masque, le jeune maître jubilait de la voir ainsi si contrarié dans ses plans.

-Qu'est-ce que je gagne en te laissant y aller avec elle ?

\- Ma gratitude éternelle ?

-Je l'ai déjà il me semble.

-..Mon amour ?

-Aussi.~

Elle rougit légèrement détournant le regard non sans marmonner seule. Kai se leva en fermant son calepin sur lequel il écrivait avant qu'elle n'entre. S'approchant d'elle, il l'a força à le regarder.

-Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais, c'est surtout en elle. Il suffit qu'elle profite que tu es le nez fourré dans divers vêtements pour qu'elle prenne la poudre d'escampette.

-Eh bien met quelqu'un avec moi dans ce cas.

-Ils sont tous occupés sur diverses missions et chrono, Nemoto et Jade sont de corvées de nettoyage. Répondit le brun en lâchant son menton.

-...Viens avec nous.

-Pardon ?

-S'il te plaît ?

-Non.

-Aller.

-Je t'ai dis non.

-...Ce serait dommage que certaines choses auxquelles tu tiens disparaissent.

-Ose faire ceci.

-Rahhhh Kai c'est pas la mort ! Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

-C'est pas toi qui va attendre dix ans parce que mesdames ont décidées de faire une séance shopping. Grogna-t-il. J'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer le baby-sitter.

\- Oui mais.. ça nous fait une sortie rien que tout les deux.. dit-elle en triturant ses doigts timidement.

-Trois. T'as oublié la gamine capricieuse. Tu parles d'une sortie..faire des boutiques.

-Et je t'aiderai pour tes vérifications sur les différents tests ce soir !

Kai grogna massant ses tempes, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire et trouver n'importe qu'elle excuse pour qu'il accepte de l'accompagner. Passer du temps avec elle ne le dérangeait pas mais, en plus se coltiner la petite et les magasins c'était trop pour lui. Il finit par accepter, ne supportant plus les "s'il te plaît" répétitif de la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante..

-Deux heures pas plus.

-Promis ! Merci !

L'élan de joie l'avait poussé à le serrer contre elle cependant, elle se souvenu rapidement qu'il n'aimait pas les contacts quand elle le sentit se raidir avant qu'il ne l'a repousse doucement tout de même.

-Pardon je.. balbutia-t-elle.

-C'est bon, fais plus attention. Allons y avant que je change d'avis.

Il sorti de la pièce alors qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure en le suivant. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ceci ? La joie sûrement et ce nouveau sentiment qui la faisait s'emballer un peu trop. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se contenir, tout comme elle, il n'acceptait pas certaines choses, ils avaient beau être en couple, il avait beau eu lui dire qu'elle pouvait faire ce qui lui semblait bien, rien ne changerait certaines habitudes. Et pourtant, elle aurait voulu qu'il lui rende cette étreinte. Elle cessa vite de penser à ce petit incident quand ils se trouvèrent devant la porte de chambre de la petite. Kai ordonna à cette dernière de sortir, chose qu'Eri fit non sans trembler, fixant Nao, elle vint se mettre derrière ses jambes.

-Eri, nous sortons te rhabiller, c'est Kai qui sera chargé de nous accompagner.

-Un seul pas de travers et tu connais la sentence Eri.

-O-Oui...M-Merci.. dit-elle de sa voix tremblante.

Elle donna sa petite main à la yakuza qui avait tendu la sienne alors que l'homme s'éloignait à nouveau vers la sortie. Plus vite, ils y étaient, plus vite il pourrait retourner à ses recherches. Le trajet se fit en silence, Kai marchant derrière les deux demoiselles, il ne prêtait pas attention aux questions que la petite posait à sa nounou quand quelque chose l'intéressait. Arrivant dans le centre Kai les laissa choisir leur première destination, main dans les poches, il les suivait et ce toujours en silence. Dans le magasin, Eri fut étonnée d'y voir de nombreux vêtements, il y en avait tellement qu'elle ne savait quoi penser de tout ceci, elle jeta un regard à la rouge qui semblait visiblement peu étonnée de tout ceci, l'emmenant dans l'un des rayons pour commencer leur recherches.

-Tu as le droit de regarder les vêtements, tu dois rester à côté de moi ou de Kai c'est compris ?

Eri hocha simplement la tête lâchant la main de Nao pour venir toucher de ses petites mains le haut qui se trouvait devant elle.

-Si quelque chose te plaît, montre le moi.

-D'accord.

Ceci dit, elles commencèrent leur à observer calmement les divers habits. Si Eri était plus restreinte sur l'idée de ce qui lui plaisait en sentant le regard froid du méchant Kai, la rouquine, elle, savait ce qui pourrait aller à la petite. C'est ainsi que cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elles n'aillent bien sûr essayer les vêtements trouvés. Kai restait dans son coin plutôt satisfait de voir qu'on avait pas besoin de son avis, perte de temps se disait-il. Il attendit que Nao sorte avec la petite qui tenait visiblement quelques habits qu'elle avait décidé de prendre.

-C'est bon on peut y aller ? Demanda Kai d'un air lassé.

-Pour cette boutique on en a fini.

-Pardon ?

-Juste trois boutiques Kai, c'est pas la mort Roh.

Kai jura alors que la rouquine tira la langue tout en se dirigeant vers la caisse, il fut obligé de la suivre à contre coeur, il se vengerait sur la petite, tant pis. Le second magasin fut moins long, rassurant quelque peu le seul homme ennuyé de cette activité improvisé alors qu'Eri semblait visiblement se détendre un peu malgré sa présence, le troisième fut plus compliqué, puisque la jeune blanche avait visiblement craqué pour un petit pull rose ou un ourson y était cousu il fallait seulement trouver sa taille dans une des piles..si Nao cherchait, Kai préférait attendre caler contre un mur.

-Tu pourrais m'aider Kai.

-C'est toi qui a insisté, tu assumes. Je touche pas à ça, tout le monde y touche je vais attraper des germes.

-Je vais étaler mes mains contaminées sur ton visage.

-Tu n'oserais pas miss Neophron ?

Nao jeta un regard vers lui non sans lui faire un doigt alors que Kai haussa les épaules.

-Belle éducation que tu fais à Eri.~

-Mais..! Eri non !

La petite fille qui avait suivit ces gestes sans comprendre s'amusait maintenant à les reproduire, suscitant le regard de quelques personnes présentes, Nao avait attrapé sa main, la tournant vers elle.

-Tu ne dois pas faire ça Eri.

-Mais tu l'a fait toi.. dit-elle de sa petite voix tremblante.

-Mais moi je suis une adulte.

-Mais c'est injuste..

Nao allait répliquer que ce n'était pas une jolie chose à faire, seulement, la remarque d'une des femmes quant à son "éducation sur sa fille" ne lui plu guère.

-Oh écoute la vieille, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es coincé du string. J'apprends ce que je veux à la petite !

-..C'est pas étonnant que les jeune soient si...vulgaire et violent avec une mère comme vous..et le père qui laisse passer.. à votre place j'aurais honte.

Elle aurait encore répliqué si Kai n'était pas intervenu en la devançant.

-Peut-être mais.. ce n'est pas ma..fille qui volerait dans cette boutique miteuse comparé à la vôtre. Il se peut que sa mère soit vulgaire, hormis cela, elle élève parfaitement la petite. Manquez encore une fois de respect et je peux m'assurer que je vous retrouverez pour finir le boulot.

Nao n'avait pu s'empêcher de ricaner quand elle se tourna pour engueuler sa propre fille, portant Eri, ils sortirent finalement sans le pull désiré.

-Tu ne pouvais pas passer outre son commentaire ? Demanda Kai une fois éloigné de la boutique.

-Non.

-Parce que ton éducation pour Eri t'intéresse maintenant ?

-Je suis à sa charge, c'est toi même qui m'y a obligé, donc, par conséquent, je me dois de l'éduquer un minimum. Répondit-elle en posant la concerné qui ne disait rien.

-Peut-être mais, je ne jouerais pas une seconde fois le rôle du père.

-Ça te va pourtant si bien.. pouffa-t-elle alors que le concerné grogna.

-..Nao-nounou

-Oui Eri ?

-..Je...j'ai faim..

-Le repas ne lui a pas suffit ?

-Kai, c'est un enfant, à cette heure-ci, elle a souvent un petit encas.

-Tss...vous êtes vraiment chiante.

-Laisser là profiter de sa journée un peu. Je vais t'emmener dans une boulangerie ça te va ?

-Oui..

Nao l'emmena dans une des boulangeries qu'elle avait pu repérer, Kai ayant refusé d'y entrer, elle attendait que la petite choisisse parmi les diverses propositions, finalement, elle opta pour une pâtisserie donc le décor était mignon selon elle. Elles sortirent et marchèrent vers le parc ou la petite pu s'installer sur l'un des bancs et savourer sa sucrerie alors que la rouquine mangeait sa viennoiserie.

-T'es sur que tu veux pas le dernier ?

-Fiche moi la paix.

Nao soupira détournant son intérêt pour le brun vers la petite qui mangeait tout en observant les quelques enfants jouer dans l'air de jeux en face d'elle. La blanche se demandait ce que ça faisait d'avoir des camarades de jeux de son âge, il n'y avait que Nao ou Chrono qui acceptaient de jouer avec elle, mais, eux, ils étaient des adultes donc, ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle continua de les regarder mourant d'envie d'aller les rejoindre, sachant que J'ai était présent, elle ne se risquait même pas à demander, il allait dire non comme il le faisait toujours, comme il l'avait aussi fait il y a quelques minutes quand la rouge lui avait proposé un truc à manger, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Nao était si...gentille ? attentionné ? Envers lui alors qu'il ne faisait que refuser ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle cala sa petite tête contre la rouge en silence en terminant sa pâtisserie.

-C'était bon ?

-Oui, trop bon merci.. répondit Eri avec un petit sourire.

Nao sourit en retour avant de venir essuyer avec une serviette le coin de la bouche de la petite. Après ce petit temps de pause, ils rentrèrent chez eux pour le plus grand bonheur de Kai contrairement à Nao qui tirait la tête. Une fois rentrée, Kai fila rapidement se remettre au travail alors que Nao emmena à nouveau Eri dans sa chambre, elle rangea ses nouveaux habits alors que la petite la fixait toujours.

-Pourquoi tu es si gentille avec méchant Kai ?

-Parce que c'est mon chef. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Rappa, il est pas tout aussi gentil que toi, il propose pas des trucs..

-Tous le monde n'est pas pareil tu sais ?

-Oui mais.. ça te fais rien qu'il soit toujours méchant avec toi ?

-Il n'est pas toujours méchant..je l'ai forcé à accepter ta sortie, c'est normal qu'il ait été désagréable.

-hum..tu as beaucoup de courage Nao-nounou. Je sais pas comment tu fais..

Eri s'était installé dans son lit avec un de ses livres calmement alors que Nao haussa les épaules, elle sorti la laissant alors rejoignant le brun. Elle s'installa en face de lui prenant un calepin qui était posé en face de lui et l'ouvrit calmement.

-Il faut comparer les résultats ?

-Oui. Fut la seule réponse donnée.

-Kai..

-Quoi encore ?

Nao soupira tout en plongeant son regard sur les notes que le jeune maître avait écrit lui même depuis qu'il avait commencé ses expériences.

-Je suis contente que tu m'aies accompagné..

Kai releva son regard vers la yakuza qui s'était visiblement mise à la lecture des divers calculs, plissant les yeux, il reprit parole.

-Tu te fou de moi ?

-Non, je suis sérieuse.

-T'es sacrément bizarre.

-T'as étais désagréable mais..c'est pas grave, t'étais quand même là et ça m'a fait plaisir.

Elle avait esquissé un sourire alors qu'il haussa un sourcil, il ne la comprenait visiblement pas sur ce point.

-Tu as été quelque peu forcé de venir donc je me dis que ton air désagréable est justifié, j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement mais, tu étais avec moi donc ça me va.

-Si tu tiens tant que ça à ce qu'on sorte ensemble en ville ne prend pas un élément néfaste en plus.

-Eri a été sage ne dis pas le contraire. Dit-elle en le regardant à nouveau.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais, c'est pas pour autant que j'accepte que quelqu'un ne s'invite si tu tiens à ce qu'on passe un moment ensemble.

-Je..c'est vrai j'y ai pas pensé..

-Je dis ça pour les prochaines fois. Tu es libre de faire ce qui te semble correct.

-Je sais mais..je fais comment moi ? Je veux dire, regarde tout à l'heure tu m'as repoussé quand j'ai voulu te serrer..

-Ça t'as tant perturbé ? Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas les contacts.

-..Un couple ça fait bien ça..non ?

-Nao, on ne peut pas agir comme un parfait petit couple du jour au lendemain. Il y a des habitudes qui prennent du temps à être changées. Je ne te promet pas la lune, je peux prendre un peu sur moi mais, il faut que tu comprenne que sur certains points je serait réticent.

-Mais..

-Nao.

-Pardon, je comprends..

-C'est normal que tu aies certaines envies , il me faut du temps comme pour toi sur certaines choses.

Elle hocha la tête en joignant ses mains tout en se levant faisant le tour du bureau sous le regard calme du jeune chef. Calmement, elle vint retirer le masque qu'il ne lâchait que très rarement pour venir l'embrasser timidement, ça, elle savait qu'il le lui accordait, elle en avait eu l'autorisation et elle ne se privait pas pour profiter de ceci, elle aimait cette sensation, son coeur qui s'accélèrait quelque peu quand le brun prenait part au baiser, et quand elle se séparait de lui, elle avait toujours cette envie de recommencer encore. Elle retourna s'asseoir à nouveau non sans sourire alors que Kai soupira face à cet air enfantin. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il tomberait sous son charme ? Pas lui. Il l'avait haït au départ avant de commencer à l'utiliser comme un simple pion, à quel moment avait-il commencé à ressentir quelque chose envers elle ? Il aimait sa personnalité même si elle réussissait toujours à l'exaspérer, il aimait le sang froid dont elle faisait preuve et les provocations qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire. Il se remit au travail tout comme pour la jeune femme.

La soirée se passa ainsi, à trier les diverses notes de Kai, si pour certains c'était barbant, Nao, elle, aimait ceci. Douée dans les matières scientifiques, elle était étonné de savoir que le brun la battait sur ce domaine malgré tout, niveau langue, elle restait première ce n'était pas avec trois-quatre langue apprise qu'il l'a battrait. Faisaient-ils encore une compétition ? Sûrement. Comme toujours.

-Au fait, tu en as parlé à chrono ?

-Non.. je..

-Je comprends mieux son acharnement.

-Oh...toi aussi ?

-Oui.

Nao ne put s'empêcher de rire, son ami était incroyable...ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer son petit homme à la belle chevelure.


	20. Chapter 20

Dans la pénombre d'une chambre d'hôtel, une jeune femme s'habillait calmement ramassant un à un ses vêtements qui avaient été abandonnés à divers endroits. C'est en possession du haut qu'elle enfila, qu'elle se tourna enfin vers la personne endormie avec qui elle avait passer sa nuit. Un sourire amusé en coin, elle saisit sa veste et son sac avant de partir. Sa mission était amplement rempli, obtenir des informations, quoi de mieux et de plus facile quand la personne se laisse aller sur l'alcool et des jeux sexuels ? La jeune femme savait y faire et elle avait profité de ce moment intime pour satisfaire sa propre frustration de sa dernière mission. Nao l'ignorait sûrement mais, il était vrai que contre toute attente, elle n'avait couché avec aucun des Yakuzas. Elle aurait pu, certains étaient plutôt pas mal notamment le blond et le blanc à la chevelure en flèche, elle aurait aussi pu abuser du jeune chef seulement, elle laissait sa place, respect envers la personne qu'elle détestait quelque peu ? Elle savait que Nao lui en aurait voulu si elle aurait touché à la personne qu'elle appréciait, pour les autres ? Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi elle n'avait rien tenté.. elle sorti une clope de son paquet l'allumant rapidement avec son briquet, elle s'éloigna de l'hôtel tout en expirant sa fumée cancéreuse. Depuis quand fumait-elle ? Elle avait oubliée. L'heure n'était pas au souvenir, que voulait l'ex héros pour la convoquer si tôt un bon matin ? Le SMS la laissait perplexe, pourtant, elle ne rechigna pas, se rendant au lieu de rendez-vous qu'était le nouveau petit studio de ce dernier.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, elle pu voir avec aisance que le jeune homme avait toujours ses soucis d'insomnies, quel dommage mais pour Ryuko, elle le trouvait bien plus appétissant ainsi. Elle entra quand il s'écarta de l'entrée principale, refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Tu vas enfin me dire la raison de cette soudaine envie de me voir ? Si c'est pour t'amuser, je veux bien le faire gratuitement.~

-..Je vais vraiment finir par regretter de collaborer avec toi Ryuko. Cesse de toujours tenter d'avoir quelque chose, il ne se passera rien entre nous.

-Les désirs et envies des hommes finissent toujours par prendre le dessus à un moment. Répondit-elle de son air sournois.

-Ce que tu peux être agaçante... J'ai croisé Nao l'autre jour.

-Oh ?~ finalement elle n'est pas morte...je suis... déçue.

-Ryuko. Grogna Alaric froidement.

-Sorry, et alors ? Tu sais ce qu'elle fait ?

-Non, il faut croire qu'elle a vraiment une rage contre moi, elle n'a rien voulu entendre et elle est vite partie avec son.. amie.

-Nao se fait des amis maintenant ? Si tu me lâche qu'elle a enfin fait ce que tout adulte décoincé fait, je jette l'éponge sur mes prochains plan cul.

-J'en sais rien et c'est pas mon affaire, mais, si tu l'a croise, ramène là moi.

-Je tâcherai d'essayer si je ne l'a tue pas avant.

Alaric roula des yeux allant préparer deux café laissant la jeune femme aux tâches de rousseurs s'installer.

-D'ailleurs, les yakuzas ?

-Hum ? Eh bien, leur chef est assez jeune, il a dans la vingtaine à tout casser. Et, Percnoptère est bien parmi eux mais...il semblerait que la relation entre cette dernière et son chef soit... ambiguë..je ne saurais dire si ils s'aiment ou si ils se haïssent. Avoua la rouquine en remerciant le brun pour le café qu'il venait de poser.

-Tu as pu voir son visage ?

-Malheureusement, non. Je n'ai pu la voir que deux fois, on m'a mit avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je vois..

Ryuko n'avait pu s'empêcher de quelque peu mentir, elle voulait qu'il découvre la vérité par lui même. Si il avait croisé Nao, il finirait par la croiser à nouveau. Peu importe avec qui elle pouvait être, il ne la laisserait pas filer à nouveau sans avoir pu s'expliquer.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenu avec ton alter ?

-Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle me déteste davantage. Je préfère patienter et localiser où elle loge.

-Je vois, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas été entraînée dans quelque chose de dangereux.

-Hum..

Elle but son café calmement alors que le brun avait l'air grave et inquiet. Elle ne dit rien, laissant le silence s'installer, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire en observant le dit studio. Elle se leva au bout de quelques minutes.

-Tu sais..tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de soucis pour elle.

-Comment ça ? Je ne sais pas avec qui elle traine, ni où elle peut se trouver.

-Je pense qu'elle a choisi des personnes qui ont eu quelque chose de...similaire à ce qu'elle aurait pu vivre. Pas la même façon qu'elle mais, ils ont dû avoir une souffrance. Et je suis sûre, qu'elle a trouvé le bonheur qu'elle souhaitait avoir étant petite.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi sur de toi ?

-L'instinct. Répondit simplement Ryuko. Elle a apprit à se débrouiller seule, elle met en pratique tout ça.

Alaric soupira terminant de boire sa boisson.

-Tu devrais songer à dormir un peu. Un massage te ferais le plus grand bien. ...Quoi ? Promis je ne ferais rien de suspicieux.

Alaric avait été réticent quand elle s'était approché de lui, que cherchait-elle à faire exactement ? Elle s'était contenté de le contourner, posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme, elle soupira commençant son activité.

-Tout ceci te travail, autant Percnoptère que ma chère et stupide soeur, sans oublier ta défunte fille et sa mère. Prend le temps de prendre soin de toi. Si tu continu comme ça, on te perdra.

-Cesse de faire la loi. Répondit-il tout en la laissant faire, à quoi bon refuser ? Il était vrai que ça pouvait quelque peu le détendre.

-C'est un simple conseil, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir mais...c'est néfaste, c'est facile à dire je le sais.

Il resta muet non sans soupirer à nouveau alors qu'une fois de plus, elle fut silencieuse, concentrée à sa tâche dans le simple but de le détendre..assez pour qu'il s'endorme. Ce qui marcha à merveille dix bonnes minutes plus tard, elle cessa son massage, passant une de ses mèches de che mveux derrière son oreille, elle s'éloigna non sans murmurer.

-Je préfère que tu reste encore dans l'ignorance, je n'ose pas songer ce que tu ferais si tu apprenais ce qu'elle était exactement..

Silencieusement, elle quitta les lieux, laissant le brun rattraper sa nuit de sommeil agité. Ryuko retourna ensuite au QG de singulary afin d'y déposer ses précieuses informations, ceci fait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre quand attaquer à nouveau et faire passer tout ceci pour un simple accident.

-Tu t'es adoucie Ryuko-chan.

-Humpf.

-C'est vrai, d'habitude, tu ne cherches pas à avoir mon accord.

-Boss, il faut bien apprendre de ses erreurs non ?

Elle fixait l'homme barbu plus âgé qu'elle. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire mêlé d'un rire gras.

-Je n'en attends pas moins de toi. Dis moi, c'est vrai cette histoire de matériel ?

-J'ai passé un accord. Je rempli ma part.

-Ce ne n'est pas suffisant. Répondit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez ?

-Un entretien avec ta soeur.

Elle tira la langue de manière peu convaincu, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec elle ? Elle savait, qu'elle pouvait être utile mais, elle avait été assez claire, Nao n'accepterait jamais de les rejoindre, ni même d'avoir un entretien avec eux.

-J'ai déjà dit que c'était..

-Ryuko, c'est un ordre. Tu oserais désobéir à ton supérieur ? La séance de torture de l'autre jour ne t'as pas suffit ? N'oublie pas que tu as beau être privilégiée, tu reste une salariée qui doit obtenir ce que je souhaite. C'est un simple entretien. Organise ça comme tu le souhaites, peu importe, tu connais les représailles.

Elle resta silencieuse tandis que l'homme lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait disposer, sortant de la salle, elle soupira non sans jurer.

-Kryug..sale enfoiré.

Retourner voir sa soeur n'était pas une bonne idée comment allait-elle réussir à produire ceci...? Il ne lui restait qu'une option, contacter le jeune chef, elle n'avait pas pensé que le numéro du yakuza lui aurait été utile. Elle sortie du bâtiment pour donner son coup de fil.

Du côté du brun, ce dernier n'avait pu tiquer étrangement quand il su à qui il avait à faire, l'exaspération passa, cependant, il comprit la situation, lui donnant le feu vert, il pouvait gérer et trouver le moyen pour que cela se passe sans soucis, il fallait seulement un peu de temps. Il se leva se dirigeant vers la chambre de la petite une fois son appel fini, ce n'était pas un coup de fil qui lui ferait cesser son activité principal, toujours de son air menaçant, il indiqua à Eri de le suivre dans la pièce où se déroulait chaque jour ces expériences de plus en plus douloureuses pour la concernée. Pendant que cette dernière priait pour que sa nounou ne l'en empêche, Nao était en pleine séance d'entraînement avec Hari, encore une fois, ce dernier avait été battu, allongé au sol, la rouquine s'étant assise sur lui pour le bloquer, il râla alors.

\- Un enfant que tu es...

-Pardon ? Je suis un être incroyablement séduisant avec ma chevelure, ne dit pas que je suis un gosse !

-Excusez moi, ohh majesté puissante ~

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire alors qu'elle l'aida à se lever. Se dirigeant vers sa bouteille d'eau, Hari observa la jeune femme se désaltérer.

-Tu as meilleure mine ces temps-ci... ça me fait plaisir.

-Oh...disons qu'il s'est passé plusieurs choses qui font que j'ai la pêche !

-Comment ça ?

La rouquine s'assit sur le banc en bois de chêne, l'invitant à s'asseoir tout en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne.

-Tu ne diras rien à personne ?

-Promis ! Répondit-il avec entrain.

-Pas même à Jade ?

-Nao, tu peux compter sur ton bff.

-Eh bien...

Elle commença à triturer la bouteille qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

-Kai et moi, on a eu une discussion très sérieuse.

-..Vous avez enfin parler ?!

-Pas si fort roh ! Et oui disons le simplement.

-C'est pas vrai ?! Je rêve pince mo-aie !

Il frotta l'endroit de son bras ou Nao venait de le pincer.

-De quoi vous avez parler ?

-De tricot.

-...C'est carrément pas ce que j'attendais ! Quand est-ce que vous allez enfin vous bouger ? Je dois me cosplayer en bougie ou bien ?!

Le rire de la jeune femme le perturba dans son élan de ras-le-bol, il l'a fixa sérieusement montrant qu'il ne riait aucunement de la situation.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle, c'est mignon de vous voir vous tourner autour mais, à un moment faut conclure même si tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarque.

-C'est ce qui c'est fait Chrono. Répondit-elle. J'ai...fini par accepter les sentiments que j'avais et notre discussion à principalement tourné autour de ça, nous sommes ensemble et comme tu continuais de t'acharner sur moi et lui, je pense que c'est le moment de te le dire enfin.

-Oh mon dieu..je suis un homme comblé...

Il enlaça sa meilleure amie qui avait eu quelques rougeurs, il était visiblement ravi et soulagé.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content pour vous ! Mais..attend..comment ça "enfin le moment" ?

-Ça ne date pas d'hier.

-Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il en plissant des yeux.

-Quelques semaines...?

-Quoi ?! Cria le blanc en se levant. Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?!

-Je voulais le dire avant mais..je..c'est tout nouveau et j'arrivais pas à trouver un moment sans que Jade ne soit pas là..et je..

Elle fixa ses mains en silence alors qu'Hari croisa les bras en soupirant.

-Je comprends, je te taquine, tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu étais libre d'attendre encore, le principal c'est que tu n'es plus cette bouille de damoiselle dépressif !

-J'étais pas dépressif ! Grogna-t-elle.

-Non, tu étais pire que ça.~ mais du coupppp raconte moi touteeees les choses croustillantes !

Nao blêmit, elle n'avait pas pensé à cela, la voilà maintenant coincée, pourquoi c'était son meilleur ami déjà ? Cette heure fut alors très longue beaucoup, trop longue pour la demoiselle qui tentait de fuir cette explication ! Après ce petit moment, elle fut appelée pour récupérer la petite, l'état dans laquelle, elle était quand elle entra dans la pièce fit blêmir la jeune femme, elle observait Kai qui essuyait ses mains à l'aide d'un chiffon alors que la petite fixait le sol les larmes aux yeux. Elle attrapa sa petite main pour se diriger vers la sortie.

-Nao. L'interpela alors Kai en se tournant vers elle.

-Oui ?

-Tu me rejoindra dans le jardin quand tu auras fini ta tâche.

-Il y a une raison ?

\- Contente toi de faire ce que je te demande pour l'instant.

Sans plus de cérémonie et de question, elle quitta la pièce emmenant la petite qui une fois sur de ne pas voir le yakuza se mit à pleurer. C'est dans la chambre que Nao entreprit de la consoler en faisant ses bandages, les soubresauts de la blanche ne l'aidait pas dans sa tâche.

-Allons Eri..cesse de pleurer, je suis là maintenant, il ne te fera plus mal aujourd'hui.

-J-Je veux plus...chouina-t-elle.

-Je me doute mais, on y peut rien c'est comme ça.

-Empêche le..s'il te plaît...

Nao haussa un sourcil avant de l'allonger , la couvrant de sa couverture. L'empêcher de pouvoir lui permettre de ne plus avoir d'alter ? Impossible. Nao ne le ferait pas. Non seulement pour ça, mais aussi parce qu'elle se mettait trop souvent à dos sur lui, elle savait qu'il avait ses limites de patience et en couple ou non, la sentence serait la même que l'autre fois, elle ne voulait pas réitérer l'expérience du mur.. cette fois-ci, elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin, elle l'avait amèrement regrettée mais assumée. Elle resta aux côtés d'Eri, attendant qu'elle ne s'endorme avant de se décider à rejoindre le brun après avoir fait un tour par la cuisine pour prendre une barquette de fraise.

Assit sur le banc habituel, Kai attendait que la rouge ne se ramène, il ne fut pas surpris de la voir débarquer avec des fraises, sachant qu'elle avait un gros faible pour ces fruits, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer légèrement cependant alors qu'elle s'assit.

\- J'ai encore fait une connerie ? Demanda la jeune femme entamant la conversation.

-Pas de ce que j'ai pu remarquer. Nao, ta soeur m'a contacté quelques heures auparavant.

-Pardon ?!

Le plissement des yeux et le froncement de ses sourcils confirmaient que la jeune femme s'était déjà enflammée à cette simple information.

-Ne me fait pas me répéter, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore ?! Si c'est encore une histoire ou je dois être surveillée, c'est mort, tu entends ?!

-Calme toi, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Reprit-il calmement.

-Alors quoi ? Elle veut tirer encore son coup ?! Je te préviens ne vend aucun d'entre eux !

-..Je peux en placer une où tu vas énumérer chaque connerie qu'elle pourrait demander ? Mange ça là et ferme là deux minutes.

Sachant qu'elle allait encore répliquer et l'incendier, il s'était saisit d'une fraise profitant qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour la mettre dedans empêchant alors la yakuza de parler, il ricana moqueusement avant de reprendre.

-Elle veut qu'on la rejoigne d'ici quelques semaines à une sorte de soirée.

-Comment ça ? Nao restait perplexe.

-Eh, c'est une simple soirée d'hommes et de femmes d'affaires, comme on a toujours eu l'habitude de faire depuis ces dernières années..

-Humpf...tu iras seul.

-Nao, n'oublie pas que tu m'as forcé à sortir faire du shopping avec la gamine, c'est à ton tour d'accepter les choses qui ne te plaisent pas.

-Je peux me rattraper autrement ! Dans n'importe quoi d'autre, Kai, s'il te plaît, je préfère passer ma soirée à nettoyer à la main le linge des gens !

-Quoi ? Tu aurais peur de ta soeur ? Tu préfères quoi ? Que j'y aille avec Jade ou que tu m'accompagne ?

-...tch je viens. Pas question qu'elle s'amuse avec toi. T'es à moi..

Le yakuza ricana face à la moue qu'elle avait prise, il lui offrit un chaste baiser face à la jalousie flagrante de la rouge. La victoire était pour lui. Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais demandé à la brune de l'accompagner, il avait joué sur cette pente pour être sûr que Nao accepte.

-Fort bien percnoptère, tâche de trouver une tenue adéquate.

-Tu ne m'en offrira pas une ?

-Je te laisse me surprendre pour cette fois-ci.

-Donc..j'ai carte blanche ?

-..Ne t'habilles pas comme une catin.

-Ça pourrait être une vengeance puisque je vais encore subir une de ces soirées ennuyeuses. Dit-elle avec une pointe de provocation.

-Tu ne le feras pas, tu es bien trop prude pour te montrer ainsi. Et même si tu venais à le faire crois moi que tu passeras ta soirée à supporter ta chère sœur seule.

-On verra ça "chéri".

-Arrête.

La rouquine ricana alors qu'il l'a regardait d'un air agacé, non, il n'aimait pas ces surnoms culculs comme il le disait si bien, Nao non plus n'était pas friande, au contraire, ils s'en servaient l'un l'autre pour se provoquer comme de vulgaires enfants. Elle sourit en lui tendant une fraise, fraise qu'il mangea calmement.

-Au fait, je pense que tu devrais te ménager un peu concernant Eri. Juste le temps qu'elle récupère.

-Tch.

-Kai, elle est vraiment à bout, attendre un jour c'est faisable quand même.

-Soit.

-Merci. Et...j'ai parlé à Hari au sujet de nous deux.

-C'est étonnant qu'il n'est pas encore débarqué ici.

-Il m'a fait un interrogatoire, je pense qu'il doit être entrain de tout noter.

Le yakuza ricana non sans prendre la dernière fraise que la demoiselle allait s'apprêter à manger.

-Hey !

-Tu vas pas pleurer pour ça ? Ce n'est qu'un fruit, t'en auras d'autre.

-Tss tu m'énerve Overhaul. Râla Nao en croisant les bras.

-Je t'aime aussi "mon ange".

Nao grogna de plus belle alors qu'il savourait sa vengeance, elle frotta à nouveau son oeil droit par la fatigue.

-Tu fais encore des insomnies ?

-Hum..mes cauchemars ne disparaissent pas..j'ai l'habitude mais c'est tout de même embêtant.

-Viens me voir quand ça t'arrive au lieu d'errer seule dans le bâtiment.

-Comment tu ?

-Setsuno a failli faire deux arrêts cardiaques l'autre fois, pensant que tu étais un revenant.

-..oh mais lui...

Kai se leva après avoir caressée la tête de la jeune femme, il lui lança une petite boîte tout en se tournant. Boîte qu'elle attrapa curieusement.

-J'ai une mission pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre, tu seras ravie.

Elle le regarda haussant un sourcil avant d'ouvrir l'objet, à l'intérieur, se trouvait trois balles quelques peu étranges, la taille était parfaite pour aller dans un Handgun. Elle reporta son regard sur son amant.

-C'est..?

-C'est ce que j'ai pu tirer de mes dernières recherches. T'as mission est de tester ceci peu importe ta cible, je veux que tu garde un œil dessus et que tu me rapporte dans un rapport écrit les changements que tu peux voir chez ton cobaye, est-ce clair Percnoptère ? Dit le brun de façon calme et sérieuse.

-Tu me demande à moi de tester ça ? Je pensais que tu l'aurais demandé à Kuro ou que tu l'aurais toi même fait.

-J'estime que tu peux exécuter ceci, tu as le droit de demander à chrono ou Nemoto de t'accompagner mais, c'est toi qui gère l'opération. Disons que c'est comme un geste d'excuse pour les dernières fois.

-Toi..t'excuser...c'est si..rare. Je le prend comme un cadeau d'excuse, merci Kai. Dit-elle sincèrement en rangeant la boîte et en se levant.

-Je veux que ce soit fait le plus rapidement possible c'est clair ?

Elle acquiesça alors qu'il se pencha pour à nouveau dévorer ses lèvres, sa main s'étant glissé à l'arrière de sa nuque, la rouquine prit plaisir à répondre une fois de plus à ce baiser, elle était heureuse de pouvoir faire ce test, qu'il lui laisse l'entière responsabilité de cette mission. Était-ce parce qu'elle était avec lui ? Où il avait déjà prévu ceci ? Elle n'en savait rien et ne souhaitait pas connaître la véritable raison, se concentrant sur l'instant présent. Il mit fin au baiser esquissant un fin sourire amusé alors qu'il remettait son masque observant la jeune femme qui souriait à nouveau de cette manière enfantine.

-Je te laisse commencer tes recherches percnoptère.

-Entendu Overhaul !

Les quelques jours qui passèrent ne furent pas de tout repos pour notre demoiselle, elle avait discuté avec Chrono de leur cible et avec un accord commun, il s'était penché sur un petit malfrat qui avait osé les défier lors d'une de leur soirées entre amis dans un bar. Son enlèvement fut fait avec succès. Maintenant, l'homme se trouvait dans une pièce isolé de tous et attaché. Ses yeux bandés ne lui laissait aucun repère, il entendit seulement des pas dans la pièce.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

-On m'a dit de le faire, de toute façon, son alter est vite facile à parer si jamais ça tourne mal. Et je compte sur tes cheveux.

-Awn tiens donc. ~ ricana le blanc laissant la jeune femme charger son arme.

Nao roula des yeux alors que chrono détacha l'homme retirant le bandeau, quand il put enfin voir, il ne put que froncer des sourcils.

-Mais t'es la connasse du bar ?!

-Ravie de voir que tu ne m'as pas oubliée non plus. On n'avait pas fini de régler nos différents alors...j'en profite pour le faire maintenant...

Chrono n'avait eut aucun scrupule à attaquer le premier enfin feigner, sachant que l'homme allait donc se concentrer sur lui, Nao put aisément lui tirer dessus. Le son avait perturbé le dit cobaye qui s'attendait à ressentir quelque chose, rien ne vint, il se tourna vers la rouquine, lui lançant un regard noir, il voulu user de son alter, alter qui n'apparu jamais..

-Qu'est-ce que..tu m'as fait quoi ?!

-Wouoh...

-Ça marche vraiment.. avait lancé la rouquine qui fixait son arme et l'homme qui semblait prit de panique.

Chrono soupira bloquant à nouveau avec une prise la victime qui tentait de se débattre, il le baillonna après l'avoir attaché alors, que Nao s'était assise au bureau visiblement heureuse commençant à noter l'effet direct du sérum, maintenant ? Il restait à attendre, chaque cinq minutes, ils provoqueraient l'homme et noterait les changements. Ce sérum n'était pas encore opérationnel, c'était sur, il fallait voir combien de temps il durerait. Chrono se plaça face à elle, la mine ravie et plus que surprise de Nao le fit quelque peu sourire, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu as vu ?! C'est pas utopique ! C'est réel ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Oui Nao, j'ai vu, calme toi, enfant va. Ricana-t-il.

-..Je vais bientôt pouvoir me débarrasser de mon alter..

Le chronomètre resta silencieux alors qu'elle venait de prononcer ses mots, il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait mais, d'un côté, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle retirait son pouvoir, il faisait parti d'elle, c'était comme si elle retirait un morceau de sa personnalité. Il pouvait paraître égoïste cependant, Chrono souhaitait juste qu'elle s'accepte comme elle était, avec cet alter. Que pensait Kai de tout ça au final ? Il savait que le chef avait dit qu'elle aurait de le droit de le faire quand le sérum serait complet à 100% mais, était-il vraiment en accord avec ceci ? Sans alter, Nao serait beaucoup plus vulnérable et même si Kai savait qu'elle était forte, il ne pourrait la protéger éternellement. Tout ceci le tracassait alors que les tests continuèrent, c'est au bout de vingt minutes que le sérum ne fit plus effet, le cobaye n'étant plus utile et pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, Nao l'avait abattue sans aucune émotion, c'était devenu habituel. Le blanc se débarrassa du corps avant de nettoyer le sol à l'aide de Nao qui avait commencé cette tâche.

-Hari..tu es silencieux, ça ne va pas ?

-Hum ça va, je suis fatigué.

-Ça t'arrive ? Je l'ignorais.

-Hinhin va plutôt roucouler autour de ton chéri au lieu de te foutre de moi.

-J-Je roucoule pas ! Dit-elle non sans quelque peu rougir.

-Non...tu bave littéralement ~ répondit-il en riant.

-C'est vrai ?!

Chrono rit de plus belle avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux et lui assurant qu'elle ne bavait pas alors qu'elle semblait quelque peu paniqué. Il se releva avant de sortir une fois la salle propre. Une fois seul, il reprit son air grave, il savait qu'il devrait parler sérieusement à la rouquine concernant sa pensée, pas maintenant.


	21. Chapter 21

Encore une fois, la mission s'était déroulée sans encombre, le sac d'argent en main, les deux compères étaient rentrés. C'est ainsi que les deux derniers mois se passèrent, entre missions, test de sérum, garder la petite qui avait toujours cette idée de partir, Nao n'avait pas vraiment pu profiter de son temps libre, elle ne disait rien après tout, le travail était plus important. Mais, elle aurait aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps avec ses deux meilleurs amis ou même le brun qui était tout aussi occupé. Posant le sac d'arme qu'elle avait fraîchement récupéré ce matin, elle y déballa son contenu en silence profitant du calme pour faire le point sur ces derniers mois, beaucoup de choses s'étaient enchaînées et Nao avait à peine pu apprendre à savourer ceci. Elle faisait plus attention sachant qu'Alaric n'en resterait pas à leur dernière conversation, elle n'en avait toujours pas informer le jeune chef de ceci, à vrai dire, elle n'y avait plus pensée trop occupé à savoir ce qu'était que d'avoir des sentiments. Elle fut interrompu dans sa tâche quand Chrono entra dans la salle avec un petit carton.

-Oh Nao tu es rentrée ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

-Oui, c'était rapide pour une fois. Comment tu vas ?

-Ça va dit tu es au courante de ce qu'on fait ce soir ?

-Euh..non ? Il faut dire que je me suis absentée pendant deux jours et j'ai pas vraiment envoyé de message.

-On a pas prévenu non plus eheh mais, on veut faire une petite fête pour Setsuno. On a vu ça avec les gars et on y a tous mit notre coeur.

-Overhaul est d'accord ?

-On n'a pas demandé, on sait qu'il refusera alors..

-Vous allez vous faire démonter.. dit-elle non sans ricaner moqueusement.

-Écoute, on peut pour une fois s'amuser non ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait ce genre de chose et un peu de folie n'a jamais fait de mal !

-Je sais je sais, je ne dis pas le contraire.

-Tu viendras ?

-Bien sûr, Setsuno est mon ami et puis même si je ne suis pas fête, je peux rester dans un coin à vous regarder vous bourrer la gueule.

-Hinhin dit celle qui ne s'est pas gênée pour le faire à une soirée.

-Mais ! Arrêtez de toujours ressortir ça ! C'est bon j'ai compris rohh !

Chrono ricana avant d'embrasser sa joue et de ressortir visiblement ravi, la rouge soupira, dans quoi on l'avait encore embarqué ?

L'après-midi fut plus calme, elle avait décidé de donner un coup de main aux autres pour cette soit disante fête, est-ce qu'ils profitaient de l'absence de Kai ? Certainement. Elle avait apprit par Nemoto que ce dernier devait s'absenter ce soir et que tout serait rangé à son retour, c'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas insister pour qu'on le prévienne. La pièce rangé et disposé de façon à ce que les meubles ne les gênent pas, la jeune femme était ensuite partie bichonner son vautour. Comme d'habitude, elle lui avait fait prendre son bain, elle savait qu'il aimait ceci alors, elle ne se gênait pas pour lui faire plaisir. Son petit sourire enfantin sur le visage, Elle discutait avec ce dernier. Comme quand elle était adolescente, elle lui confiait tout, lui faisant par de ses exploits, ses craintes et maintenant, elle parlait même de son amourette, Bily écoutait en silence bien qu'il n'avait toujours pas capté que l'homme dont elle parlait était celui qu'il détestait. Le nettoyage de ce dernier fini, elle prit son temps pour le sécher et lui donner son repas avant de sortir, l'heure de leur petite fête approchant, elle espérait que cela se passe sans catastrophe. Elle entra dans la pièce ou la moitié de ses compères s'étaient regroupés bien évidemment, elle refusa de se cacher, hors de question de ce mettre dans leur délire. Elle attendit donc patiemment que le concerné entre alors que les autres avaient éteint la lumière dans le but de le surprendre. Surprise qui marcha un peu trop puisqu'il avait prit peur faisant rire le groupe tandis que Nao tapotait son dos de façon compatissante, elle non plus n'aimait pas ce genre de chose mais c'était si gentil de leur part.

Leur petite fête débuta et comme promis, Nao les accompagnait ayant prit un cocktail sans alcool, elle s'était installé dans l'un des canapés alors que les autres étaient déjà parti sur la boisson, elle soupira en voyant ceci, de vrais alcoolique...au moins, Deidoro était ravi. Elle fut rejointe par Jade qui n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de boire.

-Étonnant. Lança Nao envers la brunette.

-Ça arrive de ne pas avoir le mood pour faire l'alcoolique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je vais bientôt devoir vous quitter. Répondit-elle en resserrant l'une de ses couettes.

-C'est ça qui te tracasse ?

-J'apprécie énormément mon clan mais..je me sens mieux avec vous, certes je ne suis pas le genre de personne calme mais.. j'éprouve beaucoup plus d'envie pour vous aider.

-Pourquoi ne pas quitter ton clan ?

-Je ne peux pas. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Comment ça ?

-Je...J'ai quelqu'un dont je dois m'occuper là-bas, je lui ai promis une vie meilleure.

-C'est pas l'ado dont tu m'avais parlé ?

-Si, c'est bien elle.

-Hum..tu sais, je ne suis pas ton chef, ni cette fille et encore moins Kai, donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il penserait de tout ceci mais si tu souhaites vraiment rester, je te conseil d'essayer de leur en parler et pourquoi ne pas ramener cette miss ?

-Nao, je n'ai pas envie d'être un poids tu sais ?

-Tu n'es pas un poids. Toi et Kai vous vous connaissez depuis votre enfance et malgré tes conneries et ton envie de fouiner partout, il n'a jamais été jusqu'à te foutre dehors. Je suis sur que ça ira.

-Je ne veux pas non plus perturber la bleuette, elle est encore fragile malgré sa carapace.

-C'est toi qui décide après tout mais, tu risquerai de rendre triste une certaine personne.

-Qui donc ?

-Ça, c'est secret défense. J'ai juré de ne jamais en parler.

-Et je t'apprends à faire une fellation ? Tenta-t-elle.

\- Non merci. J'ai pas envie d'apprendre ce genre de chose..Bark. dit-elle avec un air de dégoût.

-Pourtant, c'est utile pour avoir des choses que tu n'es pas censé avoir parfois. Aucun homme n'y résiste.

-Peut-être mais non merci. Je ne me sens pas d'attaque d'écouter tes récits bizarres.

-Ça t'apprends des choses au moins ! S'indigna-t-elle.

-Je préfère apprendre toute seule et au rythme que je souhaite !

-Rahh c'est vraiment nul...

Alors que la brune se mise à bouder, Nemoto les rejoignit calmement semblant fuir le blanc qui était déjà salement ravagé par l'alcool. Si Nao allait rire, elle se retint quand elle entendit une voix familière au niveau de la porte principale.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ?!

-..Je croyais que tu étais parti ?

Alors que le silence se fit, le jeune chef les observait sévèrement avant de poser son regard sur la rouquine.

-J'étais mais ça a été annulé, dans tout les cas, il ne me semble pas vous avoir donner la permission pour ceci.

-Ohhh ça va détend toi, on faisait juste une petite fête de rieeennn du tout pour Setsuno-kun !~ déclara Hari en souriant.

-J'en prend la responsabilité. Lança Nao alors que le brun semblait visiblement perdre patience. Kai, laisse les s'amuser un peu, on a pas pu profiter d'un moment comme ça depuis un long moment, c'est mieux qu'ils s'amusent ce soir.

-Tch...au point où ça en est..mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils échapperont à leur punition.

Elle ricana alors que les autres avaient littéralement ignoré le brun à peine qu'il avait accepté pour reprendre leur jeu de boisson, elle tapota la place à côté de lui alors que Jade avait fini par rejoindre les deux complices pour les surveiller dans leur conneries. Kai s'installa non sans soupirer d'agacement.

-Tu aurais pu me mettre au courant.

-Ne soit pas stricte avec eux, ils cherchent à se détendre et à rendre heureux un ami. Je trouve ça...mignon de leur part.

-Ne prend pas leur défense. Si ils ont fait ceci une fois, ils vont recommencer et je ne tolère pas que l'on fasse ce genre de connerie dans mon dos. M'informer c'est pas compliqué !

Elle soupira et tandis son verre calmement en sa direction.

-Tiens prend du sucre.

-Qu'est-ce que ?!

Nao ricana alors que Kai l'a regardait froidement.

-Je plaisante. Mais, détend toi un peu.

Il roula des yeux alors que la rouquine insista pour qu'il goûte au cocktail que cette dernière avait, il finit par céder avant de fixer ses subordonnés qui semblaient vraiment l'avoir oublié entre la musique, leur danse et leur jeu d'alcool, Kai savait qu'ils auraient dû mal à effectuer quoique ce soit le lendemain. Il ne se gênerait pas pour leur donner des tâches par simple vengeance, celui jouait au con avec lui remportait un supplément. Il resta tout de même en compagnie de la rouge qui était la seule à visiblement rester calme et qui ne buvait rien hormis ses cocktails à la fraise, discutant calmement, il fut cependant interompu par Hari qui les rejoignit rapidement avec une boîte en main.

-Heyy les amoureux j'ai un nouveau jeu pour vous !

-Garde tes jeux pour toi..tu empeste l'alcool.

-Rohh ça va ! C'est un jeu amusant je t'assure Nao !

-Tu pars si on te laisse nous le dire ?

-Oui ?

-Bien..on t'écoute.

-Pocky challenge.

-..À tes souhaits. Déclara la rouge alors que chrono l'insulta visiblement indigné.

-C'est un jeu bien critique le même pas !

-Il consiste à faire quoi ? Manger le plus rapidement possible tes bâtonnets ?

Kai ricana suite à ce que la yakuza venait de dire alors que chrono sortait le dit bâtonnet de la boîte en râlant.

-Non, tu dois mettre en bouche l'extrémité du bâtonnet et Kai doit prendre l'autre et vous devez le manger pour arriver au milieu celui qui se retire en premier à perdu.

-En fait tu veux qu'on mange un truc similaire finissant par un baiser.

-oh god Nao a compris un truc ! Je vais pleurer !

-Hari..je connais quand même des choses..

Il tendit le bâtonnet ignorant la phrase de sa meilleure amie alors que les deux le regardaient en silence.

-Allerr, faut jouer ! Dit le blanc avec enthousiasme.

-Non.

-Si, aller !

-Mais je veux pas jouer à ça devant les autres et je ne veux pas jouer tout court !

\- Je ne suis pas pour non plus.

-Rohh mais vous êtes chiants les maniaques. Jadeeeee vient jouer avec moi !

Nao prit la boîte qu'il avait en main calmement avant que le blanc ne s'éloigne en titubant, elle pouvait profiter des biscuits qu'il avait ramené après tout ! Calmement elle en mit un en bouche pour le manger posant sa tête contre le brun qui enroula son bras autour d'elle.

-Y a vraiment des jeux bizarres avec la nourriture..

-Ne m'en parle pas percnoptère.

-T'en a déjà fait ?

-Tu me vois m'amuser avec de la nourriture ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui gardant son bâtonnet en bouche secouant la tête négativement.

-C'est quoi cette question d'ailleurs ?

-Je voulais savoir. Apparemment ce serait des genre de "fantasmes" je le dit bien ?

-En effet.

-hum..y a des trucs bizarres.

-Cela dépend des personnes certains ont des fantasmes étranges, d'autres n'en n'ont pas et certains ont des fantasmes que je classerai comme normal.

Elle ricana continuant de manger son encas. Avant de se redresser en entendant une musique familière tout en finissant sa bouche elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers le brun.

-Kaiiii

-Quoi encore ?

-Je veux danser !

\- Demande aux autres, je suis sur qu'il accepteront.

-Je veux danser avec toi, s'il te plaît ! Aller c'est la musique sur laquelle on s'était entraîné. Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

-Tss...une danse et tu me fiche la paix ensuite.

Il se leva imité par la rouge qui était ravie qu'il ait si vite accepté, ils se mirent en position et commencèrent à danser ignorant la présence des autres, trop concentrés sur la musique et leurs mouvements qui étaient en rythme, le petit sourire que la rouquine affichait prouvait qu'elle était contente. Non, elle n'aimait toujours pas danser mais avec Kai, c'était différent. Elle pouvait se perdre dans ses yeux ambrés et ne penser à rien, ses peurs s'envolaient petit à petit, elle semblait si invincible ainsi. Bien sûr leur danse au milieu de la pièce ne passa pas inaperçu bien que les autres étaient bruyants, ils finirent par se taire et regarder la scène qui se passait sous leur yeux, il fallait dire qu'hormis Nemoto, Chrono et Jade, personne n'était vraiment au courant de ce qu'il se tramait entre eux deux. Alors, les voir danser ensemble sans se lancer d'insultes les étonnaient. La musique prit cependant fin, au plus grand dépit des yakuzas présents, le jeune couple stoppa son activité et bêtes comme ils étaient, ils applaudirent faisant sursauter la rouge qui cacha son visage dans ses mains.

-Ohhh te cache pas pour une fois qu'on peut voir tes talents, mauviette va ! Lança Rappa en s'installant calmement non sans ricaner.

-C'est pas faux, et puis, c'était beau ! Fait en une autre !

-N-Non..allez boire là.. !

-Fait pas ta sainte nitouche c'est pas comme si qu'on te demandait de faire du pôle dance.

-T-Tabe !

-Tabe gagne un point. Pour ma fête je te demande de danser à nouveau avec le jeune chef !

-Ça suffit, laissez là tranquille, vous êtes ingérable. Contentez-vous de ce que vous avez vu et basta.

-Merci Nemoto..

Le blond à lunette esquissa un sourire, ayant agit avant que Kai ne le fasse, sachant qu'il en serait venu par la force et non les paroles, Nao avait remercié encore une fois ce dernier avant de poser son regard sur le brun qui était retourné s'asseoir pour observer le spectacle qui lui plaisait pour une rare fois.

-Tu aurais pu m'aider toi !

-Hum ? J'allais mais l'idée du pôle dance était plus attirant. Je me demandais si ils allaient te faire céder.

Elle lui fit un doigt non sans rougir alors qu'il ricana s'amusant visiblement de la situation pour l'embarrasser.

-T'es vraiment infâme..

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aime.

-Va crever dans ta douche tch.

-Je ne te ferais pas cet honneur percnoptère.~ sinon, tu compte rester encore ici ou tu veux venir jouer au shogi ?

-Le shogi, je ne supporterais pas encore l'odeur d'alcool.

-Allons-y dans ce cas.

Tout deux sortir de la pièce laissant les autres se bourrer la gueule, au point où cela en était... Entrant dans la chambre, la rouquine retira sa veste la posant sur le fauteuil en cuir avant de s'installer dans le lit après avoir prit le plateau pour le préparer comme à son habitude laissant le brun se changer et la rejoindre. Installé confortablement, la rouquine commença à bouger un de ses pions suivit par le brun.

-Tu comptes encore perdre aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne dis plus rien maintenant.

-Dommage.

-D'ailleurs Kai, c'est peut-être pas le moment pour en parler mais, j'aurais jamais le temps sinon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Rien ! Pourquoi j'aurais fait une connerie ?

-Je te connais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Alaric m'a trouvé.

Kai leva les yeux vers elle, la regardant sérieusement.

-Quand j'étais en ville avec Jade il y a quelques mois, on est tombé dessus.

-Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu en parle.. quand je dis que tu fais des conneries.

-J'ai pas eu le temps d'en parler ! Et puis je couvre mes arrières en missions.

-Heureusement. Je suppose qu'on va devoir être plus...discret te concernant.

-Je peux toujours le tuer.

-Hinhin je ne pense pas non. Dit-il en bougeant l'un de ses pions.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tant qu'il n'a pas fait de liens avec toi et le meurtre, ça sert à quedal.

-Dit celui qui tue n'importe qui parce qu'il a pas bien essuyé un verre.

-L'hygiène et la propreté c'est important. Se défendit-il.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais pour une petite goutte d'eau...

-Tu oses encore discuter mes ordres ? Je dois te punir ?

-Comment cette fois ?

-Suspendu au plafond dans la cave, avec pour seul habit un t-shirt et ce pendant 24 heures.

-J'aurais à manger ?

-Tu crois au père Noël toi.

-Je crois en ta gentillesse surtout mais, je passe mon tour, je préfère être attaché ailleurs.

Il haussa un sourcil alors que la jeune femme jouait calmement.

-Oh des révélations ?

-Hein ? Non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Je ne crois rien, je constate. On peut faire ceci aussi.

Il ricana esquivant l'oreiller qu'elle avait lancé non sans rougir.

-Arrête de m'embêter !

-C'est toi qui tend des perches aussi !~

-Je préfère quand tu es froid et sérieux..et quand tu veux me tuer finalement.

-Je te taquine.

-Toi ? Me taquiner, c'est nouveau.

-Joue au lieu de chouiner.

Elle tira la langue avant de jouer son tour après avoir analysant, le coup de la rouge fit tilter le brun, à quel moment avait-elle prit l'avantage ? Il joua reprenant toutefois son sérieux, mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient instauré cette habitude, Nao venait de gagner. Sa première victoire qui laissait au jeune chef un goût amer contrairement à la rouquine qui avait criée de joie tout en se dandinant dans le lit semblant faire une danse de la victoire.

-Ahhh j'ai gagné contre le tyran !

-Ne te réjouis pas, ce n'est qu'une victoire parmi plusieurs défaite. Renchérit-il.

-Et toi ne soit pas mauvais joueur !

-Je serais mauvais joueur, j'aurais dit que j'avais fait exprès de perdre car tu me faisais pitié.

-Gougat.

-Bon appétit. ~

-Tu viens de reprendre une de mes répliques là, j'ai pas rêvé ?!

-Tu devrais sauter dans le vide pour voir si tu rêve ou non.

Il rangea le plateau alors que la rouquine l'insulta de tout les noms, elle l'avait cherché après tout. Il s'installa à nouveau à ses côtés quand elle fut quelque peu calmée.

-On fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

-Libre à toi d'aller rejoindre les autres si tu veux.

-Je veux passer ma soirée avec toi.

-Tu peux en passer autant que tu le souhaites, ne te plaint pas dans quelques jours si tu ne peux pas leur parler.

-Je trouve toujours un petit temps, je veux rester avec mon amoureux.

-Eh bien reste, prend un livre, dors, ou dessine.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais dessiner ?

-La mini Nao l'a bien fait.

La concernée ne dit rien cachant sa tête contre la couverture, quel honte...il l'avait vu dessiner...elle voulait maintenant mourir étouffée. Il soupira se redressant venant déposer un baiser dans nuque après avoir dégagé ses cheveux arrachant un frisson à cette dernière.

-C'est bon, t'étais un gosse, j'ai rien gardé si tu veux savoir.

-Hum..je veux quand même mourir.

-Beh meurs dans ce cas mais pas dans mon lit.

\- T'as bien accepté que mini Nao dort dedans !

-Parce que mini Nao avait peur des monstres et qu'elle me cassait les couilles.

-Mini Nao et Nao adulte te boudent puisqu'elles te cassent les couilles.

-Boude ailleurs dans ce cas.

-T'es vraiment pas drôle..eh d'ailleurs, ce soir..je peux dormir ici ?

-T'as peur des monstres ?

-Non mais...j'ai envie de dormir avec toi..

Elle se redressa jouant avec doigts alors qu'il plissa des yeux.

-Je sais que t'aime pas le contact mais c'est juste pour une nuit..

\- Si ça te permet d'éviter de te balader dans la demeure et d'effrayer les gens éveillé sans le vouloir, soit.

-Vraiment ?!

-Ne me fais pas répéter.

-C'est gentil, je suis contente parce que mine de rien tu fais beaucoup d'efforts, j'ai l'impression d'être capricieuse..

Elle vint gratter sa joue gauche ou se trouvait une belle cicatrice faisant soupirer Kai qui caressa son crâne calmement.

-Tu fais aussi pas mal d'effort c'est juste que tu ne le remarque pas. Je te l'ai dit, on va à ton rythme, en aucun cas tu es capricieuse.

-Oui mais..

-Ne discute pas où tu vas dormir sur le fauteuil.

-Oh non je veux dormir dans le lit moi !

Elle vint le serrer déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Tu sais, je trouve que tu es beaucoup moins réticent sur le contact par rapport à avant.

-Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je le suis. File te changer avant que je ne change d'avis.

-Humhum !

La jeune femme se leva sortant pour aller se changer et fermer la porte de sa chambre à clef, après tout, Bily essayait toujours de se sauver et de voler alors il valait mieux prendre des précautions. C'est une fois changer et après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à son vautour qu'elle rejoignit de nouveau le brun qui l'attendait calmement, avait-elle oublié que le brun dormait à moitié nu ? Oui avait-elle rougit et lancé à nouveau un oreiller sur lui ? Encore une fois oui. Elle avait fini par se faufiler dans le lit de mettant sous la couette alors que le brun se moquait à nouveau d'elle.

-Arrête de tout le temps te cacher.

-Enfile un pantalon !

-T'es malade. Je dors comme je veux tch.

-C'était une mauvaise idée de dormir avec toi sale nudiste. Cracha-t-elle.

-Tout de suite les grand mots, c'est bon il y a la couverture, et puis tu aurais bien fini par me voir comme ça au final cesse de faire la prude.

Elle grogna non sans lui tourner le dos tout en sortant sa tête pour mieux se couvrir, elle ne resta pas longtemps dans son coin finissant par se rapprocher du brun après quelques minutes quand il eut éteint la lumière.

-Ne me dis pas que t'as peur du noir.

-Non..je veux juste un câlin.

-Tiens madame sainte nitouche ne râle plus ?

-Non..puisque je veux mon câlin.

Il laissa la rouquine se blottir contre lui pourquoi avait-il accepté qu'elle dorme avec déjà ? Il savait qu'elle allait être infernale. Bien qu'au moins si elle faisait un cauchemar, il était sur qu'elle ne bougerait pas de la pièce, il glissa sa main dans le creux du dos de la jeune femme qui était étrangement devenue silencieuse. Caressant son dos, il l'a sentit se détendre légèrement ce qui était une bonne chose en soit. Nao avait arrêté de râler préférant se concentrer sur les caresses et la respiration du brun, elle fixait sa main ganté laissant le silence paisible s'installer, silence qu'elle brisa quand le brun cessa de caresser son dos.

-Eh t'arrêtes pas..

-Tu dors pas ?

-Bah...non.

-Je pensais, tu ne disais plus rien.

-Bah non je suis juste sage ! Tu peux refaire des papouilles ?

-Tss t'as intérêt à dormir parce que je ne compte pas me taper une nuit blanche pour ton plaisir. Rala-t-il.

Elle ricana non sans venir l'embrasser alors qu'il reprit ses caresses, remontant progressivement vers l'omoplate tatoué, abordant fièrement le symbole des Shie hassaikai, Nao ne put empêcher un frisson, la zone étant encore quelque peu sensible, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors que le brun semblait s'amuser de ses réactions, il continua un moment à lui faire ces fameuses papouilles avant de s'arrêter quand la rouquine fut endormie pour de bon. Son petit air paisible fit quelque peu sourire le chef.

-Alaric tu devrais vraiment cesser de t'obstiner à retrouver Percnoptère.

-Ryuko on en a déjà discuté. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse.

-Et si elle a vraiment tué ta fille ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je verrais quand je saurais si c'est bien elle qui l'a fait. Déclara-t-il en terminant le contenu de son verre. Rappel moi pourquoi tu squatte chez moi d'ailleurs ?

\- J'évite le boulot. J'ai besoin de repos. Et il n'y a qu'ici qu'on ne peut pas me trouver.

-Tss..ne ramène pas tes chiens ici c'est clair ?

-J'ai pas envie de jouer au chienne cette semaine donc tu peux être rassuré eheh.~ sur ce, moi, je vais me coucher ! Essaie de dormir au lieu de penser à cette yakuza à croire que ça en devient un fantasme.

-tch...vraiment infernale...


	22. Chapter 22

Langue tirée légèrement de côté, écriture appliquée, Nao terminait son fameux rapport. Il était assez tard ce jour là et elle n'avait pas l'envie de dormir alors, elle avait sauter sur l'occasion de finir son rapport. Pas dans sa chambre non, dans le bureau du brun, bien qu'il ne soit pas présent. Cela lui faisait tout drôle d'être assise à la place du chef et elle ne se gênait pas pour en profiter, avait-elle eut l'accord ? Non. Elle s'était simplement faufilée vu que la porte était déverrouillée, la petite lumière de bureau éclairait suffisamment la pièce, elle posa son stylo avant de relire ses notes. Tout y était indiqué, la date de début avec l'heure, la fin de cette expérience, les variations, température corporelle, le moral du cobaye avant et après... Elle s'était appliquée et investi dans sa mission avec un entrain des plus impressionnant. Elle savait, elle avait vu que cela fonctionnait, Nao n'en était que fière. Elle était à deux doigts d'avoir ce sérum final.. Elle s'étira poussant un petit soupir alors que la porte du bureau ne s'ouvre. Elle blêmit en voyant le propriétaire du lieu entrer et la regarder en croisant les bras.

-Je...peux tout expliquer eheheh...tenta la jeune femme.

-Nao, tu sais parfaitement que personne ne doit être ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche à cette heure-ci ?

-Désolé mais, je voulais finir mon rapport et..la porte était ouverte alors..j'ai profité du calme de la pièce au lieu de te déranger.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait dans ta chambre ?

-Bily m'en empêche, il veut jouer avec les papiers alors j'ai préféré fuir mon bébé. Répondit-elle.

-Tu devrais l'enterrer vivant.

-Eh ! C'est mon bébé déjà, je tue pas mon animal de compagnie !

-Tch... embêtant ce piaf.

-Kai Chisaki.

Le nommé grogna tout en prenant les feuilles posées sur le bureau, il survola rapidement les notes, reposant son regard sur la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougée de la chaise.

-Je vois que tu y a mis ton coeur dedans. C'est une bonne chose.

-C'est normal ! Kai.. ça fonctionne ! Encore quelques réglages et je pourrais vivre normalement !

-Vivre normalement hein ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne le feras une fois que je serais sur que cela fonctionne à 100% et quand je n'aurais plus besoin de ton alter.

Nao soupira en croisant les bras, non, cela ne l'enchantait pas.

-Nao, ne commence pas. Tu sais que tu es importante tant que tu as ton alter, je ne peux pas me permettre de t'accorder ceci maintenant. Quand tout seras sur, tu y auras le droit.

-...C'est décevant. Déclara-t-elle en tournant la tête sur le côté.

-Tu peux encore patienter tout de même, ne fais pas l'enfant capricieuse.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de ne pas pouvoir toucher quoique ce soit sans que cela ne se détériore ! Je commence à en avoir marre de toujours porter ses fichus gants ! Je veux toucher de la matière et ne pas être restreinte ! Je veux sentir les choses de mes doigts et pas faire semblant de savoir !

Kai posa à nouveau les feuilles sur le bureau en la regardant se plaindre à nouveau, il savait tout ça, il savait que c'était difficile pour la jeune femme, mais, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui accorder son souhait de suite. Il l'écoutait en silence, la laissant évacuer sa colère, il n'allait pas chercher dix excuses non plus, elle devait comprendre.

-Ça y est t'as fini ?

-Me parle pas, tu me soule Kai. Toujours à remettre au plus tard mes demandes..tch.

Elle fixa ses mains, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure par frustration. Elle fut contrainte de regarder le brun quand ce dernier attrapa son visage, le levant vers lui.

-Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, comprends ce que je souhaite aussi. Je t'ai fait une promesse Nao, cette promesse viendra à terme je te l'assure, patienter est sûrement difficile mais ne gâche pas tout ce qu'on a entrepris pour ton propre plaisir. Pense aux autres aussi. Si tu perd ton alter maintenant, on perdra un élément important et je refuse ceci c'est clair ?

-Je ne suis pas un..

-Un objet, je sais. Coupa Kai en lâchant son visage. Je ne parle pas à un objet, je parle à ma petite amie, fais moi plaisir et patiente encore.

Elle soupira posant ses coudes contre la table des mains relevant sa frange, se posant sur son front.

-...Très bien ou..alors j'ai une autre idée.

-Laquelle ?

-..Je veux que parfois j'ai le droit d'utiliser celles qui accordent un cours temps.

-Nao.

-S'il te plaît juste quelques petites fois ! Je veux..

Elle resta silencieuse face au regard sur qu'avait le brun, visiblement contre cette idée, elle se leva en silence regardant ailleurs.

-Pardon..c'est égoïste.

-Égoïste.. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir c'est compréhensible mais, je n'accorde pas ça pour l'instant.

Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue avant de la regarder en faisant une légère moue vexée.

-Hum..et tu m'accordes un câlin en échange ?

Il plissa des yeux alors qu'elle gardait sa moue, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle baisse si...rapidement les bras, il rala non sans lui accorder par un hochement de tête qu'elle en avait le droit, juste pour cette fois. Nao n'hésita pas une seconde et le serra non sans sourire, si au départ, elle l'avait senti se raidir, il enroula tout de même ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer à son tour, elle en profita de ce câlin même s'il parut court, elle était satisfaite de l'effort qu'il avait fait. Elle vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de ranger ses papiers dans le dossier prévu à cet effet.

-Tu es enfin décidé à te coucher où tu vas errer dans le bâtiment ?

-Je vais opter pour une partie de shogi, je veux ma revanche ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui à nouveau.

-L'espoir fait vivre après tout.

-Je te l'ai dit, un jour, je vais te battre !

-Il ne te reste plus qu'à prier dans ce cas.

Elle lui fit un doigt alors qu'il ricana sortant de la pièce suivit par la yakuza. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à jouer, Nao n'avait visiblement pas envie de s'avouer vaincue et pourtant, elle était toujours perdante, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait la frustrer..

Du côté de Ryuko, tout était en place, elle avait trouvé le lieu de cette soirée et y avait convié de nombreuses personnes notamment sa soeur et le brun, elle le remerciait intérieurement d'avoir réussi à convaincre cette dernière, elle ignorait comment il s'y était prit et ne souhaitait même pas le savoir, elle était à bout de nerfs, son chef qui cherchait subitement à voir son aînée ne l'enchantait guère mais, elle obéissait. Elle termina de vérifier la liste avant que son amie ne l'a rejoigne.

-Tu as l'air... frustrée ?

-On peut dire ça. Répondit-elle froidement.

-La raison ?

-Kryug.

-Oh...je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il a demandé, prend sur toi je suppose que c'est pas non plus si dramatique.

-Ça, ça dépend de ce qu'il souhaite véritablement et de comment la concernée va se comporter. J'ai pas envie de m'en prendre encore..

-Tu as une bonne résistance mais c'est vrai que je ne voudrais pas te voir encore dans l'état second ou je t'avais retrouvé..

La rouge soupira posant la liste avant de fixer la salle où se déroulerait la soirée. Tout était en ordre, un poids en moins, son but maintenant ? Éviter que Kai ou que Nao ne s'emportent si quelque chose dit par son chef ne plaisait guère.. ça n'allait pas être évident..

La fin de semaine approcha tout comme cette fameuse soirée, le jour J, Nao avait encore une fois essayé de convaincre le brun de ne pas y aller, chose qui ne fonctionna pas à son plus grand damn, la voilà maintenant entrain de se préparer, Chrono l'aidant à se coiffer comme d'habitude et Jade...eh bien Jade squattait seulement.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller Nao. Moi, j'aurais aimé ! Répondit la brune tout en savourant une sucette.

-Toi et moi, on est différente, je préfère rester ici et nettoyer des conneries plutôt que de supporter des hypocrites. Et voir la chose qui me sert de soeur.

-Ohh que c'est méchant ~ dit Chrono en continuant sa tâche.

-Boh au moins Kai t'accompagne, c'est choupinou ! En plus, je dis que tu devrais le faire boire jusqu'à le rendre saoule !

-Jade, je ne ferais pas ça à mon chef.

-Petit ami. Reprit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

-Que..?! Chrono !

-Ah non j'y suis pour rien ! Dit le concerné qui se faisait encore accuser pour rien.

-Ne le blâme pas, je vous ai surpris l'autre jour, je suis entrée sans frapper et vous étiez entrain de vous bécoter donc je suis ressorti tout aussi discrètement ~ ahhhhh c'était trop mignon ! J'aurais dû prendre une photo !

Alors que la jeune femme semblait être en crise de fangirlisme, Nao, elle, était toute rouge et semblait gênée de l'aveu de la demoiselle, elle regarda ailleurs retroussant son nez.

-Tire pas cette tête ! Je suis contente pour vous mais du coup c'est quand que vous b-humm !

Avant qu'elle ne sorte la fin de sa phrase, Hari s'était jeté sur la jeune femme, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de gêner davantage la rouquine.

-Que l'on quoi ?

-Rien du tout bff, Jade allait encore dire une connerie.

Jade le regarda visiblement outré avant que sa langue ne lèche la main du blanc qui l'a retira vivement en grimaçant.

-Je vais pas mâcher les mots Hari non mais oh y a bien un moment où ils vont devoir faire plus que de simple bisous ! S'emporta la brunette en se redressant alors que le blanc essuyait la bave sur sa main.

-Occupe toi de tes affaires Jade, ça, ça les concernent.

-Oui bah merde hein faut bien qu'un jour, elle soit plus vierge !

Le toussotement qui ne leur appartenait pas les firent se taire, ils avaient oublié la présence de la concernée qui les regardait visiblement peu ravie.

-Ah..j'avais oublié qu'on était pas seuls...déclara la jeune femme.

-Ma sexualité ne regarde que moi c'est clair ?

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire ma chère maisss

-Y a pas de mais. Sors de là avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment.

La yakuza lança un regard au blanc qui acquiesça les paroles de Nao, elle rala tout en sortant de la pièce, Hari reprit son travail alors que Nao soupira massant ses tempes.

-Ne lui en veut pas Nao, c'est sa façon à elle de s'exprimer.

-Qu'elle s'exprime autrement.. ça ne l'a regarde en rien ce que je fais ou non avec Kai.

-Je sais mais, tu la connais, elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire, têtue qu'elle est. Enfin, n'y pense pas, c'est toi qui décide ce que tu souhaites faire c'est pas non plus une obligation.

Elle hocha la tête restant silencieuse alors qu'il continua de la coiffer.

-Au fait pour le sérum ?

-Kai ne veut pas.

-Oh je vois mais...d'un autre côté, ça m'arrange.

-Comment ça ?

-Si tu perd ton alter maintenant, on devra davantage être présent pour te protéger, je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas forte mais..il y a certains moment ou ta force physique ne suffira pas..et je sais que tu le déteste mais, ton alter est une partie de toi..avoua-t-il.

\- Hari..je veux vraiment ne plus l'avoir. Je ne peux plus supporter de ne pas toucher.

-Eh bien prend celle qui ont un court temps mais s'il te plaît...ne le retire pas définitivement, tu finirais par le regretter..

Elle tourna la tête vers Chrono qui avait une mine inquiète, elle soupira pour venir le serrer contre elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de s'inquiéter mais, elle ne pouvait pas encore faire un choix.

-J'y réfléchirais..

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je tâcherai de réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit.

-Merci, tu es un amour !

Elle ricana alors qu'il embrassa sa joue, ce geste fait, il termina sa coiffure et la laissa se lever et s'observer devant le miroir présent.

-J'aime beaucoup !

-Ravi que cela te plaise, j'aime aussi ta robe.

-Own c'est vrai ? Tu crois que ça plaira à Kai ?

-Je n'en doute pas.

Elle afficha un grand sourire alors qu'Hari ricana, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi contrarié à l'idée que sa tenue de soirée ne plaise à Overhaul, il trouvait ceci mignon. Elle qui s'était toujours foutue de savoir si elle plaisait ou non voilà que maintenant, elle voulait être la plus belle aux yeux du brun, ce changement touchait le chronomètre ambulant. L'heure arriva à grand pas et accompagné de Chrono, elle rejoignit le brun qui attendait patiemment tout en donnant quelques directives sur une mission, quand il les aperçut, il resta interdit, Nao souhaitant une bonne soirée au blanc qui parti ensuite, elle regarda le brun joignant ses mains entre elles en baissant son regard vers le sol.

-A-Alors ?

Kai resta silencieux encore un petit instant, la détaillant de la tête au pied, la robe qu'avait choisi la jeune femme lui allait parfaitement, ce n'était ni trop simple, ni trop vulgaire, elle avait son juste milieu, il n'était pas étonné de la couleur qu'elle avait choisi et cela ne le gênait pas, le jaune lui allait parfaitement.

-Hum..il manque quelques bijoux mais c'est parfait.

Nao le regarda non sans croiser les bras en plissant des yeux, elle voulait au moins un vrai compliment, chose qui fit rire le brun qui reprit ayant fini de la taquiner.

-Ça va je plaisante, tu es magnifique ça te va percnoptère ?

-Hum moui !~

Il roula des yeux ce qu'elle pouvait être enfantine par moment. Ils ne traînèrent pas et partir rapidement vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Le trajet fut silencieux, Nao tirait légèrement la tête sachant qu'elle était obligé d'assister à ceci, qu'elle soit en compagnie du brun ne l'a dérangeait guère au contraire, c'était ce qui lui plaisait dans ce début de soirée. Elle soupira tournant la tête vers le brun masqué, masque qu'elle vint défaire pour l'enquiquiner.

-Nao.

-Quoi ? Tu es beaucoup mieux sans ton masque je trouve.

-Ne commence pas ou tu vas finir la soirée seule. Laisse mon masque en paix.

-Tss c'est bon tu vas pas choper de germe on est dans la voiture.

-Justement, si.

La rouge roula des yeux alors qu'elle le laissa remettre son masque en place, non, ça ne l'amusait plus. Arrivée devant le bâtiment, elle prit tout son temps pour sortir du véhicule avant de rejoindre Kai qui poussa un soupir de désespoir. Ils entrèrent sans trop d'encombre et leur regard s'attardèrent sur les invités. Invités qui étaient...nombreux, Nao blêmit serrant le bras de son amant qui posa son regard sur elle, d'un accord commun, ils ne souhaitaient pas se mêler à la foule, sur la décision de Nao, ils se mirent dans un des coins pour pouvoir discuter ensemble, enfin c'est ce qu'ils avaient espérer. Si certains ne faisaient pas attention à eux, Ryuko les repéra rapidement et se dirigea à grande enjambé vers eux. Nao perdit rapidement son sourire taquin alors que celui de sa cadette fut sournois.

-Un plaisir de te revoir ma très chère sœur.~

-Le plaisir est non partagé. Il vient de s'envoler dès que je t'ai aperçu. Répondit la rouge froidement.

-...Je pensais que ton chef t'avais dressée depuis le temps...décevant. Enfin, Nao, le moment de guerre peut être reporté ?

-Tch...pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir déjà ?

-Tu n'avais pas le choix. Répondit le brun.

La cadette les observa calmement avant de balader son regard dans la foule.

-Écoutez, ça ne m'enchante pas non plus que vous soyez ici mais, Nao, ne fait rien qui pourrait se retourner contre vous.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer maintenant mais accorde moi ceci.

-Je veux savoir pour qui tu travail dans ce cas. Tu t'es bien fichue de moi la dernière fois, n'espère pas avoir ma gratitude et mon aide.

Ryuko mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, elle voulait la gifler et la faire taire, cependant, elle ne fit rien, observant simplement le brun dans l'espoir d'avoir une quelconque aide, aide qui ne vint pas.

-Merci de m'aider..

-Je l'ai fait venir, mon aide s'arrête à ceci. Répondit Kai qui croisa les bras.

-Et c'est déjà trop. Sorti Nao. Je veux partir.

-N-

-Tiens tiens je me disais que je finirais par tomber sur toi et ta soeur Ryuko-chan.~

Ryuko se tourna vivement vers Kryug, elle l'avait reconnu par sa voix grasse, elle le fixa tandis que Kai et Nao observait le nouvel arrivant, coupe de champagne à la main, il afficha un sourire, visiblement ravi de leur présence.

-Comment vous me connaissez ? Demanda la yakuza qui n'avait visiblement pas sa langue dans sa bouche.

-Je finis toujours par connaître les membres de famille de mes salariés. Je préfère tout de même les présentations en face à face et non un simple "récit" de leur part. Je me nomme Kryug Shesper, je suis le patron de votre petite soeur, c'est un plaisir de vous connaître, et ce jeune homme est ?

-Son chef. Si elle vous a parlé de Nao, elle a surement dû vous dire ce que nous étions. Répondit Kai.

\- En effet..alors c'est vous le chef de ce fameux groupe, je dois avouer que vous êtes bien jeune mais, assez débrouillard. Enfin, c'est avec la rouquine que je souhaite m'entretenir.

-Pour ça, il vous faut l'accord du chef. Et je n'ai pas l'envie d'être coopératif tant que je n'ai pas une raison.

-Je ne vais pas l'enlever, ce serait idiot de faire ceci dans un lieu bondé. Dit l'homme barbu.

-Boss, sauf votre respect, c'est normal qu'il se méfie.

Il posa son regard sur la jeune femme aux tâches de rousseurs, elle osait encore l'interrompre ? Il soupira alors que Nao roula des yeux.

-C'est bon, je suis assez grande pour me défendre. Je vous accorde cinq minutes monsieur Kryug, pas une minute de plus.

-Nao.

-Overhaul, j'ai dit que je m'en occupais. Si je ne suis pas de retour dans cinq minutes tu pourras faire ce que tu souhaites. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme. Allons-y.

Sans plus attendre, ils laissèrent la cadette et le yakuza seul, il jeta un regard vers cette dernière qui serra les poings.

-C'était prévu ?

-Malheureusement...il veut la voir à tout prix. Kai..ne tente rien qui pourrait vous mettre dans le pétrin.

-Je suis censé rester planté tel un pot de fleur pendant qu'il fait je ne sais quoi ?

-Ça va, il ne va pas coucher avec non plus, personne ne va piquer ton domaine.~

-..Cette soirée va vraiment être longue. Grogna-t-il.

-Promis je ne poserais aucunes questions...vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?

-Tu disais ?

-C'est la seule chose que je veux savoir. Répondit-elle.

-À toi de le deviner. Moi aussi, j'aime jouer sur ça, miss Neophron.

Kryug fit installer Nao quand ils arrivèrent à l'une des tables vides, calmement, elle le regarda alors qu'il prenait place.

-J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits, c'est incroyable ce que vous avez pu faire ma chère.

-Sans doute mais, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. Vous n'êtes pas venu pour me demander comment se passe ma vie de famille n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. Je vais juste vous demander quelque chose.

-Qui est ?

-Rejoignez nos rangs.

Nao plissa des yeux, le scrutant alors qu'un silence venait s'installer, elle le rompit bien vite en ricanant.

-Pardon ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous effectuez et je suis très bien où je suis.

-Où vous êtes ? Vraiment ? Êtes-vous certaine de pouvoir bénéficier de tout ce que vous désirez ?

-Je, bien sûr ! Overhaul fait en sorte que cela soit possible.

-"Que cela soit", nous, tout est possible, vous obtenez directement ce que vous souhaitez.

-Et elle est où l'embrouille ?

-Il n'y a pas de supercherie, en échange d'un simple service vous obtenez votre gain.

-Ça ne me dit pas pour qui vous travaillez.

-Je le dirais le moment venu.

-Alors c'est encore plus négatif.

-Mademoiselle, permettez moi de vous poser une question.

-J'écoute. Dit la rouge en posant la paume de sa main contre sa joue.

-Que fera votre chef quand son but sera atteint ? Aura-t-il nécessairement besoin de vous ? Après tout, il peut parfaitement se débarrasser de vous comme un vulgaire déchet.

-Il ne le fera pas. Il tient à ce clan. Il a toujours été dur dans ces choix mais je sais qu'il ne nous laissera pas tomber.

-Une confiance aveugle. Cela peut causer votre perte.

-Alors je serais ravie que ma perte soit causée par lui.

Kryug ne put s'empêcher de rire, irritant davantage la jeune femme.

-Il y a quoi de si drôle ?!

-Nao Neophron, je vous rappel que nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fée, si il estime qu'il n'a plus besoin de vous, il vous jettera comme tout ces types le font si bien.

Il se leva tout en posant une petite carte où un numéro y était inscrit.

-Je vous laisse ma carte, si jamais vous êtes jetée ou que vous avez enfin ouvert les yeux, appelez moi. Nous serons ravie de vous accueillir d'autant plus que vous nous serez utile. Au plaisir.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna alors qu'elle fixait la carte en silence, pour sûr qu'elle ne l'appelerait jamais, Kai avait été formel avec elle, il ne la jetterait pas, il ne jetterait aucun d'eux ! Ils étaient tous dans la même galère, ils avaient créés des liens, Kai ne pouvait pas les ignorer. Elle se leva rangeant la dite carte et se dépêcha de rejoindre le brun et la cadette qui.. n'était plus à l'endroit où elle les avait laissé. Nao soupira, où est-ce qu'ils avaient pu aller ? Elle se cala contre le mur alors qu'elle tentait de repérer leur tête sans grand succès, elle avait perdue son temps avec cet homme, au final, elle n'avait eu aucune réponse, ça l'agaçait davantage.

La rouge finit par ne plus supporter ce brouhaha et finit par sortir du bâtiment, marre de toujours devoir chercher, elle préférait rester dehors. Elle s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier soupirant longuement alors qu'elle fixait la nuit étoilée. Dans un sens, Kryug n'avait pas tort, Kai lui interdisait l'utilisation du sérum, il avait promis qu'elle pourrait quand il n'aurait plus besoin d'autant d'aide mais, elle n'en avait que faire, elle voulait ce sérum, caprice venant d'elle, elle ne niait pas. Elle fixa ses pieds alors que les minutes s'accumulaient jouant avec ses mains gantées, elle n'arrivait pas à rester calme, laisser sa soeur avec lui c'était plus qu'idiot, elle savait qu'elle était trop entreprenante, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Pourquoi c'était si long ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'avait pas attendu ?! Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure envoyant chier le peu de personne qui osait s'approcher d'elle. Non, elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire mumuse, elle voulait rentrer, discuter de tout ceci, essayer de dormir et potentiellement étrangler Jade dans son sommeil.

-"obligé de venir" oh bah oui je m'amuse tellement toute seule. J'espère que tu prends plaisir petit con.

Avait-elle marmonnée à l'encontre de son petit ami, elle continua de jurer avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

-Tu vas encore continuer de parler toute seule ?

Elle fixa le brun qui était seul, elle se pencha pour vérifier ceci avant d'à nouveau le regarder.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec la conne ?!

-Depuis quand j'ai des comptes à rendre ?

-Depuis que tu m'as laissé toute seule dans cette soirée miteuse ! J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé. Cracha-t-elle en se levant.

-Calme toi on a rien fait si ce n'est que boire un verre. Et puis tu es bien parti avec l'autre, j'avais pas mon mot à dire.

-tch. J'espère que tu vas mourir d'une overdose.

-Tu serais bien embêtée si je venais à mourir. Dit-il en croisant les bras.

-Pas du tout. Je serais contente.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui vraiment !

-Si je meurs, ça ne te donne plus la possibilité de voir ton alter disparaître, et encore moins de connaître ce qu'est l'amour.

La rouquine tourna la tête sur le côté visiblement pas d'humeur coopérative.

-Tu vas vraiment faire la gueule pour une petite absence ? C'est d'une gaminerie.

-La gamine, elle te dit d'aller te faire enculer. Ça aurait été moi, j'aurais dû trouver des excuses pour satisfaire sa majesté. Je me suis inquiétée moi ! Je croyais que tu m'avais laissée toute seule..

-Tu t'es surtout fait un film, je ne veux même pas savoir les détails sous peine de te gerber dessus.

Nao ne dit rien lui tournant le dos en descendant les marches. Kai la suivit roulant des yeux irrités par son comportement.

-Nao, reprit-il. Ta jalousie est attendrissante mais là, t'as pas à te faire de film.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse, retourne blablater avec elle et oubli moi. Répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

-Oh finalement je préfère quand tu te bourre la gueule, tu es plus docile.

-Fou toi de moi, tch..

Il ricana alors qu'elle lui fit un doigt, Kai reprit alors tout en se dirigeant vers le véhicule.

-Elle a beau être ta soeur et avoir certains de traits, elle ne m'intéresse pas, alors cesse d'imaginer des choses dégueulasses. Regarde tu as bien été avec l'autre et j'en ai pas fait tout un plat.

-Tu avais commencé mon ange.

-La ferme. Grogna-t-il

Elle s'installa dans le véhicule non sans rire avant qu'il ne s'installe à son tour. Elle soupira alors que leur chauffeur démarra, posant sa tête contre l'épaule du brun qui l'a regarda haussant un sourcil.

-Je croyais que tu faisais la gueule ?

-Oui bah non, je m'excuse, t'es content ?

Il roula des yeux, la laissant dans sa position, le retour se fit en silence, pour une fois, Nao ne s'était pas endormie, elle profitait juste de pouvoir être contre le brun pour le peu de temps qu'il lui accordait ceci. Maintenant qu'elle était plus calme, elle prit conscience qu'elle s'était vite enflammée pour si peu, elle reprit la parole à nouveau.

-Vous avez discutez de quoi ?

-De ce que Kryug souhaitait.

-Donc, tu es au courant.

-Je ne dirais rien, le choix te revient après tout.

-J'ai pas accepté. Ma famille c'est vous, pas un vulgaire mec et ma soeur de merde. Tu pensais que j'aurais dit oui ?

-Tu aurais pu et je t'aurais tué ensuite. Répondit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu dévoile nos plans.

-Évidemment..les plans. En tout cas, je ne comprends toujours pas pour qui elle travail..

-Elle te le diras quand ce sera le moment venu.

-Tu ne peux pas me le dire ?

-Je veux bien partager des choses mais, sur ça, j'ai été formel, je ne dirais rien.

-Tss... même en échange d'un service ?

-Apprend et renseigne toi déjà et ensuite on verra pour les services.

Elle rougit légèrement en croisant les bras. Ce que ça pouvait l'énerver de ne pas savoir. Une fois rentrée, Nao regagna sa chambre dans l'optique d'essayer de dormir. Le lendemain, elle avait accompagné Rappa à un petit tournoi ou la récompense était une magnifique somme, elle attendait calmement observant l'homme prendre visiblement plaisir à se battre. Derrière son masque, elle souriait, Kryug avait tort, elle ne se détacherait pas de tout ce qu'elle avait pu construire, ni de ce qu'elle souhaitait construire avec leur compagnie.


	23. Chapter 23

Tu peux entrer, personne ne va te manger petit pixel.

Entrant dans la salle principale, une adolescente observait la pièce en silence avant de poser son regard bleu électrique sur Nao et Kai qui étaient présent. Le jeune homme étant assit sur le canapé et la miss calée contre le mur derrière, ils observaient tout deux la jeune femme, son corps étant couvert de quelques pixels, ses cheveux blonds coupés au carrés étaient coiffés soigneusement, bien sûr, il s'agissait d'une coloration mais ça, il n'y avait qu'elle, Nao et Jade qui le savait. La brune posa une main sur son épaule non sans sourire aux deux autres.

-Je vous présente Erna Takenemoto.

-Enchanté m'sieur, m'dame. Dit la concernée en s'inclinant.

-Bienvenue Erna-chan.

-Si on m'avait dit que je deviendrais baby-sitter au fil des années...

-Je ne te remercierais jamais assez Kai !

-Veille sur elle et ça sera suffisant pour me remercier. Dit-il en soupirant. Enfin, pourquoi tu la garde d'ailleurs ?

-Je lui ai promis une vie meilleure que ce qu'elle avait entrepris. J'essaie de la remettre dans un chemin plus...positif ?

-En l'intégrant chez des yakuzas c'est pas la meilleure des solutions, je suppose que ta boss te l'a déjà fait remarquer.

-Oui mais, c'est mieux que d'être pourchasser tout le temps, je lui assure la protection.

-Et son alter ?

-Je te laisse leur expliquer.

-Pourquoi faire ? Vous avez peur que je l'utilise contre vous ?

Kai fronça les sourcils face au ton hautain que la blonde venait de prendre.

-Hey, on est poli avec toi, contente toi de répondre, sans son accord tu serais restée seule sans ta jadounette. Dit Nao en se décalant du mur où elle était posé.

-C'est marrant d'entendre ça venant d'une Neophron. En général, tu devrais apprendre à rester à ta place de subordonné.

-Erna !

-Hum ? Quoi ? Je parle pas à elle, elle a pas à s'immiscer dans la discussion. Un subordonné se contente d'obéir quand on le lui demande.

-Ça suffit. Je ne tolère aucun manque de respect c'est clair ?!

-Désolé Kai.. elle est juste sur la défensive.. Jade massa sa nuque d'un air gênée alors qu'Erna soupira.

-Mon alter se nomme cyberhack, je peux entrer dans n'importe quel source électrique ou informatique tel des téléphones, ordinateurs, je peux donc pirater des systèmes. Pour cela il me suffit de toucher l'appareil et je suis miniaturisé dedans prenant l'apparence d'un avatar si vous préférez.

-Alter utile en soit. Répondit le brun.

-Hum. Utile pour connaître beaucoup de choses même ce qu'on ne veut pas savoir.

-Comme ?

-Bah forcément quand je fouille les choses je tombe souvent sur des choses perverses ou écoeurante.

-..Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Déclara Nao qui avait regretté sa question.

-Dommage, j'y ai vu des scénarios marrant mais fort répétitif. Depuis quand des gens sont excités de voir un plombier ?

L'air blasé qu'elle avait fit rire la brune tandis que les deux autres restèrent silencieux, l'un s'en foutant des fantasmes des gens et l'autre devenant visiblement gênée d'entendre encore des choses non catholiques. Kai se leva replaçant sa cravate.

-Peu importe, bienvenue parmi nous Erna. Tâche de te montrer à la hauteur et de ne pas nous décevoir. Si tu as une quelconque question tu peux demander à Jade ou Nao de t'aider.

-Merci m'sieur. Et je pense pouvoir me débrouiller, je ne suis plus un enfant.

-Comme tu le souhaites. Nao, je te laisse leur montrer la chambre de la miss, j'ai un entretien à passer.

-Ça marche Overhaul !

Kai quitta les lieux, Erna fixait la rouge en silence tandis que la brune soupira de soulagement.

-Au final, ça c'est bien passé !

-Tu sais bien qu'il n'aurait pas refusé. Et puis ça lui fait une personne en plus.

-Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas un pion à utiliser. Je fais ce qui me plaît.

-..Adorable mais énervante. Tu l'a trouvé où ?

-Dans la rue. Je l'ai recueilli, je te l'ai dit, elle est gentille mais, il lui faut du temps pour s'adapter.

-Oh je me doute, je la comprends en quelque sorte mais, Erna, ne soit pas si fermée. Sache qu'on partage tous à peu près la même douleur, à des degrés différents certes mais si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit on est là.

-J'en prend note madame la femme du chef.

-Je ne suis pas sa femme.

-Jade ce serait trompé ? Dit-elle haussant un sourcil.

-Jade...!

-J'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai juste dit que tu étais sa future femme et qu'elle devait être gentille avec toi ? Pardon !

Nao tapa la paume de sa main contre son front visiblement déprimé faisant rire légèrement Erna, la situation semblait l'amuser oui.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu es, tant que ça te va, why not.

-Hum.. allons-y.

Sur ces mots, Nao sortie guidant la blonde jusqu'à sa chambre, chambre qui était quelque peu vide comme pour elle quand elle était arrivée. Erna observa la pièce en silence allant de s'installer sur le lit, le testant visiblement.

-Tu pourras décorer ta chambre.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Merci Nao.

-Pas de quoi, je te laisse t'installer si tu as besoin n'hésite pas.

Elle quitta la pièce laissant alors l'adolescente qui fixa la fenêtre de sa chambre. Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait chez des inconnus, elle ne blâmait personne, Jade était avec elle en plus et elle comprenait que Jade souhaitait rester avec eux, elle avait donc accepté le choix de la brunette. Mine de rien, elle sentait qu'elle allait s'amuser ici. Elle passa ainsi le reste de la journée à ranger ses affaires en compagnie de Jade.

La semaine s'écoula lentement, l'arrivée officiel d'Erna et de Jade avait plus que ravi les hommes qui visiblement ne se gênaient pas pour dire que cela faisait plaisir de voir d'autres femmes s'investir dans les missions comparé aux prostituées faisant rire Jade tandis que Nao avait visiblement oublié cette catégorie étrange chez les yakuzas. Aujourd'hui, elle s'occupait d'Eri. Comme toujours, elles avaient décidées de faire un jeu calme, seul leur voix cassait le silence de la pièce. Mine de rien, Nao avait beau détester la blanche, elle savait qu'étrangement, elle s'attachait quelque peu à elle, la raison ? Elle ne savait pas. Et elle ne chercherait pas à savoir non plus. Cette simple pensée la dégoûtait.

-J'ai trouvé tout les animaux Nao-nounou.

-Bravo princesse, je suis fière de toi.

Elle esquissa un fin sourire visiblement contente, il était rare de voir la petite sourire en ce moment, Kai ne se ménager pas en même temps. Elle soupira légèrement alors que la petite vint s'installer sur ses cuisses réclamant un câlin, doucement, Nao la calina.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je veux voir les animaux..

-Tu en vois déjà un, Bily.

-Oui..mais je veux voir les cocodiles et les enephant..

-Crocodile et éléphant. La reprit-elle. On en discutera avec Kai mais ce ne sera pas pour cette semaine que tu auras ta sortie.

-Nao-nounou, tu sais, je m'ennuie toute seule quand t'es pas là..moi aussi je veux quelqu'un de mon âge pour jouer...

-Y a pas d'autres enfants. Enfin il y a Erna en soit. Dit-elle.

-Mais elle est trop grande et elle veut pas jouer avec moi !

-Je vais pas te pondre un gosse non plus. Prend sur toi un peu.

-Bah...tu peux toujours faire un bébé avec les graines ! Comme ça je serais plus toute seule !

Le petit air brillant de la petite fit blémir la jeune femme, qui avait fait prendre de la drogue à Eri ?! Nao ne savait que répondre face à cette demande soudaine, pas question d'avoir un enfant. Ce n'était pas une machine à créer non plus ! Qu'elle demande à quelqu'un d'autre !

-Je peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, il faut une autre graine pour faire un bébé et j'ai personne pour en avoir donc, il n'y aura pas de bébé. Dit-elle simplement.

-Tu peux demander à quelqu'un de te la donner, comme à Chrono ou mimic par exemple ! Je suis sur qu'ils diront oui !

-Qu'est-ce que...mais non je ne veux pas de leur graine !

-À méchant Kai ?

-Non. Il n'y aura pas de bébé. T'as qu'à demander à Nemoto qu'il vole le bébé de quelqu'un.

Elle se leva non sans soupirer et sorti de la salle alors que la petite semblait ne pas être ravie de ceci, elle, elle voulait de la compagnie. Pas rester toute seule entourée d'adulte. Pourquoi sa nounou ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir ? Puisque c'était comme ça, elle ferait un bébé toute seule ! Elle se débrouillerait !

Nao entra dans le bureau du brun non sans râler, faisant soupirer ce dernier qui leva son regard vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as cette fois ?

-Eri veut un compagnon de jeu.

-Tu ne lui suffit plus ?

-Elle veut quelqu'un de son âge.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu tire la tronche.

-Tu pense qu'on peut changer un des gars en gosse ?

-J'opterai pour toi dans ce cas.

-Pardon ? C'est une blague j'espère ? Pas question.

-Dommage, je suis sûr que ça aurait intéressée la gosse d'avoir mini Nao pour jouer avec elle.

-Oh meilleure idée et si on demandait à mini Kai d'aller jouer avec elle ?

-Ne compte même pas demander à Jade de me changer en gosse. Je te renie pour le reste de ta vie si tu oses faire ceci. Dit-il non sans grogner.

Nao ricana passant derrière le bureau et derrière le brun, elle vint glisser ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier nichant sa tête dans sa nuque.

-Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu voir comment tu te comportait quand tu étais enfant.

-Comme maintenant.

-Mensonge. Je suis sur que tu jouais avec tout et rien.

-Contrairement à toi, je ne faisais pas coucou à n'importe quoi.

-Oof ce coup bas... J'ai pas suçé mon pouce jusqu'à mes huit ans moi !

-..C'est une blague ?!

-Il se peut...que le vieux ait raconté certaines anecdotes uhuh~

-Je veux rien entendre c'est clair ?

-Hum...je verrais. ~ Ah et aussi, elle voudrait faire une sortie au zoo.

-Nao...

-Je n'irais pas seule. Et j'attendrais que quelqu'un soit dispo.

Kai soupira passant une main dans ses cheveux alors que la rouquine garda sa tête calé.

-On verra ça dans les prochains jours, si elle se montre coopérative peut-être que je donnerais mon accord. Finit-il par dire.

-Ça me va amplement. Ce soir tu est occupé ou je peux venir dormir ?

-Hum non j'ai pas envie de me casser la tête avec des calculs ce soir donc, tu es libre de venir.

-Trop cool ! J'en avais marre de dormir dans ma chambre.

-Je ne t'interdis pas de venir dormir quand je bosse.

-C'est nul quand t'es pas là, j'ai pas mes papouilles du soir. Répliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle s'assit à côté de lui.

-Bien sûr sa majesté doit avoir ses petits soins sinon ça ne va plus.

Il lui tendit une feuille qu'elle prit contenant un rapport de mission, elle tira la langue avant de le lire calmement.

-Je m'en occupe.

-Oh et pense à prendre le film qu'Erna à réclamée en passant.

-Ça marche. D'ailleurs, tu compte l'utiliser sur certaines missions ?

-Elle est utile mais pour l'instant non. Je ne peux pas la forcer techniquement, elle ne fait pas parti des Shie Hassaikai.

-Je vois. Bien qu'elle est chiante, elle a l'air sympa..

-J'en sais rien, c'est pas mon truc de faire ami-ami.

-Oh je le sais. Hari, Shin, moi et Jade c'est déjà trop pour ton espace vital j'en suis sûr.

-Tch va faire ta mission avant que ta tête ne rencontre le mur.

-Je t'aime aussi Kai.

Elle se leva évitant un crayon qu'il avait visiblement lancé dans le but de lui faire mal, elle sortie rapidement n'ayant pas envie de subir sa colère et partie faire sa mission. Mine de rien, ces petites disputes étaient habituelles, c'était ce qui pimentait leur petite vie. Toutes ces provocations n'étaient jamais sincères, ils cherchaient juste l'attention et l'agacement de l'autre et chacun savait ça. Cependant Nao commençait à en vouloir plus, les câlins, les baisers, les je te hais moi non plus étaient amusants mais, elle souhaitait connaître d'autres sensations, le problème ? Sa timidité. Elle n'arrivait pas à demander plus, sa voix se bloquait contre son gré. Alors elle essayait de remédier à ceci, chose pas très évidente. Elle en avait discuté avec Hari mais, il lui avait dit qu'elle devait en discuter avec le concerner mais son soucis c'était que même pour en discuter, elle n'y arrivait pas. Sortant dans la rue, elle avait mit une capuche sur sa tête, devant se rendre en ville, elle avait préférée camoufler son visage avec une capuche mais, rien ne pouvait se passer comme on le souhaitait.

C'est encore au détour d'une ruelle après avoir obtenu le film de la demoiselle qu'elle tomba à nouveau face à Ryuko, elle aurait pu l'insulter, lui demander des comptes pour la soirée mais, cette dernière n'était pas seule. Et sachant que la cadette l'avait reconnu, fuir n'aurait servi à rien, elle s'était contenté de rester sur ses gardes alors qu'ils s'avancèrent vers elle.

-Au final, elle se cache vraiment pour ne pas te voir. Pouffa la rouquine en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'ex héros qui ne disait rien.

-Les réunions de famille c'est pas mon truc. J'aurais dû m'assurer de vous tuer la dernière fois.

-Nao, laisse le s'expliquer tu nous tuera ensuite.

-En as-tu vraiment l'audace ?

-Bien sûr. Je ne suis plus la fillette effrayé. Répondit-elle. Tss...soit.

-Je le vois bien, tu as su t'épanouir et ce malgré les soucis que tu avais.

-C'est pas grâce à toi.

-Ton père m'a interdit de t'approcher.

-Baliverne. Tu m'as laissé tomber ! J'avais besoin de toi..

Sa voix trahissait son émotion alors qu'Alaric passa une main sur son visage.

-Tu sais, on a beau être des héros, il n'y avait rien qui mettait en tort l'agissement de ton père, plusieurs fois j'ai été réprimandé parce que je passais trop de temps avec toi. Comprends que j'aurais pu avoir de gros ennuis et puis, j'avais une vie de famille rien n'était simple.

-"avais". Maintenant que tu l'a plus, j'espère que tu prends conscience de ton égoïsme. Et que tu vois ce que ça fait d'être délaissé.

-Nao..calme toi..

-Oh toi c'est pas le moment ! Oh et la prochaine que tu reste seule avec mon mec je te ferais vraiment voir ce que ça fait qu'avoir la tête dans des chiottes !

Ryuko roula des yeux non sans ricaner alors que le brun essayé de garder son calme sur les dernières paroles qu'elle avait pu dire, elle lui en voulait certes mais dire ceci, c'était inconcevable.

-Je comprends ta colère mais, réfléchis y..on fait tous des erreurs.

-Ouais, j'en ai fait une aussi. Celle d'avoir accordé ma confiance à un crétin comme toi.

Elle commença à s'éloigner non sans soupirer.

-Oh et tu ferais mieux de cesser tes recherches sur Percnoptère ou crois moi qu'elle te trouvera pour finir ce qu'elle a commencé. ~

Ryuko écarquilla les yeux tout comme Alaric, comment savait -elle ceci ?! Il jeta un regard à Ryuko qui montra son innocence, bien que c'était un mensonge, comment Nao avait-elle pu lâcher cette bombe sans pression ? Ryuko fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

-Si tu ne lui a pas dit alors comment elle le sait ?!

-Surement une connaissance qui connait percnoptère mais...elle n'a pas tort. Alaric ça devient trop dangereux.

-Tu es libre de ne pas participer toi. Je veux mes réponses.

-Tss tu es vraiment têtue...

Alors que Nao s'était à nouveau volatilisé, Alaric ne put se retenir de frapper son poing contre le mur à sa droite, la douleur se faisait ressentir, même si c'était un homme, il regrettait déjà son geste, la cadette soupira longuement, elle comprenait la frustration et la tristesse du brun mais cette connerie risquait de mal finir. Elle avait beau haïr, elle ne voulait pas les voies s'entre-tuer. Ryuko était dans une impasse.. Entre Kryug qui souhaitait la punir comme il se le devait, Alaric qui était borné et Nao qui...elle ne savait plus vraiment comment qualifier sa relation avec elle à vrai dire..Elle soupira posa une main sur l'avant-bras de l'homme qui fixait les égratignures qu'il avait récolté avec sa bêtise.

-Allons boire un verre. Frapper le mur ne va pas te donner plus de réponse..

Dès son retour, Nao avait informé son altercation précisant que Ryuko était présente sur le moment, Kai n'avait pas bronché, remerciant intérieurement la petite soeur d'avoir été présente, il savait que Nao ne se serait pas gênée pour abattre l'homme et cela aurait été une faute grave. Il se contenta simplement de lui interdire de sortir sur les prochaines semaines qui suivaient, cela ne plu pas à notre yakuza mais, elle comprenait qu'il était plus sage de faire profil bas un petit moment. Qu'avait-elle fait les semaines suivantes ? Ménage, nourrice, devenir un journal intime pour les personnes qui avaient besoin de parler. Oh que oui, Nao avait su beaucoup de secret et comme elle l'avait promis, elle n'en parlait pas. En cette soirée, elle finissait de border Eri qui venait tout juste de s'endormir avant de sortir doucement, terminant ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle rejoignit à nouveau Kai, comme pour chaque soir afin de se divertir avec un jeu de société, elle avait prit l'habitude de ne plus frapper avant d'entrer étant habituée au lieu où elle y passait pratiquement toutes ses nuits. Ils avaient convenus une sorte d'alternance, une nuit sur deux, la rouquine venait dormir ici même. Calmement, elle s'installa sur le bord du lit alors que le brun n'était toujours pas présent, sûrement encore occupé avec Chrono à discuter sur les sérums. Elle profita de ce temps d'absence pour essayer de faire le vide et de s'entraîner, à quoi ? À dire ce qu'elle voulait ! Le soucis, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une phrase dite simple, elle doutait toujours, elle se laissa tomber rencontrant le matelas moelleux sans pour autant l'être trop, fixant le plafond, elle balançait sa jambe gauche en silence et ce pendant quelques minutes. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se redresser.

-Tu étais long.

-Le travail n'attends pas, tu le sais bien. Répondit-il en enlevant son manteau à fourrure.

-Humpf.. j'espère que c'est fini.

-Ça l'est. Je suis tout à toi majesté.

-M'appelle pas majesté. Dit-elle en se redressant. Appelle moi beauté fatale.

-Ça va les chevilles ? Je dois aussi t'offrir du thé ?

-Si gentiment proposé, j'accepte mais à la fraise !

-T'as des bras, des jambes, tu peux te lever et le préparer.

-J'aime bien te voir le préparer ! C'est..envoûtant !

-T'as bu ?

-Non. J'essaie juste de m'amuser un peu.

-Amuse toi avec des Mikado.

Nao se tut laissant le brun faire ce qu'il devait finir de faire, elle ramena ses genoux contre elle avant de fixer le mur en face d'elle.

-Tu veux jouer à quoi ce soir ?

-Je ne veux pas jouer. Avait-elle répondu en posant son menton contre ses genoux.

-Woh, j'ai encore fait quelque chose de vexant ?

-Non non, j'ai juste pas envie de jouer à des jeux de sociétés..

-Mais encore ?

-Rien de plus.

-D'accord, où est la vraie Nao ?

Elle le regarda quelque peu agacée alors que ce dernier souriait sûrement derrière son masque, elle le maudissait ce masque, elle ne savait jamais si il était sincère ou non avec ceci. Elle se contenta de lui faire un doigt.

-Je plaisante, c'est juste étonnant. D'habitude tu veux me battre sur des jeux.

-Oui mais là je veux faire quelque chose de nouveau.

-Comme ?

-Hum...s'installer confortablement, parler de tout et de rien ?

-C'est ce qu'on fait en jouant.

-Oui mais là je veux un moment plus..calme.

-C'est calme.

-Mais si tu y met pas du tiens je vais jamais y arriver aussi ! S'énerva Nao.

-Arriver à quoi ?

-Rien. Choisi un jeu et basta.

-Ce que tu peux être incompréhensible parfois. S'exprimer c'est pas compliqué, je ne mords pas non plus.

Elle se leva, son nez renfrogné montrant sa frustration, ce qu'elle voulait partir et le laisser tout seul.

-J'y peux rien si j'arrive pas à m'exprimer ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir !

-Pas la peine de t'énerver. On va faire ta connerie, se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et répéter pour la dixième fois ce qu'on sait.

Elle vint masser ses tempes pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours si compliqué pour elle ? Elle laissa le brun aller se changer alors qu'elle s'installa à nouveau dans le lit en silence. C'était mieux que rien après tout. Alors que Kai s'installa à son tour, elle croisa son regard.

-Quoi ? Tenta-t-elle.

-Rien je t'écoute, parle donc puisque que tu voulais parler.

-C'est pas ça, je voulais juste un nouveau truc. Jouer ça devient lassant.

-Ça dépend les types de jeux.

-À part le shogi ! Répondit-elle.

-Personnellement j'aime tout autant jouer à d'autres jeux.

-Oui bah on va pas passer notre temps à ça.

-J'y peux rien si madame ne se sens pas prête pour certains sujet. Rétorqua-t-il.

-Eh ! C'est un coup bas !

-Tu l'as cherché.

-Je veux faire un truc qui fait plus couple. Dit-elle du tac au tac.

Kai haussa un sourcil, était-elle vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle avançait ?

-Vraiment ?

-Euh...fraise ? Dit-elle sur le coup de la gêne.

-C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-C'est vexant ça...je fais ce que je peux..c'est pas de ma faute si j'arrive pas à dire ce que je veux.. pour toi c'est peut-être facile mais moi ça veut pas..

-Peut-être parce que tu ne te sens pas prête simplement. C'est pas la mort d'attendre tu sais ?

Elle soupira posant sa tête contre son buste.

-Je sais mais..tu sais, je veux vraiment d'autres sensations..

-Oh je suis tout ouïe.

-vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, explique moi calmement, prend ton temps et je verrais ce que je pourrais faire pour te satisfaire sans te brusquer. Dit-il calmement.

-D'accord, alors...

Nao prit un petit temps pour calmer sa gêne mais aussi trouver ce qu'elle souhaitait dire exactement.

-J'aime beaucoup les moments qu'on passe ensemble tu sais avant de dormir quand tu me fais des papouilles.. et justement j'en voudrais plus.. pas plus de papouilles comme tu fais mais..je sais pas comment l'expliquer ! J'ai juste..mon corps veut juste plus.. Je suis malade ?

-Tu serais malade, tu ne serais pas ici. Répondit-il, rassurant alors la demoiselle qui se détendit.

-Ouf..du coup tu penses pouvoir comprendre ce que j'ai ?

-Humhum. Il reste un problème tout de même. Ton corps le veut mais, ton esprit, il le souhaite aussi ?

-..Je sais pas..

-On va procéder autrement dans ce cas.

Nao le regarda sans vraiment comprendre, elle reposa cependant sa tête quand Kai glissa par habitude sa main dans son dos, c'était toujours par là qu'il commençait ses caresses, sachant la sensibilité de la jeune femme, il laissa sa main se balader innocemment sur toute la surface, la laissant se détendre davantage contre lui, si au départ sa main était posée au dessus du tissus, il l'a glissa rapidement sous le haut arrachant un frisson à la rouquine qui était devenue docile, sa main s'attarda sur les zones sensibles de son dos notamment au niveau des omoplates, il avait apprit à reconnaître chaque point faible sur cet espace. Nao restait toujours silencieuse alors qu'elle sentait la main du brun s'amusait à la torturer, oui pour elle s'était comme une torture, elle était prise de frissons mais pour une raison inconnue, elle souhaitait qu'il continu. C'est pourquoi elle ne l'arrêta pas quand sa main descendit sur son postérieur. Kai la regarda.

-Tu souhaites toujours que je continue ?

-O-Oui..

/!\ warning ! /!\

À partir d'ici, il s'agit d'un lemon, pour les non connaisseurs, c'est tout simplement une scène à caractère sexuelle.

Dans tout les cas, si tu n'es pas fan ou si tu es sensible à ce genre de scène, je ne te conseil pas de lire ce passage.

Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez.

Bonne lecture. ~

Son timbre de voix était faible, Kai l'avait pourtant perçu, il n'était pas vraiment convaincu de cette réponse, c'est pourquoi d'un simple mouvement, il l'a fit s'allonger sur le dos, se plaçant au dessus d'elle, il encra son regard dans le sien.

-On va voir ça.

Avait-il chuchoté à son oreille avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur sa mâchoire, il ne chercherait pas à la forcer, il voulait juste voir si elle était vraiment pour ce genre de chose. Dire oui, c'était simple. Il le savait trop. Il descendit ses baisers à son cou faisant à nouveau frissonner la rouquine qui ne savait comment agir, elle voulait ces nouvelles sensations oui mais, qu'était-elle censée faire ? Elle préféra se concentrer sur les mains du brun qui s'étaient à nouveau faufiler sous son haut, elle pouvait sentir ses doigts parcourir chaque parcelle de peau qui se présentait à lui, cependant, elle fut plus réticente quand elle les sentit remonter vers sa poitrine, c'est par instinct qu'elle posa l'une de ses mains sur son bras, il releva la tête vers elle calmement.

\- Tiens tu veux déjà arrêter ?

-N-Non..

-Ton geste prouve le contraire pourtant.

\- Je..euh..

Elle cherchait ses mots sa main resserrant la manche de son amant, amant qui vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres pour la rassurer.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ou même honte. Tu n'as pas non plus à te forcer sur quelque chose c'est clair ?

-Oui..mais je ne me force pas..c'est juste que.. ça me fait..bizarre..

-Je comprends, c'est pourquoi tu ne dois pas te forcer et me prévenir si tu veux que je m'arrête.

-Mais..et toi ?

-Je sais me débrouiller.

-Ce serait égoïste.. répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

-Ce qui serait égoïste, c'est de te forcer à faire quelque chose. On aura toujours d'autres occasions.

-Je veux le faire maintenant.. Tu seras doux hein..?

Kai vint à nouveau prendre possession de ses lèvres, les dévorant, son geste était doux et tendre, en aucun cas, il ne voulait la brusquer, rompant le baiser, il glissa à nouveau sa tête dans son cou.

-Je le serais, mon but c'est de te donner du plaisir pas de te faire souffrir.

Nao sembla satisfaite de la réponse, elle finit par lâcher le bras qu'elle tenait donnant l'accord au brun pour que ses mains puissent à nouveau s'aventurer où il le souhaitait. Overhaul ne perdit pas de temps gardant toujours sa délicatesse, il savourait ce touché, sa peau si délicate, il n'avait qu'une envie, la marquer. Il se redressa dégageant le haut qui le gênait pour continuer ses caresses, encore une fois, la rouquine avait plaqué ses bras contre sa poitrine. Cette attitude fit sourire le brun, calmement et lentement, il vint écarter ses bras qui le gênait et ce en venant mordiller sa peau au niveau de sa nuque arrachant un faible couinement à son amante. Les bras dégagés, Kai entreprit à nouveau de guider ses mains jusqu'à sa poitrine, continuant ses baisers pour la détendre chose qui fonctionnait, il esquissa un autre sourire quand il l'entendit gémir quelque peu alors qu'il avait légèrement resserré son emprise sur l'un de ses seins. Réceptif à souhait, la rouquine ne pouvait retenir quelques petits gémissements, comment pouvait-t-elle si rapidement chanceler ? Ce fut encore pire quand elle sentit la langue du brun se frayer un passage allant s'attaquer à l'un de ses tétons, si au début ses gémissements étaient faible, celui-ci fut plus fort. Cette sensation lui donnait chaud et lui prodiguait une chaleur incompréhensible au niveau de son bas ventre, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se sentait ainsi et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce désir pourtant, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'arrête, au contraire, elle voulait plus, qu'il la fasse sienne. Sa main s'était glissé par automatisme dans ses cheveux bruns alors qu'elle soupira d'aise et de désir, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre cette bouche qui s'amusait à suçoter et mordre légèrement l'un de ses tétons, l'une des mains qui s'occupait également de l'autre pour ne pas faire de jaloux et cette autre main qui se baladait sournoisement, elle perdait vraiment pied. Kai finit par se lasser de son "jouet", l'entendre s'exprimer éveillait en lui un désir qu'il se devait d'assouvir, il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, redécouvrant cette saveur sucrée, sa langue jouant avec sa jumelle, ce baiser n'était pas le même que ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire, plus torride, envieux, leur désir et leur envie passait par ceci, il fut surpris quand la rouquine trouva amusant de sucer sa langue, il n'avait pu retenir un grognement de désir alors qu'il l'a laissait jouer, agrippant fermement ses hanches, il colla son bassin au sien, si il s'écoutait, il aurait déjà détruit ces vêtements qui le gênait, il l'aurait déjà fait sienne, il l'aurait déjà marquer et souillée, elle lui appartenait. Ses mains firent de simple aller-retour sur ses cuisses alors qu'ils rompirent le baiser par manque d'air. Nao le regardait haletant, elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il l'a désirait tout autant qu'elle le désirait, bien qu'avec timidité, elle entreprit de retirer la chemise du brun qui n'opposa aucune résistance, bientôt, le tissus alla rencontrer le sol, encore hésitante, elle posa sa main sur son torse, comme elle le pensait, ses gants l'empêchait de se faire une véritable idée de tout ceci, elle n'en prit pas vraiment compte, Kai lui laissait le droit de le toucher, elle pouvait ne serait-ce qu'en profiter un peu. Ses mains parcoururent son torse finissant par retracer le contour de ses abdos arrachant un faible frisson au brun qui ne s'était pas arrêté de son côté, il prenait plus de temps laissant à Nao le temps de découvrir. D'une main habile, il fit doucement glisser le pantalon de la rouquine qui revint soudainement à la réalité sortant de sa contemplation, elle le laissa faire à nouveau bien que devenant à nouveau timide, le brun déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Détends toi, tu es magnifique.~

Lui avait-il chuchoté, cela eût pour effet de lui faire plaisir, il l'a trouvait magnifique, c'était rare qu'ils disent ce genre de choses mais pour ce moment, la rouquine en était plus que ravie et rassurée, idiot certes, mais elle avait toujours dans le fond cette petite frayeur. Kai resta un instant à la contempler, son souffle court, son corps qui ne demandait qu'à être réchauffer, Kai dû encore prendre sur lui. Bien qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de venir déposer des baisers par-ci et là sur cette peau douce, la mordillant à certains endroits arrachant un couinement à la femme qui était en dessous de lui, Nao eut un léger sursaut mélangé à un gémissement de plaisir quand elle sentit l'une des mains du brun se faufiler à son entrejambe passant la barrière du tissus, il n'en resta pas là, caressant son intimité, la rouquine sentait cette chaleur s'intensifier dans son bas ventre, elle gémit de nouveau fermant les yeux, cette sensation s'était décuplé au plus grand damn de la rouquine qui n'arrivait plus à mettre une définition sur ceci, elle se laissait aller, dominer par son amant qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir de titiller son intimité, il était toujours doux dans ces gestes décuplant davantage ses sensations, Nao en voulait plus cependant..encore..elle voulait le sentir davantage..

-K-Kai..!~ dit-elle entre un gémissement.

-Hum ?

-J-Je..plus.. Elle n'arrivait pas à formuler sa phrase ses gémissements l'en empêchant.

-Oh, tu en veux plus ?~

-O-Oui..s'il te plaî-ah !

Elle se cambra quelque peu n'ayant pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, il avait accéder à sa requête si rapidement et sans prise de tête, elle avait pû sentir ce doigt s'insérer en elle, c'était si... étrange et pourtant satisfaisant pour son corps, après une petite attente, il bougea son doigt sur un mouvement de va et viens, il lui fallait le temps de s'y habituer, la jeune yakuza ne put que gémir, à chaque fois, il lui faisait découvrir quelque chose de plus fort, plus intense, à chaque fois, elle en devenait rapidement accro et le montrait au brun qui semblait analyser toutes ses réactions. Encore innocente dans le domaine, c'était à lui de prendre les devants et de lui montrer tout ceci. Dieu, l'entendre et la voir se tortiller n'arrangeait rien à son état, il se sentait beaucoup trop serré dans son pantalon, mais, la voir ainsi le satisfaisait, continuant son geste, au fur et à mesure, il glissa un second doigts après s'être débarrassé du dernier tissus toujours dans la délicatesse, s'étant quelque peu stopper dans son mouvement quand elle avait légèrement tiqué, il attendit à nouveau qu'elle ne s'habitue avant de reprendre un mouvement assez rythmé. Ce petit jeu dura un moment, il voulait qu'elle soit préparée comme il se le devait, il finit par retirer ses doigts faisant grogner la rouquine qui ne semblait pas être au même avis que ce dernier, Kai ricana légèrement face à cette protestation.

-Tiens madame est déjà accro ?~

-Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? C'était bien..j'aimais bien..~

-Patiente un peu, tu auras quelque chose de meilleur. Moi aussi je veux mon plaisir.

Nao mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, non sans légèrement se redresser, curieuse comme elle était, elle le regarda finir de se déshabiller, encore une fois, elle avait rougit, elle restait cependant silencieuse observant les faits et gestes du brun qui enfilait maintenant un préservatif. Il aimait la rouquine, il savait qu'elle était vierge mais il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver de suite avec un gosse. Il y en avait déjà assez. Il tourna la tête vers elle calmement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-R-Rien je te regarde faire.

-Je t'apprendrai à faire ça tu pourras participer les autres fois.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant alors qu'il se plaça à nouveau au dessus d'elle, Nao l'embrassa à nouveau, quelque peu stressée, Kai reprit ses caresses sur son corps venant frotter sa virilité contre l'intimité de la jeune femme qui laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé par le baiser. Kai se sépara de sa bouche.

-Tu es prête ?

-O-Oui. Ça va faire mal ?

-Dire non serait mentir, ça risque de faire mal, tout dépend de comment tu es réceptionniste de la douleur. Tu veux toujours continuer ?

-Hum..oui, je te fais confiance.

-Trop aimable ma chère.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau se positionnant à son entrée, doucement, il s'enfonça en elle, au départ la rouquine semblait quelque peu à l'aise bien vite la douleur se fit sentir, ce n'était pas la grande douleur qu'elle avait imaginé mais, c'était tout de même perturbant, la grimace qu'elle avait tiré fit stopper le brun dans son mouvement, il ne continuerai que quand elle serait habitué. Calmement, ses mains ses baladairent sur ses cuisses, la faisant frissonner, elle était si sensible ici aussi, il prendrait un grand plaisir à la faire flancher. Sa bouche ne resta pas non plus inactif, embrassant et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau, il tentait de la faire penser à autre chose et de la détendre, chose qui fonctionna au fur et à mesure, à chaque accord qu'elle donnait, il s'enfonçait un peu plus en elle jusqu'à l'être entièrement. Son pouce caressa sa joue.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il

-Ça va..c'est juste étrange..

-Tu as encore mal ?

-Un peu..mais je m'attendais à pire.

-Ça veut dire que j'ai bien fait mon travail. Quand tu te sentiras prête fait le moi le savoir.

-Humhum merci..

-Merci ?

-D'être si attentionné..

-C'est normal. C'est pas amusant si l'un ne prend pas de plaisir.

-C'est pas faux mais merci quand même.

Elle esquissa un sourire alors que sa main vint se poser sur celle qui caressait sa joue. Elle chérissait ce moment, elle chérissait l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle chérissait ce sentiment. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait si doux et délicat avec elle, elle en était reconnaissante. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle se donnerait si rapidement en cette soirée et pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas. Elle attendit encore deux petites minutes avant de dire au brun qu'il pouvait bouger. Kai ne le fit pas pas répéter deux fois, toujours avec délicatesse, il bougea son bassin, un gémissement mélangé au plaisir et à une légère douleur se fit entendre, Kai aurait pû s'arrêter mais la rouquine lui demanda de continuer, chose qu'il fit toujours avec lenteur et délicatesse pour habituer la rouquine. Petit à petit, ses gémissements ne laissaient entendre que le plaisir, donnant le feu au yakuza pour accélérer légèrement la cadence de ses mouvements. Au fur et à mesure de ses va et viens, la rouquine ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, le brun l'accompagnant en grognant quelque fois, elle se sentait comblé, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Qui aurait pu deviner que ces deux être qui au départ ce détestaient, finiraient ainsi à être dépendant de l'autre, à exprimer leur amour ? Alors que la cadence augmenta d'un cran, la chaleur dans la pièce montait également, pièce qui était rempli maintenant de gémissements prodigués par les deux amants. Bien que Kai tentait de rester dans la douceur, son premier instinct prit le dessus, beaucoup plus franc dans ses coups, cela ne semblait pas déplaire à sa conjointe qui au contraire réclamait à nouveau pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune chef. Chacun se cherchait, se découvrait, se marquait. Tout ceci dura un moment, avaient-ils compté ? Non pour eux le temps n'existait plus, seul le désir de l'autre à assouvir comptait. Nao craqua la première, la chaleur dans son bas ventre n'avait cessé d'augmenter jusqu'à imploser, elle s'était cambrée, agrippée à son amant, criant le prénom de ce dernier à son plus grand plaisir, il vint juste après elle, sur un dernier coup de reins, il avait atteint sa limite dans un râle de plaisir. Tout deux étaient maintenant essoufflés, cherchant à reprendre une respiration calme et normale, leurs corps transpiraient par la chaleur de l'acte, laissant à la rouquine le temps de récupérer, Kai se retira d'elle pour jeter le préservatif tout en faisant ceci, il regarda la rouquine.

-Va falloir se lever, on doit changer les draps t'as saigné.

-Hein ?! Mais j'ai pas mes règles pourtant !

Kai ne put s'empêcher de rire en la voyant si paniqué.

-Calme toi, c'est normal que certaines femmes saignent lors de leur première fois. C'est pas dramatique.

-Ah..je risque encore de saigner ?

-Encore une fois ça dépend aussi, tu peux très bien saigner lors de notre prochaine fois. T'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, tu vas bien.

-J'ai sali les draps !

Kai roula des yeux, elle n'avait pas tort mais il ne la blâmait pas, elle n'y pouvait rien. Il l'aida à se lever et tout deux changèrent le drap faisant constater à la rouquine que ce n'était pas dramatique il n'y avait que quelques tâches pas une marre. Visiblement soulagé, elle vint se blottir dans ses bras nullement gênée par la nudité, elle était encore dans son petit monde de bien être. Ce câlin ne dura pas longtemps puisque la rouquine proposa une douche que Kai ne refusa pas, sur ce point là, ils étaient d'accord, pas que l'acte les faisaient se sentir sales mais ils avaient transpiré et chacun n'aimait pas cette sensation, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se douchait dans la salle de bain du brun et la première fois qu'ils prenaient une douche ensemble. Leur douche finit, sécher, ils regagnèrent le lit. La yakuza se blottie contre le brun à nouveau non sans sourire.

-Ça va pas trop mal ?

-Hum ça va ! C'était trop bien ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Il ricana non sans la serrer contre lui, il caressa son dos non, ils n'allaient pas recommencer ce soir, c'était juste l'habitude de la rouquine, ses papouilles du soir, elle soupira de bien être fermant les yeux.

-On pourra recommencer ?

-Quand tu voudras.

-Et tu m'apprendras des choses ?

-C'est le but Nao, je t'apprendrai mais à ton rythme.

\- Ça me va, je t'aime Kai.

-Moi aussi Nao.

Elle finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil, leur séance l'ayant complètement lessivé. Kai la contempla un instant, il ne le disait pas souvent mais chaque jour qui passait, ses sentiments envers elle se renforçait bien qu'elle pouvait l'agacer par moment, il l'aimait et c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il ne jouait pas.


	24. Chapter 24

Des semaines plus tard, chaque membre du clan avait pu remarquer cet air chez la jeune femme, cet air plus heureux, plus confiant, plus...idiot ? Ils n'avaient pas cherché de raison, une seule été possible, elle était amoureuse, et il ne fallait pas être con pour savoir qui été l'heureux élu. Ces regards, ces petits sourire ou même ces gestes discrets prouvaient et confirmaient tout bonnement la chose. Ils auraient pu la charier sur ceci pourtant, ils firent comme si qu'ils ne le savaient pas, c'était à eux d'en parler si ils le souhaitaient, bien qu'ils voyaient leur jeu, au grand jamais leur chef avait annoncé officiellement ceci, alors discrètement, ils observaient l'évolution de cette romance qui été née. Cela les divertissait tant entre leur mission.

Les quatres personnes véritablement au courant de cette histoire ne perdaient également pas une miette de ceci. Chrono étant le seul avec Nemoto au courant des choses plus personnelles. Ils n'étaient pas ses meilleurs amis pour rien. Et connaissant la curiosité de Chrono, Nao avait rapidement craché des choses croustillantes, bien sûr le blanc était plus qu'heureux pour eux et sans que Nao ne le remarque, elle avait quelque peu changé le comportement de Kai qui était beaucoup plus posé et moins impatient qu'avant. Rassurant certains membres qui avaient cette frousse de mourir pour une simple cuillère tombée. Posé dans le canapé de la salle principale, les trois complices discutaient tout en sirotant divers jus de fruit.

-Les tests aboutissent enfin, je me demande comment la suite du plan va se dérouler.

-Eh bien, Kai souhaite en faire un marché, vendre le sérum aux vilains et vendre l'antidote quand il sera créé aux héros, ainsi, les yakuzas seront maître du jeu que ces idiots font depuis un moment.

-Je pense toujours que c'est utopique et dangereux. Rajouta le blanc qui grimaça en recevant un coup de coude.

-C'est pas utopique ! Ça marche ! T'as bien vu les tests avec moi !

-Calme toi Nao, ce que je veux dire c'est que cela peut très bien jouer en notre désavantage. Il suffit qu'un des camps ne se rebelle pour semer la pagaille. J'adhère pas l'idée de rédiger au sommet comme un roi.

-On a pas dit que tu serais un roi. Hormis être le roi des cons..je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais être. Déclara Nemoto.

-Pardon ?! Je suis plus intelligent que toi !

-Tu rigoles j'espère ? La dernière fois, t'es resté sous le porche parce que t'avais oublié tes clefs à l'intérieur de la baraque.

-J'avoue que sur ce coup... déclara Nao qui se retenait de rire.

-Oh toi t'es pas mieux !

-Ose me manquer de respect et la prochaine fois que t'as une copie écrite dans une langue que tu ne comprends pas je ne te la traduirait pas !

-Pardon majesté.

-Je ne suis pas une reine. C'est nul.

-Alors t'es quoi ? La femme de chambre ?

-Non je suis Nao, Nao la yakuza.

Chrono ricana légèrement amusé avant de s'étirer.

-Enfin c'est bien beau mais, et si Kai est déchu ? Qui reprendra la relève ?

-Vous ? Lança Nao innocemment.

-En soit, si Kai venait à être emprisonné ou à mourir tragiquement ce serait à chrono de reprendre le flambeau mais..je donne cinq jours avant la fin du clan. Déclara le blond en posant son verre.

-Ose dire que je suis un piètre chef !

-C'est pas le but, mais, il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Kai gère parfaitement le clan mais si il ne donne pas son savoir à toi ou l'un de nous, on risquerait de couler. Le Big Boss est toujours souffrant et contrairement à ton p'tit ami, il lui a apprit de nombreuses bases.

-Parce qu'il considérait déjà Kai comme son fils et il avait déjà en tête de lui donner le flambeau.. dit Nao en fixant son verre.

-Il faut un héritier.

-À tes souhaits. Lancèrent Shin et Nao en harmonie.

-Vous êtes méchants.

Nao esquissa un sourire en terminant son verre alors que le brun entra dans la salle accompagnée de la blondinette.

-Oh y a une réunion pour tuer des gens ?

-Non Erna. On parlait juste de certains sujet.

-Comme ?

-Comme faire pousser des fraises dans les murs sans que Kai ne le remarque.

-Nao j'espère que tu ne compte pas faire cette connerie. Dit le concerné.

-Je sais pas. Peut-être que je l'ai déjà fait ?~

-T'as pas la main verte, je doute que tu l'es fait. Et puis, ce serait flagrant.

-Mais t'es méchant.

-Réaliste, lève toi, tu as une mission.

-Rohh pour une fois que j'étais bien.

Elle se leva à contrecœur s'approchant de lui, alors qu'il désignait la blonde.

-Ta mission c'est d'accompagné Erna, elle doit récupérer quelques données pour du matériel plus spécialisé et plus solide.

-Donc je dois juste surveiller ? C'est nul.

-Surveiller et tuer si besoin.

-J'accepte !

Kai roula des yeux, c'était beaucoup trop simple de la faire changer d'avis, il l'a laissa quitter la pièce avec la blondinette qui semblait déjà réclamer de s'arrêter à un KFC pour manger, il posa son regard sur les deux compères qui semblaient sourire innocemment.

-Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore ?

-Oh rien rien juste qu'on constate des choses. La vieillesse touche très tôt.~

-Ne commence pas Hari.

-Rohh..trop prévisible.

Du côté des deux femmes, Erna marchait calmement aux côtés de la rouquine qui restait silencieuse.

-Eh Nao.

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi tu les as rejoins ?

-Que ?

-Te fais pas d'idée, je me pose juste la question. Il y a des choses que je ne cerne pas vraiment..

-Je paye ma dette en quelque sorte et j'ai pû accéder à des choses qui me paraissaient impossible à avoir. Répondit-elle. J'ai aussi trouver une famille sur qui compter.

-Je vois, pourtant t'as bien une soeur ?

-En effet.

-Vous n'êtes pas en bon termes n'est-ce pas ?

Nao soupira replaçant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux correctement continuant sa marche.

-Disons qu'elle n'a jamais pu m'apprécier, elle a été la seconde personne proche à être si.. désagréable et à suivre les insultes de mon père. En fait, elle n'a pas cherchée à me laisser une infime chance de lui montrer ce que j'étais.

-Tu la déteste tant que ça ?

-Oui.

-hum..je pense que vous devriez parler en tête à tête. Expliquer votre ressenti sur ces années, après tout, elle vous a aidé enfin, elle a aidé Kai pour avoir quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

-Erna, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas faire. Je refuse de lui parler seule, si ça arrive, je n'aurais aucun mal à la voir se torturer de douleur.

-C'est pas la bonne idée, certes, les yakuzas sont ta famille, mais Ryuko l'est tout autant. Tu auras besoin de son soutien et si toi tu n'en as pas besoin, peut-être qu'elle...elle en a besoin..

-..Ryuko ? Avoir besoin de soutien ? Oh grand jamais elle ne viendrait m'en réclamer. Cette fille est pire qu'un poison. Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de te mêler des affaires qui concernent ma soeur et moi ?!

-Nothing..j'essaie juste de comprendre comment des soeurs peuvent réagir. On est arrivé.

-Je te laisse gérer.

-Hum..je risque de prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu. J'ai un truc personnel à récupérer aussi.

Nao rala légèrement mais ne s'y opposa pas, elle laissa la bleue s'approcher du bâtiment et entrer. En vérité, Nao n'arrivait pas à cerner Erna, quelque chose la tiraillait, quoi ? C'était là le soucis, Nao n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était et cela lui déplaisait. Elle dû attendre vingt bonne minutes avant de voir Erna ressortir les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Son regard bleue croisa celui orangé, elle esquissa un sourire.

-C'est bon.~ Dans un entrepôt pas loin de la plage à l'est, il doit y avoir une livraison d'ici moins de 2 jours, à 21 heures précisément.

-Humhum génial ! Et ton truc ?

-Je l'ai aussi. Bon, on va bouffer maintenant ?! J'ai la dalle !

-Toi oui, moi je vais me contenter d'une boisson.

-Tu fais un régime ? T'es pas grosse pourtant. Enchaîna la blonde qui fut étonné que la rouge ne souhaite pas manger.

-Le régime c'est pas pour moi, j'ai juste pas envie de manger dans un fast-food, je mangerais quand on sera rentrée.

-Oh tu veux manger avec ton amoureux ?~

-Erna, la ferme.

La femme pixelisé ricana non sans suivre la rouge qui avait emboîté le pas vers le dit fast-food. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur non, en fait, elle enviait Nao. Elle perdit son sourire en resongeant à certaines choses qu'elle souhaitait oublier, elle remerciait jade de l'avoir sorti de cette misère mais, la brunette ne pouvait effacer ses crimes. Aussitôt mise entre les mains des héros, elle serait encore vu comme la criminelle qu'elle avait été, Erna souhaitait changer, elle avait trouvé une ambition, un but à tout ceci, le seul soucis c'était de l'approcher, comment arriverait-t-elle à atteindre ceci ? Elle ne savait pas encore mais elle ne supportait plus cette vie, passer son temps à se cacher. La vue du fast-food la fit sortir de ses pensées, de son entrain habituel, elle tira Nao à l'intérieur pour passer commande. Leur repas terminée, elles étaient rentrées aussitôt, Erna partant donner les informations au chef, la rouquine se dirigea vers l'une des couloirs que personne n'empruntait depuis un long moment, ce couloir, elle le connaissait bien, c'était celui pendant a la chambre de l'Oyabun. Calmement et avec une main hésitante, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre. À peine avait-elle fait un pas, qu'elle entendit le "bip" incessant de l'appareil auquel était relié l'homme. Elle s'approcha, prenant la chaise qui se trouvait dans la pièce, elle l'a posa à côté du lit et s'installa avant de glisser sa main dans celle du vieillard alité et plongé dans un profond sommeil. Le voir dans cet état, ne l'a laissait pas indifférente non, elle aurait aimé que cela se passe autrement, c'est avec la voix vascillant légèrement qu'elle dit alors:

-Ça fait longtemps le vieux.. trop longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici. Je n'avais pas le courage pour être franche, ouais, idiot puisque je n'ai aucun remords à tuer des gosses ou d'anciens amis de longues dates. Mais, j'aurais souhaité que tu sois éveillé plutôt que plongé dans ce sommeil qui doit sûrement te rendre légume.

Elle marqua un temps de pause sans pour autant lâcher la main du gris. Tout ces moment passés avec lui, lui manquait horriblement, elle devait l'avouer, elle s'était attaché au Big Boss, c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé après tout, il avait été l'épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait compter, et au final, c'était elle qui avait trahi sa confiance, en suivant les plans du brun. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi sensible ?! Cela ne lui ressemblait aucunement. Mais, la vérité était bien là, le voir allongé, impuissant, lui donné la nausée et lui faisait regretter de ne pas avoir arrêté Kai dans son idée. Personne n'était au courant, sauf elle, elle gardait le secret et devait se contenir.

-Tu sais..Eri se porte bien, enfin, j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'elle puisse s'épanouir tout de même malgré les agissements de Kai sur elle, d'ailleurs, son idée fonctionne mais je suppose que c'est pas ce que tu souhaites entendre. Elle grandit vite, elle a perdu des valeurs et des croyances je suppose mais, je fais du mieux que je peux. Promis dans quelque temps tu seras de nouveau sur pied.

Elle se tut laissant le silence s'installer, le bip dans la machine était la seule chose perturbant ceci, mais, Nao s'en fichait, elle voulait retrouver le papy qu'elle avait connue. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Tu penses que..quand tu seras de nouveau avec nous, on pourra faire comme si que rien ne s'était produit..?

-Je ne te savais pas devenue si sensible.

Elle sursauta se redressant en lâchant la main qu'elle serrait, se levant de là où elle se trouvait, elle se tourna pour regarder le brun qui était entré accoudé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je..

Elle ne savait quoi dire, nier serait idiot, il l'avait prise en flagrant délit, Kai s'approcha d'elle, son air neutre et son masque empêchait la rouquine de savoir quelle émotion il pouvait avoir en ce moment même.

-C'est quoi cette faiblesse ? Depuis quand Percnoptère regrette les actes qu'elle fait ?

-Techniquement..ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai plongé dans un coma, mais toi. Reprit-elle. J'aurais préféré que cela se passe autrement c'est tout. On a tous des moments de faiblesse.

Overhaul plissa les yeux, attrapant son menton entre ses doigts, il l'a força à le regarder, son pouce caressait sa joue pour venir petit à petit effleurer ses lèvres pulpeuses.

-Je ne tolère pas que tu es un instant de faiblesse, on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir des regrets. Ce qui est fait est fait, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix, crois moi que j'aurais choisi d'autre option.

-Je sais..Excuse moi.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de venir ici..

-Tu t'attendri beaucoup trop..ce n'est pas bon.

Elle resta silencieuse, fuyant son regard du mieux qu'elle le pouvait puisqu'il la maintenait toujours.

-Regarde moi quand je te parle.

-T'énerve pas..

-Je rêve ou tu chiales ?

C'était parti tout seul, la pression de tout ceci l'avait fait craquer, elle se dégagea de son emprise pour se tourner venant frotter ses yeux. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pleurait pas souvent mais toute cette accumulation venait d'atteindre la limite à ne pas franchir, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure retenant un sanglot alors qu'elle sentit des bras l'entourer, inutile de se demander de qui il s'agissait, elle l'avait reconnu et s'était le seul à être valide dans la pièce, elle ne bougea pas alors qu'elle sentit ses lèvres glisser à son cou, elle ferma les yeux quand il vint le mordiller, lui arrachant un frisson.

-Ne pleure pas. Tout sera bientôt rentré dans l'ordre, bientôt, il sera de nouveau avec nous, bientôt, nous aurons notre gloire d'antan, bientôt, tu seras libre de ce fardeau.

-Tu dis bientôt..mais quand exactement ?!..Je ne supporte plus de mentir prétextant qu'il est malade ! Kai..je ne veux pas mentir aux gens que j'apprécie.

-Pourtant tu vas devoir, encore pendant deux ou trois ans, le temps que notre marché soit stable.

-C'est beaucoup trop long..!

-Nao, tu souhaites perdre la seule chance de te débarrasser de ton alter ?

-N-Non..mais..

-Arrête de penser au passé, pense à l'avenir.. je te promet de le ramener tu sais que je ne rompt jamais mes promesses. Dit-il sans la lâcher.

-Je sais..je..c'est juste que plus on avance et plus j'ai le sentiment que tout ceci va mener à rien.. et qu'on va plus perdre des gens qu'autre chose.

-C'est le principe du sacrifice. Répondit-il du tac au tac.

Elle se tourna vers lui saisissant son visage entre ses mains, son visage encore larmoyant, elle le fixait avec.. inquiétude ? Décidément elle s'était trop assagie pensa le brun. Jamais elle n'avait eu se comportement, quelque chose clochait.

-Je n'ai pas envie de perdre Hari ou Shin ni même Tabe ou qui que ce soit d'autre c'est compris ?! ..Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus pour ta simple lubie de sérum...

-Je ne vais pas mourir bêtement Nao, aie confiance en nous.

-J'ai confiance ! Mais il y a toujours des choses qui peuvent perturber tes plans ! ..s'il te plaît..

Overhaul soupira la serrant à nouveau contre lui, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, cheveux qu'il caressa doucement dans le but de la calmer, à quoi bon discuter. Elle était têtue et son inquiétude n'arrangeait rien. Mieux vallait laisser le silence répondre à sa place et la calmer un temps soit peu. Il se décala, la tirant alors qu'il s'assit la chaise, elle se retrouva assise sur ses cuisses, reniflant quelque peu, elle le regarda.

-Dis moi toi, t'es sûr que ça va ?

-Humhum

-Vraiment ?

-Mais oui..je suis juste fatigué de tout ça..

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux. Elle voulait juste profiter de ce petit moment, Kai ne s'y opposa pas, il préférait ceci plutôt que de l'entendre encore chouiner parce que ces actes ne lui plaisait pas. Ils restèrent ainsi aux côtés du vieux endormi pendant de longues minutes, le yakuza ne bougeait pas pensant que la rouquine avait fini par s'endormir et connaissant ses sommeils agités, il vallait mieux qu'elle profite de quelques minutes de repos, il fut quelque peu étonné quand elle se redressa frottant ses yeux pour chasser les dernières larmes.

-Tu viens manger avec moi ?

-J'ai une meilleure idée. On va sortir manger ça te va ?

Nao le regarda sans vraiment comprendre cette soudaine envie du brun avant d'acquiescer, cela leur ferait une sortie après tout. Kai avait proposé ceci dans le but de lui faire changer les idées, rester ici ne l'aiderait pas à remettre son esprit en place.

-Prend des vêtements aussi. On rentrera dans une autre des propriétés.

-Ah ? Pour combien de jour ?

-Une semaine. Je vais te faire changer les idées et rester dans la demeure principale n'est pas une bonne chose. Considère que pour la semaine qui vient, je serais à ton entière disposition.

-On dirait que tu vas devenir mon servant. Dit-elle en ricanant.

-Te connaissant je finirais esclave. Tch.. aller file beauté.

-T'as oublié le "fatale" !

-Estime toi heureuse d'avoir eu le début. ~

Elle tira la langue avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce pour faire son sac, Kai soupira légèrement tournant la tête vers son père en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu avais visé si juste..dommage que tu rates tout ceci.

Avait-il dit avant de quitter la pièce et de fermer la porte à clef. Il n'était plus question que Nao y retourne. Les sacs fait, les membres aux courants de leur absences, les deux jeunes adultes étaient partis sans demander leur reste et aussitôt parti, Jade, Chrono, Tabe et Mimic commencèrent à faire des paris les plus débiles les uns que les autres, faisant soupirer longuement Shin, une semaine avec des gosses...ce qu'il était enjoué.

Note de l'auteur :

Bonsoirrrrr

Voici enfin le chapitre 24 ! Ewi 24 !

Et à l'heure que j'écris nous avons presque passé la barre des 2K ;-; c'est si beau j'en suis toute émue !

Un grand merci à vous encore une fois ;-; j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant ! ;-;

Sans plus de formalités, je te laisse ici je file écrire la suite eue" bisous sur ta fesse tchousss


	25. Chapter 25

Le souffle court, la jeune femme recouverte d'une veste dont la capuche était mise cachant ainsi son visage courait sur les toits, passants par les escaliers de secours, elle sautait, s'accrochait à ce qu'elle pouvait tentant de ne pas quitter de vue son objectif. Elle s'arrêta face au bord, le vide qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de ses pieds ne l'effrayait aucunement, elle avait une habitude pour ce genre de course poursuite, un soupir franchi ses lèvres fines et pulpeuses avant qu'elle n'observe le petit monde posté sur différents toits, elle comptait restant discrète, personne ne devait la repérer encore.

D'un geste rapide, elle dezipa la veste blanche qu'elle avait, laissant sa poitrine respirer tandis qu'elle jeta le tissus dans un coin, peu importe, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle était actuellement dans sa tenue d'action, une combinaison moulant ses formes de différents verts, c'était décidément sa couleur préférée. Sans plus attendre, elle sauta dans le vide, se rattrapant aisément à une barre en métal, prenant de l'élan, elle fit un premier tour dessus avant de se laisser projeter en avant, brisant une fenêtre de l'immeuble vide en face d'elle, elle s'était protégée des morceaux afin de ne pas être blessée bêtement, roulant en rencontrant le sol, elle se releva rapidement quittant la pièce en usant de son alter sur la porte qui était déjà en piteux état. Rejoignant les escaliers menant sur le toit, elle restait à la fois discrète et agile, sauf quand elle atteignit son but, d'un coup puissant, elle sauta, son pied gauche étant mit en avant tandis que sa jambe droite était repliée, défonçant cette porte qui l'a gênait, avec ce sourit en coin, elle observa les trois gardes qui s'étaient vivement tournés vers le bruit.

-Ohoh je vous ais manqué ?~ Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'arrogance.

L'un des gardes s'avança vers elle activant son alter dans le but de la maîtriser, il n'avait pas vu venir qu'elle sorte un fumigène et qu'elle ne le lance juste devant lui, la fumée se répandit cachant la vue de celui qui était prit en pleins dedans tandis que les deux autres restaient sur leur gardes restant loin de ce nuage.

-Ryuko, tu n'es qu'une lâche ! Maugréa ce dernier.

Il restait sur ses gardes, cherchant une quelconque silhouette dans cet épais brouillard. La rouge en avait profité pour se faufiler derrière lui, beaucoup trop habituée, elle n'était pas une débutante elle, elle attrapa le garde plaquant sa main sur sa bouche étouffant à moitié son cri de douleur alors que son alter s'était activé, sa peau beige était maintenant entrain de changer de couleur, passant d'un vert à un bleu violet voir noir. L'homme s'agitait tentant de se défaire de cette emprise mais la douleur était si..intense, cela lui donnait un étrange sentiment au coeur, il finit par perdre connaissance sur le simple fait de ressentir la douleur. Ryuko laissa ce corps retomber lourdement sur le sol alors que la fumée commençait à se dissiper, reprenant sa course, elle partie avec agilité sur un autre toit ou elle n'eut aucun mal à tuer à tuer les deux personnes qui le gardait. Elle soupira alors qu'elle se laissa glisser sur la rampe de l'escalier, flemme de descendre les marchés, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle finit par arriver à la source, épuisée de sa course, elle était maintenant en face de l'homme, son patron enfin ex patron. Elle s'avança gardant une bonne distance avec Kryug qui l'a fixait quelque peu amusé.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais vivante jusqu'ici.

-Enfoiré, il ne faut pas être intelligent pour savoir où tu avais planqué les tireurs ainsi que les experts. Tu ne sais pas te battre seul ?!

-Évidemment, une fouineuse comme toi ne peut qu'être au courant de tout ceci mais...avais-tu prévu ceci ?

Elle haussa un sourcil serrant les dents alors que l'homme se décala de quelques pas dévoilant alors une bombe, cet immeuble était piégé ?! Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu venir ? Elle serra les poings alors qu'elle découvrait qu'il ne restait à peine une minute, elle pouvait fuir par la fenêtre mais la chute serait douloureuse, en plus des potentiels membres de singulary qui devait être placé à l'extérieur.

-Je te donne deux possibilités. Ne suis-je pas clément ?

-Toi ? Être clément ?! Même les anciens dictateurs l'étaient plus que toi !

-Eh garde ta langue dans ta bouche petite chienne. Soit tu acceptes de te ranger à nouveau dans nos rangs et j'oubli ta petite rébellion, soit...tu connais la suite.

Le rire gras de l'homme déplu à la cadette Neophron, se ranger à nouveau ? Il en était hors de question.

-Pas après avoir su que c'était toi qui avait tué Sieg.

-Sieg se faisait vieux et ne voyait que par singulary le moyens de régler des problèmes dans le silence, moi, je veux le règne, que les actuels dirigeant soit déchu, Singulary prendra petit à petit son envol et sera la première organisation connu pour ses marchés.

-Tout ce que tu souhaites c'est un bain de sang !

-Dit celle qui a tué jusque là sans rechigner.

-Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas tué autant de monde, je les soigne ensuite quand la mission est terminée.

-C'est ce qui a causé ta perte. Cet adoucissement, la jeune vipère qui autre fois savait manier chaque outil qu'elle possédait, finalement, il a fallu que quelque chose entre dans ta petite vie pour que tu cesses tout ceci. Il prit un air dédaigneux non sans qu'un sourire moqueur ne s'affiche. Ta grande soeur chérie serait ravie d'apprendre ta mort.

Elle resta silencieuse fermant les yeux en baissant la tête, le bruit de la bombe la stressait davantage, il fallait que cela fonctionne..elle afficha un sourire en relevant la tête.

-Certes...j'ai été..surprise mais est-ce que tu t'attendais à ça ? ~ Mon cher p'tit héros à toi l'honneur !

Cette simple phrase perturba grandement le chef qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un homme ne sorte enfin de sa cachette, quand et comment était-il entré ?! Son regard croisa le sien à peine l'avait-il observé, il sentit soudainement sa vie se brouiller, d'un grognement il plaqua une main sur ses yeux reculant d'un pas.

-Qu'est-ce que ?!

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Kryug...j'ai une grande bouche, il se pourrait que...j'ai balancé certaines choses. ~ Et tu sais quoi ? Je n'en suis pas désolé !

Elle laissa Alaric se déplacer de côté alors qu'elle s'élança sur l'homme privé de vue, elle allait atteindre son but, enfin elle allait se débarrasser de lui seulement elle le frola à peine que Kryug la repoussa activant son alter consistant à faire rebondir les choses qui le touchait, elle fut propulsé plus loin, roulant sur le sol, elle se redressa avec difficulté, elle l'avait frôlé même si son alter était activé, cela ne suffirait pas à le tuer.. juste à l'amputer.. Alaric vint rapidement relever la jeune femme courant rapidement vers la fenêtre ou il ne réfléchi pas et sauta de justesse alors que la bombe se déclencha, il ne s'en sortirent pas sans rien non. L'immeuble s'était effondré, et les deux jeunes avaient atterrit plus loin, le brun ayant protégé la rouquine des décombres, c'était lui qui s'était tout prit. La douleur à son bras droit lui déclara qu'il se l'était bien cassé tandis qu'il s'était écorché la jambe droite, la rouquine s'en sortait avec des égratignures et des bleus. C'est le souffle de douleur et la respiration semi coupé qui l'a fit se redresser sans pour autant qu'elle soit remise du coup précédant, elle regarda l'ex héros qui semblait...rire ?

-Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?! Tu aurais pu crever triple crétin !

-..Dit celle qui attaque les gens alors qu'il ne restait à peine dix secondes.. je vais bien...ouais non.. dit-il en grimaçant à nouveau.

Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, son comportement l'agaçait, il était gravement blessé et il en riait ! Elle soupira venant poser sa main sur son torse, c'était son but mais Alaric la stoppa de sa main valide.

-Laisse moi te soigner.

-Pourquoi faire ? Je peux me soigner seul.

-Pour te remercier d'avoir accepté de m'aider et..de m'avoir écouté et pas jeter.

-Tss.. tu as toujours été infernale.. dépêche toi dans ce cas, ils ne tarderont pas à arriver les autres.

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il l'a laissa poser sa main sur lui, il put sentir cette chaleur l'envahir et sentir sa chair ouverte et ses os se réparer. Il fut cependant surpris quand la jeune femme se mise à tousser ses soins finit, se redressant il sentit alors que ce n'était pas tout à fait rétabli, il pouvait cependant remiser son bras c'était déjà ça. Il l'a regarda curieusement alors qu'elle continuait de tousser crachant du sang.

-Ne me dis pas que t'as été blessé ?!

-Cri pas, c'est rien, j'ai juste usé un peu trop de mon alter, je ne suis pas habituée à faire de grand soin.. et comme tu dois t'en douter je ne guéri pas à 100% les blessures. Déclara-t-elle en essuyant sa bouche.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant.

-Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé te soigner !

-Idiote. Bougeons de là on en discutera plus tard.

Ils se levèrent bien qu'avec difficulté et prirent un chemin simple et rapide pour rentrer non sans boiter pour l'une.

Cela faisait presque une semaine que les médias parlait de ceci, la chute de Kryug, la mention de Singulary n'avait pas été émise, rassurant Ryuko qui récupérait petit à petit de ses blessures tout comme Alaric qui évitait de trop utilisé son bras qui n'était pas totalement rétabli. Assit dans le canapé, la jeune femme zapait les chaînes non sans soupirer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ?

-Reprendre en main singulary. Le tyran n'est plus là. Il faut juste que..je sois de nouveau rétablie et que je discute avec quelqu'un. Déclara-t-elle.

-Vous comptez encore tuer ?

-Si cela est nécessaire comme Sieg le faisait. Je ne compte pas faire comme Kryug. Répondit-elle sèchement avant de poser ses iris verts sur l'homme qui venait de prendre place à ses côtés.

-Et toi ? Tu compte toujours chercher Percnoptère ?

-En effet. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter maintenant.

-Tu sais, je serais contente si tu rejoignais le groupe.

Il l'a toisa, lui, rejoindre Singulary ? Il n'avait pas leur agilité. De plus, c'était un ancien héro, faire le justicier était une chose qu'il aimait certes mais.. il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

-J'y réfléchirais mais, je ne promet rien.

-Ça me va.

Elle esquissa un fin sourire avant de passer la télécommande au brun qui pût choisir l'émission.

Du côté des Yakuzas, cette information n'était pas non plus passée inaperçue, surtout pour Kai qui était au courant de ceci et Nao qui elle, était encore dans l'ignorance bien qu'elle connaissait l'homme qui avait trouvé la mort dans cette explosion. Encore en "vacances" la rouquine s'était blottie contre son amant en écoutant ces informations, elle soupira serrant l'homme qui jouait avec ses cheveux.

-Au final je ne saurais jamais pour qui elle travaillait. Tch.

-Elle finira par te le dire, c'est pas parce que le chef est mort qu'elle ne te le dira pas. Répondit-il de sa voix monotone.

-Humpf tu prends toujours sa défense. Grommela Nao.

-Ne recommence pas Nao. Je ne prends la défense de personne.

-J'ai du mal à te croire.

-On peut toujours régler ça autrement tu sais ?

Elle leva le regard vers lui avant de rouler des yeux venant retirer son masque.

-Tu vas encore gagner, je préfère l'autre jeu.

-Parce que c'est devenu un jeu maintenant ?

-hummm oui ! ~

-T'as de drôle de jeu dans cas.

-Eh ! Si c'est ça je retourne me coucher !

-Quel dommage, moi qui voulais te satisfaire..

-Satisfait moi !

Il ricana suite au rapide changement d'avis de la demoiselle avant de venir l'embrasser pour rapidement retirer les vêtements de la jeune femme qui tout comme lui semblait visiblement impatiente de retrouver cette chaleur.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, qu'ils avaient repris la route rentrant dans la demeure principale, elle avait à peine posé son sac que Nao avelait été alors prise dans l'étreinte d'Hari qui ne cessait de répéter à quel point elle lui avait manqué suivit du blond qui lui ne lui avait pas sauté dessus étant beaucoup calme et posé. Elle esquissa un sourire amusé laissant son meilleur ami à la chevelure en flèche porter le sac pour aller le poser dans sa chambre, elle observa le brun qui abordait déjà cet air si... dépité ?

-Ne fais pas cette tête là. Tu n'es pas heureux de reprendre le boulot ?

-Si mais voir qu'Hari n'a toujours pas grandi me pousse à vouloir repartir.

-Si méchant avec son meilleur ami. Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

-Laisse moi garder ce rôle. Va plutôt reprendre tes habitudes.

-Oui chef~

Sans plus de discussion, elle partie vers la chambre d'Eri, elle avait du mal à l'avouer mais, la petite lui avait beaucoup manqué. Pourtant quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle afficha à nouveau cette air quelque peu impassible alors que la jeune jouait avec Erna.

-Ah tiens, ta nounou-maman est revenue. Déclara la blonde en se levant.

-Maman ? Répéta Nao quelque peu troublée.

-Nao-nounou ! La petite s'était jetée sur elle en souriant. C'est Erna qui m'a expliquée ce que faisait les gentils mamans..et j'en ai conclu que tu serais ma nounou maman parce que tu es gentille et..tu fais attention à moi et tu t'occupes de moi..

La rouquine posa une main sur la tête de la petite quelque peu touchée par ceci, Erna en profita pour vite filer pensant qu'elle allait se faire défoncer. La yakuza se mit à sa hauteur déposant pour la première fois un baiser sur son front.

-Tu es...adorable.

La petite esquissa un grand sourire la serrant de toute ses forces alors que Nao se releva en la portant.

-Je suis de retour, Erna a su s'occuper de toi ?

-Oui ! On a fait des gâteaux avec elle et Hari mais Shin a disputé tous le monde !

Elle ricana en se posant sur le lit de la petite tout en l'écoutant.

-Je n'en doute pas, Shin est stricte sur les règles, mais, le principal c'est que tu es pu t'amuser.

-Hum...mais..méchant Kai est là aussi hein..

-Bien sûr. Répondit-elle.

Elle fit une légère moue, sa mine triste revenant à nouveau.

-Eri..Tu sais que c'est mieux ainsi. Mais il a promis de t'accorder des pauses si tu ne tente rien.

-D'accord.. je reste et je le ferais parce que tu es là..

Elle carressa ses cheveux calmement ne sachant quoi dire. Finalement elles finirent par faire un petit jeu qui prit le reste de l'après-midi, c'est une fois sur qu'elle était endormie qu'elle rejoignit Hari dans sa chambre afin de discuter de leur semaine respectif. À peine assise, elle reçu énormément de questions de sa part, la rouquine ricana avant de plaquer sa main gantée sur sa bouche.

-Eh ! Calme inspecteur. Pour te répondre, oui j'ai pu me changer les idées, non je ne dirais rien sur ma sexualité, oui il a été attentionné, non je n'ai pas cherché à l'étouffer vivant. Autre chose ?

-Tu as réfléchi à..

-Pas encore. Le coupa-t-elle. Eri m'a trouvé un nouveau surnom.

-Qui est ?

-Nounou-maman.

-Quel joli surnom.~ D'une part.. c'est quelque peu véridique. Tu es la seule femme qui s'occupe d'elle, tu lui enseigne beaucoup de choses je trouve normal qu'elle est cette réaction.

-Je n'ai pas dit de mal..

-Wouhhhh appelez un photographe je veux immortaliser ceci ! Cria le blanc avant de se faire frapper.

-C'est pas drôle. Je me suis attendri !

-Normal, tu découvres de nouvelles choses c'est donc normal que tu t'attendrie mais crois moi, tu reste la même quand même, arrogante et fière.

-Gnagnagna et ma main dans ta gueule elle va être quoi ?

-Tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Elle soupira alors qu'Hari ricana.

-Ça t'as tant déplut que ça ?

-Non..j'ai apprécié..

-Wah tes hormones elles te changent...

-Mais !

-Je plaisante. En soit du moment que ça ne te dérange pas, laisse là t'appeler ainsi, ça la rassure surement. Déclara-t-il.

-hum..

-D'ailleurs t'as pas envie d'avoir un gosse ? Je veux être tonton moi !

-Pardon ?

-Beh oui. J'en ai marre d'attendre hein, je veux voir des minis Kai et mini Nao courir dans les couloirs, c'est si vide sinon.

-Je ne suis pas une usine.

-Faire un ou deux enfants ne veut pas dire être une usine, c'est une preuve d'amour également.

-Kai ne voudra pas donc j'y échappe ! Dit-elle fièrement.

\- Tu en as déjà parlé avec ?

-Non ?

-Alors ne pose pas de conclusion hâtive ma chère, tu serais surprise. Dit-il en passant son bras autour d'elle.

-Attend tu veux dire que...

-Ah je n'ai rien dit eheheheh si tu veux ta réponse tu dois en parler avec le concerné.

-Tu plaisantes ?! Jamais !

-Ahhh si prude ~

-Mais ta gueule ! Rala-t-elle avant de se lever. Je ne suis pas prude ! Tu vas voir je vais aller lui demander !

-Fais donc ~

-Bien sûr !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la chambre de l'homme horloge en lui souhaitant bonne nuit allant rejoindre le brun qui était dans la sienne lisant les rapports de ses subordonnés, il avait demandé un résumé de chaque corvée exécutée dans la journée et ce pour la semaine ou il avait été absent, il leva les yeux en voyant la rouquine entrer quelque peu étonné, il pensait qu'elle ne serait pas là avant une bonne heure étant donné qu'Hari avait insisté pour parler avec elle ce soir.

-Tu t'es disputé avec Kurono ?

-Non non du tout, je suis venue voir ce que tu faisais.

-Je lis les rapports qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses d'autre ?

-Hum dormir ?

-Et puis quoi encore faire la messe ? Tu m'as prit pour quoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules en le rejoignant passant derrière le bureau, elle vint s'asseoir sur lui, il enroula un bras autour de sa taille reprenant son travail alors qu'elle prit l'une des fiches.

-Je vais t'aider.

-Si tu veux, tu peux toujours aller te divertir. Répondit-il sans quitter le texte des yeux.

-Non, je veux t'aider. Je suis motivée à reprendre mon boulot autant commencer maintenant.

-Je vois que la semaine t'as fait du bien.

-Parce que tu as été au petit soin avec moi. Avoua-t-elle.

-J'ai beau être "méchant" comme tu le dis si bien, je sais quand même être là quand ma petite amie ne va pas bien. La prochaine fois tu te débrouilleras.

-Oh non, je trouvais ça chou de te voir me faire mon petit déj..~

-Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois.

-Et alors ? C'est pareil.

Elle ricana avant d'embrasser sa joue et de se mettre à la lecture alors que le brun semblait déjà agacé de sa présence, il l'aimait, il ne disait pas le contraire, mais, quand elle était décidée à l'emmerder, il préférait ne pas être présent. Enfin, elle semblait être docile puisqu'il ne l'entendit plus parler pour le reste de l'heure. Ayant fini de lire les fiches, il avait fini par enrouler son autre bras autour de la jeune femme qui semblait gribouiller depuis un moment puisqu'elle avait finit sa partie il y avait de cela quelques minutes avant lui.

-Il faut que j'accroche le dessin ?

-Même pas en rêve ! Je colorie juste les cases. Répondit-elle en grognant.

-C'est ce que font les enfants ça, "colorier les cases sans dépasser".

-Je ne dépasse pas déjà et je ne suis pas un enfant sinon cela ferait de toi un pédophile.

-Heureusement que t'es pas un gosse, et je ne se serais pas sorti avec toi si tu en étais un crétine.

-Je t'aime aussi Overhaul.

-Tss.. continu de jeu de bébé demain tu vas moins rire.

-J'ai une mission ?

-Trois même.

-Ohhhh je suis à l'écoute ! Dit-elle visiblement enjouée.

-Il faut récupérer une caisse d'armes, trois de matériel médical et une fourgonnette transportant de l'argent est à réquisitionner.

-Ah chouette ! Enfin de l'action !

-Tu pense être capable de gérer ceci ?

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Je sais gérer ces missions !

-Fort bien.

-À ce propos je reviens sur le sujet des gosses mais, tu en veux toi ?

Kai fronça les sourcils alors que la jeune femme avait cessée son activité pour se tourner vers lui le crayon toujours en main, pourquoi posait-elle cette question ? Elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet auparavant et du peu qu'il se souvenait quand Eri l'abordait avec elle, elle était toujours énervée.

-Si c'est une question qui va finir sur un "je retrousse mon nez et je tire la gueule" je n'y répondrais même pas. Dit le brun quelque peu sur ses gardes.

-Je jure sur la tête d'Hari que je ne m'énerverais pas.

-J'ai toujours des doutes.

-Bah n'y répond pas, je voulais juste savoir, j'ai bien le droit non ?

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, ça m'étonne juste que tu es l'envie de parler de ça, d'habitude tu t'énerves quand les autres en parlent.

-Oui mais eux, ils sont pas mon amoureux.

-Ça en devient presque trop romantique, je vais rendre mon repas.

-Erkkk si t'es malade me touche même plus ! Dit-elle en tentant de se lever.

-Je ne suis pas malade, mais, pour répondre à ta question, avoir un gosse ne me dérangerait pas au contraire mais, si mon amante n'est pas en accord avec ça, je m'en conterais.

-Donc tu veux un bébé.

-Non je veux une salade de fruit, bien sûr que je veux un enfant.

-C'est pleins de germes tu sais ?

-Et toi t'es pleine de conneries. Si c'est mon gosse crois moi qu'il ne traînera pas n'importe où.

Elle ricana en imaginant le brun s'occuper d'un enfant se calant contre lui.

-Je pensais que t'en voulais pas, vu comment tu gères Eri.

-Eri n'est pas un exemple tch. Elle nous sert à produire le sérum.

-À quoi servirait ton enfant ?

-À reprendre la suite. Répondit-il.

-Donc un héritier quoi, comme les grand rois.

-Eh c'est toi qui me vois comme ça. Grogna-t-il. D'autres questions ?

-Non non..

Elle ne bougea profitant de ses caresses en silence ayant niché sa tête dans son cou.

-Mais du coup, tu veux un enfant avec moi ?

-Tu peux pas rester silencieuse cinq minutes ce soir ?

-Non ~

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est toi qui partage ma vie et pas une autre, en l'occurrence oui, je veux un enfant avec toi. Mais comme tu as déjà donné ton avis dessus la dernière fois je ne vais pas débarquer en te disant "Hey on fait un gosse?"

-Surtout que ça, ce serait plus le caractère Hari ! Dit-elle en riant. Hum..je ne savais pas, je ne suis pas douée avec les mômes.

-Tu t'en sors avec Eri.

-J'applique ce que je n'ai pas reçu étant plus jeune..

-Applique le sur nos enfants.

-Hein ?

-Si tu veux tant donner ce que tu n'as pas eu, fait leur sur nos enfants. Ça te donne déjà une raison, donne leur de l'amour, il n'y a pas de "douée" tu penses que je suis doué ? Pas du tout pourtant c'est bien une expérience que je veux tenter.

-C'est dangereux..je ne veux pas risquer de mettre mon enfant en danger, avec ce qu'on fait.

-Penses-tu que je mettrais mes gosses en danger ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça mais..il suffit qu'on soit attaqué et..

-Ça n'arrivera pas je suis là, les autres aussi sont présents pour défendre la demeure. Ils ne seront pas en danger.

-Comment tu peux en être si..sur ?

-Je crois en nous. Répondit-il. Je crois aux Shie Hassaikai.

-J'y crois aussi hein !

-On ne dirait pas, tu as sans cesse peur.

-E-Eh ! Je ne veux pas prendre de risques !

-Il n'y en aura pas, puisqu'on en fera pas. Le sujet est clos maintenant.

Elle joua avec la cravate blanche du brun en mordillant sa lèvre, s'amusant à la serrer et la désserrer.

-Tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup, je ne te le dit pas souvent et toi non plus mais je ne m'en plains pas et..si tu veux vraiment un bébé, je veux bien faire l'effort..

-C'est pas l'effort qu'il faut, c'est le vouloir. Dit-elle en lui faisant une pichenette.

-J'ai pas fini.. étouffe toi là ! Je voulais dire faire l'effort de prendre le temps de réfléchir sur tout ceci. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfants, j'avais bien dit aussi que je ne voulais pas découvrir l'amour pourtant, regarde nous on est tout les deux dans le même bateau ! Et c'est parce que je suis heureuse de tout ça que je veux de nouvelles sensations si tu m'accordes un peu de temps..je veux juste me renseigner..

-Mademoiselle est froussarde maintenant ?

-N'importe quoi !

Il ricana avant de venir l'embrasser l'empêchant ainsi de l'insulter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la pousser à bout, elle était si mignonne avec ce petit air boudeur, mignonne et séduisante. Il se sépara d'elle glissant son visage dans son cou.

-Renseigne toi si tu veux, je ne t'oblige en rien à accepter, c'est ton choix peu importe ce que tu choisis je serais d'accord.

-Humhum. On va prendre une douche ? ~

-Dis donc t'as eu ta dose pour aujourd'hui toi. N'espère même pas en profiter.

-Quand je dis que tu deviens un vieux ronchon.

Elle se leva rapidement évitant avant un bouquin en filant dans la salle de bain. Insupportable...

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour, Bonsoir

Chapitre écrit en un jour jpp de moi, je vais mourir.

Non en vrai j'avais cette soudaine envie d'écrire et j'arrivais pas à m'arrêter donc :0

Voilà, c'est cadeau !

J'ai rien d'autres à dire si ce n'est que j'espère que le chapitre a plu

Je retourne faire la limace saluutt


	26. Chapter 26

Poussant la porte d'entrée, la jeune femme retira sa capuche laissant ses longs cheveux rouges respirer, elle retira son manteau le passant au blond qui le lui avait réclamé alors qu'elle suivit un autre homme dans les couloirs la guidant vers la salle où se trouvait la personne avec qui elle devait avoir une discussion. Elle remercia l'homme qui fila rapidement après tout, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, si cela dérapait, la jeune femme serait rapidement neutralisé.

Ryuko poussa un long soupir alors qu'elle posa délicatement sa main sur la poignet de porte qu'elle abaissa en la poussant pour entrer.

La pièce était assez cosi, des éléments de décorations diverses mais chic se trouvaient, une grande bibliothèque de plusieurs étages avec de nombreux livres, une table basse en verre trempé suivit d'un sofa rouge sur lequel, Nao était allongée semblant être prise dans une lecture intense tenant un livre avec une photo de... bébé ? Elle haussa un sourcil alors que son aînée tourna la tête vers elle non sans soupirer en refermant le livre puis en se redressant, indiquant à la jeune femme de s'approcher pour s'installer sur le sofa.

-Je pensais que tu te serais défilé ou que tu aurais tendu un piège.

-J'aurais pû mais, j'ai besoin de réponse alors, j'accepte de discuter avec toi Ryuko.

-Humpf. Soit, mais je veux te parler de notre enfance également. C'est.. important.

Nao l'observa haussant un sourcil, qu'y avait-il de si important ? Rien. Elle avait assez jouer sur ses sentiments, ses émotions quand elles étaient jeunes, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ces souvenirs qui l'a hantaient.

-Il n'y a rien à dire sur ça. Hormis que tu as été la pire des petites soeurs au monde, et tu l'es toujours. Rétorqua-telle froidement.

-Justement. J'ai réfléchi à tout ceci. En fait, j'ai suivi bêtement ce que papa faisait.. pour moi, c'était normal de te rabaisser et maman ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter ou même m'arrêter alors..j'ai fait le mouton je l'accorde. Mais, je ne comprends pas ton comportement à toi. Comment tu as pu rester si... renfermée ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas rebellé ? Pourquoi tu as accepté cette position ? Cela te faisait si plaisir d'être harcelé ?

La yakuza soupira joignant ses mains entre elle.

-Je n'ai rien fait car c'était véridique. J'ai blessé papa, je l'ai privé de sa vie d'antan, j'ai blessée de nombreux amis également et j'étais toujours punie même quand je disais que ce n'était pas de ma faute. À quoi bon se rebeller quand la personne que tu aimes, que tu admires dit que tu es un monstre ? Je voulais faire plaisir, j'ai perdue confiance en moi et j'ai laissé faire c'est tout. Je pensais juste que ma petite soeur me verrais autrement..j'ai toujours veillée à ce que tu ne manques de rien et ce même si papa m'interdisait de t'approcher ou que toi même me repoussai. J'ai juste appris à lâcher prise quand j'ai vu que les efforts ne servaient à rien et j'ai laissé la situation empirer jusqu'à ce que je parte.

Ryuko resta silencieuse, elle n'était pas en accord avec ses propos, elle aurait dû continuer, montrer qu'elle était présente, qu'elle était humaine avec des sentiments.

-Tu aurais dû te montrer au lieu de te rabaisser aussi.

-Et comment avec des personnes comme vous ?! Tu passais avant moi et ne dit pas le contraire ! Chaque connerie que tu faisais était vu comme un exploit. Peu importe ce que je faisais, j'avais toujours cet accident qui était utilisé ! "Un 18 ne ramènera pas ce que tu m'as enlevé petite peste." "À votre place je ne la laisserai pas jouer avec vos enfants si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils finissent comme moi". Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ? T'es pas l'enfant parfait Ryuko, personne ne l'ai.

-Tu aurais pu vivre chez mamie si tu lui aurais raconté, elle aurait prit les démarches nécessaires ! Vivre comme ça n'a servi qu'à te détruire.. c'est en partie de ma faute je le reconnais, j'essaie de comprendre c'est tout.

-Malgré ça, je vous aimais et je pensais que ce n'était qu'une phase..que ça passerait, j'ai fini par m'y habituer et je n'avais pas envie de créer plus de problème c'est tout. Dit-elle dans un soupir d'agacement.

-Je vois.. c'est tard pour dire ça et je comprends que tu n'ai pas envie de m'entendre mais, j'ai prit du recul comme je te l'ai dit et je me rend compte que je n'ai pas agit comme j'aurais dû le faire, malgré ma méchanceté, tu as toujours été là pour me soutenir en silence, j'étais aveuglé par l'idée d'être là meilleure si on veut. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu as vécue, mais, je tenais à m'excuser.

-Toi ? T'excuser ? Elle est bien bonne ! Dit-elle sur un ton hautain.

-Nao, je suis sérieuse. Je veux qu'on reparte sur de bonne base, je comprendrais si tu n'acceptais pas mais, ça me fera un poids en moins et je n'aurais pas à le dire une fois sur ta tombe.

-Geez..C'est Alaric qui t'as monté ça à la tête ?

-Il m'a simplement poussé à réfléchir sur mes agissements c'est tout. Tout ce que je viens de dire est sincère.

Nao la regarda perplexe, elle savait que sa cadette était une bonne manipulatrice tout comme elle, elle ne savait quoi penser et surtout en voyant cette sincérité et ce..regret ? Elle rala en croisant les bras.

-Je peux..t'accorder une chance.

-..Vraiment ?

-Parce que je sais que sinon on va me le reprocher.

-Ohh c'est que tu as été dressée ? Je pensais que c'était mission impossible. ~

-La ferme. Maintenant, parle moi de ton groupe.

-Singulary ?

-Oui. C'est quoi exactement ? Pourquoi Kryug voulait que je rejoigne ceci ? C'est toi qui est responsable de sa mort ?

Le débit de questions venant de sa grande sœur l'a fit soupirer, ça allait être long elle le sentait, cependant, elle se devait de lui expliquer ceci, après tout, elle et Kai l'avait aidé tout autant. Elle se cala un peu mieux contre le dossier avant de fixer un point devant elle.

-Singulary est un groupe secret créé par le gouvernement, il se charge de régler des affaires qui paraissent louches et ce peu importe le statut de la personne visée, nous sommes en somme des espions et des tueurs à gages. Quand on nous ordonne une mise à mort, on se doit de l'exécuter. Singulary a été fondée par Kylberg Jay, c'est Sieg qui a ensuite reprit la tête du groupe, il refusait que l'on tue sauf si c'était nécessaire tu comprends donc que j'étais très utile avec mon alter, je n'ai donc pas refusé quand on m'a proposé de bosser pour le gouvernement, cependant, Sieg a été assassiné et c'est Kryug qui a reprit la tête, je trouvais étrange que ce soit "une de nos victime" qui ait tué Sieg alors..j'ai enquêté et j'ai fini par découvrir la vérité.

-Et ?

-J'ai tuée Kryug en retournant sa ruse contre lui, mais, je ne l'ai pas fait seule, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est si Alaric n'était pas venu avec moi..

-..Alaric est au courant ?!

-Kryug savait que je fouinais trop dans les papiers, quand il a entendu parler de toi, il avait pour but de t'engager pour me tuer puis de te tuer. Ne pense pas que ce soit cool parce qu'il avait l'intention d'arrêter ton petit ami ainsi que les autres et de les faire passer pour les meurtriers de Sieg ainsi que de nous deux. J'ai donc prit l'option de prévenir Kai et d'aller me réfugier chez Alaric plutôt que de vous mettre en danger.

-Donc en plus tu causes à mon chef super. Et moi je suis la dernière au courante.

-Je le lui ai fait promettre de ne rien te dire. Te connaissant tu aurais répondu aux menaces.

-Pas faux..avoua la rouge. Et maintenant ?

-Singulary existe toujours, c'est moi qui ait reprit la tête. Je vais avoir du mal à me faire à l'idée que je suis chef mais.. j'espère pouvoir réussir et refaire de Singulary, ce groupe chaleureux que j'ai connu.

-Tu y arriveras. Tu as l'étoffe d'un chef.

-C'est sincère ?

-Hum..tu as dit de repartir sur de bonne base non ? Je peux toujours jouer la grande soeur désagréable.

-Tch..va te faire enterrer !

Nao ricana alors que Ryuko se saisit du livre qui était posé sur la table, le feuilletant alors avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu m'avais caché ta grossesse.

-Je ne suis pas enceinte. Je me renseigne juste..

-Ah ? Tu veux un bébé, étonnant venant de toi !

-Hum..on en discute avec Kai et je veux être sûr de ma décision.. j'appréhende..

-Tu appréhendes hein, bon, je suis une peste c'est vrai et je me fiche de savoir si tu vas me laisser voir ton gamin mais, fonce et fait ce gosse. Si Kai est tout aussi en accord, alors ça ne sert à rien d'attendre au contraire, profite de ce que tu as, de ce que tu peux faire.

-On voit que t'as jamais été enceinte toi ! Tu me vois devenir énorme là ? Et accoucher ?! J'ai peur des médecins alors il est hors de question que j'aille voir un gynéco ! T'as qu'à en faire un et après je verrais.

-Nao, je peux pas procréer.

-Pourquoi ? Tu t'es trop fait sauter ?

-Je suis stérile à cause de mon alter.

Nao ne dit plus rien mordant sa lèvre inférieure montrant alors qu'elle regrettait vivement ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt.

-T'as pas à t'en vouloir, j'ai appris à vivre avec cette nouvelle, alors te voir hésiter alors que ton copain semble tout à fait pour simplement parce que t'as peur, ça a le don de vouloir te frapper. Réfléchi bien.

-Hum..

-Après, je ne suis pas toi, je comprends que tu ais peur, je ne t'oblige en rien à le faire. Rajouta-t-elle.

-J'ai peur de beaucoup de choses. Je ne veux pas que mon enfant soit en danger.

-Penses-tu qu'Overhaul va mettre sa progéniture en danger ?

-Non..mais.. ça peut vite arriver.

-Hey faut vraiment que tu apprennes à passer au dessus de ceci. Yakuza ou non, le monde est dangereux, se frustrer de faire quelque chose pour ça, c'est vivre cloîtrée entre quatre murs. La décision te reviens.

-Tu crois qu'il m'en voudra ?

-Je ne le connais qu'au niveau professionnel, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour savoir ce qu'il accepte ou non. Toi par contre, tu es la mieux placé dans ce clan. T'as accès à tout son espace privé.

-Pas tout non plus eh il a le droit de garder ses petits secrets.

-Tout comme toi.

Nao reprit le livre des mains de Ryuko non sans souffler. Alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur Hari et Kai.

-Oh Ryuko, tu n'es pas morte finalement.

-Il faut croire que tu as su la rendre docile Overhaul. Salut Hari.

-Tch eh je suis pas un chien. Mais une yakuza.

-C'est la même chose soeurette.~ dit-elle sur un ton taquin.

-Wah je rate vraiment des choses moi... déclara Hari en les observant.

-Tu demanderas des informations plus tard. Nao, j'aurais besoin que tu fasses encore quelques tests.

-Le plus tôt possible je suppose ? Demanda la concernée.

-Exact, je te laisse cependant profiter de ton temps libre puisque ta soeur est là.

-Trop aimable "chéri".

Le nommé grogna lui lançant un regard noir alors que la jeune femme sourit innocemment avant de se lever pour lui remettre le livre en main.

-Tu pourras le ranger ?

-Tu n'en as plus besoin ?

-En effet, j'ai réfléchi.

-C'est une première ça. Soit, je te laisse t'amuser.

Elle le regarda sortir en silence avant de retourner discuter avec les deux d'autres qui s'étaient déjà plongés dans une discussion passionnante.

Les mois se sont passés après cette "réconciliation" bien que plongé dans leur boulot respectifs, les deux soeurs avaient gardées contact et même si les mauvaises habitudes étaient encore présentes, elles savaient qu'elles pouvaient enfin compter sur l'autre. Du côté de Ryuko, cette dernière avait eu du mal au début de son nouveau statut, ayant l'habitude de plaisanter elle devait instaurer une certaine distance maintenant, ce fut difficile mais son personnel avait compris l'information et l'aidait quand il le fallait. Après tout, ils avaient été en accord pour que ce soit elle leur chef ! Les missions se déroulaient cependant toujours correctement et la rouquine avait même instaurée un mois de test pour les nouvelles recrues, choses qu'ils n'avaient pas pu avoir eux. Faire parti de Singulary n'était pas un jeu, il fallait de la motivation, de l'envie, du sang-froid.. Elle jugeait bon de tester les personnes qu'ils voulaient recruter et ce avec une simulation pour éviter de dévoiler totalement ce qu'ils faisaient, ce n'était qu'une fois sûr qu'ils dévoilaient ce que Singulary était vraiment. Entre temps, elle avait gardé cette attitude proche avec Alaric, bien que le travail lui prenait son temps, elle réussissait toujours à se libérer quelques soirs, étonnement au grand jamais elle ne venait pour espérer coucher avec et le rajouter dans sa liste, elle ne faisait plus d'avance non plus ce qui avait étonné l'ancien héro, mais quand le sujet était lancé, Ryuko disait simplement qu'elle avait déjà eu sa dose et qu'il valait mieux ne pas commencer ses avances.

Du côté de la yakuza, cette dernière avait longuement discuté avec Overhaul, elle avait débarqué une après-midi et l'avait empêché de travailler exprès pour parler du sujet qui l'a perturbait tant. Longue discussion ou il laissa sa petite amie parler de ses craintes, il ne pouvait la blâmer sur ceci, ni même s'énerver, il l'avait cependant écouté et rassuré sur ses diverses inquiétudes et finalement elle accepta. Pas parce que Kai le voulait, mais, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle commençait à trop s'attendrir avec Eri et qu'elle commençait à imaginer ce que cela ferait avec son propre enfant. Bien sûr, elle avait caché ce côté attendrissant envers la nièce de son chef, elle savait que même si il était plus clément avec elle, il prendrait des mesures tout de même sur ceci. Eri était leur objet, en aucun cas elle ne devait se comporter comme une mère, mais son instinct la rattrapait contre son gré et ce fut encore pire sur le dernier mois qui avait suivit. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la jeune femme se sentait mal, entre les hauts de coeur et ses émotions qu'elle contrôlait avec difficulté bien que ce n'était pas flagrant envers les autres, elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme, elle n'avait cependant rien fait si ce n'est que d'attendre, Kai étant absent depuis maintenant une semaine, elle refusait d'aller voir Lance sans lui, alors elle avait finit par faire un test au vu du retard de ses règles et du poids qu'elle avait prit. Le verdict tomba un matin, assise sur le rebord du lavabo, les pieds dans le vide, elle fixait ce résultat positif. Bien qu'ils s'étaient mit en accord sur ceci, elle avait toujours cette appréhension au fond d'elle, en fait, elle ne savait même pas comment le lui annoncer. Elle soupira descendant de son perchoir et enfila son haut, se fixant dans le miroir, elle était assez surprise qu'on ne remarque pas tant que ça qu'elle était enceinte, c'était le début certes deux mois déjà, elle avait prit un peu du ventre mais c'était si naturel..qu'est-ce que ce serait dans quelques mois ? Elle secoua la tête terminant de se préparer avant de sortir pour rejoindre Nemoto. Ce dernier n'aimait pas attendre et au vu de leur mission, il valait mieux se dépêcher. C'est naturellement qu'elle le salua avant de sortir avec lui. Le trajet fut silencieux, pas pesant, juste calme. Et leur objectif était devant eux. Encore de l'argent à prendre, même si Kai était absent pour affaire, il savait toujours donner les directives à l'avance et le clan fonctionnait toujours avec cette même habitude, elle esquissa un sourire avant qu'ils n'entre en scène, tout c'était parfaitement déroulé, tout, à l'exception de l'apparition d'Alaric. Ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus. Beaucoup trop perturbé, ils n'avaient pas fait attention comme ils le faisaient de base, grosse erreur, ils auraient pu repérer l'ex héros bien que les personnes qu'ils avaient mit k.o disaient la vérité quand Shin leur avait demandé si ils avaient été suivit. Voilà maintenant qu'il avait été neutralisé alors que la jeune femme s'était vivement retournée avant d'être plaqué au sol.

-Je ne pensais pas t'attraper si facilement pendant l'une de mes tournée Percnoptère. C'est presque...ennuyant.

-Humpf remercie ta chance car tu ne vas pas vivre longtemps ! Dit-elle en tentant de se débattre.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui suis sans défense mais bien toi. Tu es responsable de la mort de ma fille n'est-ce pas ?!

Nao cessa de se débattre suite à cette question, comment avait-il pu juger que c'était elle ? Malgré son masque, elle esquissa un sourire avant de rire.

-C'est donc de ça que tu m'accuses ?~ Mon cher héro, sache que j'ai seulement donné un coup de pouce à ta chère et tendre.

Il resserra son emprise sur elle, son regard était noir rempli de haine, d'incompréhension..

-Comment ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !?

-Tch cesse de crier.. Elle était déjà fragile, oh oui c'est ça, "papa et maman ne font que de se disputer" patati, patata, c'est de votre faute ce qui est arrivé. Je n'ai fait que lui dire la simple vérité. Que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'elle et qu'elle était égoïste.

Cela en fut trop pour Alaric qui vint ôter son masque pour s'acharner sur ce visage qu'il savait devait être déformé par un rictus, cependant, il ne put exécuter son action en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Nao, son regard fut rapidement changé, le doute, l'incompréhension était présente, alors que la rouquine le regardait la bouche entrouverte par cette soudaine action, voilà qu'elle était maintenant dévoilée au grand jour par la personne qu'elle haïssait, que pouvait-elle dire ? Rien. Elle le regardait simplement.

-..Dit moi que c'est une putain de blague Nao ! S'emporta le plus âgé. Tu ne peux pas être Percnoptère..c'est un mensonge..!

-Tss, n'ose pas prononcer mon prénom. Pour toi c'est Percnoptère c'est clair ?! Penses-tu vraiment que je vais m'amuser à me cosplayer ? À ton avis, comment percnoptère a pu connaître l'existence de ta fille ? C'était moi depuis le début.

Il resta silencieux venant mordre sa lèvre à sang, tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il revoyait cette petite fille au cheveux rouges pleine d'innocence sourire malgré ce qu'on lui faisait, il revoyait ces moments où il racontait diverses aventures, sa nouvelle concernant sa fille, il voyait à nouveau ce visage brisé quand il avait fui.. il voyait celui de sa fille sans vie.. Nao profita de ce léger relâchement pour inverser les positions et se dégager avant de poser son pied sur le torse du brun pour le maintenir au sol.

-Tu sais, on a prit des chemins bien différents. La faute à qui ? J'ai trouvé des personnes sur qui compter et j'ai prit plaisir à tuer quand il le fallait. J'ai trouvé des gens qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis et qui ne me laissent pas tomber. J'ai tué ta fille, j'ai prit ce qui était le plus cher à tes yeux, tu as prit ce qui m'étais le plus cher en m'abandonnant. Je n'ai fait que de te rendre la pareil. À l'exception que toi, tu as encore quelqu'un sur qui compter, moi..j'avais personne.

-Comment tu peux...sortir et te vanter tant d'avoir arracher des vies par simple vengeance..?!

-Parce que je n'ai pas de regret à avoir avec ce que j'ai vécu. Ce qui est fait est fait. Alors, Alaric Madsen, vas-tu me tuer ? Demanda la rouquine de son air hautain alors que Shin venait de reprendre conscience.

-Penses-tu vraiment te sortir de ce merdier sans avoir de conséquences ?! Tu as tué ma fille !

-Ouais..j'aurais dû te tuer au final. Cependant, si je l'aurais fait, Ryuko serait morte. Et c'est en partie grâce à toi que j'ai récupéré ma petite soeur..

-Nao.. dépêche toi d'en finir avec lui.

Elle tourna la tête vers Shin avant de soupirer et de regarder le brun, le silence s'installa alors qu'elle attrapa le flingue que le blond lui avait lancé le pointant vers la tête de l'homme qui ne savait plus comment réagir avec cette découverte, elle ferma les yeux et tira.

-Non mais c'est une blague qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Nao ?!

Note de l'auteur:

Fin de chapitre wouhou

Alors je tenais à prévenir que je risquais de pas poster de chapitre la semaine qui va venir car j'ai pas mal de projet d'art à faire alors je souhaite m'avancer !

Voilou voilou

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre :3


	27. Chapter 27

-Non mais c'est une blague, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

Le coup de feu avait retenti, cependant, Alaric était toujours en vie, sans aucune blessure bien que toujours dans sa confusion. Nao avait levé à la dernière minute son arme tirant vers le ciel. Alors qu'elle se décalait de l'homme qui avait fait parti d'une partie de son enfance et adolescence, elle observa Shin qui avait crié ceci visiblement peu heureux du choix de cette dernière.

-C'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une autre personne sur mon dos. Disons que c'est un acte de gratitude..

-Nao, tu sais que tu ne vas pas t'en sortir sans conséquence ?!

-Je sais. C'est pas ton soucis Shin, mais le mien. Rentrons, je suis fatiguée.

Elle se saisit de leur "trésor" et commença à s'éloigner laissant le brun dans la plus grande incompréhension, le blond lança un regard dédaigneux avant de rejoindre la jeune femme.

-Alaric Madsen, n'essaie pas d'en apprendre plus sur nous, n'essaie même pas de nous arrêter, j'ai été clémente aujourd'hui mais la prochaine fois..je ne le serais pas. Prononça la jeune femme avant de disparaître.

Alaric se releva quelques minutes après, il aurait pu la rattraper mais les questions et les révélations fusaient dans sa tête déjà meurtrie, comment Nao avait pu filer vers le côté du mal ? Il se rappelait encore de cette envie d'être journaliste, comment avait-elle pu changer si...rapidement ? Lui qui l'a pensait incapable de blesser par plaisir, elle avait toujours cet air si angélique.. Il regrettait de l'avoir laisser, il aurait souhaité la voir grandir et s'épanouir dans une branche beaucoup plus saine.. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux épuisé par tout ceci, au final, toutes ces années de recherches étaient destinées qu'à une seule et même personne. Ryuko devait sans doute être au courante après tout, elle avait été une semaine chez eux, elle lui avait donc caché cette vérité, pour qu'elle raison ?! Il prit le chemin de son petit appartement, regardant l'heure, il attendrait que la cadette ne passe le voir comme elle le faisait à chaque fois.

C'est trois heures plus tard que la rouquine poussa la porte d'entrée déposant son sac à dos, elle retira ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers le salon où elle vit l'ex héros assit sur le canapé les yeux fixant le vide, il semblait être plongé dans ses pensées mais au vu de son air maussade, quelque chose s'était passé.

-Tout va bien ?

-Il m'a fallu pratiquement trois voir quatre ans pour découvrir que la personne que je suspectais et que je recherchais ne soit rien d'autre que la fille que j'ai considéré comme ma nièce voir ma propre fille. Lança le brun en plongeant son regard dans celui vert émeraude de la jeune femme, il reprit de plus bel. Et pour couronner le tout, la personne que j'ai aidé et qui passe son temps ici était au courant depuis un bon moment.

-Oh...alors tu as découvert la vérité..

-Vérité que tu aurais pu me dire il y a de cela des années Ryuko. Pourquoi tu as décidé de garder ceci ?

-Je ne l'a couvrait pas je tiens à le préciser, ensuite, eh bien..j'ai jugé bon de ne pas te blesser à l'époque, je voulais que tu le découvre par toi même ce que Nao était devenue. C'est pas la meilleure position mais crois qu'elle se sent bien là-bas.

-Elle a tuée ma fille.

-Je sais...

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure en fixant le sol alors qu'elle vint frotter son bras gauche ne sachant quoi ajouter d'autre. En général, elle aurait encore prit cet air hautain avec lui mais elle n'en avait pas envie, elle se sentait mal de lui avoir caché ceci et elle se sentait mal qu'il ait découvert que Percnoptère et Nao était la même personne, elle ne pouvait le blâmer, est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ?

-Comment peux-tu avoir caché ceci, tu as couvert la personne qui a..j'y crois pas..

Il avait prit sa tête dans ses mains fixant le sol désemparé par la situation, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui voulant simplement lui montrer son soutien mais quand il repoussa violemment sa main, elle avait compris qu'ils avaient beau bien s'entendre, il n'était pas près de lui accorder ce geste et surtout après cette découverte.

-Elle est passée où la Ryuko qui n'a que faire des conséquences et qui dit et fait ce qui semble l'amuser ?

-..Très loin. Répondit-elle en regardant ailleurs.

-Tch, elle est bien bonne. Tu débarques de nul part en prétextant pouvoir m'aider à l'identifier, sans compter tes avances inutiles pour qu'au final tu fasses quedal si ce n'est que de me voir galérer et..

-Si je ne l'ai pas dit c'est que j'avais une bonne raison ! Le coupa-t-elle. Je voulais que tu arrêtes de te ruiner la vie, que tu arrêtes d'être si... obnubilé par ça. Malgré tout, tu es resté têtu et je t'ai soutenu, pas pour me fendre la poire comme je le fais si bien, je ne me voyais pas te dire "Hey tu sais Nao c'est la fille qui a buté ton petit trésor" c'était au dessus de mes forces. Je suis fatigué de jouer au chat et à la souris. Tu ne vas pas ramener ta fille en tuant Percnoptère, ni en faisant tes rituels sataniques.

Alaric la regarda, elle s'était renfrogné quand elle croisa son regard, est-ce qu'il allait l'engueuler ? Il ne fit rien de tout ça, la toisant seulement, il cherchait à comprendre ses réactions. Elle avait raison, rien ne pourrait ramener sa petite étoile, il était buté, mais, il ne resterait pas à rien faire non plus, elle voulait jouer à la vengeance, ils joueraient dans ce cas.

-Tu ne me disputes pas ?

-À quoi ça sert ? Tu vas te vexer, me lancer un objet qui te passera sous la main avant de claquer la porte et de partir donner ton corps à je ne sais qu'elle abruti qui aura certainement le sida, ou l'herpès...ou une autre connerie. T'as saisi ?

-Je me vexe parce que tu cherche pas à comprendre humpf..et déjà je couche plus avec personne depuis un bon moment.

-C'est pas ce que tu m'a dit la dernière fois.

-C'est pour que tu arrêtes de me poser des questions chiantes. Répondit-elle sur la défensive.

-Quoi ? Plus personne ne veut de toi ? C'est pour ça que t'as arrêté de vouloir me mettre dans ton tableau de chasse ?

-Non, c'est pas pour ça. Mêle toi de ta maladie avant de te faire passer pour mon médecin. À moins que ce que tu viens de dire prouverai que tu es envie qu'on aille jouer au docteur dans le lit.~

Cette intonation sensuelle avait presque manqué au brun qui esquissa un sourire avant de secouer la tête.

-Je passe mon tour.

-Dommage, ça aurait pu te détendre l'espace d'un instant.

-Tch finalement je préfère quand tu n'es pas entreprenante Ryuko.

Elle ricana avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés tout en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché la vérité..

-..Est-ce que ça m'importe...le mal est fait. Et je pense que tu t'es assez racheté comme ça.

-Tu es décidément trop gentil..

-J'ai surtout pas l'envie de chercher la guerre pour le moment. Répondit-il.

-Je peux te demander une chose ?

-Quoi ?

-Laisse Nao dans son coin..oublie là, elle, et les Shie hassaikai. En soit, ils ne font rien si spécial..

-Ça c'est encore à vérifier, c'est pas parce que tu as renoué des liens avec que je vais être clément.

-J'aurais essayé.~

Il roula des yeux avant que la jeune femme ne commence à parler de sa journée décidant de changer de sujet.

Du côté des yakuza, Nao avait été envoyé directement dans sa chambre par le blond, son air sévère avait fait comprendre à la yakuza qu'il valait mieux obéir. Cela faisait quoi, deux heures qu'elle était dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec le brun, s'ennuyant clairement, elle avait décidé de faire du rangement ayant commencé par les étagères, elle étaient ensuite passé au bureau ou elle laissa bien sûr les papiers importants dans leur coin, son but était de nettoyer et de ranger pas de perturber et faire perdre son temps à Overhaul, elle avait même fini par se mettre à trier ses vêtements. Elle trouvait ceci vache d'être envoyé comme une gamine dans sa chambre, certes, elle n'avait pas fait ce que Shin avait ordonné mais, il n'était pas son supérieur. Elle marmonna dans sa fausse barbe sans même se rendre compte que la porte s'était ouverte et que quelqu'un la regardait.

-Ce n'est pas en t'acharnant sur tes vêtements que tu échappera à la punition.

Elle cessa son monologue avant de vivement se tourner et d'observer l'homme qui se trouvait dans la pièce, elle se releva du lit où elle avait élu domicile pour le tri des vêtements pour venir l'enlacer rapidement, Kai roula des yeux suite à cette réaction et la serra à son tour, ça non plus cela ne comptait pas pour une excuse.

-Tu es rentré pour de bon ?

-Je suis surtout rentré pour ton attitude Percnoptère.

Nao se renfrogna non sans soupirer avant de le lâcher.

-C'est bon je me suis déjà assez fait engueuler.

-Shin n'est pas le chef, c'est moi. Je te laisse cinq minutes pour expliquer ton attitude et ta prise de risque. Tu sais qu'il peut facilement nous retrouver maintenant.

Son intonation était détaché mais froide et sévère également, il ne pouvait laisser passer ceci. Nao le regarda avant de tourner la tête ailleurs fixant un point invisible.

-J'ai pas vraiment d'explication si ce n'est que j'ai juste était gentille puisqu'il a aidé Ryuko et que je ne suis pas vraiment moi même. C'est quoi ma punition ?

-"pas vraiment moi même" tu crois vraiment que ça suffit comme explication ? Tu nous met en danger avec tes conneries !

Elle ferma les yeux non sans acquiescer, elle était fatiguée de se battre pour sa défense, elle préférait assumer.

-Je sais, je suis désolé..cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Pour sur que ça ne va pas se reproduire, tu es privée de sortir de la résidence sauf cas exceptionnel, ne pense pas que ce soit la seule chose que tu ais. Quelques jours en isolement sans manger devrait peut-être te faire réfléchir également.

-Kai je peux pas ne pas manger..

-Overhaul. Reprit-il. Que tu peux ou non la décision est donnée, tu préfères que je te prive d'un membre ?!

-Non..mais..

Elle croisa son regard, ce regard furieux avec une pointe de déception, elle en mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle vint triturer ses gants.

-J'ai été trop clément avec toi.

-Je préfère que tu me prive d'un membre finalement. Répondit-elle.

-Tiens, cela m'étonne. Ne pense pas que je vais accepter.

-Alors accepte pour ton enfant.

-Pardon ?

Bien qu'assez confus, il ne laissa rien paraître fixant toujours avec ce même air la rouquine qui le regardait tant bien que mal.

\- Tu as bien entendu, je suis enceinte, de deux mois précisément.. j'aurais préféré te l'annoncer autrement.

-Tu aurais dû me prévenir ce matin dès que tu l'as su. Tu te rend compte qu'en plus il aurait pu te blesser ?!

-Cris pas, je vais bien. C'est juste que.. je voulais trouver un moment pour le dire..pardon.

Elle tritura ses doigts non sans baisser la tête prenant encore sur elle, il avait raison, elle s'était mise en danger pour rien, Kai rala avant de la prendre dans ses bras quelque peu calmé par la nouvelle qu'elle avait dite.

-On reverra ta punition dans ce cas. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Nauséeuse par moment mais ça va, c'est surtout dans la matinée que c'est plus délicat.

-Je comprends mieux tes réactions des dernières semaines.

-Eh j'y peux rien ! Tu vas quand même m'interdire de sortie ?

-Bien sur. C'est pas parce que Madame m'a fait l'honneur de m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle qu'elle va échapper à sa sentence. Répondit-il.

-J'aurais essayé. Tu dois encore partir cette semaine ?

\- Pas cette semaine non. Par contre tu sais que..

-Oui je sais. Mais j'irais que si t'es là.

-Lance ne va pas te bouffer.

-Même ! J'ai peur toute seule. Dit-elle de son air bougon.

-Si difficile...

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes avoue le.

-Ne te jette pas de fleurs non plus. Il marqua un temps de pause avant de reprendre tandis que sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux. Je suis heureux de la nouvelle.

-Tu penses qu'on sera de bon parents ?

-Il n'existe pas de parents parfait Nao. On fera de notre mieux.

-Tu penses que papy sera content ?

-Sûrement mais je t'ai dit d'éviter de parler de lui.

Elle roula des yeux avant de venir capturer ses lèvres, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pu goûter à celles-ci. Kai répondit bien évidemment au baiser, baiser qui fut tendre puis fougueux petit à petit, redécouvrant la saveur de l'autre plus rien ne semblait exister, c'était toujours comme ça, ils finissaient par ne plus avoir notion du temps. Ils durent se séparer quand le manque d'air se fit ressentir. La rouquine le regardait les joues quelques peu rosies alors que le brun l'observait de son petit air sournois, ce qu'il l'aimait la voir si vite défaillir avec ce simple geste.

-Termine de ranger tes affaires.

Nao hocha la tête non sans s'exécuter laissant alors le brun sortir de la pièce. Quand ce fut fait, elle quitta les lieux, il lui avait interdit de sortir dehors mais pas de la chambre après tout ! Mademoiselle n'aimait pas rester à ne rien faire.

Après cette altercation, la vie avait quelque peu repris son cours normal, entre les tests sur Eri, les récoltes d'argents ainsi que bien d'autres choses des plus importantes, ils avaient débutés leurs petites ventes, le sérum n'étant pas terminé, leurs clients possédaient celles qui avait une durée limitée variant de deux heures à cinq heures, c'était peu mais pour un début c'était assez, et ceux qui souhaitaient connaître la "recette de fabrication" ne pouvaient que pleurer. Kai n'aimait pas partager et encore moins quand il s'agissait dans son projet. C'était au Shie Hassaikai que revenait le mérite. Donner sa recette c'était comme donner sa gloire et sa fierté et le yakuza refusait. Tout ceci lui prenait du temps et pourtant il arrivait à s'occuper des besoins de Nao. Le long de sa grossesse, elle n'avait pas été si chiante, connaissant son caractère, il avait imaginé à bien pire que ce qu'il avait pu avoir. Le seul point négatif était sa sensibilité. Oui, Nao ne faisait que de pleurer ou chouiner pour un rien et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle n'hésitait pas à user de leur enfant pour faire un moyen de pression. Si Kai voulait sortir et que la demoiselle voulait qu'il lui fasse son mélange bizarre de fraises et de cornichons si par malheur il refusait, elle disait simplement "Ce serait dommage que je glisse et que le bébé soit blessé", il savait qu'elle n'allait pas le faire volontairement et bien qu'il essayait de garder le profil, il savait que cela pouvait arriver alors il restait et la surveiller préparer sa collation, il ne faut pas rêver non plus il n'allait pas se plier sur ses moindres désirs.

Quand ils prirent connaissance du sexe du bébé, et dieu sait que ce fut difficile d'emmener Nao avec sa phobie, ils s'étaient déjà mit d'accord sur le prénom, se battre pour un prénom était idiot et les deux jeunes parents avaient été d'accord directement. C'était Kai qui avait proposé ceci et la jeune femme n'avait pu qu'accepter avec entrain. Les derniers mois furent plus difficile pour la jeune femme, si au départ son ventre était resté fin, sur les derniers mois, il n'était que flagrant, si seulement elle pouvait se contenter que de ceci, non, il fallait que le petit s'amuse à la prendre pour un punching-ball, une fois pas deux avait-elle répétée avec dépit et souffrance. Puis l'accouchement arriva, soudainement, en pleine nuit, ravissant le chef qui avait une réunion le lendemain, il ne fut pas vache et ne lui reprocha rien comment pouvait-il ? Ce n'était pas elle qui choisissait l'heure à laquelle elle allait accoucher, et c'était fort dommage. Encore une fois c'était Lancé qui s'était chargé de ceci avec l'une de ses collègues, si Kai patientait bien calmement gardant son stress pour lui même, Hari et Jade qui s'était réveillé pour filer un coup de main et ne pas rater la naissance du petit faisaient les cent pas et ne faisait que de dramatiser la situation. C'est après un long travail qui avait paru durer des heures pour Kai qu'il put enfin voir la frimousse de son fils. Oh qu'il aurait pu accompagner la rouquine tout au long de l'accouchement mais c'était Nao qui avait insisté pour qu'il sorte elle ne voulait pas être entouré de monde c'était déjà assez stressant et Kai avait respecté son choix. Il était donc entré quand Lancé ouvrit la porte et qu'il lui donne le feu vert et s'était rapidement dirigé vers la nouvelle maman qui tenait l'enfant contre elle, son regard fatigué montrait une certaine joie et ses yeux étaient visiblement rempli de larmes, elle releva son regard vers son amant.

-Regarde comme il est beau..

-Je vois ça, tu as fait du bon boulot.

-On a fait, je ne l'ai pas fait toute seule.

Il ricana avant d'embrasser son front avant de venir caresser la joue du nourrisson qui semblait s'être rapidement endormi. Alors qu'Hari et Jade entrèrent, d'un simple regard Kai les averti de rester calme. Chose qu'ils firent étonnamment.

-Own il est si petit et choupi.. déclara Jade en se penchant légèrement pour mieux l'observer.

-Depuis le temps que je rêvais d'être tonton ! Je ne suis pas déçu, félicitation les nouveaux parents !

-Merci, d'ailleurs j'ai pris ma décision sur la marraine mais, j'en parlerais que je serais plus en forme.. lança Nao.

-On a le temps pour ça, l'importance c'est ta santé à toi et à...comment il s'appelle d'ailleurs ? Questionna Hari.

En effet, seuls Kai et Nao connaissaient le prénom de leur enfant, bien qu'Hari avait insisté, ils n'avaient pas vendu la mèche. Nao déposa un baiser sur le petit front du fruit de leur amour avant de reposer ses yeux orangés sur le petit couple présent.

-Naoki...Son nom est Naoki Chisaki.

Note de l'auteur :

Bim bam boum

Bonjour, bonsoir !

27eme chapitre de sorti ouf :'0

On arrive bientôt à la fin de cette histoire malheureusement, heureusement, cela dépend des avis !

Bien évidemment, j'hésite à y écrire une suite car mine de rien, j'apprécie écrire sur mes oc. J'hésite donc à écrire une suite sur leurs enfants parce que oui, il n'en auront pas qu'un uhuhuh ces coquins eue (ça fait une rime ;u;)

Bref je verrais en fonction de vous sûrement si vous êtes paraît à lire une suite ou sinon je l'écrirais de mon côté car j'écris souvent des choses que je garde pour moi ahah.

Je n'ai de plus à dire si ce n'est que vous pouvez poser votre avis par commentaire ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos petites pensées ou vos petites critiques.

Prenez soin de vous aussi c'est important eue et sur ce bisous sur vos fesses !


	28. Chapter 28

La naissance du petit Naoki n'avait que ravi les autres membres, bien vite, ils s'étaient tous empressés de voir la frimousse du petit. Kai avait été clair sur les règles, déranger en aucun cas Nao qui devait maintenant s'occuper du petit, oh il n'allait pas la laisser gérer seule non plus mais, il n'avait pas envie de savoir que Nao avait du filer un coup de main aux autres sans qu'elle ne soit totalement rétabli. Un accouchement ce n'était pas rien.

Trois mois passèrent et c'est après ces trois mois que Nao se décida à contacter Ryuko l'invitant à déjeuner dans un café pas très loin de la demeure. Oh elle avait dû longuement négocier avec Kai, celui-ci avait toujours en grippe ce qu'il s'était passé et sachant qu'elle voulait emmener le petit avec elle, le nouveau papa n'avait pas confiance. Et Nao l'avait bien perçu mais elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire et eut finalement l'accord. Ce fut donc avec joie que la jeune femme quitta les lieux accompagné de Naoki qui était confortablement installé et couvert comme il se le devait. Le trajet ne fut pas long et elle repéra bien vite la frimousse de sa cadette qui était déjà installé une fois qu'elle fut entrée dans le bâtiment. Elle s'y dirigea s'installant après qu'elle eut saluée la jeune femme qui s'était relevé vivement pour observer le petit qui dormait.

-Ohh vous n'avez pas chômé dis donc ~

-En effet.. Je pourrais passer des heures à le regarder dormir. Répondit Nao en affichant un sourire attendri.

-Hinhin maman poule.~ C'est pas trop dur les nuits, tout ça ?

-Ça va, c'est un bébé sage, et quand il réclame la nuit on se relaye avec Kai.

-Tu ne donne pas le sein ?

-Si sauf la nuit, on lui donne le biberon et ça ne perturbe pas le petit et Kai peut au moins le nourir. Répondit la rouquine.

-Je vois, au final vous vous en sortez pas mal avec le gaillard ! Je suis heureuse pour vous.

-Merci, d'ailleurs en tant que Marraine officielle, tu as le droit de venir le voir quand tu le souhaites mais..

-Ne dit rien à Alaric. La coupa Ryuko avec un sourire en coin. Je ne dirais rien.

-Y a intérêt.

-Humhum et sinon vous arrivez à avoir de l'intimité avec le petit ? ~

-Ne commence pas tu sais parfaitement que je ne répondrais pas à tes questions perverses. Répondit-elle d'un air blasé.

-Rohh moi qui pensais que tu te serais un peu plus ouverte sur ça.. enfin dit, ça fonctionne toujours les coups de mains ?

-... Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Moi rien, mais Sirius si.

-Sirius ? C'est qui ?

-Une connaissance.. à l'époque où je faisais semblant de bosser dans l'héroïsme. Disons qu'elle a un peu joué avec le feu.

-C'est à dire ?

-Elle a eut un enfant avec un vilain. Le soucis c'est qu'elle a arrêté de bosser pour les héros également ayant aidé l'alliance des vilains, je suppose que ça te dit quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, Kai voulait collaborer avec eux.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

-Naoki, ça te va comme réponse ? Dit-elle par simple agacement.

-Comprehensible, mais tu te doutes qu'elle ne peut pas rester avec eux avec son enfant. J'ai donc prit contact avec elle car elle m'a avant tout bien aidé, ma demande est celle-ci, je veux que ton mec la protège avec votre système que je n'ai toujours pas compris. Avait-elle déclaré sur un ton plus faible.

-Ça ne se fait pas comme ça, en général on accorde ceci en échange de service..et avec le boulot actuel je doutes que..

-Kai saura t'écouter et elle peut être utile avec son alter notamment dans l'espionnage. Renchérit Ryuko.

-On a assez de membre tu sais...Quoique..Erna doit partir..mais un gosse en plus..

-C'est le temps qu'elle et l'autre pain puissent se poser dans un coin calme et tranquille. S'il te plaît, fait le pour ta soeur non adoré ?

Elle roula des yeux passant sa main sur son visage dans quoi elle s'embarquait encore ? Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas refuser et étant donné qu'elle devait s'occuper de Naoki elle trouvait ça intéressant d'avoir des conseils d'une autre maman.

-Je ne promet rien, j'en discuterai avec l'homme de la maison. Mais, tu le connais.

-Une pipe sous le bureau et il dira oui à tout rohh..

-Ryuko !

Elle allait vivement la reprendre mais les pleurs du petit homme l'a calma de suite, c'est délicatement qu'elle le détacha de son cosy pour le prendre et le caler contre elle, sous le regard presque attendri de la cadette.

-Eh bien, il est ronchon ton fils.

-C'est parce qu'il a faim. Répondit-elle avant de se concentrer sur le petit qui chouinait. Shht c'est tout mon ange maman va te donner à manger.

-Tu veux un coup de main pour te cacher ?~

-Franchement, les gens si ils sont gênés de voir un morceau de peau dépasser ils peuvent aller se faire dépister de la connerie.

-Où est passé la Nao pudique ?

-Je suis pudique mais pas pour si peu..

Et c'était pendant qu'elle parlait qu'elle avait quelque peu baissé le haut de son t-shirt conçu pour faciliter la tâche avant d'aider le petit qui semblait déjà téter dans le vide chose qu'il n'appréciait pas puisqu'il n'avait pas son précieux lait, il fut soudainement plus calme une fois qu'il put enfin boire. Nao caressa doucement sa joue se calant comme il faut contre la chaise alors que Ryuko observait le petit qui se régalait, elle rit légèrement posant sa main contre sa joue.

-Adorable, vraiment adorable. ~ Kai n'est pas jaloux de ne pas être le seul à profiter de ta poitrine ?~

Ryuko cherchait vraiment à l'embêter, et elle était limite frustrer de voir que cela n'avait pas d'effet sur sa grande soeur qui posa un regard blasé sur elle.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Kai jaloux et je ne pense pas qu'il le soit parce que son fils mange, à moins qu'il veuille aussi se nourrir de mon lait..

La réflexion de la yakuza fit rire la cadette, tandis que Naoki était concentré à remplir son estomac, elles reprirent une discussion plus calme et banale. C'est une petite heure plus tard qu'elles se quittèrent, Nao rentrant immédiatement avec le bonhomme qui n'avait pas tant chouiné que ça puisse qu'il avait pu profiter d'être dans les bras de sa maman. Rentrée, elle débarrassa le petit des choses encombrantes notamment son manteau et parti en direction du bureau après avoir changer également le petit. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir encore le brun le nez plongé dans diverses paperasses.

-Ohh papa est encore occupé apparemment.

-En effet, contrairement à maman, je ne chôme pas. Répondit le concerné d'un ton las.

-C'est toi qui m'y interdit, enfin je suis venue montrer qu'on allait bien.

-Je constate aussi que cette sortie ne t'as pas redonner l'intelligence que tu as perdue...quel dommage..

-Ça, c'est méchant. Tu te débrouillersa pour lui faire prendre son bain pour la peine.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, je peux avoir mon fils ou tu vas te l'accaparer ?

-Si exigeant...

Elle rala tandis qu'elle s'approchait afin de lui donner Naoki qui était pleinement éveillé son petit regard doré ne changea pas quand il perçu son père à la place de sa mère au contraire il fut plus attiré par le masque qu'il portait.

-Tss les gosses sont vraiment attiré par ça il faut croire.

-Tu devrais être ravi que ton fils ne soit pas effrayé.~

-Je le suis. Répondit-il tout en laissant le petit toucher le masque qui l'intriguait tant. Alors, comment va ta soeur ?

-Bien apparemment, elle a toujours contact avec Alaric.

-Au moins, elle nous préviendra si il se décide à venir.

-En effet et.. elle m'a demandé une faveur.

-Tiens, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'en a pas demandé. C'est quoi ?

-Elle veut que l'on offre notre protection à une de ses amies anciennement Héroïne.

-Qu'as-tu répondue ?

-Que j'allais essayer de négocier avec mon chef, en l'occurrence toi. Elle a un enfant et Ryuko pense vraiment qu'il vaut mieux qu'on la prenne, elle a d'ailleurs déclaré que cette demoiselle pouvait être utile.

-Ça, c'est encore à voir. Je n'aime pas ces magouilles. Je veux voir cette personne en vrai avant de prendre une quelconque décision.

-C'est noté, je le transmettrais. Déclara la rouquine qui prit la chaise présente et la plaça à ses côtés pour s'asseoir.

Kai la laissa s'installer visiblement plus occupé à regarder et parler à son fils et tout ceci sous le regard attendri de la jeune femme. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait changer ceci, cet avenir qu'ils avaient construit. Elle était heureuse de cette situation nouvelle et voulait visiblement continuer d'apprendre ce nouveau rôle. Alors que Naoki semblait aux anges, Kai tourna à nouveau son regard sur la jeune femme qui était restée silencieuse.

-Tu pourras utiliser un sérum test.

-Hein ? Avait répondu la jeune femme, visiblement, elle était plus concentré à les observer qu'à l'écouter.

-Je sais que je suis beau, tu me le répète sans cesse mais pense à m'écouter un peu. Je te disais que tu pourrais prendre un sérums test.

-Vraiment ?

-Un seul cependant. Du moins pour ce mois-ci. C'est à toi de voir quand tu souhaites l'utiliser. Répondit-il.

-Je..merci Kai.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage qui était surpris, elle n'y croyait pas et pourtant, il venait de lui donner son accord. Ce n'était qu'un sérum mais c'était déjà assez pour elle. Restait à savoir quand elle voudrait l'utiliser. Pour ceci, elle avait tout son temps, elle se pencha vers le brun déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. De mieux en mieux cette journée.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la jeune femme avait pu faire la rencontre de l'ancienne héroïne, elle l'avait simplement accompagné jusqu'au bureau du jeune chef et pourtant, le courant semblait être passer si aisément. Il était rare que Nao soit aussi ouverte envers une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas tellement. Et c'est ce qui convaincu Kai, il était vrai que la jeune femme avait du mal à s'ouvrir envers les autres personnes féminines et contrairement à elles, Sirius semblait beaucoup plus calme. Toujours est-il qu'il avait dit que ce ne serait pas à vie et qu'ils devraient rembourser leur dette un jour ou l'autre. C'est ainsi qu'une étrange amitié démarra entre ses deux jeunes femmes. Sirius avait bel et bien un enfant, une petite fille âgée d'un an de plus que Naoki, Nao ne s'en plaignait pas au contraire, la petite était assez calme et elle pouvait ainsi demander certains conseils au fil des mois qui s'écoulaient. Comprendre un bébé quand il pleurait s'était toujours délicat, il ne pouvait s'exprimer qu'ainsi, il était donc difficile de déceler un mal être ou une simple faim. Posée dans la salle de jeu avec Eri qui était plus que ravie d'avoir deux camarades de jeu, du moins elle attendait que Naoki soit un peu plus grand pour le faire participer, la petite fille jouait à la dînette avec la petite Akako tandis que les deux adultes discutaient la rouge gardant un oeil sur le petit qui rampait maintenant. Il ne savait toujours pas marcher à quatre pattes mais cela ne saurait que tarder, il était débrouillard.

-Comment tu as su que tu étais enceinte ?

-Je ne l'ai su qu'à l'accouchement. Répondit la bleue qui ne lâchait pas son regard sur les enfants.

-Ah ? C'est possible ?

-Ça s'appelle un déni de grossesse. En vérité, je n'avais aucuns signes d'une femme enceinte, j'étais "normale" et puis c'est arrivé comme ça. Oh ça a fait un choc mais il était trop tard pour avorter.

-Tu aurais avorté ?

-Je n'en sais rien, j'aurais avant tout demander l'avis à mon partenaire. Mais au final, je suis heureuse de ceci. Certes, ce n'est pas évident surtout avec Dabi qui doit s'absenter et qui plus est, est un vilain mais cela me convient et je suis heureuse de voir que pour Akako, qu'il soit gentil ou non, elle aime son père.

Nao esquissa un sourire avant de reposer son regard sur le petit qui rampait tel un vers, vers elle, babillant avec joie, il n'avait visiblement pas envie de lâcher son doudou pour mieux avancer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux fripouille ? Un câlin ?

-Dah !

-Woh il a de l'entrain..pouffa Sirius alors que le petit frappait sa petite main sur le sol.

-Monsieur réclame de l'attention, il est impossible de lui dire non sur ceci. ~

Terminant sa phrase, elle prit le petit et l'installa entre ses jambes en tailleur ravissant Naoki qui secoua ses mains.

-Ne profite pas trop, papa va être jaloux si tu continu à demander autant de câlin.

Alors qu'il les regarda innocemment, les deux jeunes femmes rirent, tant d'innocence en un seul être c'était si mignon. Elles furent rejointe par les deux autres petites filles.

-Vous voulez goûter notre bon gâteau ? Demanda la blanche visiblement ravie.

-Avec plaisir.

Aussitôt ces mots dit, les deux filles repartirent pour revenir avec un plat vide, l'imagination était la clef. Alors chacune leur tour, elle prirent une part du gâteau et firent semblant de manger, il était clair qu'elles pouvaient être prise pour folle à cet instant mais, cela faisait plaisir aux deux jeunes filles.

-Délicieux, il me faudra la recette ~

-En effet, je propose que l'on demande à notre cuisinier de faire le même gâteau.

Akako et Eri furent plus qu'heureuse, bien que la blanche perdue son sourire quand le brun entra.

-Eri, c'est l'heure.

-O-Oui..

La petite fille reposa son plateau avant de rapidement rejoindre le brun afin de ne pas l'énerver. Oh elle n'était toujours pas heureuse du triste sort qu'elle subissait mais, elle était un peu plus joyeuse en étant entourée de petites têtes, qui sait peut-être qu'un jour, il l'a laisserait vivre comme avant. Elle le suivit bien sagement avant d'entrer dans le laboratoire qu'elle connaissait si bien et de savoir sans même que le brun ne le lui demande.

-Est-ce que...tu vas toujours me faire ça ? Avait-elle demandée alors qu'il se l'avait les mains.

-Tu es la source principale de notre plan Eri, bien sûr que tu vas subir ceci et ce même en grandissant. Retiens que tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu es un monstre. Qui voudrait de toi hormis nous, hm ?

La petite fille baissa la tête, comparé à Nao, Kai était plus froid et méchant tandis que la jeune femme restait douce et tentait de lui faire oublier qu'elle n'était qu'un objet.

-..personne.

-Nous sommes d'accord. Et je doute que tu veuilles laisser ta nounou.

-Nao-nounou est gentille avec moi..je ne veux pas la rendre triste.

Overhaul roula des yeux, si elle savait..pensait-il. Il ignorait toujours que la jeune femme s'était fortement attachée à la petite bien qu'elle l'a laissé se faire maltraiter mais c'était mieux ainsi. Elle voulait réaliser leur rêve. La séance de torture commença sans plus attendre, Eri était fatiguée de tout ceci, elle voulait juste apprendre à être heureuse, que son oncle soit plus gentil avec elle également.

Pendant ce temps, Akako avait observée la porte revenant vers sa mère.

-Elle fait quoi Eri ?

-Des tests de santé pour son alter. Répondit Nao. Son alter étant instable, on essaie de régler ce soucis, ne t'en fais pas Akako, elle reviendra jouer dans une petite heure. Que dis-tu d'aller faire un tour dehors ?

-Avec vous ?

-Bien sûr, je doute que ta mère veuille te laisser sortir seule.

-En effet. Répondit la jeune femme qui se leva.

-Allez-y je vous rejoins dans le jardin, je vais ranger les jouets.

-Tu veux que je prenne le petit ?

-Je ne dis pas non, merci !

Sirius prit le petit des bras de sa mère avant d'indiquer à sa fille de la suivre, sorties de la salle, Nao commença de suite à ranger la pièce, son côté maniaque refaisant surface, et comme promis elle avait fini par les rejoindre récupérant le petit démon qui s'était visiblement bien calé contre sa nounou non officielle. La fin d'après-midi arriva bien vite tout comme le soir d'ailleurs. Nao s'était chargé de donner le bain à Naoki et avait laissé Kai se charger d'aller le coucher ce qui lui donnait l'occasion de pouvoir se doucher et de même patienter en continuant la lecture d'un de ses bouquins. Alors qu'elle semblait plonger dans le scénario, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer avant de sentir un poids sur elle, Nao ricana avant de tourner la tête.

-Eh, je ne suis pas un matelas.

-Hm non en effet..

-Tss aller recule toi, tu m'écrases ! Tenta-t-elle en gigotant.

-J'en ai pas l'envie. Je suis bien installé.

Elle roula des yeux alors que le brun posa sa tête contre son dos, elle cessa de bouger non sans soupirer légèrement bien qu'amusé. Il resta un petit temps ainsi avant de finalement s'allonger sur le côté pour la regarder.

-Tu devrais te reposer Kai, tu vas être épuisé demain. ~

-Je n'ai rien de spécial à faire demain, si ce n'est que de passer un peu de temps avec Naoki.

-Ce qui veut dire que j'ai une mission ?

-Bingo Percnoptère.

-Chouette. ~ Ça m'avait manqué..

-C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de te faire un peu bouger, je ne peux pas te confiner ici avec le petit tout le temps.

Elle se tourna vers lui non sans venir se mettre au dessus de lui, ses mains posées de part et d'autre de son torse, elle le regardait avec cet air si fière.

-En effet, en temps que femme fatale, j'exige de pouvoir effectuer de nombreuses missions quand je le souhaite !

-..femme fatale ? Vraiment ? J'en doute. Répondit Kai sous un ton ironique.

-Je le suis ! La preuve, tu es sous mon charme !

\- Ouaip...j'aurais dû penser à te faire un lavage de cerveau.

-T'es vraiment pas drôle, tch. Tu peux pas me faire un compliment ?

-Je préfère t'en faire quand je t'entends gémir plutôt que de t'entendre dire des conneries Percnoptère. ~

Sourire fourbe, retroussement de nez, Kai avait encore gagné. Elle croisa les bras en tournant la tête sur le côté gauche.

-Dommage, moi qui comptais accorder mon temps pour toi..je pense que je vais plutôt aller prendre une douche et me coucher.

-Queoua ?! Hors de question, je veux profiter de mon amoureux ce soir !

-Alors laisse moi me changer et je suis tout à toi.

Il n'était pas difficile de la faire changer d'avis et encore moins difficile de la faire languir. Après cette épisode, ils durent rapidement venir à la réalité qu'ils étaient parents puisque Naoki avait décidé de manifester sa présence dans l'autre pièce en pleurant, Kai alla le chercher le temps que la rouquine puis s'installer confortablement avant de prendre le petit qui pleurait encore quand le yakuza entra à nouveau.

-Je suppose qu'il a faim.

-Très certainement.

Dit-elle en ricanant, étant nue, elle n'avait pas besoin de retirer quoique ce soit et de dépêcha de satisfaire le petit homme tandis que le brun s'allongea à nouveau à ses côtés venant frôler de ses doigts la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur sa cuisse, cela fit réagir la rouquine qui reposa son attention sur lui tout en frissonnant.

-Kai, c'est sensible..

-Oh je sais. Ricana-t-il.

-Tch..laisse moi le nourrir dans le calme. Hein qu'il est chiant ton papa ? Il t'empêche de manger tranquillement.

Il roula des yeux alors qu'elle avait reporté son attention sur le petit, qui semblait visiblement ignorant de la situation préférant téter goulûment. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue puis les cheveux qui trônaient fièrement sur sa petite tête.

-Il a tout de toi c'est trop chou.. lâcha doucement la rouquine.

-Je sais, j'en suis fier mais, il a aussi certains de tes traits.

-Un magnifique petit garçon.

Rassasié, le petit cessa de téter pour lever les yeux vers sa mère appréciant ses petites caresses, il esquissa un sourire avant de se mettre à babiller racontant visiblement sa petite vie tout en étant fier que sa maman lui réponde, à son regard, on pouvait voir qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir se coucher de si tôt au plus grand damne de la rouquine qui avait tout de même besoin de sommeil, non, il semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire ! Alors Kai dû intervenir, en prenant le petit père il déclara à Nao qu'il allait s'en occuper dans sa chambre et qu'elle devait se reposer, elle ne revint pas sur son ordre et le remercia leur souhaitant bonne nuit.

Quelques mois plus tard, Naoki avait enfin apprit à marcher et à prononcer quelques mots, Nao avait reprit officiellement ses missions et avec la présence des autres, Naoki bénéficiait d'une garde alternée, quand ce n'était pas Sirius qui le surveillait, c'était Hari ou même Jade qui le gardait, bien sûr Nemoto y avait eu le droit tout comme Setsuno, Nao évitait de le confier à Rappa, connaissant sa nature brute, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il ait la brillante idée de se battre avec le petit, il n'avait même pas encore un an ! Malgré cela, elle ne les empêchaient pas de le voir, après tout, ils étaient gentils dans le fond ! Enfant sage qu'il était, le mister faisait tout de même des bêtises, à commencer par sortir toutes les affaires des tiroirs qu'il pouvait atteindre mais également gribouiller sur les murs quand ses parents ou oncle avaient le dos tourné, et quand il se faisait prendre, il accusait le crayon d'avoir écrit tout seul, pas dupe, Nao et Kai savaient parfaitement que Naoki mentait, ils le disputaient comme tout parents devait le faire mais jamais il ne connu jamais l'abus, une petite claqué quand il dépassait les bornes et c'était fini, il ne recommençait plus. Pour autant, il adorait passer du temps avec eux, surtout son père qui acceptait de le prendre dans son bureau, vrai imitateur, il s'installait et faisait tout comme son père quand ce dernier bossait, et Overhaul ne se plaignait jamais du petit qui savait rester sage. Avec sa mère, c'était différent, il voulait des séances câlins et bisous si bien qu'il ne laissait jamais sa maman bien loin préférant être assit sur elle, c'était plus simple pour lui de lui faire des câlins quand il jouait ! Tout allait visiblement bien pour ce petit, tout jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne par ses parents qu'il serait grand frère... Grand frère...oh qu'il sentait le merdier arriver.

Note de l'auteur:

C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire, ces chapitres sont plus des genre d'épilogue à proprement parler ahah.

Comme je l'ai dit j'hésite à poster une suite à voir selon mon envie mais en tout cas je suis contente de pouvoir finir cette histoire qui le tient à cœur ahah !


	29. Chapter 29

Si Naoki ou une autre personne pensait que Nao et Kai aurait eu l'idée de faire un autre enfant, ils se seraient sûrement dit qu'il délirait, et pourtant, la jeune rouge était belle et bien enceinte, encore une fois, il s'agissait des premiers mois alors ce n'était pas flagrant, ironie du sort ? Ce fut Nao qui avait réclamé un autre bout de chou, il ne fallut pas dix ans pour convaincre le jeune maître. Naoki était encore très jeune et la seule chose qu'il savait réellement c'était qu'il allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur, notre gaillard voulait indéniablement un frère ! C'est qu'il y avait assez de filles à son goût et il était bien trop timide pour jouer avec elles. Oui, elles, Eri étaient bien compté avec Akako.

Bien qu'elle était maintenant un peu plus âgée, la jeune fille ne refusait jamais de jouer avec la bicolore entre deux examens, elle avait fini par renoncer à partir et même si c'était toujours l'enfer lors des examens, elle avait un peu plus de possibilités maintenant qu'il y avait des enfants. Elle avait cependant toujours cette frayeur d'approcher Naoki, Nao le lui autorisait pourquoi interdire les enfants de jouer ? Mais, Eri avait peur que Kai ne l'entende pas de cette manière et le petit garçon restait très réservé au final. Il ne parlait que peu alors il était difficile de l'intégrer dans leur jeux de rôle, si Eri restait sur ses réserves, Akako n'avait aucun mal à être sociale et malgré le côté réservé du garçon, elle était toujours partante pour le faire participer aux divers jeux. Et c'est ainsi que la bicolore s'était retrouvé devant la porte de la salle commune où Nao, Shin, Rappa et Naoki se trouvaient.

-Tu veux que Naoki vienne jouer avec toi ? répéta Nao qui s'était redressée pour accueillir la petite fille.

-Ouii !

-Eh bien..ton fils est réclamée par la gente féminine. Déclara Shin qui ajusta ses lunettes bien qu'il affichait un sourire en coin.

-Ça c'est un homme !

-Ne commencez pas les garçons. Les rappela à l'ordre Nao qui posa ensuite son regard sur le garçon qui jusque là était resté contre sa mère en regardant ailleurs. Naoki chéri, tu veux les rejoindre ?

-Hm..

Naoki haussa les épaules serrant le haut de sa maman qui esquissa un sourire avant de caresser ses cheveux.

-Aller Naoki ! Viens zouer ! Promis on zoue pas à la princesse !

La bicolore s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers ce dernier et attrapa son bras pour le faire se lever, toujours avec sa timidité consternante, il finit par lâcher la rouquine et suivre la petite fille non sans rougir, c'est une fois la porte fermée que le blond posa son regard sur la jeune mère.

-Il est amusant ce garçon.

-Naoki a toujours été timide avec les filles déjà avec Jade et Sirius mais quand il s'agit d'Eri et d'Akako, tu es sûr de ne pas l'entendre parler.

-C'est quoi cette tactique de lâche ?! S'emporta Rappa.

-Ce n'est pas lâche Rappa, tu dois comprendre qu'un enfant n'agit pas pareil en présence de différentes personnes, la preuve, il fait souvent des coups en douce avec ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de le garder mais avec Hari et Shin il est plus calme et bavard, avec son père je n'en parle même pas, on dirait un élément de décoration tellement qu'il reste sage. C'est juste qu'il reste timide en présence des femmes hormis moi puisque je suis sa maman.

-Oh vraiment ?

-Bon d'accord il insiste pour que ce soit son père qui lui fasse le bain. Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

-Ohh Mamoune est vexée ?

-Pas vraiment mais Kai est souvent occupé alors, Naoki finit par prendre son bain tard..je n'aime pas qu'il se couche tard après il est grognon.

-Je vois, enfin, il doit sûrement avoir conscience de la pudeur on va dire.

-Il est encore jeune pour ça mais on va dire. Après, je ne le blâme pas, au contraire, je le laisse prendre son temps.

-C'est ce qu'il faut.

Du côté des enfants, les trois garnements étaient dans la salle de jeux qui avait été aménagée pour eux. Akako avait fini par lâcher la main du garçon qui fixa ses pieds alors qu'Eri le regarda.

-..Tu ne l'a pas tiré de force au moins ?

-Mais nooonnnn c'est niquel !

-Naoki, c'est vrai ?

Le concerné vint jouer avec ses doigts avant de lever son regard ambré sur la blanche et la petite à la chevelure bleue dont les pointes devenaient rouges.

-O-Oui..

-Bien..si c'est trop pour toi à force, tu pourras retourner voir nao-nounou.

Ainsi ils commencèrent à jouer, simple jeux classique qui se nommait dînette, Naoki aurait pu être gêné de ne pas jouer à des "jeux de garçons" mais en vérité, il s'en fichait, un jeu restait un jeu et de toute façon, il ne participait pas tellement, c'était la bicolore qui le poussait à essayer de parler ou d'imposer son avis, rien à faire, cela ne semblait pas fonctionner.

À nouveau les mois passèrent et Naoki put enfin savoir le sexe du bébé, déception quand ses parents lui annoncèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille, lui qui voulait à tout prix un autre garçon de son âge, dieu était contre lui apparemment. L'arrivée du nouveau bébé ne perturbait en aucun cas leur routine, Nao était forcée de rester à la demeure et elle prenait son temps pour s'occuper du futur grand frère et de faire quelques tâches pas trop compliqués, Naoki voyait cependant son père un peu plus rarement mais il ne trouvait pas cela dérangeant, il avait rapidement compris que son travail était important pour leur assurer un avenir meilleur. La naissance de la petite arriva enfin, petit bout de chou aussi adorable que l'avait pu être Naoki, ce dernier était entré dans la salle quand on le lui autorisa rejoignant ses parents, Kai le porta sans difficulté pour qu'il puisse mieux observer cette personne qui était maintenant sa petite soeur. Isako, c'est comme cela qu'elle se nommait, en voyant ce visage d'ange, le petit brun songea qu'il arriverait sûrement à s'entendre avec.. Quel erreur de débutant.

Comparé à Naoki, Isako était le genre d'enfant perturbateur, toujours à faire les quatre cents coups ! Si bébé elle avait été aussi adorable que son grand frère, quand elle put marcher sur ses deux petits jambes, la demoiselle enchaînait les bêtises sur bêtises, il fallait donc souvent garder un oeil attentif sur elle. Manquant de manger tout ce qu'elle avait dans ses mains notemment les jouets, la petite fille semblait ne pas vouloir écouter les ordres, et quand elle n'essayait pas de les manger, elle les détruisait, faisant alors pleurer le plus grand qui souvent devait lui prêter des jouets, oh qu'il lui en voulait pour avoir arraché la tête de gribouille son doudou lapin ! Lui qui était soigneux avec ses jouets avait toujours cette crainte de ne plus les revoir comme avant et il avait raison, soit ils étaient pleins de bave où il étaient détruit et mâchouillé. Naoki n'en pouvait plus de cette situation alors avec un biscuit, il avait attiré sa chère sœur dans un carton, ceci fait, il avait refermé le carton comportant de petits trous pour la laisser respirer et s'était mit à pousser le carton une fois qu'il eût mit le scotch, isako faisait son poids et pour un garçon c'était compliqué de pousser cette masse sans compter qu'elle ne faisait que gigoter dedans. Dans le couloir principal, le petit se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, une fois la porte franchie, il serait débarrassée de cette bête qui envahissait son territoire ! Tout se déroulait comme prévu enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix plus que familière.

-Naoki Chisaki, je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ce carton ?

Pas de doute possible, il s'agissait bien de sa mère, il tourna la tête vers la yakuza qui le regardait sérieusement sa main gauche posée contre sa hanche.

-Je vais poster un colis ! Dit-il avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que la voix d'isako ne se fasse entendre.

-..Je rêve là ?!

Aussitôt sa phrase dite, la jeune femme se dépêcha d'ouvrir le carton fermé pour y découvrir la petite fille qui semblait visiblement amusé de son "manège". Elle sortie la brune avant de jeter un regard sévère au brun qui tentait de fuir.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ta soeur était dedans !?

-Bah, c'était le colis. Répondit-il innocemment.

-Isako n'est pas un jouet Naoki. Tu aurais pu la tuer à faire ceci !

-Mais non, j'avais fait les ptit trou pour elle. Et puis elle doit retourner là où elle était. Dit-il en croisant les bras.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parcee que je l'aime pas ! Elle casse tout et elle fait toujours du bruit !

-C'est le principe d'un enfant mon bichon, toi aussi à son âge tu cassait tes jouets. Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait.

-Oui bah qu'elle le sache..elle a tuée gribouille en plus..

Nao se mise à sa hauteur alors que le petit semblait de mauvaise fois, posant Isako sur ses cuisses, elle le regarda.

-Elle n'a pas fait exprès et papa l'a réparé ton gribouille non ?

-Oui..mais même !

-Isako est ignorante et c'est pour ça que tu dois agir en frère exemplaire, lui montrer ce qu'il faut faire et ne pas faire par exemple, je suis sur qu'elle apprendrait beaucoup mieux si tu lui montrait.

Le petit semblait dubitatif quand à cela jetant un regard de reproche envers la petite qui afficha un grand sourire en rendant les bras vers lui. Naoki soupira avant de venir lui faire un câlin, Nao fut ravie de les voir à nouveau sur de "bonnes bases", c'est dans cette optique là que la maman en herbe se redressa en posant la petite et les emmena dans la cuisine afin de leur faire une activité culinaire, profitant du calme qu'elle pouvait avoir en ces temps importants. La confection de sablé ne fut pas évident avec eux, elle pouvait compter sur la bonne volonté du petit homme qui voulait vraisemblablement montrer qu'il pouvait faire tout, tout seul. Oh il laissait sa soeur l'aider et en tant que grand frère exemplaire, il l'aidait même ! Ce ne fut qu'après qu'ils recommencèrent leur guerre, pour un simple emporte-pièce, tout deux voulaient le même mais, il n'y en avait qu'un, Nao dû à nouveau intervenir et cela déplu à mini Kai que ce soit Isako qui remporte cette guerre. Notre petit âgée de maintenant quatre bientôt cinq ans tapa ses mains sur la table avant de descendre de sa chaise pour aller bouder dans son coin laissant la petite fille terminer de faire les formes dans la pâte. La yakuza soupira en les observant après avoir enfourné les sablés, au grand jamais elle ne faisait de favoritisme, elle ne comprenait donc pas cette si grande jalousie que le petit pouvait avoir à l'égard de sa cadette, il dormait même avec elle et Kai quand il le demandait, elle était douce mais stricte à la fois pour qu'ils ne se conduisent pas en enfants gâtés mais voir qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec la petite la désolait. Elle finit par aller coucher la petite qui devait faire sa sieste et revint dans la cuisine quelques minutes après remarquant que Naoki était toujours dans son coin.

-Mon bébé, tu ne vas quand même pas bouder ta maman ?

Pas de réponse, la jeune femme soupira et s'approcha du petit en l'entendant renifler.

-Naoki..tu n'as pas à te mettre dans cet état là pour un emporte-pièce, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui l'aura..

-.. ça me pique.. dit-il en reniflant toujours dos à elle.

-Où ça ? Retourne toi je vais voir.

Le garçon aux yeux ambrés rempli de larmes se tourna vers la rouquine, alors qu'il frottait son bras de son poignet. Nao se permît de retirer son poignet pour observer ce qui le démangeait autant au point de le faire pleurer, c'est là qu'elle eut un gros coup de chaleur, la zone qu'il frottait n'était pas seulement rouge mais elle était aussi violacée, c'était petit certes mais cela ne ressemblait en rien à un bleu ou quoique ce soit d'autre, elle reposa rapidement son regard vers le petit qui pleurait en silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-R-Rien.. ça me grattait..et puis ça m'a piqué.. tenta d'expliquer le petit entre ses sanglots.

-D'accord..ne bouge pas.

Nao se releva avant d'aller prendre un fruit dans la corbeille qui y était destinée, elle revint rapidement et lui tendit le fruit.

-Je veux que tu prennes ça, je veux vérifier quelque chose.

Elle avait gardé son ton doux et rassurent c'est sans mal que le petit prit soigneusement le fruit alors qu'elle venait essuyer ses larmes elle constata le changement de couleur du met, plus de doute sur ceci, ce n'était pas aussi réactif qu'elle par chance mais c'était déjà assez, elle lui fit lâcher le fruit qui tomba au sol, elle aurait criait habituellement mais, la situation était bien plus importante.

-Bon, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement mon bichon d'accord ?

-Qu'est-ce..qui se passe.. ?

La voix inquiétante du petit la fit hésiter, mais, Nao ne pouvait lui mentir, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'un de ses enfants ne connaissent ce qu'elle avait pu vivre ainsi, elle déposa un baiser sur son front laissant une légère trace de ce rouge à lèvre rose pâle qu'elle mettait de temps en temps. Son regard attendrissant ne quittait pas le petit visage inquiet de son fils.

-Rien de grave, c'est seulement ton alter qui se développe, Naoki, je veux qu'à partir de maintenant tu portes des gants tout le temps c'est compris ? Ce n'est pas une punition ou quoique ce soit mais, tu connais le pouvoir de maman ainsi que celui de papa n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, papa m'a expliqué quand tu travaillais..

-Je n'en doute pas, eh bien sache que tout comme maman tu peux pour des choses, et cette petite tâche sur ton bras est un des effets de ton alter, ne t'inquiètes pas, on va demander à papa de soigner ça, et on appellera ta tante pour qu'elle t'apprennes à mieux contrôler ton alter, ça te va ?

Si Naoki n'avait rien dit et acquiescé c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais le petit avait peur également bien que Nao et Kai l'ai rassuré. Naoki fut alors très prudent dans ses gestes gardant toujours ses gants comme on le lui avait demandé, cela ne l'empêchait pas de vivre normalement au contraire, il jouait et chahutait toujours autant avec les autres enfants bien que toujours timide, il avait même commencé à apprendre à lire avec Akako qui avait un sacré retard sur ceci, elle refusait catégoriquement d'apprendre si Naoki n'était pas présent, cela n'enchantait guère le petit de devoir répéter des mots pour la demoiselle mais il le fallait bien.

Du côté de Ryuko, cette jeune femme n'avait pas perdue ses charmes, toujours à la tête de Singulary, le groupe avait connu une belle évolution et les missions étaient plus que réussi, à côté de ceci, elle continuait ses visites régulières chez Alaric Madsen, s'incrustent comme bon lui semblait alors qu'il travaillait sur des expériences, il avait fini par se laisser aller dans ses petits projets scientifiques pour passer le temps, Ryuko n'y comprenait rien dans tout ceci mais, cela ne l'empêcha pas de le regarder bosser jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir, est-ce que cela dérangeait le grand brun ? Non, à force, il avait appris à la supporter et sa présence était quelque peu apaisante et gratifiante pour l'homme. Elle avait toujours ce côté rentre-dedans et il avait toujours du mal à s'y faire mais sans avoir d'explication quelconque il s'était attaché à elle et avait ce petit besoin de la voir. Encore une fois Ryuko s'était endormie dans le canapé qu'elle avait aménagé dans son petit labo, lâchant ce qu'il avait à faire, il s'était levé et nettoyé les mains avant de venir la couvrir d'une couverture afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid, ceci fait, il avait éteint les lumières et était parti ce coucher.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme s'était levée encore une fois après lui, elle avait retiré le ruban qui tenait une partie de ses cheveux ainsi que l'élastique pour les laisser détacher, elle pouvait se recoiffer après, elle se préparait un chocolat avec une petite mousse de lait tandis que le brun buvait son café à la vanille laissant la jeune faire comme chez elle. La rouge s'installa ensuite à table tout en croquant dans sa tartine.

-Tu as réussi à dormir ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, tu as dormi dans ce canapé pourri et tu t'en sors sans courbature. Répondit le brun sur un ton semi lasse.

-L'habitude de coucher je répondrais mais il est vrai que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas été comblée de ce côté. Avoua-t-elle en affichant un sourire en coin alors que le brun tourna à nouveau son regard ailleurs. Ohh je te gêne ?~

-Ne commence pas à reparler de tes ébats. Je ne suis pas ton psy, ni ton gynéco..

-J'aurais bien aimé. Mais, je n'ai pas d'histoire à raconter.

-Ce qui est étonnant venant de toi.

-Hum..je suis simplement tombée dans le précipice de l'amour. Dit-elle de but en blanc.

Alaric haussa un sourcil, aussi bien qu'il l'a connaissait, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse tomber amoureuse. Ryuko était ce genre de personne à coucher pour le plaisir, apprendre qu'elle était éprise par quelqu'un ne pouvait que l'étonner, il percevait aussi cette gêne, ce dérangement chez lui, savoir qu'elle était éprise ne l'enchantait guère et fidèle à son air neutre et endormi, Alaric se contenta simplement d'hausser un sourcil.

-Je ne pensais pas cela possible venant de toi.

-Hey ! Dit-elle visiblement outrée avant de reprendre son calme. J'ai déjà aimé par le passé, je suis capable d'aimer tout de même ! Tu devrais avoir plus de considération envers ma personne !

-Je suis censé m'excuser ?

-Non. Tu devrais plutôt t'intéresser à mon beau Don Juan ! ~

-Non merci. Garde tes histoires pour toi, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé ce genre de chose..

-Tss..moi qui pensais que tu me poserais des petites questions..je suis déçue.

-Tu n'as qu'à en parler à tes amis, ils sauront t'écouter.

La phrase du brun avait été quelque peu plus ferme, il termina de boire son café avant de finalement se lever et débarrasser pour une rare fois son coin avant de laisser le jeune femme seule, cette dernière poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre son petit déjeuner dans un silence de plomb. Ryuko avait toujours était direct dans ses paroles mais, il s'agissait là d'un sujet délicat, elle avait voulue ne serait-ce que changer la forme, ce fut un échec.

-Zéro pour la Big boss. Yas.

Avait-elle marmonnée avant de commencer à faire la vaisselle, ceci fait, la jeune femme partie en direction du sac de vêtements qu'elle avait apporté déjà un petit moment, venant souvent dormir ici, elle avait fini par prévoir ce sac contenant quelques habits, elle fila ensuite se doucher sans même prévenir le brun. Par habitude, elle venait souvent lui dire qu'elle allait se doucher et que si l'envie lui prenait, il pouvait la rejoindre mais la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de jouer ce matin si bien qu'une fois douchée, elle redescendit chercher après sa veste sous le regard intrigué de l'ex héro assit sur le canapé.

-Je pensais que tu resterais plus longtemps puisque tu es en repos. Tu es malade ?

-Hum, je ne compte pas abuser de ta générosité. Je vais aller fouiner ailleurs.

\- Finalement tu n'auras pas résisté longtemps à la tentation...pauvre homme. Déclara-t-il sur un air semi amusé.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui avant de s'approcher tout en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-Oh donc c'est ainsi que tu me vois..c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à me lâcher mais non, je ne vais "jouer". ~

Encore une fois, il fut déstabilisé par le ton qu'elle avait employé et par cette soudaine approche, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la jeune femme vint carrément le chevaucher, il se contenait de ne pas détourner le regard devant celui farouche de la jolie rouge quoiqu'il avait une belle vu sur sa poitrine, déjà par ce décolleté ravageur mais par la différence de taille qu'ils avaient maintenant qu'elle était assise sur lui sur le canapé, elle le dépassait bien.

-Awn je te gêne ?~

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, aller lève toi Ryuko.

-Négatif.

Ses doigts vinrent doucement glisser sur son torse enfin sur la chemise que ce dernier portait, les faisant pianoter d'un certaine façon, elle esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

-Jusqu'à maintenant..tu as étais le seul qui a su me résister..je ne dis pas que c'est mal mais..j'aimerais beaucoup que tu lâche prise.~

\- N'espére pas que je vais t'obéir docilement.

-Je ne cherche pas ça Alaric, je cherche seulement à combler mes sentiments. Sa main remonta progressivement vers sa nuque gardant toujours cette lenteur ennivrante.

-Combler tes sentiments ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre..

Bien sûr qu'il comprenait mais tout allait si vite, Alaric n'était pas du genre à encaisser ce genre de déclaration, il pouvait la repousser, repousser cette main qui sans le vouloir lui faisait un effet, repousser cette femme si entreprenante qui n'avait visiblement peur de rien. Il aurait dû, il ne le fit pas. Son regard ayant à nouveau rencontré ces iris émeraudes captivant, il se rendait compte qu'il lui était incapable de la repousser cette fois-ci.

-Ne joue pas les innocents Alaric, tu n'es plus un bébé.. déclara Ryuko dans un faible soupir amusé. Tu me plais Alaric Madsen, ce n'est pas dans le but de pouvoir passer une nuit avec toi. Tu me plais vraiment, eh.. je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et je compte bien te faire tomber sous mon charme.

-..Ryuko tu..

-Ne commence pas à déblater le fait que tu as eu une femme. Je le sais, tu m'en as mainte fois parler mais, le passé et passé, penses-tu qu'elle va revenir ? Cela fait plusieurs années qu'elle est partie et tu n'as plus eu de ses nouvelles, ce n'est pas ça qui me freinera. L'avait-elle coupé.

-Je ne te comprends décidément pas Ryuko.. tu es beaucoup trop jeune, va fréquenter des personnes de ton âge..tu ne sais même plus ce que tu dis.

La jeune femme le regarda restant dans sa position, son petit sourire avait quelque peu disparu alors que le brun la regardait toujours de son air perdu.

-Parce que tu t'intéresses vraiment à l'âge des gens maintenant ? Je me fiche que tu ais plus de 20 ans que moi, un chiffre c'est un chiffre, c'est non important. Si je te suis si indifférente dans ce cas stop moi maintenant et mettons les choses aux clairs, je peux me relever d'un râteau, ça ne m'empêchera pas de vivre. ~

L'ancien scientifique resta interdit, on le qualifiait de fou mais les gens avaient-ils vraiment passer la plupart de leur vie avec la demoiselle ? Alaric l'avait connu alors qu'elle était encore une enfant, contrairement à Nao, il avait passé peu de temps avec elle, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il l'a reverrait une fois adulte et encore moins pensé qu'elle finirait par être éprise d'un homme comme lui. Alaric n'avait rien de séduisant et comme elle l'avait dit, il refusait toujours ses avances, il ne la comprenait pas, il ne se comprenait pas, un côté de lui voulait mettre un terme à tout ceci, à quoi bon la faire espérer ? Il était un piètre amant, il avait perdu sa fille, sa femme d'antan, le scénario se répéterait avec la cadette Neophron, il finirait pas la perdre de part son égoïsme. Une autre partie de lui refusait cependant de la repousser, il avouait que la jeune femme savait se faire désirer, elle avait du charme et elle lui plaisait, il ne pouvait le nier. Cette partie là voulait tenter cette expérience hors du commun. La main du brun vint se poser sur la taille de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé avant de souffler dans un soupir

-Tu es décidément timbrée...

-De nous deux, qui est le plus timbré hm ?~

La jeune femme avait esquissé à nouveau ce sourire en coin face à la réflexion de l'homme, Ryuko rapprocha son visage, il pouvait la repousser, elle n'allait pas râler pourtant rien ne se fit, il ne bougeait pas, la proximité à laquelle elle se trouvait lui permettait de sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, elle ne résista pas bien longtemps avant de les sceller dans un baiser. Elle s'attendait à être encore une fois repoussée, ce ne fut pas le cas ce qui l'étonna, elle le fut encore plus quand il prit part à l'échange, une partie d'elle était soulagée. Quittant ses lèvres avec regret, Ryuko le regarda à nouveau, sa main remontant sur sa joue qu'elle caressa.

-Ais-je réussi à te faire tomber sous mon charme ?~

-Oh je recommence pas Riri.. répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je veux te l'entendre dire, promis j'arrête de me vanter ensuite. Ricana-telle.

-Tss...en effet..tu as gagné.

Ce simple mot suffit à la jeune femme, elle ne demandait pas plus.

Si tout se passait bien de leur côté les années qui suivirent, ce ne fut pas le cas pour les Shie hassaikai sur l'année qui suivit. Particulièrement en cette période de fête, tous le monde était pressé de célébrer ceci, pour cause, les affaires fonctionnaient, le sérum était opérationnel et Nao avait enfin pu avoir gain de cause, après tant de patience, Kai lui avait autorisé d'utiliser le sérum. Cependant, elle avait refusé une première fois sous l'étonnement du brun, à vrai dire, elle voulait avant tout aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait Naoki à prendre confiance en lui, bien que ce n'était pas simple, ayant autant l'alter que sa mère mais aussi de son père, le petit garçon ne souhaitait pas se voir utiliser son alter. Pour Isako, ce fut le contraire, elle avait été plus que ravie d'avoir son alter qui semblait similaire à son grand frère et elle aimait en user. Mais Nao était fatiguée, elle n'avait pas prévue comme le brun d'avoir un troisième enfant, elle était arrivée comme ça et ce malgré les précautions qu'ils avaient prit, bien sûr, elle n'avait pu avorter et avait fait cette troisième grossesse donnant naissance à une autre petite fille aux yeux vairons du nom d'Asako. Asako était âgée de quelques mois, elle allait fêter son tout premier Noël. Si Nao aurait imaginée que ce Noël serait sanglant, elle n'aurait jamais accepté cette mission avec sa cadette..

Cette mission était plus ou moins spéciale, elle consistait à empêcher un trafic d'information concernant singulary, Nao avait compris l'importance de garder ce groupe secret et il était hors de question que la population apprennent que Singulary collaborait avec les Shie Hassaikai, sinon, ils pouvaient tirer une croix sur les privilèges. Ainsi Kai avait ordonné à Nao et Hari d'intervenir avec l'escouade de la rouquine. Au départ tout semblait tourner à leur avantage, ils arrivaient aisément à contrer les coups et alter de leur adversaires, jusqu'à ce que leur petit jeu de retourne contre eux, n'ayant pas encore totalement récupéré, le combat se faisant de plus en plus long, Nao commençait à sérieusement s'épuiser et se blesser, user de son alter lui donner des inconvénients, beaucoup d'inconvénients. Si au départ elle n'avait que des éruptions cutanées, la jeune femme commençait à sentir le bout de ses doigts lui faire atrocement mal jusqu'à finalement ne plus les sentir, elle n'avait pu imaginer qu'ils seraient aussi nombreux et robuste. Elle n'en prenait pas compte, puisqu'elle pouvait se régénérer seule après plusieurs jours de souffrance, mais elle n'avait pu prévoir qu'on lui tirerait dessus de façon si professionnelle avec ce fameux sérum. Rendu compte trop tard que son alter ne fonctionnait plus, elle rencontra de très près le pied de l'homme qu'elle allait achever, la faisant valser plus loin.

\- Percnoptère !

Avait hurlé Ryuko qui tordu le cou de son adversaire. Hari qui était tout aussi occupé, prit congé pour aller rejoindre les deux femmes, dont l'une qui était gravement blessée.

-Ramène là, je les fini.

-Hari..tu ne vas pas pouvoir gérer seul..

-Bien sûr que si fait moi confiance, ce n'est pas sur que je revienne mais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ramène là à Kai, il saura l'aider..

-Je.. désolé..

-Oy ! Ce n'est pas le moment de chialer, ta soeur et ma meilleure amie a besoin de soins ! Ma vie importe peu sauvé là ! Et dit lui de ne surtout pas pleurer à son réveil !

Face au cri du blond, Ryuko se ressaisi, pendant un instant elle avait flanché, elle fila une boîte au blond avant que ce dernier ne s'éloigne pour retourner au combat laissant la rouge apporter les premiers soins, ce n'était pas grand chose mais cela permettrait à la rouge de moins souffrir. Ayant perdue connaissance, Nao parraissait sereine malgré ses nombreuses parties nécrosées. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour la porter et courir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait vers le manoir. Assez éloigné, elle entendit ce bruit typique de la bombe placée, de l'effondrement de divers immeubles, Ryuko le savait, ils avaient perdu un membre important pour remporter la bataille, il n'y avait pas eu qu'un mort, elle aussi avait perdu certains de ses collègues.. plus urgent était sa grande soeur.

Arrivée au manoir, elle fut reçu avec étonnement, Ryuko n'y prêtait pas attention, elle courait dans les couloirs, arrivant au bureau d'Overhaul ou elle entra en trombe avec Nao qui était toujours inconsciente et qui semblait de plus en plus mal en point, interrompant alors la réunion avec un autre chef yakuza, Kai se leva immédiatement alors que Ryuko se laissa retomber sur les genoux n'en pouvant plus.

-Kai..Nao est vraiment mal en point..je..

La jeune femme ne savait par où commencer paniquent visiblement par la situation qui l'a dépassait.

-Allonge là !

Le ton rapide et formel la fit s'exécuter, elle laissa le brun s'avancer de Nao qui était posé sur le canapé, le tâchant de son sang, rien n'était beau à voir et pourtant J'ai ne prêtait pas attention à cette putréfaction qui attaquait son corps, il prit seulement son pouls, un pouls faible, il jeta un regard sur envers la jeune soeur qui baissa la tête alors que Kai retira son gant.

-D'autres blessés ?

-..Hari..a fait exploser la bombe..il a servit d'appât..et n'a sûrement pas survécu..

-Je vois..

Avait-il répondu en posant sa main sur le corps de sa femme, il ne fallut même pas un dixième de seconde pour que son corps ne soit détruit avant d'être remit à neuf. Ceci fait, Kai vint essuyer le sang qu'il avait reçu sur son visage, ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang également mais cela l'importait, Kai venait de perdre son bras droit et Ali d'enfance, insensible, il ne l'était pas quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un de proche, extérieurement, il avait toujours ce regard froid alors qu'il se levait.

-Je suis désolé Kai..

-Ryuko. Ça va, ce sont les risques du métier. Si il l'a fait c'est pour la bonne cause.

-hum..et Nao ?

-Elle risque de rester endormie un petit moment.

À son réveil quelques jours plus tard, Nao ignorait le tragique accident, et ils avaient eu confirmation de cette mort tragique. C'était à Kai de l'en informer, il avait attendu qu'elle reprenne des forces en mangeant avant de lui annoncer la triste nouvelle. Entendre que son meilleur amie était mort par son mari lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de massue, elle refusait de l'accepter..pourtant c'était bien le cas.. Ce Noël fut un Noël sanglant pour notre oiseau. Elle aurait pû se laisser abattre, mais Nao avait l'intention de continuer ses activités et de garder en mémoire des précieux souvenirs avec l'homme qui l'avait accepté dès le départ. Hari Kurono.

Au final, Nao avait été repêchée lors de sa descente aux enfers, elle avait vécu des hauts et des bas, elle avait subi des pertes importantes mais Nao gardait le sourire. Pourquoi ?

Car l'oiseau perdue qu'elle était avait trouvé sa place et une raison de vivre.

Note de l'auteur :

Et c'est la fin de cette histoire.

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus :0

J'ai prit un grand plaisir à écrire ceci et à partager cet écrit ^^

Comme je l'ai dit, il y aura surement une suite sur les enfants c'est encore à voir !

Par contre, il y aura un one-shot lemon sur Ryuko et Alaric qui viendra d'ici quelques jours !

Je tiens à vous remercier je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait autant de vie et qu'elle plairait autant !

Je vous dit donc au prochain livre !


	30. Chapter 30

-Aller un peu de concentration ici..on n'est pas à la foire.

Les mains posées contre ses hanches, Ryuko observait avec dépit ses collègues qui étaient en pleine course poursuite dans l'enceinte du bâtiment où ils siégeaient tous. Cela pourrait ne pas la déranger si ils avaient du temps libre, hors, ils ne l'avaient pas. Chacun devait remplir un rapport sur les dernières tâches effectuées pour qu'elle puisse les classer une bonne fois pour toute et elle même rendre son rapport. Une main bien trop grande par rapport à elle se posa avec délicatesse sur son épaule :

-Laisse les prendre une petite pause, tu sais bien qu'ils le feront en temps et en heure.

Calmement, la jeune femme posa son regard sur l'homme..le golem plutôt qui venait de prendre la parole, elle vint masser son crâne non sans soupirer, après tout, il n'avait pas tord mais Ryuko aimait que les choses soient faites directement..

-Dans ce cas... commença la rouquine, je te laisse gérer les mômes.

-Que ?!

-Tu n'es pas mon bras droit pour rien. ~ Je vais rentrer et profiter de mon après-midi.

-Beh tiens pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Marmonna le géant non sans soupirer.

-Ne fait pas cette tête Neil, tu sais bien que si il y a un soucis tu peux me contacter.

Alors qu'elle disait ceci, la jeune femme commença à s'éloigner non sans rire fière de pouvoir gratter une après-midi.

-Tu comptes aller voir tes neveux tous les jours ?

-Ah nan, à cette heure-ci, Isako fait sa sieste et Naoki travail l'écriture, je n'ai pas envie de me faire à nouveau engueuler parce que je suis venue les distraire sans oublier la dernière... Je tiens encore à vivre !

Neil haussa les épaules bien qu'amusé, cela ne l'étonnait même pas qu'elle se fasse engueuler par sa soeur, il l'a laissa partir, reposant un regard sur le groupe qui s'amusait encore.

Ryuko partie récupérer ses affaires dans son bureau qu'elle ferma, elle était sereine de partir comme ça, non, elle ne manquait pas au devoir, Neil savait parfaitement gérer quand elle s'absentait ainsi, elle se le permettait puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence et puis, elle pouvait compter sur ses camarades en cas de pépins, ce n'étaient plus vraiment des gosses. Elle sortie du bâtiment non sans saluer sa secrétaire et de filer sagement vers sa prochaine destination.

Destination qu'elle connaissait s'y bien puisqu'il s'agissait du domicile d'Alaric, endroit où elle avait fini par emménager d'ailleurs, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas laisser trop de choix au brun qui avait vu du jour au lendemain la demoiselle débarquer avec des cartons de vêtements et d'autres babioles lui faisant presque regretter son "oui" il n'avait jamais vu une femme avoir une aussi grande garde robe.. il avait préféré passer l'étape ou la jeune femme lui montrait les divers habits qu'elle pouvait avoir en préférant s'éclipser pour bosser ce qui avait forcément frustrer la jeune femme un petit temps. Ainsi leur petite vie avait continué, il avait été facile de garder secret la naissance du petit Naoki mais en ce qui concernait celle d'Isako, la jeune femme avait gaffée alors qu'elle était au téléphone. Elle n'avait pas pensée qu' Al soit ressorti de son "labo des enfers" pour prendre un encas c'est ainsi qu'il était tombé sur la discussion. Forcément, Ryuko dû rapidement avouer les faits mais également la demande de Nao quand à garder ceci secret. Bien que cela l'avait encore vexé qu'elle lui cache des choses, il comprenait parfaitement la situation, après tout, aucun des deux, que ce soit Nao ou lui même s'étaient revus pour discuter de la situation qui faisait de nombreuses étincelles. L'ancien héro respecter les barrières posées, il ne se mêlait en aucun cas de la vie de la plus âgé bien qu'il aurait aimé que tout cela se passe autrement. Grâce à Ryuko, il avait pû voir via des photos les petites bouilles des deux enfants sans oublier le fait que Ryuko s'amusait à les ramener ici quand elle devait les garder pour laisser les deux parents bosser. Elle aussi avait le droit de se les accaparer un temps soit peu ! Et encore une fois, cela avait été fait sans son avis.

Du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé à devoir supporter deux gosses, l'un étant visiblement plus calme mais trop curieux tandis que l'autre...une vraie pile électrique..il avait pourtant eu un enfant mais jamais Arya n'avait été aussi surexcité..Lui tout seul n'aurait pas sû gérer contrairement à la cadette qui savait attirer l'attention. Au final, il s'était habitué à cette routine et en général, il s'enfermait pour éviter de refaire des histoires non voulues. Monsieur était fatigué de jouer à chercher qui avait commencé.

C'est calmement que la jeune femme poussa la porte d'entrée et retira sa veste. Le silence dans la pièce montrait que le scientifique devait encore bosser sur ses idées. C'est naturellement qu'elle passa dans la cuisine pour prendre un yaourt avant de se diriger vers la pièce qui servait de labo pour le plus âgé. Comme elle le pensait, il était installé à trifouiller elle ne savait quoi entouré de pièces et d'outils en tout genre. Elle esquissa un sourire en s'approchant de lui, posant son encas sur la table, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme qui releva la tête vers elle.

-Tiens, tu es là de bonheur toi.

-J'ai réussi à me libérer des tâches ingrates qu'une patronne doit faire. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Et après c'est moi qui suis feignant..

-Boh ! Tu l'es pour certaines choses ! Je ne critique pas ton boulot dis donc, tu devrais plutôt être heureux de me voir !

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, ça m'étonne juste que tu sois là plus tôt.

-J'en avais marre de voir les gosses de divertir, moi aussi j'ai besoin de divertissement.. avait-elle lâchée simplement alors qu'elle glissa une main dans les cheveux du brun.

-Parfois, je me dis que tu n'es pas mieux qu'eux Riri..

-Plus gentil que toi tu meurs.

-C'est une réalité mais, cela n'empêche pas que tu fasses un bon boulot.

-Rattrape toi c'est ça.

Elle reprit son yaourt qu'elle ouvrit avant de le manger tout en s'installant sagement sur le tabouret libre aux côtés du brun, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs rapidement reprit son boulot. Ryuko observa la tas de ferraille non sans tirer une légère moue. Pas que ce n'était pas intéressant, mais, si la jeune femme était rentrée ce n'était pas pour le regarder bosser bien qu'elle le trouvait séduisant malgré qu'il puisse parfois être couvert d'huile et de tâches en tout genre et qu'il porte des habits qu'elle jugeait être du moyen-âge ! Des petites piques qui n'offusquait pas l'ancien héro qui se fichait éperdument d'être bien habillé surtout pour ce genre de chose, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il ferait des efforts vestimentaire. Il supportait déjà la jeune femme qui lui servait de petite amie, il ne fallait pas non plus le perturber dans ses habitudes. Le pauvre.

-Al-chou, tu ne veux pas lâcher ce bidule ?

-Non, je dois finir de le réparer. Répondit-il sans lâcher le "bidule" du regard.

-Humpf..j'aurais finalement dû aller voir mes petits neveux..

-En parlant de ça, Naoki était encore rentré ici la dernière fois.

-Et ? Il n'est pas mort et il n'a rien volé, il voulait juste te regarder.

-Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un gosse.. Tu expliquerais quoi à ta grande soeur si tu ramenais le petit avec un doigt manquant ?

-Alaric, il ne va quand même pas perdre ses doigts, il est intelligent pour savoir que c'est dangereux...je crois ? Finit-elle par répondre face au regard plus qu'insistant du plus âgé qui avait cessé de serrer le boulon.

-Intelligent ou non, cela reste un gosse. Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent ici. Déjà que Nao ne sait même pas que tu les ramènes chez moi, si je peux éviter d'être tué pour une broutille ce serait parfait Riri.

-J'y ferais plus attention, c'est juste qu'il aime bien les choses qui touche à la science, son père le prend bien avec lui quand il bosse et il n'a jamais eu de soucis mais bon puisque monsieur insisté je penserais à surveiller le mister.

-Merci.

-...Du coup on se regarde Netflix ?

-N'ais-je pas dit que j'étais occupé ?

-Roh très bien regarde donc ton bidule je vais regarder toute seule. Ne chouine pas si j'avance dans la série ! Sale vieux..

Tiens ça ne lui avait pas manqué qu'elle prenne la mouche pour un petit refus, Alaric n'en fut pas plus perturbé que ça la laissant râler alors qu'elle sortait il soupira légèrement. Elle était incorrigible, elle allait tirer la gueule encore une fois et finirait par se calmer c'est sûr mais en général quand elle était dans cet état, il valait mieux faire profile bas. Ça tombait bien, il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter son labo, d'ailleurs il se permit même de le fermer à clef pas question qu'elle ne revienne pour l'étrangler !

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que le plus âgé sorti enfin de sa cachette, passant directement par la case douche avant de rejoindre finalement la jeune femme qui était emmitouflée dans un plaid à fumer tout en regardant la télé. Rien qu'à l'odeur, le brun pouvait sentir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple clope, il n'allait pas la blâmer contrairement à lui, elle était encore bien trop sage sur les substances. Il s'installa près d'elle jetant un regard à ce qu'elle observait, forcement, il fallait s'en douter, elle avait osé avancer dans la série qu'ils regardaient normalement ensemble, il allait encore rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait. Qu'elle peste..

-Tiens, monsieur se montre enfin, c'est à croire que j'ai cru que tu y resterais jusqu'à demain.

-Ne commence pas Riri, j'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire, ce n'est pas la mort de patienter.

-Tout comme ce n'est pas la mort de stopper ce que tu fais pour t'occuper de moi au lieu de me délaisser pour tes jouets non sexuels.

-Ne va pas dans l'extrême non plus, je ne te délaisse pas non plus. D'habitude tu t'en fiche.

-Oui mais cet après-midi je voulais qu'on l'a passe tout les deux et pas dans nos coins. Tant pis, c'est pas grave va. Monsieur le joint m'a accompagné.~

-C'est que j'ai pu sentir.

Elle esquissa un fin sourire innocent, le genre de sourire qu'elle utilisait quand elle faisait des conneries et qu'elle voulait nier le contraire, avant de se blottir contre lui restant confortablement dans son plaide. Maintenant qu'il était assit, la jeune femme comptait ne pas le laisser filer, c'est qu'elle avait besoin d'attention, attention qu'il lui donnait à sa façon. Ryuko ne s'en plaignait pas et ce même si elle râlait souvent ce n'était jamais sérieux, emmerdeuse à souhait, elle aimait embêter le monde mais voyait cependant les efforts qu'il faisait, il avait d'ailleurs était bien plus présent sur le soutien quand il avait eu cet accident, la mort d'Hari. En général Ryuko se fichait des pertes extérieures, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'en vouloir sur ceci, elle n'aurait pas demander d'aide, Nao n'aurait pas perdu son alter et Hari serait encore en vie.. Pourtant Nao semblait plus ou moins heureuse de ne plus avoir d'alter, pour Hari, c'était autre chose. La plus grande ne lui en avait pas voulu, elle l'avait dit, si il s'était sacrifié c'était pour la bonne cause. Le soucis et Ryuko le voyait bien c'est que Nao semblait ne pas vraiment croire à sa mort, pour elle, il était encore en vie, quelque part. Cela la rendait mal rien qu'en y repensant et le soupir plaintif attira l'attention du plus vieux qui la serrait dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Rien rien..je repense juste à ce mois de décembre..

-On en a déjà discuté, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu te prends la tête pour des choses toi..

\- Dixit celui qui a chercher à retrouver la meurtrière de sa fille pendant des années ! C'est juste que je vois bien que Nao a toujours l'espoir de le revoir..je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment accepter le fait de perdre un ami important.

-On ne se remet jamais de la mort d'un proche, avec le temps ça peut aller mieux mais on n'oublie pas ça.

-Je sais..Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état elle aurait été si il aurait s'agit de Kai..

Alaric roula des yeux, non, il n'avait toujours pas compris comment elle avait pu se retrouver là dedans et surtout finir avec une ordure pareil. Un lavage de cerveau ? Il y avait pensé pendant un temps mais d'après les dires de Ryuko ce n'était pas du tout de la manipulation. Déjà sur le fait qu'il l'avait soigné lors de cet accident, il poussa un long soupir jouant avec les long cheveux rouges de la demoiselle.

-Te connaissant, je sais que tu vas encore faire quelque chose.

-On a fouillé quelques débris et on a retrouvé des corps, on a donc conclu qu'il était mort mais on jamais pu m'être une identité sur certains et c'est cette information qui doit titiller Nao..

-Tu ne vas pas encore fourrer ton nez dans des affaires qui ne te regarde pas quand même ?

-Hum..je ne sais pas..Si cela permet à ma chère sœur de faire son deuil alors je pourrais le faire.

-Tu travail pour l'état certes, mais n'oubli pas que tu dois aussi rester à ta place, laisse les pros faire.

-Je ne comptais pas fouiller les corps et faire je ne sais quoi dessus non plus ! Je veux faire des recherches sur les alentours, peut-être qu'il s'en est sorti, j'en doute.

Alaric soupira longuement, les Neophron étaient visiblement aussi têtue l'une que l'autre. Elle allait encore se mettre dans un petrin, il le savait, il n'en dit rien, elle ne reviendrait pas sur la décision qu'elle prendrait.. Elle releva la tête pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un chaste baiser avant de reposer sa tête contre lui.

-Je verrais avec Neil pour ça.. Je pense que je chargerais un des membres à faire les premières recherches, ensuite j'aviserais.

-Choisi bien la personne.

-Madsen, tu doutes de mes hommes ?

-Je doute du sang-froid de certains surtout..

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te raconter l'infiltration de Chiara...tch..

-Tu n'aurais jamais tenue ta langue. Répondit-il.

-Ma langue je la tiens quand j'ai quelque chose en bouche ~

Et voilà que la miss entreprenante était de retour, l'allusion ne passait pas dans les oreilles d'un sourd, si bien qu'il toussota en secouant la tête faisant rire la cadette.

-Ne fait pas ton timide voyons. ~

-Et toi ne commence pas.

-Si tu me tend des perches forcément que je les saisies.~

La jeune femme le regardait de son petit air sournois alors qu'à l'inverse Alaric tentait de se concentrer sur l'épisode. Ce comportement amusait beaucoup la jeune femme, quel enfant. Et dire qu'il avait eu un gosse, elle commençait à se demander si il ne l'avait pas adopter à force, pourtant elle avait maintes fois eut le contraire, il fallait pousser à bout l'ancien héro. Seulement, aujourd'hui elle ne le pousserait pas, parce qu'elle voulait profiter de ce moment de tendresse. Elle en avait souvent mais en général madame allait toujours plus loin, cela en étonnait presque le brun qui en haussa un sourcil.

-Tu es plus calme que d'habitude...tu es malade ?

-Non, profite de ce calme, ça ne sera pas comme ça tout les jours. ~

Il s'en doutait bien, une Ryuko sage c'était jamais bon signe pour les jours qui suivaient ! Mais dans le fond il s'en fichait, cette gamine avait le don pour énerver des gens et pourtant il avait appris à connaître l'autre facette de la jeune femme qui partageait maintenant sa vie. Langue de vipère, sournoise elle savait aussi avoir du coeur et s'inquiétait pour ses proches il suffisait de voir l'état dans lequel il l'avait retrouvé quand on s'en était prit à un de ses subordonnés.

Ce qui le tiraillait un temps soit peu c'était cette connerie qu'elle venait maintenant de sortir.

"Al-chou, je veux un manchot."

...Oui..Il était vraiment avec une drôle de personne.

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà enfinnn le petit one shot qui était prévu !

Rien de Fifou là-dedans mais bon je tenais quand même à le sortir sinon j'aurais eu un balais dans les fesses ;-;


End file.
